Protecting Fate
by runninequalslife
Summary: What if the one you loved was the one you were born to hate? Trapped within their families' hate, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez struggle to keep their love a secret from East High. But how can something so strong be so contained?
1. Forbidden

**Title: **Protecting Fate

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from High School Musical or Disney. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used without permission. I in no way affiliated with any of the High School Musical Cast, Disney, Kenny Ortega or Peter Barsocchini. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: Say hello to Protecting Fate!**

**This story I believe has been anticipated for awhile. I've had this idea since the middle of December and it's finally time that I should posted it. And as usual, the plot of this story is overdone, but as usual, I hope that I'm spinning this in a way that will be unique. And those of you who have not read my work before, well, welcome aboard! You're probably in for a roller coaster with this story. I'm really excited about this because I'm headed back to the same type of drama that Never Let Go and Time Changes Everything had. Although Lightning Only Strikes Once was extremely fun to write because it was fluffy, I gotta admit I love my angst and drama. So many of you may get REALLY frustrated with this at sometimes, but please just bare with me. **

**The format is also A LOT different than my other stories which tend to have the same pattern. So hopefully you'll enjoy it. This is an M rated story, so I'm warning you now, it might be more graphic than I have written previously.  
**

**So basically, to sum everything up, if you like the story, please click the pretty little "review" button at the bottom of the page. And if you DON'T like the story, click the button anyways. I want HONEST reviews, so tell me if you don't like something about the story. So thank you so so so much for giving this story a chance, and hopefully you will not be disappointed.**

**All said and done, I really hope you enjoy Protecting Fate. It's gonna be one hell of a ride.  


* * *

  
**

_Thump, thump_…

His palms were sweaty, along with the rest of his golden body that was drenched in that same salty liquid. The bronze skin glistened like rain had fallen contracted around his huge muscles. Bulging biceps, defined six-pack abdominals, protruding pectorals, everything seemed to be pulsating as his head lifted from the shining hardwood. Drowning azure orbs flashed beneath the holy lights from above, desire raging through them as though he would die if his goal was not achieved.

_Thump, thump…_

His rapidly beating heart slammed against his stone chest with force. It was the only sound in the enormous gym besides his ragged breathing that rattled his ribcage. His hands were shaking as he felt the bumpy surface of the orange sphere turn beneath his fingertips. The illuminated neon clock on the wall paused its ticking. The soundless crowd leapt up and down in their comfortable seats as though it were the Superbowl. Then again, for the East High Wildcats, the state basketball game against their West High Knight rivals was even better.

_Thump, thump…_

The junior dressed in a scarlet and white uniform, stepped to the black line free throw slowly, still deaf to every screaming fans in the University of Albuquerque Redhawk's arena. His normally light chestnut hair that had been separated into midnight sweat-drenched threads, tossing his shag away from his sticky forehead. He couldn't see the other players in the matching uniforms surround him, an ally to the basket. The true blue and yellow high school basketball team stepped between the spaces between the Wildcat enemies.

The boy with the number fourteen plastered on his back narrowed his dark brow at the rivals. It was time to take it back from the hated Knights. There was a war going on between the Knights and the Wildcats, one that had been going on forever…

Yet, an even deadlier war raged within the walls of East High.

Civil blood made civil hands unclean.

_Thump, thump_…

The stands that held the ecstatic red superfans were divided, straight down the middle. The sea of crimson was separated by a single row of chairs, not even the excitement of the most important game of the year able to bring them together. Not the last game of the season.

The glowing scoreboard read 63 to 57, Wildcats. They were on their way to victory.

The teenager closed his eyes again, still only aware of his flaming heartbeat and the trickles of sweat that grazed down his smooth face. He took a strong inhale of oxygen, just before he heard it. The soft voice that seemed to cut through the rest made his blood rush fluidly through his veins. The honey-sweet tone that canceled every other screeching fan away whispered in his tender ear. The only one that mattered.

"Come on Wildcat! Make this!" The angel screamed. Whether he could really hear it or if it was his imagination didn't matter. He could feel her presence build in his body, flooding his brain and murdering any inch of doubt he had.

East High's junior captain, Troy Bolton, turned his head slowly, sparkling blue lasers in search for the one. His eyes became like tunnels as they zeroed in on that the petite black-haired beauty standing on the first row of the stands that were jam packed. He could see her olive skin radiating off the golden lights from above, like a heavenly figure in a mass of hell. Like a spotlight shone down upon her in perfection, making her eyes glitter with nervousness.

It was like she could feel the same terrified sensations rolling down his spine as he was preparing to take the free throw. "Give me strength." Troy whispered in his velvet voice before turning away from his love.

_Thump, thump._

The arena's eyes were on him, judging as he turned the rigid ball in his hands. It was now or never. Adrenaline was surging through his throbbing veins as he pounded the basketball to the ground twice, feeling the earth rubble with each bounce. His stomach was twisting nervously as he gazed up on the basket once again. The sound in the world was still stripped from him, and the only three things he could hear was his heartbeat, breathing, and the beauty's encouraging, yet hidden screams.

Ripping his ceruleans open, Troy Bolton finally felt his rib cage vibrate as he took one deep breath of air and bent his powerful knees. The world suddenly shook as Troy pushed upward, large muscles constricting as the orange sphere left his fingertips. It suspended in the air momentarily, before suddenly swooshing through the white net and the entire gym erupted into screeches of triumph.

Noise rushed through his ear drums as he was no longer deaf to the insane atmosphere of the gym. Cheerleaders chanting, the crowd roaring, his father screaming directions on the sideline all smashed upon his muscular body. The rest of his teammates were leaping up and down in joy, while continuing to scurry into position. Troy felt the defining heat on his back while glancing sideways towards the student section, watching the midnight waves of the goddess bouncing with delight. She slowly lowered her mocha eyes before flashing him a proud smile.

The girl that keep his heart beating and his lungs breathing. Gabriella Marie Montez.

She was also the girl standing on the half of the stands that he was forbidden to touch.

His Juliet.

_Thump, thump.

* * *

  
_

She longed for him.

Her slender body longed for his gentle caress on her olive skin. She craved the feeling of his bulging muscles holding her tightly to his burning flesh. The feeling of his lips dancing down her long neck was like a drug to her. It seemed as though she was going through withdrawals of not being able to listen to his husky voice whisper seductively in her ear. Hives almost broke out on her shoulders and back from lack of stimulation in so long. Her stomach had been writhing like a snake for two straight weeks of not touching him, kissing him, feeling him.

She missed the man she was supposed to hate.

"EAST HIGH KICKED ASS!" The shiny black SUV raced across the interstate, the air of celebration lingering in the packed truck. The pounding music was booming through the silent night, each of the six girls dancing off their high from the victory of the East High Wildcat's over their rival West High Knights. Victory energized each one, to the point that they seemed to be having their party with in the gray leather seats.

The seventeen year old sitting in the middle row of the truck found her heart was slamming against her chest. Her cascading black hair covered the red and white basketball jersey from previous years that she managed to steal. The short denim skirt barely covered her mile long legs. The "battle" marks that rested on her rosy cheeks almost made her dark chocolate brown eyes pop out. She gripped he sleek black phone desperately in her lap as though her life depended on it. Her white and read sneakers tapped impatiently on the dark floor.

The dark skinned best-friend-since-seventh-grade sitting in the same row glared at her. "Patience." Taylor McKessie, the valedictorian of the junior class of Albuquerque East High School, hissed with her black bob swinging classily on her attractive head.

Gabriella Montez HATED being patient. It was so difficult to watch her boyfriend of two years drenched in sweat without being able to make a single comment about it out loud. That had been pure torture. But it was for the best, the school was divided, and Troy Bolton was on the other side of the line. If anyone every discovered that Gabriella and Troy even spoke to each other, it would be both of their heads.

"God, did you see when Cross made that three pointer? He's so underrated." The driver of the car commented while switching her light brown eyes from the road to the rearview mirror to smile at her younger sister. She was gorgeous, with a thin body and midnight hair that fell about three inches below her shoulder, naturally straight. Her skin had the same olive glow to it that Gabriella's had, although her face was much squarer as the junior's was round, with a tiny freckle on the left side of her chin. Though the popular senior at East High looked much like her younger sister, Adrienne and Gabriella Montez were like night and day. Yet, opposites attract, which would explain why they were best friends.

"I know!" One of the freshmen in the very back seat chimed in agreement. Gabriella reeled her head around to see the youngest Montez sister seated next to her friend with excitement plastered on her face. She had curled hair that reached her shoulders and bright brown eyes, much like Adrienne. The trait came from her father, while Gabriella had her mother's mocha color. Her skin matched the other two's Filipino radiance. She also possessed Adrienne's stick straight body in contrast to Gabriella's curvy hips and breasts. The other two were like twigs, and both envied the middle child's sexy figure. Ultimately, Anna Montez looked almost identical to Adrienne.

"He's so cute!" Anna's best friend, Eliza, sighed dreamily while Gabriella and Taylor both rolled their eyes obnoxiously.

"Yeah get in line hun," The platinum blonde in the passenger's seat rolled her sparkling green eyes. Crystal Yale, the popular senior with a pointed nose, high cheek bones, and a reputation for sleeping with anything that had a dick, flipped her phone open and caused a bluish glow on her pale face. "He's the hottest guy on the basketball team, seniors included."

All six of them new she was lying, and Gabriella's hidden heart secretly smiled knowing that her junior captain won that title. But no one would dare to admit it in the dead of the night where there were no witnesses.

The Bolton-Montez War. It was just about as deadly as nuclear weapons and raged like fire daily. Everyone knew of it, for it seemed that every pupil at East High was ordered to pick a side. Even the teachers were aware of the tensions that lingered in certain classes. It seemed as though the closer one got close to either the three Montez beauties or the two Bolton studs, the stronger the hate. The students who didn't talk to either one much didn't seem to have too much of a problem with the opposite side. But then again, everyone wanted to talk to the Boltons or the Montezs.

It seemed impossible that two families could despise each other so much as to setting barriers at an educational institution as East High. Yet, the feud ran thicker than the surface. It surfaced from blood. It started from before Gabriella was born. Hell, the hate bubbled when Jack Bolton and Carlos Montez attended the University Of California Berkeley School Of Law. Both were extremely intelligent and represented themselves within the top ten of the graduating class. However, instead of finding friendship, competition fueled the burning aggression. After marrying his wife, Lucille, Jack moved to sunny Albuquerque where they had their first born shortly after. A year later, the love Gabriella's of life was born as well.

Rumor had it that Jose decided he craved the competition, so when Gabriella was seven they moved to Albuquerque as well, where he was hired as a defense attorney and quickly gained power. That same year Jack was hired to become a step below the District Attorney, ultimately causing the former classmates to appear in rivals to square off once again, only this time, enemies in court. It flooded poisonously into the middle school when Adrienne and the eldest Bolton entered, for it was inevitable that both families would hate each other as well. From then on, the schools were divided. The children of the lawyers despised each other, just as the fathers and mothers did.

All except Troy and Gabriella.

As if on cue, a sudden beaming light exploded in her lap with the vibration that made her heart skip a beat. Her chocolate eyes grew wide excitedly before she flipped the shaking phone open hungrily, her stomach feeling the butterflies that always came when the name "TYLER" popped up on her phone.

It sure as hell was not a boy named Tyler.

_Two hours, twenty two minutes and eighteen seconds._

"Who you texting?" Adrienne's teasing voice pressed suggestively. Anyone else would have probably shot their best friend a warily look, but Gabriella just shrugged her thin shoulders fluidly. She had gotten insanely good at lying since she was a freshman.

"It's probably that Tyler boy." Crystal slyly proposed before smirking at her. Gabriella couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run up her boney spine. It wasn't that she didn't like her sister's friend, but her seductive appeal belonged to a prostitute, not a senior in high school.

"Ugh…I swear that girl talks to that kid more than I talk to Justin." Adrienne references her boyfriend of about six months whom she was "madly in love with" as she fluidly switched lanes in the dark night.

"Leave her alone." Taylor rolled her charcoal eyes that seemed to be dancing with delight. Gabriella curled her lips knowingly up. Her best friend knew her to well, and Taylor was well aware of the way Gabriella's eyes radiated like the sun, she could only be talking to the famous Troy Bolton.

The two freshmen giggled in the back seat. "When do I get to meet him anyways? I need approval." The older sister chimed.

Oh hell no she didn't. "It's not a big deal Drien. He's just a guy I met last summer. There's nothing more to it." Gabriella fibbed. Okay, fib was a bad word. This was an earth shattering and life changing lie.

Adrienne's thin hand waved the thought away in the darkness, the moon shining brightly on the boney fingers. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You sure that you and Tay don't want to head to Vince's with us tonight? There's gonna be boo…" she began to say the poisonous drink but then her light eyes flashed up in the rearview mirror at their younger sister. Even though she was fourteen years old, both Adrienne and Gabriella attempted to hide the fact that they enjoyed alcohol from their youngest sister. Why taint her and risk her snitching? "…darts and who ever nail's Bolton's precious eyes gets… erm… a prize."

Gabriella inwardly frowned but other than that showed no emotion. She was a rock, everything that was insulted about her lover's family had to roll off her back. She didn't have a choice. "We're sure. Zeke's having some people over… and it's gonna be there too." Again, deadly lies were shooting from Gabriella's glossed lips.

"Alright. I'll just kick your asses out of the truck when Anna and Liza have their little sleep over." She flashed Gabriella a sparkling white smile in the blackness before gripping the knob for the music and cranking it to highest levels. The entire midnight SUV began to rumble with the base that raged through the night. Gabriella's giggles were silenced as she glanced over to an eager Taylor. Her best fried grinned before continuing to dance obnoxiously, Gabriella following her lead.

Two hours, eighteen minutes until her heart could beat again.

* * *

Troy Bolton absolutely HATED this part.

The part where he would stare at the wall and pray for the second hand to tick faster. He despised the feeling of shaking his muscular legs impatiently while tapping his fingers on his exposed knees by his black basketball shorts. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was attempting to join a conversation when all he could think about where those slender legs wrapped around his torso. Her drowning brown eyes that he got completely lost in minutely. The curves of her sexy hips beneath his strong hands. Her inviting lips massaging his while fireworks exploded in his vision.

Damn it clock, work faster!

"You look like you're about to have a fucking seizure... calm down." A demanding voice ordered in his ear while she fluidly sat beside him on the couch. Her straight platinum hair fell three quarters down her slim back as she rested her head on Troy's muscular shoulder. Her light brown eyes were like fire as they gazed over the guest talking excitedly around them in the tan colored living room. Her porcelain face was worthy of a model, for her cheek bones were high and her long nose pointed with defiance.

Yeah… sure… he would calm down when Gabriella was in his arms.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Troy murmured back grudgingly while draping his arm lazily around the almost sickly thin beauty.

The blond rolled her stunning eyes obnoxiously while waving her French manicured fingernails before gently letting them linger on his vibrating knee. The sensation did anything but soothe him. Troy felt his hot skin begin to boil just gazing around the "victory parent party" his father was throwing in his house. There were scarlet and white streamers swaying everywhere. The roaring fireplace sitting across from the beige leather couch crackled with a vengeance.

"Ugh… well you're being a shitty boyfriend right now." The model smirked secretly, Troy rolling his ceruleans at her comment. So when could they leave again? Now?

"Shut up Shar." Troy mumbled again.

Sharpay Evans was a legend. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was rich too. Filthy rich. Her father was co-owner of a line of cruise ships that set sail in the Caribbean. She had been to thirty-seven different countries, and had met multiple celebrities. But at East High, she was envied by almost every single female in all four grades. She had managed to steal the basketball captain's heart. She was Troy Bolton's girlfriend.

Well, so everyone but the select few in the junior class thought.

Sharpay smoothed out her sparkling crimson top before glancing around the noisy room with her plucked eyebrows raised. "Damn… your dad had like the whole world come."

Troy glanced across the dimly lit room to take in the man with loose hair that looked the color of the twinkling sky outside. He had the bronze flesh that Troy inherited, including the earth shattering azure irises. The beautiful woman with chestnut shoulder-length hair stood beside him, with a slender body for having two children within a year of each other. Her pale green eyes shifted over to where Troy and Sharpay were lazily sprawled on the couch and winked. Though he spent more time with his passionate father, Lucille and Troy had been extremely close since he first opened his eyes.

"Where's your dickhead of a brother anyways?" Sharpay insulted, letting the edginess of her personality show through.

"You rang?"

The cyan orbs gazed up in the crackling fire to watch the heart throb swagger towards them. His dark chestnut chocolate hair was clearly a mix between the two parents and allowed the bangs to be spiked up. His attractive face was long, with daring eyebrows that made girls swoon. His skin was not pasty, yet it did not have the natural glow as the youngest Bolton did. His muscles on his body were long and defined, a clear result of hours upon hours practicing for the state winning 400 meter freestyle. The captain of the swimming team smirked the crooked smile that made him famous.

Aaron Bolton.

"Ugh… speak of the devil..." Sharpay was not hesitant in dishing out her dislike towards the eldest. This only brought a brighter grin to his star like face.

"Oh fuck off Evans," Aaron's smooth voice rolled like velvet. "If it wasn't for my brother I'd kick you out."

Troy didn't even bother defending her. His best girl friend did not want to be defended by her "boyfriend". Plus, his heart was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about those gorgeous midnight locks. Damn it, come on let him go! "Be nice, I just kicked ass and you know it."

Aaron chuckled heartedly, letting his abs of steel roll beneath his gray "Wildcats" shirt, body still covered in scarlet paint, even if adults were present. Even though they were only one year apart which might cause competition, Troy and Aaron were closer than close. They both hung out with the same type of people at school, and it wasn't uncommon to find the Bolton brothers at some wild party completely smashed. Some may think it's weird, but that's just how they were.

The only problem? Aaron absolutely despised any body who breathed three feet in the Montez's atmosphere.

"Hey… at least your girl didn't look like a whore. Did you see Montez? The bitch and her boyfriend were practically having a porn show." Aaron rolled his sparkling eyes. Sharpay quickly shot a glance at the superstar with caution that he might strike, but Troy was a rock. He couldn't afford to show emotion, even if Aaron was bashing his girlfriend's sister. Showing feeling was deadly in the war.

"Dude, I was playing." Troy reminded before tightening his grip on Sharpay's thin shoulders. The scarlet beater fell slightly off of her smooth skin as she tensed aggressively. _Calm down_, he attempted to say with his body language, but anyone else in the heated room might see it as a sign of affection. Sharpay's headstrong behavior was not as controlled as Troy's was. Then again, Troy was an expert at lying.

"So you guys are coming with me when dad releases us, right?" Aaron questioned while glancing around the crowded room. After the initial excitement of the game a little over an hour and a half ago, the adults had began to drink cocktails and seemed to forget the MVP's presence.

Fuck no. The old fashioned clock on the intimate colored wall still ticked tauntingly as Troy's strong body began to pulse with anticipation again. So close, so fucking close. He could fell Gabriella's warm breath on his face, her magical fingers trailing down his bare chest as he rocked her steadily. Damn it… he needed to leave!

"Nah, we're gonna head over to Shar's for our own fun." Troy smirked with excitement at the blonde, whose conniving smile curled on her pale lips. Thank God Sharpay Evans was president of the drama club; she was one fucking good actress.

It would explain why he chose her to be his fake girlfriend.

Aaron glared his penetrating gaze at the so-called couple. "You fuck two too much. Johnson's parents are in Vegas for the weekend."

Troy chuckled again before shaking his brunette head. "You don't fuck enough," Troy teased in a smart ass tone. "Shar and I are going to celebrate on our own." _Or about forty other juniors and the girl I've been waiting to see for two fucking weeks_.

The oldest Bolton shrugged his strong shoulders lazily. "Suit yourself… I'm gonna go see if the prison guard will free us." Troy felt his heart skip a beat at the sound. Leave? Now? Please? His worn body suddenly shook with anticipation again. His ceruleans shut, a ball of light raging in his already adrenaline filled veins. He was so close to her soft body, her gorgeous eyes, that warm, tight…

"Stop being horny… or I'll tell her you're addicted to sex and she'll dump you." Sharpay smacked his bulging arm.

Troy smirked cockily before staring at the taunting clock again. "She'd like it." He replied cockily.

The light brown eyes rolled again. "You need help Bolton."

Troy stared hungrily at the clock again, raw desire crossing his bronze visage as pure need raged through his body. He'd be with her again in just less than an hour at the most. His heart would be complete once again.

Troy Bolton didn't need help; he just needed his forbidden lover, Gabriella Montez.


	2. 1228 Angel Drive

**A/N: Congratulations. You have just successfully made this author speechless.**

**I'm just... honored, awed, amazed, flattered, and most importantly thankful for the response I got from the first chapter. Just, holy crap thank you. I really want to give each and every one of you a hug right now for the unbelievable amount of comments I got. Honestly, I've never EVER felt so satisfied that maybe I'm doing something right. So thank you, so much, a zillion thanks. I really enjoyed reading what people loved specifically about the chapter, those always make me smile. I know I'm a lazy author who doesn't send comments back to my reviewers, which you guys totally deserve, but I hope that you understand it may take away from my writing time. But, wow again THANK YOU!**

**A common question was whether or not Sharpay knew about Troy dating Gabriella. Yes, she does. It should explain in the next two chapters. And also, Troy's dad is a lawyer and the basketball coach. But he's not a gym teacher like in the origional HSM.**

**I want to thank laughXoutXloud, Pandora147, and liv3inlov3 for helping me pick out Troy's... well... just read and find out. If I had someone else help me too, then yell at me because I asked so long ago I can't remember. **

**And finally, remember that this format of this story is different than my others. So don't shoot me. Thanks so much for reading and the AMAZING reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

  
**

1228 Angel Drive, Albuquerque, New Mexico.

An address. It was the single address of a house about twenty minutes away from the bloody steps of East High. The large home was guarded by lush trees that surrounded the perimeter, guarding the lake that was ripping beneath the sparkling stars. The white two-story lingered along the water, with the lengthy asphalt driveway which held about twenty-five parked cars. The wrap around porch in the near the entrance held host to two drunken couples with their tongues in each other's mouths. The base of the music shook the earth with a vengeance. Multicolored lights strobed through the shiny glass bay windows. Welcome to Heaven.

Troy stared at his second house with excitement bleeding through his shining ceruleans. There it was, the reason his heart beat. The one place to find solace with its large white pillars climbing up the side. It was no secret why it was nicknamed "Heaven". The Victorian style house looked as though it was holy with perfection. Flawless. And for Troy, it was most definitely his favorite place in the universe. It was far over his love of the basketball court, or his room in the basement. Thank fucking God they were there.

"You're driving too damn slow." Sharpay's shrilling voice complained within the dark shadows of the midnight 2007 Infiniti G35 Sedan. It paid to have a father who could spoil his wealthy money on the basketball captain. Slowly, Troy maneuvered the expensive car through the line of other vehicles which were giving a boarder to the wide driveway. He reached up, a scarlet glitter on his right knuckle from his class ring shown, and opened the small garage door opener. The pretty house immediately sprang to life and opened its door to reveal the silver 2006 Acura RSX glinting beneath the star light. Damn, even her car caused his stomach to flip just looking at it.

They were so close. He was so close to her. He could feel it in his chest. Troy's burning heart slammed against his ribcage almost as fast as when he was on the court a few hours ago. His hands were shaking with anticipation. He couldn't wait any longer to see her. "Chill Shar."

Heaven was Troy and Gabriella's haven. It was owned by Mr. and Mrs. Evans as a summer lake house that they rarely ever used. Actually, they had only been there once in the two years that Troy had found out about the gorgeous mansion. Almost a year and a half ago, the drama queen had offered it up to the new lovers as a safe place to be able to be together. So technically, the Evans paid the bills, but in reality, it belonged to Troy and Gabriella.

Faster. They needed to get in the house faster. Troy's long legs began to vibrate as he eagerly jogged over to the white door. The keys jingled in his shaking hand as he reached out to unlock the door. Two weeks, two weeks of intense practices, eating healthy, and having absolutely no time to see the outside world had driven him mad. Come on you stupid door, just unlock!

"Troy… Troy it's open!" Sharpay's manicured nails shimmied in the dark shadows as she gripped the door knob with defiance and pushed the heavy door open.

Oh.

"Erm… I knew that." He embarrassedly replied while running a nervous hand through his chestnut shag. Idiot Bolton. You just wasted precious seconds with her.

Sharpay's accusing eyes rolled as though he was the dumbest person in the world. "Just got find your sex slave before you explode from lack of thrusting or whatever." The drama queen mused before waving her thin fingers into the pounding house.

Oh hell yes. Troy's eyes dangerously shifted to the black abyss with the slight hint of magenta and cyan hues of light. Immediately, he jumped through the threshold and felt a surge of love race through his muscular body. A ball of heat burst through his stomach as his cocky grin exploded onto his smooth visage. He felt, whole, completely put together like an intricate puzzle as he looked through the narrow black hallway. His heart was keeping beat with the throbbing music that had just deafened him as he shoved his keys into the pocket of his loose basketball shorts. Sharpay forced him to wear his crimson Wildcat basketball t-shirt for "spirit".

He better not be wearing ANY clothes soon or he was certain that his cock was going to self destruct from being too damn hard and no stimulation.

Troy quickly stepped through the hallway of the light wood to be revealed to cloud colored walls. The spongy carpet was a pale grey to match with the dusty tinted sofa. The sleek plasma screen TV was pushed off towards the large bay window overlooking the twinkling lake, along with the rest of the ash wooded furniture. Instead of the living room, it had now taken the place of the dance floor, and the large midnight speakers bounced with power. Over fifty horny teenagers were scrunched up against each other, grinding to the beat of the rap.

Where the hell WAS she?

"BOLTON!"

On cue, everyone spun around like lightning to see their basketball captain with wide and embarrassed eyes. The shadow looming over his bronze visage was dangerous. The azure lasers were searching, his chest beginning to heave with anticipation just as the entire group of tipsy teens erupted into an applause that overpowered the pulsating base. Cheers filled the heated room as everyone attempted to swarm their basketball captain. Their hero.

Fuck, Gabriella where are you?

"Great game Troy!" A blonde with a short ruby skirt attempted to hug his built torso, but the crowd all pushed her from his grasp.

How they kept the relationship a secret when forty-eight people knew was completely over his head. The thrill of being rebellious seemed to excite the juniors who were aware, while it terrified Troy. But he pushed all thoughts of everyone else out of the way while he feigned a smile and shoved through the group, feeling the bodies close around him in every attempt to touch him, feel his bulging muscles to give them the strength he had. But he pushed through. He had to find her; it was starting to kill him.

Suddenly, a black-haired shag popped into Troy's distracted vision, which actually produced a real smile from his flushed cheeks. "Jason!" Troy's crackled voice yelled as he shoved past the excited fans like a celebrity and embraced the basketball player who was the same height as he was. "Great game man!"

"Me? Bolton you kicked ass out there!" Jason Cross complimented as his vivid brown eyes danced with delight beneath the flashing lights. Jason was one of Troy's closest friends, along with the towering chocolate brown skin coming closer to them now, Zeke Baylor. The only problem was that they were both on the "Montez" side. Damn war.

Troy took a step in advancement through the packed crowd to meet his friend. "Baylor, awesome…"

"ZEEEKKKEE!"

A sudden whoosh of warm air blew almost knocking the MVP down. Before he could realize what was happening, the model like blonde was shoving her long tongue down Zeke's throat. Sharpay's hands were gripping at his face wildly, while Zeke seemed to be in complete shock, but not complaining. They had been dating for a little less than three months now, and his mellow personality seemed to balance perfectly with Sharpay's "ice queen" reputation.

"Don't fuck in my living room!" Troy snapped with an amused smirk on his face. Sharpay immediately pulled her now smeared lips away from him and narrowed her icy eyes.

"It's not like you and Gabs haven't christened every damn room in this house… daily."

Gabriella.

The sound of her name made his raging heart skip a beat once again. Immediately, the flames of lust exploded in his cobalt irises as his head snapped desperately around. His pulse quickened in the blackness as he used the multicolored lights to attempt to find his lover. Stop teasing him damn it!

"He hasn't shut up about her for two weeks, let him yell at you." A deep voice suddenly filled his ears distantly as Troy let disappointment simmer in his anxious stomach when he turned to see a giant black afro bouncing towards him with a dark skinned beauty with a matching bob for hair holding his large hand. Troy's best friend since preschool, Chad Danforth.

"Where is she?" Troy asked the genius beside him dangerously who just obnoxiously rolled her black eyes.

"Well hello to you too, Troy. I'm so glad you remembered you haven't seen me in two weeks." Taylor McKessie bitterly snubbed before Troy's orbs turned to ice.

Troy crossed his built arms, making his biceps bulge with pure power. "Hi Taylor… where the hell is she?"

She didn't have to answer.

The atmosphere in the sweaty room suddenly shifted. The air radiated from another part than it did before. He felt her presence whisper over his skin and coax his attractive head to turn towards the kitchen in his ear. The sapphires engorged in hunger as he saw her through the archway, the goddess letting the bounces of her midnight hair to cascade over her rounded breasts. The rest of the ecstatic room disappeared; faded to the point that she was the only one within the five mile radius in her crimson jersey. Troy physically felt a pull of desire surge through his swollen heart. A fever raged through his thick veins when her eyes met his. She gazed at him with chocolate brown spheres with a dark rim of passion circling them. The inferno between them was too strong, too magnetic for Troy to remain still anymore.

Troy threw himself forward, immediately battling against his fans that all wanted to touch a bit of the Bolton magic, even if they were bound by the Montezs. He exerted more force than any basketball game could ever cause. Shoving his powerful body forward, Troy felt his heart race as though it was about to go into cardiac arrest. Two weeks since he had touched her, two weeks since he had gazed at her with the love she deserved. Troy never felt more alive then when his hand closed around her burning wrist, setting a blaze to her olive skin.

The moment their lips touched the rest of the universe was ignited into smithereens. Every single muscle succumbed to her spell as he pulled her slender body to his built chest. He gripped her back with desperation that would have made others believe they hadn't seen each other in years rather than days. Her warm lips kneaded his aggressively, the need to feel him clearly evident at the way she gripped his scalp as though she was holding her life. The way her tickling nails dug into his shaggy hair was enough to cause him to groan in longing.

Fireworks continued to shoot through his vision as his tongue found its favorite place tangled in hers. He could hear the hypnotic sounds of Gabriella's whimper echoing through the inviting house. Troy's hand delicately ran down her spine, sending shivers to course through her body. Finally, after what was much too short for Troy's liking Gabriella pulled away from him, completely breathless to matching Troy's husky panting. "I missed you." He muttered lovingly against her lips before letting his eyes flutter open. Gabriella's were still closed as she had a coy smile on her face, as though she was absorbing the moment.

"I can tell," she whispered back in her honey tone that made Troy want to crash to his knees and bow to her holiness. Instead, he opted to press his lips against hers again in a tender kiss that caused his toes to curl. "I missed you too."

Troy's cocky smirk grazed his lips again. "Yeah? Good."

Gabriella finally allowed her eyes to bat open before she bit her bottom lip sexily. "Congratulations. You played amazing." Gabriella complimented before Troy kissed her soundlessly again, feeling himself become entranced with her beauty beneath the blue glow of the night.

"Thanks." Troy slowly nipped at the crook of her neck. She arched her back, a reflex that he knew she did to see how much he wanted her. Ummm… she didn't even need to, he wanted her more than anything but didn't want to act like a horn ball and shove her to the bedroom. "Where were you?"

Gabriella seductive smile crossed her angelic face. "Teasing you," she innocently let her fingers dance up the muscles on his back, causing him to tremble with need. "Is Aaron pissed your not going to Johnson's?"

Troy shook his head while connecting their heated foreheads, love spilling between their purely content eyes. "I told him I was going to Shar's for the night. He thinks I'm getting lucky."

Gabriella's tauntingly raised her thin eyebrow. God, did she want to kill him? "Are you?"

A tight pull at the hem of his boxers caused him to smirk suggestively at her. "Am I?"

The seductress pushed her entire body against him, lingering inches from his starving lips. The temperature between them was overpowering his frame, causing feverous chills to run through his veins and back to his flaming heart. Troy was just about to lean in to kiss her breathlessly again before Gabriella jumped away from his grasp, teasing him with a coaxing smile that almost made Troy ejaculate loudly just from staring at her swaying body.

"We have guests Bolton. Can't keep them waiting." She replied smoothly before spinning around and immerging herself into the thick of the teenagers, brought together by them.

* * *

The music surged through her veins. She moved with the rhythm of the pounding beat swiftly, listening to the erotic sounds of his grunts from behind. His stunning face was nestled into her midnight hair, while his powerful hands gripped her rounded hips as they grinded evenly to the beat of the base. She was reaching a euphoria that was worth every second they were apart. Every moment they were separated by the raging war beneath the roof of East High seemed to be murdered by the sensuality of their dance. The basketball player nipped at her tender ear.

"Godd… I l…love you, Tay." Chad mumbled drunkenly which caused the valedictorian to roll her black eyes annoyingly at his behavior.

"I'd love you more if you weren't smashed right now," Taylor joked heartedly before spinning in his arms and pecking him gently on the lips. "But you earned it I guess."

Troy and Gabriella weren't the only ones who suffered from the tension between the Boltons and the Montezs. Taylor and Chad were also victims, along with Sharpay and Zeke. Of the core eight "couples" whom were also best friends, the tiny girl with brunette curls and wide rimmed glasses with her boyfriend Jason were the only ones who had their lovers on the same "side". It drove the other three couples crazy with jealousy

"But not as good as my Zekey!" Sharpay, who was dancing with Zeke next to them and Jason with Kelsi Neilson not far away, long fingers wrapped around Zeke's chocolate face and wiggled his strong chin around. Taylor shook her head almost disappointedly, Sharpay was more than drunk. Then again, most of the teenagers grinding in the black living room were.

"Ar…are we on clean up…up duty?" Drunken Chad questioned before attempting to pull Taylor closer, producing a moan from deep within her throat.

Taylor knew that she was going to be stuck hanging around after to help clean up once everyone left. It was rounding up on twelve-thirty and the students were beginning to dissipate, so about half still lingered around. She knew that Kelsi, the only one besides Zeke who had not inhaled all drops of alcohol, would assist her before heading home. Zeke and Sharpay were getting into their heavy make out session, so she knew they would be leaving soon. Chad and Taylor would probably be sleeping over in the bedroom that had been dubbed "theirs" when they first started coming to 1228. But Chad would be out like a light soon.

"Gabriella will help too when she comes down." Kelsi smiled encouragingly, her normally shy voice fighting with the thumping music.

Sharpay laughed as though someone just told her she looked ugly in her white mini skirt. "Kelsi, Gabriella's not…not coming backkkk."

Taylor was silent as she shifted in Chad's protective arms, feeling her groin rubbing dangerously up with his. The sensuality of the darkness was overpowering. Damn him for passing out soon. "Wher…"

"Where do you think she is?" Taylor rolled her black eyes upward to follow Sharpay's drunken gaze, staring up at the lofty ceiling, the fuchsia spotlights flashing against the white paint. All six of them stared upward and Taylor swore she could see the roof over their head shake violently.

Yep. Gabriella was definitely NOT helping with clean up that night.

* * *

Troy Bolton was easily addicted.

The second he picked up a basketball when he was three, he had fallen madly in love and barely put it back down again. He ate waffles every single day, not for breakfast, but for snacks after practice. If he didn't have them, then there would be hell to pay. He was also addicted the summer going into freshman year to something that could have killed his basketball career and eventually his life, but that's a whole other story.

But above all things, Troy Bolton was absolutely addicted to the feel of his girlfriend's naked body pressed up against his.

"Oh god…" He mumbled as he felt her sensuous lips dance over the curve of his tight jaw. Gabriella's nude frame was hovered over him, her rounded breasts dangling over his eager face and her legs straddling his defined torso. Her smooth cheeks burned a seductive smile that was causing Troy to feel his entire being pulsate, crave for stimulation. Especially the throbbing erection that was beginning to feel like Chinese water torture for her not tending to its needs. Stop teasing damn it!

"Someone's eager tonight…" The seductress grazed his earlobe with her wet lips as Troy felt a surge of desire race through him. Gabriella suddenly shifted her body so she was arched like an erotic feline, her soaking sex now pushing up against the head of his pulsating member. He could feel her scorching heat burn against his tender skin.

Holy shit.

"Gabriella!" Troy's muscular body writhed beneath her with the satin ruby sheets and a pearly colored bedspread with charcoal designs caressed his sticky back. The large room allowed her name to be echoed off, even through the pounding beat from the thumping base below. All the muffled music did was cause a tempo to the zealous kisses. "Fuck I missed you…"

All the adrenaline that had built up since he found out the Wildcats were going to state only heightened his rabid arousal. Gabriella closed the gap between their sweat-drenched skin as she grounded her engorged nub against him, moaning in response. Just watching his girlfriend pleasure herself with his hardness was almost enough to make Troy go right then. Her gorgeous eyes were shut blissfully with a lucid smile plastered on her stunning visage. "You played amazing Wildcat…" The temptress whispered erotically in his ear before nibbling on it.

Troy's strong muscles on his right arm gripped her curves tightly as she rocked tauntingly against him. In the shadows of the room, he could feel her soft fingers teasingly rest to cage his spinning head beneath her cascading tendrils. Their chapped lips were inches from each other while Troy's left palm lovingly closed around her small wrist, taking in the sweet vanilla scent that he craved. "More…"

She giggled sweetly just before letting their kiss turn into a furious tango. "More?" His ceruleans suddenly widened with fury when tropical lava tricked down the side of his rock erection. She released a drop of her juices with sent Troy's entire body on fire. The erotic trickle was enough to cause his head to throw back wildly, sucking in air in desperation.

"Fuck… fuck... Gab…!" He groaned torturously while his sweaty face contorted into raw pleasure. His slick chest panted, grasping for any sense of oxygen she was sucking from him. "So good, so, so good…"

In less than thirty seconds, Troy managed to roll Gabriella onto her back and slide a vibrant green condom onto his throbbing member. The blood was rushing past his ears as he kissed her feverously one more time, feeling as though every muscle was contracting, preparing itself for the inevitable penetration. Gabriella widened her slender legs, Troy felt himself completely hard while gazing at her shining folds beneath the black light that filtered through the canopy of the bed. Her peaked nipples rose and fell rapidly as she pleaded with her hungry orbs.

"I love you…" He mumbled before dipping his tip inside her wetness. Fuck… god so good. She arched her sturdy back as he lingered there teasingly, before unsheathing himself again, watching the classic "o" shape of her mouth form.

"Troy! Deeper…" She begged, gripping the back of his sensitive butt cheeks and thrusting him inside her again

Whenever Troy entered her for the first time, he fell in love with her all over again. Being inside the moist, yet most intimate organ was like plunging himself into the bath of molten lava. Gabriella moaned his name, the sound that turned him on instantly as she carefully threaded her arms to grip his firm shoulders, pressing her blushed cheek to his bare chest while Troy found his rhythm to match the base bellow them.

He pumped inside her languorously, chanting her name as he felt her finger delicately trace the two Chinese characters resting between his defined blades on his powerful back. Gabriella pressed her intoxicating lips to his neck before squeezing her eyes shut. "Forever." She whispered the meaning of his black tattoo as though their love was sin.

In some eyes, it was.

Her thermal warmth inside her core was massaging Troy's erection with perfection in every out stroke, to the point that it felt like waves of sonic pressure were shooting between their joint bodies. "Closer… I want you closer baby…" Troy urged as he penetrated deeper, slowly attempting to part her legs even further. His swift fingers reached her swollen clitoris and leisurely began to press her hot spot at the same speed that he thrusted inside her core.

A sudden pressure exploded at the tip of his length, and it took a moment before Troy realized that Gabriella was rolling her vaginal muscles down his shaft. The ecstasy it induced was so powerful that Troy momentarily halted his drives, only to feel the flurry of mish mash fill his now empty head. "Oh god… oh god… so good baby…"

"I love you…" She left an open mouth kiss on his chest as she languidly hooked her legs around his rippling abs. His erection pierced deeper, further inside Gabriella to caress the spongy flesh that caused her to chant his name with raw desire. He peppered his lips gently to her sweat covered temple, feeling the drop of salty perspiration dribbling down his burning body.

Gabriella gripped his now soaking hair, Troy practically crashing the pretty bed into the light smoky colored wall. She rolled her walls around him again, before tightening them and his pace quickened. He felt the familiar compression in his sex, building the pressure as he began to pant uncontrollably. He could feel his climax within his reach, coaxing him to euphoria. "Faster… Troy harder!" Gabriella breathlessly screamed before her drenched curls were tossed back wildly.

Troy felt the orgasm ripple through his body as he spilled his seed inside her warmth, the latex catching his fluid before it could disperse in her body. He sounded grunts of imprecations to attempt to bring his rapture to words, though none could describe the raging emotions coursing through his thick veins.

"Shit… holy… fuck Gabriella…" He struggled to form coherent words in his ragged pants. Troy shifted his heavy muscles so they were now tangled on their slick sides. Gabriella's thin ribs were heaving as her still erect nipples were pressed against his protruding pectorals.

He loved the feeling of Gabriella's trembling body after making love. Just being able to hold her tightly, letting his biceps contract around her in pure adoration was enough to satisfy him a million times more then the actual orgasm ever would. She nuzzled his neck softly, Troy enjoying the sensations of his toes curling when she sprinkled a kiss to the side of his face before gazing at him with pure lust. "I love you."

"Love you too," Troy mumbled before kissing her salty forehead, not ever wanting to move from the pretzel form their bodies created. "I'm not going two weeks again without seeing you."

Gabriella giggled sweetly before rubbing her adorable nose against his. "It's not your fault you had basketball all the time. It's over now and we have more time to be together."

They had no reason to whisper, for the black dresser and night stand would not tell their secret, obviously. However, the sensuality of the moment was heightened by their soft tones. Gabriella suddenly shivered from her drying sweat, and Troy pulled her closer if that was even possible. "Cold?"

She nodded her frazzled curls. Troy grinned cheekily before tenderly shifting them to slip beneath the satin covers, adjusting them so he was now pulled out of her with his condom discarded and her arms encircling his chest. "I'm gonna have to go to the bathroom soon." She openly stated while Troy shook his head and buried his face into her long locks.

"You're not leaving me." He whispered. Sure it would be for a few minutes, but Troy valued every second they had together.

"You'll live." She teased before kissing his chapped lips gingerly.

"I don't think I will," Troy felt her wiggle out of his tight grasp, but he pulled her back to his chest again, letting their nude bodies fall into the spooning position. "How about we stay in bed all weekend and make Taylor bring us food?"

Gabriella rolled her coffee orbs. "She wouldn't do it."

"Then I'd kick Chad's ass to do it." Troy happily smirked before carefully rubbing his fingers tenderly over her rounded breasts from behind. The motion was not meant to instigate anything, for his anatomy would not allow him to get hard again for at least another hour. Damn refractory period.

"Mmmm… Troy…" Gabriella moaned in response to his hypnotic ministrations.

In the blackness, tangled in the silky sheets, Troy kissed her neck soundlessly again, wishing that he could hold her forever in his arms and not have to worry about any hate within the walls of their school.

Of course, life was never that easy for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.


	3. Need For Your Voice

**A/N: Again, I am just astounded by the feedback I got for the last chapter. Wow, seriously, I'm touched. Thank you so very much for your support and leaving me reviews. Just... amazing thank you. You guys keep me going, so thank you. And I'm not updating as quick as I had in the winter, but my real life is a lot busier right now. So thanks for staying with me! A lot of people were wondering about Troy's tattoo. It's between his shoulder blades on his upper back. I've also put a link of the symbols in my profile since people were requesting that. Also, about like forty-five people in the junior class know about Troy and Gabriella, because a lot of people were confused at the last chapter. You need to put aside the stereotypical "Romeo and Juliet" type story, because I'm not writing it that way. So try to put that out of your mind.**

**And as always, thank you SO much for reading and your support!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Something so simple as sitting in a class should not have been that threatening.

The daily tensions in the air lingered in the large classroom like a thick fog that would not disappear. Gabriella could feel it collecting on her olive skin beneath the peach colored tight long sleeved with a gray beater beneath. Her dark eyes scanned students, attempting to avoid the ocean blue orbs as much as he was trying to avoid hers. The calculus class stared intently forward, careful not to gaze at anyone from the other side. How could they? It would have been suicidal to converse with the enemy while a Bolton and a Montez were in the same room.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, it wasn't the Bolton she longed to be with.

Aaron Bolton was intimidating. Everyone at East High was aware. Yet, he wasn't threatening in the physical way. Aaron was charming, out going and loved to be around others. He had a smile that dazzled any breathing thing that did not possess a dick. Even the female teachers tended to woe in his presence. It was a delight to have him in class. Though Gabriella was certain that they secretly wished they had the other Bolton.

Gabriella didn't hang around with Aaron, but there were obvious differences between the two Bolton brothers, yet many similarities. Aaron was aggressive and would not let anyone walk over him. He knew what he wanted, and he'd go for it. Gabriella had never experienced anyone as driven as him. Aaron was extremely intelligent when he applied himself. He slept through class yet still managed to ace the tests. He was cocky, and knew of his attractive figure and used it to his advantage. The word "man-whore" popped into Gabriella's head a lot while he was near. Aaron slept around, yet the guys all bowed down to him because of it.

Troy was similar, yet in different ways. He shared the title of "king" of East High ever since freshman year. Being a captain on the undefeated basketball team only skyrocketed his popularity. He had a confident side as well, yet it was so ungodly appealing that most girls fell at his feet. Troy had the same attitude Aaron had, but his was driven by something else. Passion. He was passionate about love, basketball, and just life in general. But with that passion came anger and somewhat aggression. But Gabriella couldn't lie that that fury was so unbelievably sexy. Everything about him just screamed "do me".

"So then you multiply the answer by the square root of two over two and…" The droning man about thirty years too old to be teaching and hair coming out of his ears was cut off by the sound of the exploding bell. Thank God the end of the day had finally come.

Gabriella scurried as she collected her things. Her head was spinning, still hung up on the previous weekend. Troy and Gabriella had basically spent the entire Saturday together after they woke up post-state. Gabriella smiled to her self as she smoothed out her shirt over her light washed jeans and began to make her way towards the door, completely oblivious and lost in love.

It was another thing she loved about Troy. Their love was forbidden; therefore their love was amorous and lustful. Yet, they didn't find the need to have sex every time they were together. Just being with each other, being able to hold each other was enough to satisfy Gabriella for a million years. But then again, a little erotic action every once in awhile never hurt anyone.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't seem to realize there was someone standing in the threshold of the math room. Without thinking, her meager body suddenly slammed into a stone wall, immediately causing her to lose her balance. Gabriella reached for the grainy surface of the wall before glancing upward, only to be met by two piercing and annoyed orbs.

The air was thick and it seemed everyone in the room was holding their breath. "Watch it Montez. You learn to walk when you're three, clearly you lack." Aaron hissed with his face like a rock. Gabriella's reflexive reaction was to glare back, her eyes like slits as she shook her flowing curls, fire raging through her orbs.

Gabriella shoved her thin shoulder past him with defiance. Rounds of jabs were fired as the left the calculus class, but she couldn't let the stupid Bolton seniors get to her. Gabriella had much more pride than that, even if she succumbed to the youngest Bolton. It didn't mean she had to like Aaron.

The athletic frame floated through the jungle of the hallway as though she was royalty. In an essence, she was, but only to half of the school. The division was a clear cut, and Gabriella knew the whispering hands were either saying how they loved her outfit, or how they wished she would jump off a building. After three years, Gabriella was used to it. The Bolton-side was on one half of the hallway, the Montez on the other. And you didn't mix, not for the world.

"Gabriella, fuck you look hot today."

"Gabs I LOVE that outfit!"

"You're hot."

Gabriella just giggled and absorbed the attention, but this was also not uncommon so she didn't make another motion besides he small waves.

On the surface, the junior class was just as divided as any other class. Gabriella didn't even look at the students who were surrounding where her boyfriend's locker was stationed. She couldn't. That was deadly. But deep down, they wanted to be able to walk the hallways without hiding. They wanted to be openly friendly to each other. But they were bound by the rest of the school. Damn, damn war.

"You know what I really hate?" Gabriella suddenly heard the comforting sound of her best friend as she approached her crimson locker. She glanced sideways to see Taylor huffing with an irritated look on her face.

"What do you hate Tay?" She giggled sweetly before gently opening the door to her tidy locker. Her dark eyes shifted to the giddy pictures of her friends held up by fuchsia magnets. Well, HALF of her friends that was.

"The fact that Rider marked my quiz wrong because I didn't 'use the right foreshadowing for Jane's child dream' Ugh… I shouldn't have gotten it!" Taylor pouted her chocolate lips which made Gabriella roll her eyes.

She slowly took out her navy and cream colored shoulder bag, beginning to slide the necessary books for that evening's homework inside. "Calm down Tay… don't get mad at the book. It's just one wrong…"

Her heart immediately stopped beating when she saw the hint of that sandy brown hair she absolutely loved. Just the way he swaggered down the hallway with his emerald t-shirt partially tucked into his brown belt made him oh so desirable. _Look away Gabriella. Just look away_, she attempted to coax herself out of her eyes lingering on his tight muscles draped around the skinny blonde's shoulders. He was chuckling airily, that damn cocky smirk on his bronze visage almost causing her body to crash to the floor from the heat of the busy hallway.

Jealousy raged through her stomach, as it did every time she saw Troy and Sharpay together.

Taylor's hair swung as she glanced backwards, her black eyes narrowed just in time to see her own boyfriend at his best friend's other side. "I envy you. I don't know how you can stand that." Taylor muttered under her breath before Gabriella forced herself to turn away from the image.

She didn't know either.

Gabriella knew deep down that Troy loved her. And she trusted him with every inch of her being. But seeing her boyfriend with a "fake girlfriend" was difficult. A rumor had started about a month and a half ago that Troy was seeing someone outside the school walls. Together, after a long night of discussion, they decided that throwing Sharpay in as a fake girlfriend would throw everyone off.

"So… did you do AP Bio?" Gabriella tried to change the subject quickly before she would succumb to talking about her boyfriend. Troy never kissed Sharpay on the lips, nor did he do much of anything besides put his arm around her and occasionally peck her cheek. There was talk that he was cheating on her with someone from West High, but it was never actually confirmed. Obviously.

"Ella!" The unmistakable voice of the youngest Montez filled her ears. Immediately, Gabriella spun around to see that Anna was standing before her with her bang flung over her shoulder. She smiled softly at her sister as she softly closed her locker, turning to see Taylor still outraged over her quiz.

"I'll call you later alright?" She promised before slowly turning back and catching a glimpse across the thick hallway.

Her breath was vacuumed from her throat as she watched Sharpay's long arms slip around Troy's shoulders. But there was no jealousy, for Gabriella was suddenly faced to face with the azure orbs with passion firing from them. Their gaze was hot over the drama queen's shoulder, yet Troy didn't dare make any motion towards her. The heated stare lasted for less than two seconds, but they felt like two years.

"Gabriella! Damn girl you look hot." A senior male from her side yelled, causing Gabriella's dark eyes to rip away from her lovers and feign a smile towards Anna.

"Let's head home." She suggested just before turning her back on the scene of her boyfriend in another woman's arms. Even if it was just a cover.

* * *

"Are you guys gonna be home for dinner?"

Troy's muscular body turned on his heels as he saw the slender figure of his mother leaning against the black granite island in the middle of the light wooded kitchen. She had one hand on the matching refrigerator, covered in pictures of two boys with sparkling blue eyes. Her warm smile brought a tug at Troy's lips as he shrugged his shoulders, the eldest Bolton with spiky hair jumping through the threshold and slinging a white gym bag around his shoulder.

"Free food? You know I'm there." Aaron responded before snatching a ruby apple from the decorated bowl on the counter. Troy rolled his ceruleans and gripping his own bag that was lying uselessly on the floor.

"I should just make you two cook everything." Lucille reached around her eldest son to recover the lettuce she was chopping before the two boys came in.

"Yeah… Mom? Unless you want the house burnt down… I'm not cooking anything that's not mac and cheese, pizza, or cereal." Troy chuckled before Aaron grinned cheekily at him.

"You'd manage to burn the cereal too." He teased heartedly before Troy ripped a piece of the emerald lettuce from the counter and used his elite basketball skills to throw it at his older brother's unexpected face.

"Hey! No food fights in this kitchen!" Lucille held up her thin arms, the one closest to Aaron holding up a knife. Troy couldn't contain his laughter as Aaron's milky blue eyes widened in fright.

"Sorry Mama…" Troy leaned over and kissed Lucille's blushed cheek before then patting Aaron's bulky shoulder. "Let's go man, before that knife's in your stomach."

"I heard that!" His mother's sweet voice rung out through the hallway as they began to make their journey towards Aaron's expensive ruby Lexis his father gave him for his previous eighteenth birthday. The air was brisk against Troy's skin, and he was thankful he had decided to throw on a pair of navy sweat pants as they were headed to the gym.

Just as Troy leapt off the large step leading to the brick house, he heard the roaring engine of the sleek silver Mercedes flew into the long asphalt of the driveway. The hum suddenly cut out just before a black haired man with a bronze visage stepped out of the expensive car, grinning ear to ear at the two brothers. "I come home and you guys bolt?"

Both Aaron and Troy chuckled lightly as they watched their father approach them, still on the high from three days ago of winning the state title. Troy stared up into the almost dull color of his own eyes, seeing the swell of pride that hadn't dissipated. Of the three Bolton men, Troy's eyes were like raging passionate sapphires, which he inherited from his grandfather. Jack and Aaron both had the bright blue, but they were no where near the intensity of the youngest Bolton's. He always told Gabriella it was she that put the sparkle there, but then she would always point out how in his younger pictures, he still had the same glow.

"We're escaping Mom's cooking." Aaron mused; even know Lucille could have given George Foreman a run for his money.

Jack shook his strong head before his powerful voice turned back to Troy. "You going through withdrawals already?" He referenced the scarlet gym bag which Troy just shrugged his powerful shoulders. Jack adored the shared love of basketball the two had.

Troy subconsciously scratched the back of his sturdy neck, shuttering at the horrid word. _Withdrawals_. Troy knew of them like the back of his hand, and this was DEFINITELY not even close to the pain of withdrawals. "You could say that."

Jack smiled brightly at them just before lifting his black briefcase. "Well I'll leave you two to it. I got a hearing tomorrow with scumbag and gotta prepare for it. Call so you're mom doesn't have a panic attack alright?"

Troy felt his blood run hot beneath his throbbing veins at the hatred towards his love's family. "Will do Dad," Aaron answered for them as Troy let the sharp wind graze over his flaming cheeks again. "Let's go…"

Before Troy realized what was happening, he was climbing into the passenger side of Aaron's glowing vehicle. The sun was causing the lush trees to mirror the looming shadows on the grass. The keys ignited the purring engine as the intense rap music blared from the speakers. Troy leaned back in the comfort of the leather chairs and let his eyes flutter shut. His strained muscles were still recovering from State and from spending the entire night with Gabriella… both Saturday and Sunday.

"We have to stop at Steve's first. He has my goggles and cap… that alright with you?" Troy watched as Aaron's knuckle glinted scarlet as he adjusted the volume of the radio so Troy wouldn't wake up deaf the next morning. The basketball captain's sore shoulders shrugged, his azure orbs still closed blissfully and found himself fantasizing about a certain black haired beauty cuddled beneath his strong grasp.

"Whatever… I'm in no hurry," Troy mumbled uncaringly. "So what's going on with you and Sarah?"

He imagined his brother's ribbed shoulders shrugged nonchalantly beneath his white t-shirt. "What about it?" A coolness in his tone made Troy know that she was just another fuck buddy. "She's fun… you know… that hot thing you do with Evans…"

"Shut the fuck up." Troy grumbled before letting one eye rip open. He did not want to go into a conversation about the girl he didn't even want to be with.

Aaron lifted his powerful arms as though some terrorist was going to jump out of the bushes that zoomed past and shoot him violently. "Hey… I'm just saying that she's a bit high maintenance. But if you want to play with fire… whatever… there are worse…"

Poison ran thick though his blood stream. Fuck him… Troy's knuckles secretly clenched as he knew he was referring to his girlfriend. He wanted to scream at Aaron, but knew it would be deadly if he made a peep.

Five minutes passed in silence before Troy finally felt the car glide to a stop, and the music immediately shut off. His ceruleans opened lazily before watching Aaron run a steady hand through his spiked hair and turning to his not-so-little brother. "You're coming in." He demanded before Troy groaned obnoxiously.

"Do I have to?" he complained before Aaron's golden bag was flung to Troy's built chest. "Shit, you idiot!"

"Just come on bro." Troy grunted before ripping the aluminum like door open and grudgingly slamming it shut, while falling into step with the eighteen year old a few inches taller on his left. The sharp wind suddenly caused the crisp temperature to drop about five degrees. Troy shuttered at the sensation, frowning at his stupidity for not grabbing a sweatshirt. Even in Albuquerque, early February always made the atmosphere much chillier than he preferred in the evenings.

Aaron pressed his finger to the doorbell, Troy watching as his biceps flexed in the process. Swimming had made his upper body like a rock, while his torso was so tiny compared to his wide shoulders. Troy on the other hand was just… raw muscle.

"Bolton…" The red door swung open to reveal a blonde haired boy with emerald eyes and tight curls that clung to his head like leeches. His bright smile practically lit up the setting sky as he turned his head towards the youngest. "And other Bolton! Troy, man what's up?"

"Hey man…" They preformed the guy handshake that was so famous around the world before the senior nodded his head backwards into the brightly lit house.

"You're here for your shit right? Come on in…" Aaron immediately jumped through the frame, Troy shivering once more before slowly stepping through the dark wood of the threshold. Suddenly, Troy's stomach almost turned inside out. He did not notice the pretty paintings on the walls, nor the mahogany colored banisters. He was blind to soft glow of the TV off in the corner of the living room.

What he did notice was the musky scent in the air. The heavy, almost thick fog that whispered through his name through his ears was caressing inner organs and begged him to take a taste. His strong hands twitched cravingly, and his irises were darkening with desire. They shifted to a cloudy blue as his head darted from left to right, the venom of want creeping through his capillaries. The back of his mouth burned in longing like an itch that couldn't be scratched. His stomach jolted, almost revolting until it gave him the covet he needed so desperately. He shut his eyes almost blissfully, inhaling the dirty opaque sent he hated deeply and felt it rage through his system.

Yet, it was the same sent that he craved above all other things.

"Sorry… my dad's like a chain smoker… I think your shit it…" Steve apologized before turning his back to the brothers. Aaron took no notice in the war that began to battle between his lungs and his heart. Troy's muscles silently trembled. His rabid eyes continued to shift back and forth, as though he was searching for that little white box with Camel stamped across it. Even after two years of being sober, Troy still yearned for the sensation of that snow colored stick between his fingers.

He had to get out of there.

With shaking hands, Troy whipped out his sleek phone and turned to his brother who was completely clueless to the fire raging inside him. Only two other people were aware of Troy's previous addiction, and his fingers were suddenly working to call one of them. "Dude, I'll meet you by the car. Later Steve." Troy hurriedly waved before either of them could question his motives. In less than a second, the distressed basketball captain was once again in the brisk wind, his fingers moving a mile a minute.

His ceruleans closed as he gripped the gray banister pole with tension. He needed to hear her voice. The voice of the only thing that could strip his cigarette cravings. Troy needed the only thing that he was addicted to more than those sweet tasting cancer sticks.

"_H'llo?_"

"Gabriella."

* * *

Gabriella loved her name.

Most people hated their birth names and cursed their parents for being cruel. Gabriella though? She loved the way it sounded. The four syllabus combined together in one flowing nature. Most people didn't have a name that started with a G either. And her nicknames, Gab, Gabi, Ella… she loved them all. Especially when her boyfriend called her by her full name. It sounded as though he was whispering a secret in her ear. She _loved_ when he sung her name after making love.

But the sound of Troy pronouncing her full name on the phone sent a panic through her spine.

"_Gabriella._"

"Ella, you're gonna miss the results!" Anna's soft voice came from beside her on the squishy maroon couch facing the plasma screen TV. The russet walls seemed to be closing in around her as her pulse began to increase at the sound of the staggered breathing on the other end of the phone. As though in a trance, Gabriella unfolded herself from the comforts of the furniture before walking zombie like.

"Hold on okay?" She begged before turning to see that the eighteen year-old who was sprawled across the floor with an AP Chemistry book and her black rimmed glasses hanging on her nose. Adrienne's contacts had been removed about an hour ago, and now she was finishing her homework while the other two were entranced with the TV.

"It must be the mystery Tyler babe! She wouldn't sacrifice American Idol for just anyone." Adrienne sung, yet the words were completely deaf to the middle child. Her long legs swiftly turned towards the stairs, immediately leaping two at a time, feeling her heart slam against her chest. Something was wrong. There was something wrong.

"You there?" Gabriella asked just as she shut her white door and turned to her neatly decorated room. The hardwood flooring caused an elegant surface. The pale violet painted on the walls matched the lavender comforter on the queen sized bed. A comfortable matching egg chair sat in the corner, along with a black computer desk for her white Apple laptop.

There was a brief silence that Gabriella heart her pulse rush through her ears. "_Yeah… yeah_."

"Are you okay? What's going on? Did something happen? Oh god…" Gabriella whispered before leaning her back against the wooden door behind her. She was expecting the worst, _I was in an accident, I just got jumped, my dad found out_.

"_Baby, calm down I'm fin_e…" Gabriella let out the tense breath she was holding. She placed her hand on her petite chest and crossed the large room, turning on the silver lamp on her nightstand, illuminating the bright walls. "_I'm just headed to the gym…"_

Gabriella felt her frame once again relax as she sat down on the soft bed, leaning backwards to feel her cascading locks pool around her. "You scared me…"

"_Sorry… Aaron just had to pick of some shit at Steve's house and uh… his dad…_" Troy seemed to be choking on his own words and Gabriella's heart increased pace again. It suddenly occurred to her how his voice was struggling, as though he was fighting. There was a hint of desire, or longing. Even pure pain. She knew that raw torture and she cringed at it every time.

"Smoker?" Her voice was almost inaudible as she spun to her flat stomach, squeezing her chocolate orbs shut.

He hesitated, confirming Gabriella's suspicions. "_It was like walking into hell_."

Troy's addiction to nicotine had long been diminished, but she knew that it never really disappeared. "You going to be okay?"

She felt her thin fingers began to dance on the violet comforter. "_Fine. I just… damn Gab… you have no idea…_" The distress in his voice was apparent, almost over powering.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as though he'd be able to see her. "I love you… more than anything." She confessed as though it would help him. Not that he was suddenly going to go grab a pack of Marlboros and light up the entire pack. But she knew it was frustrating to him, even two years later.

"_Love you too…_" he paused, just before groaning tortuously. "_Ugh… Aaron's coming. I'll text you tonight, alright?_"

She hated this part. Gabriella's depression bubbled in her stomach as she closed her eyes and nodded, though he couldn't see her in the dark room. "I'll be waiting." She whispered as though it was a dirty secret. Technically, it was.

"_I love you baby_." Troy mumbled just before the line went dead. Gabriella's slim hand held the phone to her ear longer, lingering as though by some miracle his velvet voice would come back to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully no one cares that there are a lot of "ex smoker" stories. And for awhile I was struggling a bit to come up with something else, which might have delayed this story a little. But as someone very wise once told me, an addiction to "glue sniffing" is not as socially acceptable. So hopefully no one is offended, but I will not have my Troy Bolton addicted to drugs, so the smoking stayed. Thanks for reading as always!**


	4. Translation

**A/N: So it's ironic because a lot of people were asking for flashbacks on the past and I had already written one. I'm a bit shaky on this chapter because I haven't written a real flashback since FTL, so you'll have to let me know what you think of this. Thanks as always for reading and your constant support! You guys are incredible!

* * *

**

Gabriella could remember the day her life changed drastically as though it was yesterday. She remembered when she first laid eyes on the body that held her heart like someone took a snapshot and saved it in her most vital organ. It was the day that would forever shape the future, a day that fate intervened with her life. It was one of the best days she could remember, yet in the same light it was one of the worst. The day she found out Troy was a Bolton, that day she would never forget.

_Gabriella felt her teeth clattering together. Her knees buckled beneath her tiny weight as she shook violently. Her trembling hands could not actually turn the dial on the silver lock. The golden locker seemed to be taunting her, desiring to shut out the adolescent and force her back to California where she belonged. The new recipe for disaster for Gabriella was being new plus entering the second semester of seventh grade._

_The move to Albuquerque had been more brutal than Gabriella anticipated when she first discovered she was leaving her home. Gabriella had her tight knit of friends back California and she also seemed to fit right in at school. But now? She had never felt so alone and left out. It was tempting to find her older sister and beg her to stay by the middle child's side all day, but she would not succumb to that… yet. The only hour she had attended was homeroom. She had survived ONE class._

_There was another thing that was twisting aggressively in her stomach. The Boltons. Her father had came in ranting about two nights ago that the devil children were going to the same junior high that his two eldest daughters would be attending. She had endured his outbursts about the hated family for as long as she could remember. Every time Jose brought them up, Gabriella imagined a rebellious boy with a Mohawk and a black leather jacket. Maybe he even had an eyebrow piercing. She had been warned to stay away from the Boltons, and if they gave her any problems, she should come straight to her father and he would take care of it. Thankfully, she hadn't seen any Mohawks yet. _

"_Gabriella… Montez right?" A sudden defiant, yet somewhat demanding voice cut through the noisy hallway behind her. Gabriella turned slowly on her heels, the new clogs on her feet matching with the baby blue t-shirt that Adrienne picked out for her the night before. She took in the beaming smile of a dark girl with black hair that seemed more like an afro than hair. Her ringlets were tight against her head and reached her chin. Gabriella threw her own shoulder length locks behind her head, which were frizzy also, but much more contained than the other girl's. Puberty was a cruel thing._

"_Yeah… that's me." Unfortunately. Gabriella pulled her mango colored folder to her blossoming bust. She had always been self conscious about the fact that she had been one of the first in the class to get breasts. The boys seemed to turn their heads towards her, but the girls had made snide comments behind her back. _

_The afro-thunder teenager held out her strong hand. "I'm Taylor McKessie, president of the seventh grade student council. Welcome to Jefferson Junior High!"_

_She eagerly flashed a gold and black piece of construction paper in front of Gabriella's face obnoxiously. "Erm… thank you." Gabriella replied, skeptical that this girl was actually sane. Taylor shoved the welcome sheet into her grasp, not even giving the new student the option if she wanted to take it or not._

"_There are six new seventh graders today. I'm assigned to make sure that you get around the school for your first day," she boasted her authority while Gabriella slowly closed her locker, as though it would burst into flames from the overly enthusiastic student. The two began to march off in a direction that the flow of other students were headed. "What class do you have?"_

"_Um… ITFL… what's that?" Gabriella questioned herself more than insane Taylor._

_But she seemed to jump at the opportunity to flaunt her knowledge. "Intro to Foreign Language. You spend a third of the semester learning basic French, Spanish, and German. Then next year you can pick the language you want and get a high school credit for it…"_

_Taylor babbled on as Gabriella just followed her lead, pushing through the river of just turned teens. For a moment, she swore she saw a familiar face in her sister, but Adrienne disappeared around the corner before she could yell for her older sister to save her. Her coffee orbs shifted from face to face, searching for any sign of a rebellious boy that she would have to dodge. So far, no metal head Bolton._

"_Well this is you!" Taylor abruptly stopped, causing Gabriella to almost slam into a random red head who glared at her as though she was scum._

"_Sorry!" Gabriella apologized as the girl threw her pointed nose in the air and strutted into the classroom Gabriella would be attending in a moment's time. Note to self, stay away from her._

"_I'll meet you at your locker after this hour. Let me know how it goes!" Taylor waved her chocolate hand before disappearing into the thick of the students. Dang, she didn't have any other her stuff for her other classes. Guess she would be seeing hyper president next hour._

_Gabriella sighed depressed before slowly trudging into what looked like a travel agent's office. There were pictures of the lit Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triumph, and gorgeous castles that covered the walls like wall paper. The wooden desks were arranged neatly before a snow white board, the large teacher's desk sitting in the corner. She couldn't deny that the classroom was inviting, along with the romantic language._

_Eager students filled into the empty classroom swiftly as Gabriella took a seat in the hidden back of the class. Short, tall, curvy, sticks. All types of thirteen year olds slid into the seats, all completely oblivious to the fact that there was a new student shrinking in her small desk. _

_Well, that was, all but the brunette boy who just walked in with a short and frizzy haired teenager. _

_At first he didn't see her, but she felt her lungs inhale oxygen rapidly when his lanky body entered the foreign language classroom. He was dressed in a banana colored polo that brought out his tanned skin. His strange shag was piecey. His mouth was huge, and as he spoke Gabriella saw the gap between his front teeth that were attempted to be mended by gruesome braces. He was awkward, but what guy wasn't at this age? Yet, Gabriella's new heart began to thump faster just at the sight of him._

"_..bet she's wearing overalls or something. Aaron thinks that they leave before the week is over. No one will talk to her…" The slightly high voice came from the metal mouth. Wow. Even his voice made the thirteen year old lean forward in longing. He was so cute._

_The shrilling bell suddenly pulled Gabriella away from her trance, causing her olive cheeks to blush as suddenly, the pair of the most stunning eyes turned to her. The boy stopped speaking at his mouth hung open stupidly for a moment. Her face flooded crimson as she attempted to hide in her desk deeper. But he curled his enormous mouth, flashing her a silver smile before a dreamy voice bounced off the decorated walls._

"_Bonjour! Etes-vous dans ITFL? __Oui?" A very large woman, not obese, but tall entered the classroom, though Gabriella still could not stop staring at the mystery boy as he sat down in a desk about four away from hers. The blood in her face was hot as she felt his ceruleans shift to her, his lip curling almost excitedly. __"Je m'appelle Madame Geroin. Je suis la professeur de français."_

_The class hung their mouths open stupidly. None of them spoke French yet! Wasn't it the point to teach them? Not go off and speak something where the only thing they understood was "Bonjour" and "Oui"._

"_Bon. For those of you who didn't understand, my name is Madame Geroin," The large woman greeted as her bob of curly blonde hair shook left and right. She had a heather gray skirt on along with a matching blazer. Her opaque tights revealed her powerful legs, and her face was slightly puckered, with black eyes that did not match her dirty yellow hair. "This class…"_

_It was probably stupid to fade out of the first ten minutes of the explanation of the first class at Jefferson, but Gabriella couldn't stop herself. She kept glancing up, in all hopes that the boy would be staring back, which he would, and then drop her gaze down again embarrassedly. Gabriella had had crushes on the boys back home, but there was some unknown feeling bubbling in her stomach. Impossible, she just saw the guy for the first time no more than five minutes ago!_

"_So… I've made a seating chart…" Groans erupted from the immature students before the woman shot a death glare, immediately shutting the class up. Her voice was high for her enormous body. She had to be at least six feet tall. "So everyone up, stand in the front!" Madame Geroin flapped her muscles for arms like a bird to excite the students._

_Gabriella took her time to get her petite frame to stand. She watched as the rest of the class maneuvered their way to where the whiteboard was stationed before actually taking a step forward to join them. Still, no one but the chestnut haired boy seemed to have noticed there was a new student in the building. "Okay… Is there a Jessica?"_

_Gabriella's heart almost stopped beating as her eyes shifted nervously to see that the boy was climbing through the mass of students towards her. Yet, she briefly noticed the flaming hair who jumped out in front of him, intercepting the less than heartthrob. "Troy! We're finally in a class together!"_

_Troy? His name was Troy? Gabriella found that was her new favorite name._

_Then the new girl's most vital organ shattered to the floor as the skimpy dressed female's hand closed on his weak forearm. A foreign emotion, jealousy, poisoned her blood stream. The boy flashed the redhead a smile, before raising his eyebrows flirtatiously, almost naturally. So he was charming. "Hey Sasha." _

"_Sasha?" Madame Geroin asked which made the snappy girl frown annoyingly to see she was placed in the front of the class. Gabriella smiled triumphantly inside. Take that. _

_Continuing his task, the boy, erm… Troy, managed to squeeze his way around the now curious seventh graders. It seemed everyone had stopped watching the looming woman and down turned their attention to the braces covered adolescent. What was he doing? Gabriella felt her blood almost bubble beneath her thin veins. Why was he now standing in front of her with a confident smile on his face? Didn't most kids this age ignore the "new girl"?_

_The Troy boy opened his large mouth, delight dancing in his cyan orbs. Gabriella knew her heart was going to be exploded into oblivion and she impatiently waited for his voice to greet her…_

"_Gabriella?" Gabriella's short curls whipped around as she faced the gigantic woman who was smiling enthusiastically at her. The male's eyes narrowed curiously, though he seemed to have a dazed look over his smooth visage. Apparently, he approved of her name. _

_The thirteen year old scurried towards where her nude painted finger was pointing. She attempted to be as strong as she could and not be intimidated by the judging eyes that were inevitably on her. Everyone seemed to be curious to know who this new girl was now, especially the boy called Troy…_

_Gabriella held her breath nervously as Madame Geroin scanned over her pale blue colored seating chart. Her beady eyes lifted before shaking her head disappointedly. "Troy... I hope you can behave better than your brother."_

_He was sitting next to her. He would be sitting next to her! Troy's eyes suddenly exploded in pure happiness as he practically sprinted towards the empty seat. Gabriella's eager face was the color of a rosy apple as he smirked excitedly at her. "Hi."_

_It was the first thing Troy ever said to her._

_Gabriella's heart was like fluttering wildly. Usually, it was easy for her to talk to guys, but this? She felt like she had no idea what English was anymore. Well, maybe it was a good thing they were in French class instead. "Uhh… hi." She shyly smiled. Why was she being so nervous? He was just a boy!_

"_So uh, Gabriella right?" Troy asked with a bright smirk. She didn't even care that the braces looked dorky; she still got tingles in her turning stomach. She nodded her heavy head, before Troy tapped his long fingers on the wood in front of him. "Where did you move from?"_

_Gabriella shrugged, completely oblivious to the fact that the French instructor was now passing out pieces of bright construction paper. "Um… California. And you're Troy?" Gabriella watched his rounded head nod cheekily, before the woman finally caught their attention._

"_D'accord… you can make a name tag. Go ahead!" Madame Geroin set them on their way, Gabriella immediately pulling out a magenta highlighter and feeling the inferno of Troy's eyes on her again. Man… this school was getting better by the second._

_After a few quiet minutes, Gabriella finally looked up after coloring on her brightly decorated nametag. She expected to see Troy's beaming face smirking cheekily at her, but was shocked to find that the bronze skin that radiated like the sun was now like a ghost. Troy's ceruleans were like a flaming storm, tortured like he had just been set on fire. "Umm… err… Troy?" She did something wrong. Gabriella was an idiot, she must have done something stupid. _

_The one person who had taken an interest in her! And not the girl she met in the hallway! This boy just made a complete one eighty. What did she do? Gabriella's face burned in the painful way. "You're… you're… no…" What was he saying? Gabriella crossed her slender arms against her just swelling chest. There was something wrong with her, there had to be. "You're name… Gabriella Montez?"_

"_Yes… why…?"_

_But she didn't have to wonder what his problem was for much longer. Gabriella's growing heart stopped beating. It squeezed and twisted tormented, just before it trickled in a liquid down her rib cage. Her chocolate eyes almost turned black in panic. No. Anyone but him. Please, anyone but the charming boy. His hands trembled like they were set aflame as he revealed his identity._

_Troy Bolton._

_She saw the flash of his name tag, and her entire world was torn upside down. _

_Forever.

* * *

  
_

"Madame, je peux aller au toilette s'il vous plait?"

Gabriella watched as the mouse like woman glanced up from the book she was gazing distantly at with a tight frown on her face. The East High French instructor cocked her thin eyebrow before nodding slowly. Madame James nodded in approval before then continuing with her fluid tongue to the rest of the class. "Oui… oui… très vite!"

The junior shuffled out of the room in her midnight ballet flats. She was also wearing an olive green tight tee with her curly hair pulled half up as well. French was always a long hour, with the teacher who didn't have the heart her middle school instructor had. Plus, it killed her to know that both she and Troy were in the same French level, but due to the popularity of the romantic language, he was in a different hour. Damn it people, didn't they know that Spanish was the more effective language?

Gabriella swung the laminated pass around her hand subconsciously as her tiny feet carried her through the empty halls. It was moments like these when Gabriella looked at her high school as a normal educational institution. There were no dividing lines, no separation of the hallway. She didn't have to avoid contact with anyone. These were moments when it was just… nice. Comforting, really.

"Montez!" A deep voice echoed from behind her, causing her heels to spin around and a smile to appear on her placid face. Coming towards her were two seniors, one with jet black hair, pale skin and bright emeralds for eyes. The other, a dusty blonde haired boy with dull cyan orbs, no where near the intensity of her lover's blue. He had a content smile on his face as he approached, along with the dark haired boy.

"Oh, what the hell are you two doing out?" Gabriella giggled airily just before the dark haired boy halted a foot away from her, while the other continued and wrapped his strong muscles formed from football around her petite frame.

"Skipping," The noir senior lazily shrugged his shoulders before watching his friend grin cheekily. "You?"

"Bathroom." She responded while flapping her annoying pass in front of them.

"You could come with us?" The blonde suggested as he pulled away from her, gray eyes dancing with delight.

"And Drien would kill me for leaving with her boyfriend." Gabriella nodded to the black spiked bangs boy, who grinned cheekily at the mention of his girlfriend. Justin Bohan, Adrienne's lover, shrugged his strong shoulders while his best friend, Matt Kliss, frowned disappointedly.

Even though they hadn't been dating for more than six months, Gabriella had now seen Justin as part of the family. They seemed to control half of the school, and if East High had a king and queen, it would be them. He treated Anna and Gabriella with utmost respect, and her parents absolutely adored him. Even though he may not be Einstein, Justin was average in intelligence and already got a scholarship in football to Miami anyways.

"Oh just fuck her," Matt suggested before reeling his attractive head towards the narrow eyes of Justin. She loved the two, a lot, but there was something that always bothered her about them. They were the worst when it came to hating the Boltons. Or the best, whatever way you look at it. "Wait… that's J's job."

"Fuck off," Justin growled deeply, his smooth face contorting into annoyance as he slapped the back of Matt's head. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

It was tempting not to go back to her French class, and she knew her sister would not care. They hung out with the same people anyways, and Justin was like her older brother that she never had. But Gabriella sighed gently before shaking her flowing locks. "It's okay… you guys go get caught without me."

Matt rolled his baby blues. "Like that would ever happen. Later Ella." He gave her one last bear hug before spinning around and following Justin towards the exit. Gabriella rolled her mocha eyes before wiggling her slender fingers and whirling around to continue on her mission to the bathroom. Her feet danced across the off white floor and random scarlet paw prints scattered over the tiles. She was humming to herself distantly before she suddenly heard a voice. A husky voice that made her bones tremble and her heart almost shut down from the emotion. She knew that tone, and _loved _that tone.

But she couldn't love it. Not at East High.

"…dunno, it didn't hurt that bad…" Gabriella listened to her throbbing pulse echoing in her ear as she begged her eager body to behave. Her chocolate eyes gazed through her brow as she noted the three attractive men walking down the hallway. Dark skinned Chad was on the left, curly haired senior Steve on the right, and her life was strutting towards her, all not noticing the black-haired beauty searching for an exit.

_Don't look up. Please don't look up._ Gabriella pleaded with herself. She couldn't put herself in the situation that was inevitably going to occur. "Well… I want like a tattoo of a ram on my arm. What the fuck does yours mean anyway?"

_Forever_. Gabriella closed her eyes blissfully, knowing the answer to that question more than the back of her smooth hand. She wanted to yell to the senior the answer, but knew that it would be her neck if she did. "Uhh… strength." Troy lied prudently, Gabriella smiling softly to her self knowing that she came up with that excuse.

"Damn… I want…" Steve's deep voice trailed off and suddenly Gabriella's heart halted. No. There was a sudden shift of the thick oxygen as she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing the feeling of those oceanic eyes on her meager frame. Please no. "Oh… look what the bitch dragged in."

Shit.

But Gabriella's headstrong demeanor made her mocha eyes lift, and immediately was bombarded with the ceruleans she loved so much. For a fraction of a second, Gabriella was impounded with the loving emotion his adoring eyes sent towards her. It made her lungs tighten longingly just before the look disappeared. "Montez… you look a little lost." Chad had an amused smile on his gentle face. It might have been Gabriella's imagination, but she swore she saw Troy elbow him in the rib secretly. Chad was not as expert of a liar as Troy and Gabriella were.

"Really?" Gabriella's slightly irritated voice raised as she crossed her slim arms in a battle stance. "I'm in East High, Albuquerque New Mexico. Maybe you should buy a map Danforth. Or just pull one out of your hair… it's big enough."

Her boyfriend's best friend narrowed his black eyes humorously, yet she could feel the other stunning pair drilling holes into her smooth temple. "Funny."

"Don't humor her Chad. She's not as strong as she thinks she is alone." Steve took a defining step forward that may have caused other more frightened females in her situation to back down, but Gabriella just glared her dark spheres at the only enemy in the hallway.

The glint of the scarlet class ring flashed as Troy's strong hand was thrown out to stop the aggressive senior. "Don't touch her man. You might get herpes." Troy coolly insulted, inferring the amount of sex she had. Well, if she had them, than he gave them to her. It was more of a game to both of them when they were forced into these awkward situations. Who could insult the other better was a favorite of the loving couple. It was amusing, really, to come up with the worst idea possible.

Troy was a fantastic actor. The muscles on his body were rigid and he looked as though he was disgusted to be breathing the same air as her. Yet, the only way Gabriella could tell he was faking was those sparkling sapphires. When Troy Bolton really got angry, his eyes turned to a midnight storm, almost gray in torture rather than the cobalt he had now. They seemed to be dancing with delight as they searched the female's face. _Bring it Montez_, he seemed to challenge.

"Sorry Bolton. I couldn't contract them. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." _Lie_. Troy chuckled annoyingly, though he was anything but.

"Careful. There aren't witnesses." He took an intimidating step forward, but Gabriella just rolled her coffee orbs. The hallway increased temperature by about forty degrees, but it was from their flame, not their rage.

"Well good. You can fuck yourself in private then, since clearly Evans isn't give you any. You're so… sexually denied." Gabriella was light on her feet as she jumped backwards just in time to see Troy's "hard" face tense even further. But she found herself giddy as she wiggled her fingers tauntingly, knowing that it was time to leave. Steve seemed to be seething, and Chad was sending the basketball captain wary looks.

But the Bolton glared defeated at her. Gabriella attempted to throw her cascading hair over her shoulder in the bitchiest way possible before gloating just as she would if she hated her love. "Fuck you Montez!" Troy yelled as she swaggered away.

Translation: _I love you Gab_.


	5. Coincidence

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, except I hope you like it of course. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Really, your reviews have been incredible for this story, so I thank you so incredibly much.

* * *

**

Troy felt like he was going to internally combust if he sat at that burning table any longer.

His long fingers were tapping to an unknown beat as he groaned torturously. Bright ceruleans were shifting almost nervously beneath the striking glow of the plasma screen TV's from above. The cloud of gray puff was filtering through the basketball captain's head, and he felt his legs twitching beneath the table at the crowded restaurant.

The excess smoke in the restaurant was causing him to both choke and deeply inhale the musky fumes as though it was cocaine.

"Jack… why don't we just wait until the nonsmoking section has a table open?" Lucille coaxed with her determined husband who was glancing through the laminated menu carelessly. She glanced warily at her youngest son, whom was almost squirming painfully beside his brother who looked like Troy was high on something. "Are you okay Troy?"

_I need them_. "Fine." Troy muttered under his breath, watching as his mother gazed curiously at him, though his father did not seem to be watching. His blue eyes were fixated on the University of Albuquerque game above the swarming bar. Troy had a thin, wooden tooth pick lodged in the corner of his mouth, something he did when he craved the feeling of a cigarette there instead.

It was Friday night, and Lucille had suggested that they all went out to dinner before Troy and Aaron left for the night. They were supposed to head over to a senior on the dance team, Rebecca, whose parents just so happened to be leaving for the weekend. Though Troy would have much rather been tangled in those satin sheets back at Heaven with the girl of his dreams, he needed to sacrifice one night to make sure that everyone still believed their lie. Although, with the second hand smoke lingering in his nose and his stomach turning with desire, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it that long.

"Hey… we're together as a family right? Plus I get a straight view of the game." Jack half mused just before his wife slapped his chest playfully. Troy rolled his ceruleans and attempted not to gag at the sight of his parents semi flirting. Oh, and the fact that he was choking on the soot he craved.

"Dad… I'm gonna cut the cord on the TV one of these days." Aaron, who was wearing a navy long sleeve that caused his bright eyes to pop more than normal, smirked tauntingly at his father, who just glared with aggression back.

"I'd ground you." Jack snapped humorously, just before Aaron chuckled and nudged Troy's balky elbow.

"Wake up Bro. You look like you're gonna puke…" He mumbled teasingly which made Troy glare frosty ice in his direction. Well, he should try putting tobacco in front of an ex pack a day addict and see how he feels.

Troy's addiction was much more difficult to get over than a normal smoker. One, basketball caused him constant stress, so lighting up just chilled him out. Also, Troy's personality was just… addictive. His extreme passion was both a blessing and a curse. It caused him to practice harder, longer, and more intense. Yet, when he got hooked on something, he was consumed. And consumed was a pretty good word for the year Troy was hooked on cancer sticks.

"Troy, are you SURE you're okay?" Again, the sweetness in his mother's tone made him squirm uncomfortably. There was no way he'd be able to tell the truth and just say, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just really wanna go smoke outside right now." That probably wouldn't fly. "Maybe you should stay home tonight."

"Mom… I'm fine." Troy replied defensively before a sudden blond waiter with large breasts and her hair tied up into a ponytail approached their table. He felt Aaron's body become rigid, which made him roll his eyes. She wasn't even that hot.

He waited impatiently to get through this dinner. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his family, but seriously? He just wanted to get the hell out of here. Hang out with friends, get a little tispy, crash at Chad's and sleep it off the next day. No big deal.

Troy suddenly felt something different in the room switch. The atmosphere became much thicker, almost as though it was overpowering the thick fog that was swirling around his attractive head. He his cyan orbs to reflexively shift searchingly. And then they zeroed in on the source of the change. He watched as she threw her cascading hair over her shoulder, to reveal the taunting olive skin he loved so much. Troy's stomach jolted with both desire and panic as he watched the five Montezs strut into the emerald and white restaurant.

Shit.

The last thing he needed right now was his father to go off on a rampage in public. He peaked over the top of the lofty booth to view the tall man with a noir mustache hugging the top of his upper lip. His hair was cut short to his scalp and he always had this determined look on his face. To say he scared the shit out of Troy was an understatement. And the oldest woman was very curvy, yet by no means heavy. It was plainly obvious that having three children made her once stick frame turn womanly, like the middle child he was so in love with.

In less than a second, Troy's phone was whipped out and his boney fingers began to frantically press down on the keys. He prayed that his father was so intoned to the game that he wouldn't notice the family being seated right now. Come on Bolton, text faster!

_Don't look left_.

Finally, he slammed the cover shut and couldn't help but spin his head towards the direction of the "enemy". Immediately after those slender legs beneath her ripped jeans sat fluidly down in her seat, she dug into her purse and slowly pulled out her phone with a sweet giggle. Finally, her gorgeous head glanced down, tendrils hanging over her rosy cheeks. Troy watched nervously. Reflexively, Gabriella's face snapped up and immediately locked her mocha brown orbs on his. Damn it woman! Clearly you don't listen.

Panic was written through her visage as her orbs were like shining moons. They could not be noticed by either sets of parents. The last thing Troy needed was a verbal brawl in the middle of the restaurant. "Troy… Troy dude WAKE UP!"

Troy shook his chestnut head before focusing on Aaron's bemused features. It seemed the eldest had not seen the hated family yet, though Troy was doing everything in his power to shift his muscles to block the view. Clearly fate hated him tonight. Of all the restaurants they HAD to go to, they pick the same one the Montez's picked. Figures. "I'm awake!" Troy hissed vigorously.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Aaron softly questioned, probably so his mother would not have to scold him for "foul" language.

His heart stopped as he watched the familiar site of Aaron's bright orbs turn frosty white in rage. Damn it, no! The thumping organ inside his built chest jumpstarted in hysteria. Troy was tempted to literally kick himself for the slip. Could he not be so in love for about three seconds? Did he have to stare at her! He was such an idiot.

"Oh my fu… hey Dad!" Aaron's irritated tone sounded like the death roll for the basketball captain. This could not be happening.

Jack lifted his defiant head and narrowed his dark eyebrows at his eldest son. Lucille seemed to be just as perplexed as she slid a strand of her creamy pasta into her slim mouth, her emerald eyes reflexively shifting to her youngest. Troy gulped the grapefruit sized lump in his throat. "What's up?"

Aaron's cunning smile crossed his attractive visage, the amusement dancing through his cloudy irises. "Guess whose here?" His long finger pointed in the direction of the large family seated at a round table in the middle of the restaurant. Jack's face became a rock in response and he chucked whatever was left on his chicken leg to the now empty plate in his aggression.

Oh fuck.

"Of all the restaurants," he groaned as though just breathing in the Montez air was causing his lungs to shrivel up. The smoke did not seem nearly as dense or distracting as it did a moment before. "Miss… check." Jack demanded rudely while motioning a pen in his hands. Clearly he was a different man when Jose was in the room.

The appealing woman returned with their inexpensive bill, Troy noting the way she smirked flirtatiously at the oldest child whom seemed to be ignoring her now and taken up the sport of glaring at the Montezs. It took a lot for Aaron Bolton to not pay attention to a hot girl, and it only proved his hatred towards them. "Jack…" Lucille warily shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Of all four parents, Lucille was the only one who seemed to wish they would just ignore each other. The other three were out for blood. Even Maria.

"Come on." He ordered angrily before the Boltons slid fluidly out of the squishy booth.

Troy hesitated before he glanced over to see that Gabriella's bright eyes were shining in fright. He wanted to run to her, take her in his arms and kiss her right there to tell her that one day they'd be together, but that was impossible.

Jose's beady eyes suddenly lifted and locked on the four enemies marching towards the door. For the thousandth time that night, the smoky air shifted again as his aggression landed on each Bolton. Troy felt shivers run down his spine almost painfully while attempting to feign a scowl. He wasn't scared because he was the opposing father, but because if he had any idea what Troy Bolton did with his daughter, he would make absolutely sure Troy's dick would be chopped into tiny pieces.

Maria glared at them as though they shouldn't be in their site. Adrienne was gripping her flimsy menu with fury. Anna was mimicking her mother, yet she was too innocent to actually cause an effect. And his love. His baby. His heart slit her eyes like snakes. A fake dagger was sent in his direction, and he responded by shooting knifes back at her. He didn't have a choice.

"Let's go Lucille… I don't think the air is clean anymore." Jack snapped loud enough for the Montezs to hear.

The two families were so busy despising each other that neither one noticed the gentle graze on Gabriella's back with Troy's daring fingers as he passed her from behind. Their hate blinded them from the obvious truth that love fluttered below the surface.

* * *

Chad Danforth had his family.

He had an older sister who was literally insane. She attended the University of Albuquerque and visited about every two weekends. She was three years older and found it fun to torture her little brother by embarrassing the shit out of him when they had company over. Her nappy hair had managed to be somewhat tamed after all these years. His parents were supportive, and his father supported him healthily in his love for basketball. Which, in fact, was his one true love.

But those family members meant nothing when it came down to the fact that he had one bother who was not blood related.

"Dude! Wha da fuck are you doin'?" Chad drunkenly swaggered through the brisk air that floated dreamily around him. He stumbled across the dampening grass as he approached the basketball court, watching his best friend attempt to shoot a basket with one hand while sipping on a Corona in the other.

Troy's bright eyes narrowed in the blackness. Some thirty people were lounging lazily on the senior's back porch, the soft echo of music stroking the inside of Chad's ears. The haziness of the alcohol was affecting his surrounds, for Troy seemed to be about thirty more feet away from him than he really was. "Um… shooting baskets?" Troy almost questioned instead of stated.

Chad attempted to slap his head but instead just missed and sliced his ear. "No… dude… you're driving tonight!" Chad pointed towards the bottle stupidly.

Troy shook his head swiftly before taking a gulp from the amber bottle. "Shar said she'd take us home. And unlike you, I'm not smashed off my ass."

Chad met Troy when he was in preschool when the teacher assigned them to draw a picture and instead the ended up coloring on each other, which caused them one way ticket to detention. Ever since then, Troy had been like the brother Chad never had. Basketball only grew their bond; along with the way they suffered together by not being able to have their girlfriend's at their side.

Troy looked over his shoulder to listen to the drunken female voices cutting through the air by two girls sitting on the other side of the court with too short of skirts. Chad strained to hear as well, but found that listening to anything was near impossible. "_…heard that he was with that West High slut after the game. Lucky bitch."_

"_He doesn't even kiss her! If I had Troy Bolton, I wouldn't take my lips off of him!"_

Troy rolled his ceruleans. "Drunk chicks… I'm like thirty feet away from them." Troy chuckled before bending his knees and completely missing the shot. Chad hazily looked towards a too tan cascading blonde with tiny freckles over her brown face. Her eyes were the color of ambers and the senior was staring hungrily at the basketball captain as though he was a piece of meat she could devour.

Miranda Williams. Aka Troy Bolton's personal groupie.

Troy shook his head to almost disgustingly before missing another shot. "Dud… you suck!" Chad idiotically laughed before holding his arm out for Troy to pass to him. The superstar warily tossed him the orange sphere, but Chad's balance was off which cause the ball to smack a figure walking towards them in the bicep.

"Watch it Bolton!" A deep voice chuckled as a blonde haired boy seemed to approach in a zig zag line in Chad's drunken eyes. His sunshine hair seemed to glossy even under the flashing stars from above. He was walking with three other guys, all juniors.

All aware of the secret.

"Sorry man… alcohol and basketball are dangerous." Troy mumbled while taking a step forward in his t-shirt maroon shirt. If Chad was in the right state of mind, he would have known that Troy was able to stand the cold because he was beginning to graze tipsy.

Jordan Ferman smirked jokingly before picking up the ball. "Is there a party at Heaven tonight?"

It was easy to talk about the house out loud, for everyone just assumed it was some random club. No one asked WHAT it was; therefore no one needed to lie. Chad tilted his afro covered head blankly before Troy smirked. "Dude… don't think… it might hurt you. And no…"

"Damn… I was hoping." Jordan frowned. So was Chad. He wanted to see his girl. Being without Taylor just sucked ass.

Chad groaned when he suddenly felt the world spin around him. "Fuck!" He almost fell back on his jeans before Troy reached out and grabbed his shoulder carefully. Again, Chad felt the drilling feeling of Miranda's eyes staring sadly at his best friend, but Troy seemed to be under the influence enough not to notice.

"Dude… you've had enough," Troy chuckled before taking a sip of his own beer again and leading him towards the crowded house. "Where's Sharpay? I wanna see my girlfriend."

Even smashed, Chad had a feeling he didn't mean the drama queen.

* * *

Gabriella was jealous.

Her almost emerald eyes were staring longingly as the black haired boy tightened his death grip on the petite junior who was snuggled beneath his chest on the floor. Gabriella felt her stomach turned with envy as she hugged her jean covered knees to her chest. She was wrapped tightly in a male's white Abercrombie sweatshirt that still had his scent threaded through the warm fabric. Just watching Jason and Kelsi cuddle in the darkness was driving her crazy. She missed her Romeo.

"Gabs, it's freezing in here." Taylor rubbed her shoulders vigorously on the couch a yard away from Zeke. They had all decided to come to 1228 instead of someone's house, for privacy sake.

"I'm sorry… the heat turns down at night." Gabriella confessed in the frigid room just before squeezing her limbs closer. God how she wished Troy's muscles were contracting around her instead of her own.

She didn't have to wait much longer.

There was a click of something far in the distance that caused Gabriella's head to turn towards the black hallway. Her slim eyebrows narrowed curiously as she continued to hold herself together, as though moving might cause her to fall apart. A rapid thump sped in her heart. Could it be?

"_Fuck… my head!_" The unmistakable sound of Chad Danforth loudly filled the cracks of the room. Gabriella's shining eyes widened like two moons before she felt her most vital organ jumpstart into excitement. The valedictorian on the couch immediately shot her bobbed head up, just before leaping fluidly to her feet with Zeke at her heels, anticipation dancing in his own dark visage. Gabriella felt frozen. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

But before she knew what was happening, a light flickered on as it was as though heaven was shining down in her kitchen. Swaggering into the emptiness in a maroon shirt was her dazzling boyfriend. He grinned cheekily at her before Gabriella finally remembered how to move her legs and carefully peeled herself away from the couch, as though she was too afraid he wasn't real. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked bewildered, which made Troy's bright smile crash to a frown.

"Wha?… You don't want me?" Troy slightly slurred, yet his eyes were dancing with delight. Gabriella didn't even have to approach him to know that he was tipsy.

Not that she was a goody two shoes who was against drinking. Gabriella had had her own share of date nights with the porcelain tub. But with Troy? It was different. He had to be careful, and he knew it as well. With his addictive personality, casual drinking could quickly form into alcoholism. Troy did his best to try to contain his desires of getting wasted, though he let himself go every once in awhile. After all, he was a teenage boy. Their desires were sports, sex, and alcohol. But she still got nervous thinking about Troy adding another substance to his list of addictions.

Gabriella frowned as she approached him, which made Troy stare at her warily. "I thought you were at…"

"I wanted to see you…" Troy lazily proclaimed before he put his heated hands on her slim biceps, his bright orbs darting over her face. She could tell he was attempting to sober up just looking at her slight annoyance. It wasn't like she cared if he was drunk, but she really didn't want him to be like his best friend who was probably passing out upstairs by now. Troy planted a sloppy kiss onto her warm forehead, just before wrapping his arms around her protectively. Gabriella's face snuggled into the crook of his neck and gripped him tightly. She was digging her nose into his chest to take in that musky cologne…

And was slammed with the sickening scent of tobacco.

Troy had made slip ups every so often after he quit two years before. Three times she had caught him with a lighter in his hand and a hungry look in his ceruleans. But that had been within the first year of him quitting. What the hell had he been doing? "Troy…" her boyfriend pealed himself away from her and narrowed his dark brow in confusion. Gabriella stepped out of his arms and gave him an irritated glare. "You're shirt smells like shit… you didn't…" She whispered since the only other person who knew about Troy's past was Chad, and he was probably knocked out somewhere.

His bemused smirk plastered over his attractive face again, before shaking his head as though it was a joke. "No... We were in the bar area thing at the restauurant." Troy drew out the last word under the influence. Even though he was slightly drunk, Gabriella knew the truth was painted in his eyes. She sighed, relaxing slightly as Troy strutted towards the freezer. "Do we have anything to eat?" He questioned in a voice an octave higher than his normal husky tone.

Gabriella finally let loose as she shrugged her shoulders beneath his cozy sweatshirt. "I bought you waffles three days ago."

Troy's bronze head snapped around with delight trailing over his face. "I love you for a reason."

Gabriella watched as Troy popped the frozen breakfast he was so in love with into the sleek silver toaster sitting on the granite top. He eagerly drummed his long fingers against the counter while slightly lost in his little world. Gabriella gazed dreamily at him and she could hear the noise of the movie playing in the other room with Jason and Kelsi speaking softly. "So how are the Boltons?" Gabriella asked playfully, not referring to the family but the other side of the school.

Troy grunted while keeping his sparkling eyes on the toaster. "Fucking stupid. Miranda wanted to rape me. I was s…scared"

Gabriella felt her scowl cross her plump lips once again. If there was any "Bolton" she really hated, it was the bitchy slut who threw herself at Troy. Gabriella actually wanted to shove the stupid senior into a blender and hit parfait. "Really?"

Troy snickered cockily before glancing over to her. "Don't be jealous."

Gabriella rolled her mocha orbs just before listening to the deafening sound of the toaster popping the golden waffle. "I'm not."

He shoved the burning carbohydrate into his mouth before practically prancing over to where her rigid arms were crossed. He tenderly took her hand, sending spark waves down her spine, and led her towards the black family room after flipping off the light. "Where'd ice princess and Zeke go?" Troy's tipsy voice asked just before plopping down on the chair Gabriella was previously occupying and shoving his waffle into his mouth ravenously. His strong hand then pulled Gabriella into his warm lap.

"They're headed to her house." Kelsi informed them in her mouse like voice.

Jason nodded in agreement with his girlfriend, since usually she thought for him anyways. "Chad's out upstairs. Taylor sounded pissed." He chuckled before kissing the top of Kelsi's brown curls.

Gabriella snuggled further into Troy's built chest just as he finished his bedtime snack. His muscles closed in around her, and his hand gently began to graze over the curve of her butt softly. Gabriella sucked in a hot breath before pressing her nude lips to his neck. "Love you…" He muttered just before leaning his forehead against her black waves. The electricity raging between them made Gabriella bite her tongue to keep from moaning.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but before she knew it, Troy and Gabriella were alone in the chair. Jason and Kelsi must have quietly slipped out while Gabriella was entranced in the movie and feeling her lover's heart pound evenly against her ear. She could hear Troy's steady breathing, which proved he was sleeping peacefully. Her mocha eyes adjusted to see it was rounding on one in the morning, and she knew that if they stayed in the chair all night, Troy would be complaining of soreness in the morning.

Gabriella carefully lifted her body out of his grasp and kissed his lips softly, causing his mouth to stir ever so slightly. "Troy… Troy wake up…"

A groan erupted from the depths of his throat and his lengthy eyelashes fluttered open. Troy stared unfocusedly into her face while his body tensed in a stretch. She could tell he was only half conscious, however not from the booze. He hadn't been drunk, so passing out was not an option. "Wha…what time is it?" Troy fought a yawn in the shadows, but eventually succumbed to open his mouth widely.

"One… are you alright? You look a little pale…" Gabriella asked him cautiously, rubbing her thumb gently against the rough surface of his cheek.

Troy was barely awake, yet he was trembling ever so slightly. There was something wrong, and it had nothing to do with alcohol, she knew his tipsiness had long gone. He seemed overheated, almost feverous. "Yeah… yeah…"

"Come on…" She whispered before kissing his cheek gingerly and slowly standing from the comforts of his lap. In a trance like state, Troy managed to get to his feet. Gabriella giggled as she took his lucid hand and led her sleepy boyfriend towards the dark hallway.

After making it up the long journey of the stairs, Gabriella walked into the stunning bedroom they called theirs. There were pictures of the couple together everywhere. This was how she wished her room at home looked like. Not the emptiness that was really there.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella turned around slowly to see that Troy was struggling to remove the fabric that had formed around his muscles. She giggled while watching Troy attempt to remove his shirt, but was so tired that he was lost in the sleeves. "Do you need help?" She whispered amusedly, before watching his adorable head nod like a little kid.

"I can't get it…" He groaned while yanking at the clothing, Gabriella biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing hysterically. She slowly gripped the bottom of his shirt and aided him in pulling it over his head. Her tiny hands then trailed up the curves of his pectorals, outlining his muscles sensually. Troy's strong body trembled from the touch, his cyan orbs rolling to the back of his head and a slight moan produce from his mouth. Gabriella leaned up and pressed her lips to his, sliding her moist tongue over his lower lip and allowing him to lazily open his mouth. Gabriella could tell she was losing him to sleep quickly, but she tried to hold onto every moment of the tender kiss.

Finally, Troy had managed to strip down to his boxers and gray wife beater and gradually climbed into bed. Gabriella pulled out the neat drawer that held her clothes and wiggled into a pair of periwinkle booty shorts and a matching gray cami. She then crawled into bed as well, feeling Troy's bulky arm encircle her again before he kissed her forehead.

"Night Gab." He mumbled softly before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	6. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: So I apologize for the semi-delayed update on this, but the only ones you have to blame for that is yourself. In the good way. See, everytime I sat down to write, I'd find myself getting insanely distracted by the number of amazing stories right now. Seriously, I'm very impressed and intrigued with a lot of what you guys are writing. So congratulations! Not only are you amazing readers, but you're awesome writers as well. Okay, a lot of you know I'm just corny, but I really had to put that out there.**

**Anyways, I know these chapters aren't as intense as my first two, but I really hope you're still enjoying this. Thank you so much to the people who are reviewing, because really it's keeping me going. Thank you. And I also need to give a huge thanks to rachrep who basically pulled me out of my depressed writer's slump this weekend. I owe ya one for that.

* * *

  
**

Gabriella was pretty sure that she had never seen death, but Chad Danforth looked like it the following morning.

"Who stole _your_ basketball?" Gabriella questioned amusedly as she fluidly walked into the kitchen to see a deceased ball of fluff with his head smashed against the table. Slowly, he lifted his skull to reveal two Grand Canyon sized purple circles beneath his dark irises. Gabriella couldn't contain her laugher as she got the impression that the male in gray sweats looked more like a vampire than an actual human being.

"Fuck. Off. Gabs." Chad punctuated each word before slamming his clammy forehead back down into his arms again. His girlfriend rolled her eyes obnoxiously before she began to rub his back soothingly.

Taylor shook her head. "You should have thought this would happen last night. I could have warned you."

"Woman, shut up!" Chad seethed with pain in his black eyes as he sent daggers in his "woman's" direction. Taylor immediately stopped caressing his back and folded her strong arms aggressively. Gabriella giggled again while shuffling towards the white wood of the cabinets and trying to avoid the argument.

"NEVER call me woman again!" Taylor snapped with her dark face almost black from anger. The feminist views of the intelligent woman were clearly shining through. Though she was right there with her best friend, Gabriella couldn't help but cringe in her tight white tee and matching magenta sweat pants rolled to her knees.

"Guys… Troy's still sleeping." She hissed warningly.

"Fuck he can wake up." Chad growled before Gabriella shook her long locks and removed a yellow box from the shelf holding different assortments of food.

"And I can kick you out," Gabriella shot back with fury as she ripped the box of Cheerios from the granite counter and then reached for a creamy glass bowl. She then yanks the refrigerator door open with irritation at Chad. "Troy was exhausted last night. Let him sleep." She turned back to the couple who was now sitting quietly at the table despite Chad's random mutters about how he's a 'lazy ass'. Gabriella frowned while she silently ate her cereal, suddenly getting nervous. What if he didn't wake up before she had to leave? Her mom said that she had to be home by noon, and the time was tauntingly approaching.

"Can we chill here until Troy leaves? I don't think getting up would be safe right now," Chad complained after Gabriella finished her breakfast, setting her silver spoon neatly in the left over milk. Chad groaned against his strong forearm once again. Man, he could give Sharpay a run for her money for drama queen. "Fuck my head hurts like a bitch!"

"Now you know how I feel when I look at your ugly face." The husky voice that echoed from behind her make Gabriella's heart speed to a stop and her shining eyes shoot towards the threshold of the kitchen. There stood some sort of god in his crimson sweat pants and white wife beater. Gabriella did everything in her power not to crumble to the floor and swoon, however it was tempting with the way his shirt outlined each defined muscle. Troy was most definitely the end of her. His chestnut hair was frazzled into a sexy bed head. Damn, just woken up Troy was always so hot.

"About fucking time you woke up." Chad muttered just before Troy rolled his bright ceruleans and shifted them to smile softly at his girlfriend.

"That's because you and Taylor were screaming, you shitface," Gabriella noted the drowsiness still laced into his tone. He then wandered over to where she was sitting and curved his back so his strong frame was hovering over her. Gabriella felt an electrical heat rage through her body as his soft lips tenderly pressed against hers in an intoxicating kiss. She couldn't help when her small hands threaded into his hair and pulled at his scalp hungrily as though he was her breakfast.

"Um… we're still here…" Taylor plainly stated just before Troy pulled away from her and tenderly nuzzled his forehead against her temple.

"Morning." Troy mumbled sweetly, ignoring Chad and Taylor's gags. They could get over it.

"Morning." She whispered back with a sweet smile just before Troy pealed himself away from her and turned towards the airy kitchen. The sun was glittering on the lake outside through the bay window. It looked peaceful, and the last thing Gabriella wanted to do was leave the fairytale of a house. Gabriella's eyes lingered on his sexy frame just before she rose as well.

"You leaving soon?" The basketball captain seemed to have completely forgotten that his other two best friends were still in the house. Gabriella frowned disappointed as he stole the cereal she had just been munching on and poured a bowl for himself. After flooding the round "o"s with milk, Troy leaned almost erotically against the counter, not even meaning for Gabriella to swoon over his muscular frame.

"Yeah…" Gabriella responded sadly, glancing at the evil clock before turning back to her now distressed boyfriend's face. "In like ten minutes."

This seemed to cause his spooning to become frantic. Gabriella tried to contain her sad giggles, not listening to the coughs from the table that reminded her Taylor and Chad were still in the room. She didn't care. They could puke all they wanted, as long as she got to hold her love for a bit longer. Troy threw the empty bowl into the sink after inhaling the cereal like a vacuum. His secure muscles were then around her in less than a second, Gabriella already feeling his snug biceps contorting her to tiny frame. She nestled between the crook of his neck, sucking in the intoxicating scent that just made Troy… Troy.

She fingered the tight pull in his back and realized he was tense. It was as though he was going to be physically aching without her. "You're tight…"

"That's what he said," Chad mumbled amusedly just before Taylor scowled and slapped his curly afro aggressively. "Ouch! Does 'killer hangover' mean anything to you?"

"It's 'she said' anyways you idiot." Troy insulted before tucking Gabriella closer to his strong frame.

Chad glanced at Troy skeptically before raising a curious eyebrow. "Um… your dick doesn't allow the girls to say that. Does Gabi call you tight when you fuck her?"

"Okay beer boy, I've heard enough." Taylor glared at her boyfriend.

Gabriella continued to outline his strained muscles before Troy pulled her away gently and then pressed his warm lips to her forehead. "Come on… I want my Gabi time alone."

Troy's fingers curled around hers as Taylor informed the seventeen year old that she'd call her later. Chad waved his weak hand just as Troy dragged her out of the kitchen and led her to the daunting front door. He carefully sat her on the stairway, sliding down next to her. Gabriella tilted her head to rest on his shoulder comfortably. Troy wrapped his arm around her protectively, Gabriella still feeling his body on edge. "What is it?" She whispered almost hoarsely. She hated the parting of their times together. It almost always broke her heart.

His nimble fingers trailed over her knuckles. "I don't know. Honestly I just feel… tense you know? I've been exhausted lately… I feel terrible for falling asleep on you last night."

"Don't worry about it," Gabriella honestly dismissed as she cupped his slightly scruffy face with her palm. He looked so fatigued as he smiled lazily at her. "Are you sure you're alright? You looked sick last night."

Troy looked ahead distantly. "I'm fine, you'd think with basketball being over I'd be relaxed," he pulled her closer before kissing her forehead blissfully again. His kiss then danced towards her temple, and trailed hot fire down to until he caught her lips. Gabriella allowed her eyes to flutter closed and sigh into the lip-lock. She slowly began to massage her hand through his silky hair, just before Troy let go with a soft grin. "I hate this part." He murmured.

Gabriella felt his forehead connect with hers before she stared down at the forbidden lace of their hands. "Me too."

* * *

"Ella! We're leaving!"

Gabriella lifted the cascading locks from her violet bed to watch the lengthy man walk into her quiet bedroom. Soft music was echoing in the background, a soundtrack to her entrancement in a novel she had been reading. Jose's strong frame entered with a careful smile tugging beneath the thin line of his mustache. Behind him was the attractive woman who was beaming at her middle daughter.

The day had been long since she left 1228 that morning. Adrienne had invited Justin, Crystal, and Matt over that evening. She had told Gabriella that she wasn't allowed to leave for the night because 'she needed to bond with the seniors'. Gabriella wasn't really complaining, she did like hanging out with her sister and her friends. Plus, she had invited Kelsi and Taylor to join her, though Taylor would be leaving two hours early, which no doubt would end up at Chad's. Lucky girl, even if the school was divided, Chad's mother was well aware of Taylor even if she kept it a secret if his friends came over.

"What time are you guys coming home?" Gabriella asked in regards to their dinner. The Montezs seemed to trust Adrienne's and Gabriella's friends since the youngest sister would be home as well.

"Like ten. You can have Kelsi and Taylor sleep over if you want." Maria suggested with her caring visage beaming.

"Tay can't. And Kels was complaining about how she was tired." She shrugged lazily before standing from the comforts of her bed and stretching her tight shoulders. It was moments like these that she wished for her boyfriend to caress her back tenderly.

Then again, when DIDN'T she wish for Troy?

After following her parents downstairs to listen to the doorbell ring through the house, Gabriella greeted two of her best friends who were standing eagerly behind the doorway. Adrienne's friends were noisily in the basement. "Hey!" Taylor enthusiastically smiled before practically leaping through the frame. So she was in MUCH a better mood than this morning.

Gabriella giggled before stepping aside. "Finally, I was bored."

Kelsi waved with her brown eyes glistening beneath her thick rimmed glasses. "Thanks for having us over," she quietly walked into the neatly decorated house. Gabriella had no idea where her parents had gone to, nor did she care much. "Jason was helping his dad move his friend tonight."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised he knows what the difference between a couch and a chair is."

"Hey!" Kelsi defended, though her face was in a pale blush. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Jason's lack of common sense. "Not everyone's a super genius like you."

"Enough about her boy. Adrienne's been bugging me all day to hang out with them." Gabriella nodded in the direction of the basement. The two girls followed closely on her heels through the large house. Gabriella led them past the family room, where the large TV was glowing softly. Taylor stopped abruptly and turned towards the figure huddled in a blanket on the maroon couch. She brightly waved at the freshman who then beamed back at her.

"Anna!" Taylor greeted with Gabriella's soft smile playing on her lips. She loved how her friends got along with her little sister. If only her little sister could meet her boyfriend. Gabriella had a feeling Troy and Anna would get along almost perfectly.

"Hi!" She waved brightly at both Taylor and Kelsi, her tiny body shifted so she could get a better view. "Can you tell them to keep it down? I'm trying to watch Gilmore Girls and they're being obnoxiously loud."

Gabriella nodded. "I'll pass on the message." She then turned around and walked through the dark house until she made it to the door leading to rounds of laughter from below. The three hurried down the stairs to see the yellow glow bouncing off the walls. The projection screen was shining on the white wall and the beige carpet held two snow leather couches. There was a foosball table which the two males were playing with and a bar in the back that was left untouched. It wasn't until the blonde's head shot up and began to radiate like the sun.

"Ella!" he announced their arrival before immediately halting his game with Justin. Matt practically leapt over the creamy furniture to enclose her into a tight embrace. Ah, the feeling of another man's arms around her was almost disgusting. She wished desperately that they were Troy's. "I was starting to think you were gonna ditch."

She giggled before pulling away from him, watching as Taylor attempted not to glare at him for hugging another guy's property. "Hey Matt." She sounded annoyingly, Gabriella trying not to roll her eyes. It wasn't like Troy didn't hug other girls.

"Oh hey Tay. What's up Kels?" He grinned brightly just before the sunshine haired woman with her pointed nose then swaggered towards them. Her mischievous eyes lingered on the middle Montez, Gabriella watching as she placed a flirtatious hand on Matt's lower back. What the hell, she wasn't even dating him!

"I didn't realize everyone was coming." Crystal slyly almost complained. Gabriella did her best not to snap at her. It wasn't that she didn't like Crystal, but she was a bit irritated with Adrienne's choice of friends.

"Thank god they are! I feel like I haven't seen you guys in years!" Adrienne kindly smirked before Justin wrapped his strong arms around her waist, immediate jealousy poisoning Gabriella's veins. Could they taunt her anymore?

Her older sister giggled softly while her boyfriend tenderly kissed her cheek. Damn them, damn them! Gabriella wanted desperately to feel Troy's lips on her skin. It suddenly occurred to her that they hadn't had sex since State. God… she wanted to feel him. Gabriella reflexively took out her phone and began to shift it through her hand, as if she was praying for him to text her. "Ella, you HAVE to play me in fooseball." Matt begged just before gripping Gabriella's thin wrist and dragging her towards the table. She threw her phone on the couch unconsciously before narrowing her mocha eyes in pretend slits.

"You're going down Matt." She giggled just before taking her battle stance and the ball was thrown into the "arena".

She didn't know how much time had past as she fought against Matt playfully. Adrienne and Justin were cuddling together talking to Taylor and Kelsi. Crystal looked slightly bored and annoyed at Matt and Gabriella. She was so blissfully involved with her friends and laughing hysterically.

That was, until she heard the fateful sound of "Love Story", her text tone for a certain boy she was in love with.

Gabriella immediately stopped playing with a horrified look on her face. It must have matched the wide eyes of Taylor and Kelsi, who shut up. Gabriella felt her entire frame freeze and her heart slam against her chest as she watched the conniving woman glance towards the phone. Crystal had a bemused smirk on her face as she tauntingly picked up the cell phone, and Gabriella stopped breathing. "No…" She whispered terrified.

"Who's this from?" Crystal's thin eyebrows wiggled with amusement.

Her lungs were failing as the manicured hands opened the phone. Gabriella almost felt her heart explode at the smooth face contorted as she focused on the screen. No. Please no. What if he said something that gave away it was him? Her pulse was racing. To say she was terrified was an understatement. "Crystal! I think…" Taylor attempted to save but it was too late.

Her pale face curled up into a smirk as her sparkling green eyes danced with amusement. "Well isn't Tyler just a sweetheart? 'I miss you baby.' Precious." Crystal almost mockingly stated.

Thank fucking God.

In less than a second, Adrienne was on her feet and pelting towards the couch. Gabreilla suddenly felt a wave of relief crash over her as she took a deep breath. In and out Gabi, just keep the oxygen flowing. "Tyler? Let me see!"

"Oh God…" Justin muttered before turning to Gabriella, his eyes shining with some what of delight. "You've gotta introduce her to him. She doesn't shut up about it!"

"Oh my God Gabriella Marie Montez!" Adrienne practically bounced on the squishy couch as she danced with excitement. "Justin, Tyler, you and I are going on a double date. No if ands or buts. He sounds perfect!" She squealed as Crystal rolled her orbs obnoxiously.

If only she knew.

"Who's Tyler?" Matt asked bitterly. Gabriella noted the aggression in his pale irises.

"Only Gabriella's dream boy who she REFUSES to let me meet!" Adrienne continued to bounce on the couch like a toddler before landing gracefully on her butt.

"It's out of his way to come here. And he's really busy with uh… track," she flat out lied while glancing at her two best friends to watch them secretly flash a thumbs up. They seemed to be freaking out just as much as she was. Well, they were all in this together right? "And we're not dating."

Matt seemed to brighten up at this comment. But Adrienne just rolled her sparkling eyes and shot her an irritated glare. "I'm going to meet him. One way or another. He sounds perfect."

She had no idea.

* * *

The room felt like it was sucked into a tornado and torpedoing around.

Troy's body was rebelling against him. He was shivering beneath the white and crimson tie blanket his girlfriend made for him for his birthday sophomore year. His bronze skin was ice, yet he was sweating uncontrollably. His head felt as though it was a million pounds, but his body was worse. Much worse. He was trembling violently. To say he was "tense" now was pretty stupid. He wasn't tense, he was feverous.

"Fuck…" Troy muttered to no one in his black room located in the basement of his enormous house. It was nice have his privacy in the large room with basketball posters plastered every where and his gray bedspread lay. It felt nothing like the way his bed did at 1228. This felt cold, empty, and almost too big to fill one body.

He was nauseous. Just lying there pathetically was eating him alive. After leaving his Heaven, Chad and Troy hung out for the rest of the day until about eleven, where Troy admitted how he wasn't feeling good. Aaron had about five people over on the floor above where he was huddled. It was obvious the tense feeling he had experienced last night and this morning was due to flu like symptoms. His immune system must have crashed now that the basketball season was over. It was common, take any psychology class.

But it still didn't take away from the fact that he couldn't stop his chills.

Troy's unfocused eyes glanced towards the emerald glow of his alarm clock. Midnight. He didn't know what it was, but suddenly his throat burned. The feeling was overwhelming and it seemed to take over his body so that was the only thing he could focus on. Did he have the strength to get up? Just one glass of water. He could do it. He was captain of the basketball team. He could manage moving his legs.

He stood lethargically. Fuck this hurt. The room seemed to spin again, but he steadied himself beneath his weak calves. His strong hand almost slammed against the white wall to keep himself upright and he crossed his black bedroom. He stumbled through the basement, which held a pool table and a flat screen, and then trudge up the steps to be bombarded with laughter.

"Little Bro!" Aaron announced as Troy squinted into the light. Everything had a white hue to it as he dragged his feet into the kitchen. There were four seniors at the table, with smirks on their faces. One was his new squeeze Amanda, Steve, and Miranda.

Fuck.

"Troy! Troy you look terrible!" Miranda's seducing voice almost sung as she rose fearfully from the table. She attempted to run to him, almost knocking his body over as she engulfed him into a hug. You're not Gabriella. Get off him. YOU ARE NOT GABRIELLA!

"Are you dead?" His big brother asked just as Troy felt his scorching body tremble again. Miranda seemed to take that as to stroke his back comforting, but he knew the only fingers that could soothe him were on Gabriella's body.

"I dunno… I feel like shit though…" He choked out. Troy quickly pealed the flirtatious female away from him. Miranda had a cross, almost disappointed look over her face, but she attempted to hide it with a cunning smile. She was not an annoying blond, that was for sure, she had a sense of dignity to her. She was almost seductive in the way she spoke. Though Troy did not cross enemy lines with the seniors, Miranda reminded him much of Crystal from the Montezs.

"You're not the only one, man," Steve stated almost sadly. Troy's shaking body felt freezing again, and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and succumb to sleep. Sadly, the basketball captain had a feeling his fever would not allow him to get any shut eye that night. "It's going around. Greg had the flu… like body aches. Then a couple days later… Alice came down with the stomach flu. She threw up for four days straight."

Amanda's bright eyes seemed to perk up excitedly to get into the conversation as Troy dragged over to the refrigerator to pour a clear glass of water. "Same with Hannah! Ian had the chills too and she got the stomach flu… I'd warn Sharpay if I were you Bolton."

The ceruleans grew wide in fright. No.

He couldn't get Gabriella sick. He wouldn't, would he? They hadn't even spent that much time together last night. And he was only feeling achy and tense. No. Gabriella was safe. He should concern himself with this.

Miranda seemed to frown at the mention of the number 14's "girlfriend". "Let him sleep. I wanna get back to the game." Troy leaned his powerful body forward in all attempts to see what they were playing. It looked like a round of 'never have I ever', though they didn't have alcohol, for Jack and Lucille were sleeping soundlessly upstairs. It just looked like flat soda.

The chills returned mercilessly, and he began to feel the room spin once again. Ugh… this was not going well. He just prayed to God that he would not get Gabriella sick. He couldn't. He distantly placed his hand on the the threshold leading to his bedroom when suddenly his blood turned cold.

"Never have I ever kissed a Montez." Steve confessed.

Aaron chuckled obnoxiously, his crystal eyes shining with delight in the dark hue of the kitchen. "I wouldn't touch one of those bitches with a ten foot pol…"

His amused voice was cut out by the violent slam of the basement door.


	7. The Office

**A/N: As usual, super HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading your interpretations of each chapter. So not much to say about this, but to those who celebrate Easter, hope you have an awesome holiday. And if not, then hope you have a great weekend! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. You're incredible.

* * *

  
**

_Troy hated her. _

_Not just an "I dislike you" sort of hate. This was an "it's painful to look at you" kind of hate. This aggression made his heart race at the speed of light when she walked in the room. She caused him to sweat profusely when she swaggered her developing hips in his direction. He felt goosebumps rage down his spine every time she giggled that honey like innocent laugh. It drove him mad when she flashed that attractive smirk from her creamy lips. He hated her._

_Okay, so those may have been all signs of a crush, but there was absolutely no way that Troy Bolton would EVER crush on Gabriella Montez._

"_You pass the ball too much Troy. You need to learn to take the shots," Jack Bolton scolded the going to be eight grader as the youngest Bolton approached him and his mother. Even if the coach thought Troy did fantastic, it still didn't seem good enough for his perfectionist father. "You gotta be selfish once in awhile." _

_Troy frowned, his braces cutting the sides of his thin lips beneath his mouth. Much had changed within the half year. His growth was shooting up as though he was being fed inches instead of food. His hair was losing its slightly greasy shine, though it still hung in front of his face annoyingly. And his infamous gap was closing with every day that passed. The metal head was going to be released from its prison very shortly. Hopefully before the new school year started in three weeks._

_He had spent most of his summer with the Junior Wildcat's basketball team. They had games two days a week and they were nearing the end of the summer season. The JV coach of the high school team was instructing them through this free time, but Jack made sure he went to every game, both for his son and to scope for potential players in the next year._

"_I know… Dad… I know." Troy lived for perfection, his father did not need to pound about it. It seemed like lately Jack was pushing him harder when they practiced together, and Troy could feel the pressure building up. He wanted his son to be the best, and it only drove Troy more insane with each passing moment._

"_I'm just making you better, son." Jack snapped back, slight aggression in his demeanor. Troy knew he was trying to help, but come on!_

_Lately his blood had been running thick. Troy wanted rebellion. All his life he had been doing what was told of him. He wanted to shove every bit of pressure Jack was putting on him and shove it up his…_

"_Little Bro! You kicked as…erm… butt!" Aaron's excited voice sung as his mother almost shot a nasty glare at him for his language._

"_Thanks." Troy muttered in response._

"_Hey… even though you lost, you didn't get knocked out!" His older brother attempted to look on the bright side, but he only received an evil glare from the youngest child._

"_Aaron that's enough." His mom gripped his shoulder and shook her head just as Jack turned towards the direction of the JV coach. _

"_I gotta pee." Troy bluntly stated before striding over in his long sleeved white shirt towards the concessions stand. His mind was reeling a million miles a minute, coming up with excuses to relieve his stress. Normally basketball did the trick, but what if the problem was basketball? It felt like Troy had nothing to turn to. Nothing to release his tensions…_

"_You played incredible!"_

_The sound of that almost angelic voice cut through Troy's heart like a knife. A dagger stabbed furiously in his stomach as his head jerked around to take the giggling female in view with one of his lanky teammates. Her long fingers were twisted in his as her short, black hair swayed from left to right, grazing her shoulders. The blond haired Junior Wildcat seemed to be enjoying himself with the beautiful thirteen year old on his arm._

_No, she wasn't beautiful. She was practically Satin's daughter. The worst of the three. "Thanks Gabriella." The boy chimed cockily, reaching for her forming waist._

_Pulease, Troy could run circles around him._

"_Wow… I'm surprised you know what the sport's called," Troy tauntingly rang out as both of their heads shot to the brunette. Gabriella's mocha eyes immediately blackened dangerously, which ignited a satisfied grin to Troy's demeanor. He was getting under her skin, a game he loved. Plus, it was ridding some of his aggression towards his father. "Didn't think your brain could hold that capacity." _

"_Bolton." Montez hissed as thought the same was a curse._

"_Bitch." He smirked back, watching the blood rise to her face._

"_Back off Bolton." Her new boyfriend of three weeks and four days defended. Though Troy wasn't counting._

"_It's okay Josh…" The middle Montez soothed as her hot eyes turned to him, softening ever so slightly. A fury exploded in Troy's blood stream again. The tenderness of their adolescent attraction was annoying him. Who looked at someone like that when they were thirteen? Montez was practically a baby. Oh wait, he was the same age. Just a couple months older. "He's just being immature and jealous because you played incredible."_

"_Pshh…" Troy chuckled sarcastically. He knew he was being an immature jerk, but who cares? "Jealous? Do you even know what basketball is Montez?"_

_She crossed her arms agitated. "I'm not stupid."_

"_I beg to differ." He shot back with an amused smirk once again._

_Her rage was fueling his fire. Yet Troy couldn't help but stare at the couple and want to rip the other player's face off. He despised the way that he placed his hand delicately on her arm as though she was glass. She wasn't. Troy knew first hand she was a force to be reckoned with. She deserved someone who wouldn't treat her like a doll. Who would be just as head strong as she was? Who would fight to keep her…?_

_Wait, what was he saying? Must be the inhaling of too much sweat._

"_You are such a…" Gabriella was just about to screech before her eyes bugged out of her head and she looked as though she had just seen a ghost._

_Troy slowly turned around to see his family walking towards him. Jack's blue eyes were like slits as they landed on the petite girl, disgust lingering within them like he was looking at a cockroach. Even Troy shivered at the sensation. He didn't blame Gabriella for taking a step backwards and terror almost flooding her face. "Troy? Is there a problem?"_

_It would have been easy to lie and say there was. He had the temptation to, to allow Gabriella to be put in her place by his father. He wanted to, so desperately to punish her for having a boyfriend. Erm… or just being a Montez. So easy, so very easy…_

_But then his cyan spheres met her panicked coffee eyes. There was an unnatural emotion that bubbled somewhere deep within his left chest. An unsteady heartbeat he had no control over. _

"_No Dad… nothing."

* * *

  
_

Gabriella hated not being able to talk to Troy in school. She hated not being able to do the things most couples could. Like hold each other's hand, of peck each other in parting on the way to class. She longed to be able to wrap her arms around him, to let everyone know he was hers. That she managed to snag the desirable basketball captain. But at least she got to see him daily. It may have been a quick glance, but she got to see him.

That was, until Troy Bolton got the flu and had been stripped from school for three days straight.

"Eliza's sick too," The freshman sitting in the front seat of Gabriella's silver car stated sadly while they approached the entrance to the civil war school. She glanced at her innocent sister who seemed to be distressed that her best friend would not be in school that day. "It's like everyone's out."

To hell with everyone else. Gabriella just wanted Troy back. Even if she couldn't touch him, she needed to see him. It had been four days since they spent the night together. Four days since she had seen his sparkling eyes. Four days since her heart felt complete.

"They'll be back." Gabriella more reassured herself then Anna as she pulled fluidly into the parking space and killed the engine. She gripped her packed bag from the ground and suddenly it felt a thousand pounds heavier than it should have. That was weird. There wasn't even that much stuff in it.

Anna stepped out of the car with her tiny knit top on that showed off how ungodly thin she was. Gabriella walked out as well, only to be bombarded to hear the sound of her name. "Gabs!"

She turned around to view Jason jogging towards her, an empty look in his eyes. "Hey Jase! Kelsi still sick?" She glanced around to see that his pale hand was unusually empty. Gabriella straightened out her ruby knit before falling into step with Jason on her left and Anna on her right.

"Yeah… she was throwing up all last night. So was Zeke," Jason let out a worried sigh. "Is he sti…"

"Yes…" Gabriella hissed, jerking her head towards the freshman who was gazing off obliviously towards the school. Anna and Gabriella always rode together since sometimes Adrienne had senior release and didn't have to come to for that hour. Now the two were just used to it as well.

"Oh? Right." Jason stupidly reminded himself. It was little things like this that got Gabriella nervous that one of the forty some people would slip up and share with the rest of the school. Thank God it hadn't happened yet.

"He's better, but his mom wanted him home for the day just to be sure. How do you feel?" Gabriella asked in a low voice with slight concern, glancing towards his side to see he was slightly whiter than usual. However, he didn't look the way Troy did when he was just about to get sick. As Gabriella took the first step on the stairs leading to the battle ground, she was suddenly slammed with the feeling of fatigue. The world spun all at once, and almost a second later, the bizarre sensation disappeared. Okay, that was weird too.

"Are you okay Ella?" Anna asked with curiosity, probably watching the dazed look that crossed her smooth visage. Gabriella shook her midnight locks to steady herself, before nodding her thousand pound head.

"Fine… totally fine…" Her lengthy eyelashes batted in all attempts to focus on the large doors.

Gabriella's day passed annoyingly, almost tauntingly as the clock ticked away slowly. She was getting irritated with the way that everyone was babbling about the illness that had plagued the school. It just reminded her of who was NOT there, and who she missed terribly. With each passing class, it was as though Gabriella was becoming weaker and weaker. Was it because he was not there that her strength was leaving? No, that was ridiculous.

It wasn't until she was sitting boredly in calculus that her fate took a sudden turn.

"This is pointless, there are like three people in this class." The brunette sitting next to her complained as Gabriella's glossy eyes suddenly looked up to see that at least a third of the class had indeed disappeared. So maybe not three people, but definitely not over fifteen. Damn, this was like an epidemic!

"So after you find tangent, you can…" The old man droned, completely oblivious to the fact that what was left of the students weren't paying attention. Gabriella tapped her clogs to an unknown beat, just before a muscular junior with silver rimmed glasses strutted into the empty classroom, a bemused smirk on his face.

"Uh… sir?" The ancient man turned around with a dazed look on his wrinkling visage. "Gabriella's wanted in the office."

A snort came from the opposite side of the room. Gabriella felt her mocha eyes narrow on the spiked hair as his piercing glare spin around. "Hope she gets expelled." Aaron snickered loudly.

Ugh, why couldn't THAT Bolton get sick?

Gabriella slowly rose, though her stomach was gargling in anticipation. Or was that because she felt like she could keel over and puke at any given moment? Well, whatever it was, the nerves were indeed setting in. She hadn't done anything wrong, right? She hadn't drunk in three weeks, so she was safe? Right? What if she was suspended?

The teenager's smirk was frightening her, and it wasn't until they left the stuffy classroom that Gabriella noticed he was one of the select few who knew about the secret. A friend of Troy's, however, Ben was on the Montez side. "You feeling okay? You look pale." Ben kindly asked.

No. She wasn't feeling well but she would not succumb to the inevitable illness. She couldn't. Her strength was weakening with every passing hour, but she couldn't fall to the plague. She was too headstrong for that. Besides, being out of school meant she couldn't see Troy for longer. "Umm… yeah I'm fine. Erm… do you know what they need me for?"

His smile only taunted her, for humor was tugging on the edges of his mouth. "You'll see."

They walked down the steps to the first story of the school, Gabriella listening to the echo of her shoes flopping against the floor. Her skin felt like it was burning, though really she was shivering. Did they just decide to turn down the heat today or something? "Uh… Ben? You missed…" Gabriella pointed to the attendance office and health room they had just passed.

"I never WHAT office…" he chuckled before stopping abruptly in front of the gym doors. A devious glint shimmied in his eyes as he pointed towards the men's locker room, the empty sound of no gym classes ringing through the hallway. "Just go in, turn to your left at the first door."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. What was he on? "Ben? I'm not going in the guy's locker room."

No way, no way in HELL would she go in there. It was deadly. She might get eaten or something.

"Just do it okay? No one's in there…" He spun on his heels and held his hand up in a wave. What the hell?

Gabriella knew she should turn around. Just go back upstairs to calculus, no harm done then. But curiosity was eating away at her sickening stomach. She wanted to know what the big deal was. And there was no one in there right? Maybe Coach Ulman, one of the phy ed. teachers, wanted to see her. Ben promised there were no naked guys in there.

The black haired beauty took a deep breath, and then placed her hands on the door. It pushed open with ease, and she slowly eased herself inside like a crypt. So this was the men's locker room. It was the deepest, most inner sanction of the male species. Not much scared Gabriella Montez, but she found herself petrified as she crept through the sweaty stench of… the men's locker room.

Gabriella sucked in the sticky air as she turned her face away from where the crimson lockers actually were. There could be random guys in there, and the only naked male she ever wanted to see was at home probably with his face pressed against a pillow snoring loudly. He did say he was feeling better.

Slowly, she maneuvered to the first door on the left, just as Ben had instructed. Her slim hand closed around the knob, the icy metal causing her to shake more than she already was. Damn the flu for beginning to attack her body. But she was fighting back. Gabriella took another deep breath before she pushed the door open slowly, a gasp echoing off the small room.

There was a man leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. The figure in the black zip up jacket tauntingly lifted his head up from the floor, his sparkling sapphires shooting beams of love from the irises. Gabriella felt the door slam to a close behind her as she took in his jeans that hung loosely off his waist. The teenager smirked at her, his skin looking more pale than usual. He opened his thin lips to say something, but Gabriella couldn't stay in her place any longer.

"Troy." She breathed when she felt a hot ball of love bubble in her chest. She sprinted towards him and threw her arms around his strong torso, immediately knowing he was much skinner than the last time she saw him.

"Hey beautiful…" Troy whispered in her ear almost hungrily as he wasted no time to slam his lips against hers, the dizzy sensation overtaking her body. Gabriella didn't know if it was from the inevitable illness she was falling under, or if was the kiss. Troy licked her bottom lip passionately before sliding his tongue into her mouth and massaging the sides of her cheeks.

Yep, definitely from the kiss.

Gabriella then wasted no time to grip the side of his blushed cheeks, pulling his face closer to hers in desperation. Troy swiftly spun her around and propped her up on the empty desk, sliding between her spread legs and allowing his tongue to continue to dart in and out of her mouth. She was beginning to lose her breath from the thrill of being in his arms again. Or it could have been that she didn't have the energy any longer to keep it up. "Troy… why… how… what are you doing here?" She managed to pant out as Troy's eager head dropped down to her smooth neck and began to suck gently.

"I was… going crazy… without you…" He confessed while dipping his head lower, Gabriella's eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

Gabriella's weak fingers thread through the thin hairs on the back of his neck. "How are you feeling?" She asked, though she knew she herself was falling to where he was previously.

"I'm fine… my mom made me stay home… God I had to see you…" he groaned while pushing against her, causing Gabriella long legs to encircle his waist. She listened to the intoxicating sound of his groan. "What about you? Gab… you're burning up…"

Troy paused to rub his hands over her arms, Gabriella finally remembering her entire body ached again. The twisting stomach panged with a cruel stab, but she had to ignore it. Her heart was screaming at her to avoid all the signs of sickness. "I'm fine…" she drew his head back to her heaving chest and moaned as she felt him lick her fiery skin. "Keep going…"

Her mind and reproductive organ had been craving sexual stimulation, since the last time she felt him inside her was State. She wanted him, but her body was rejecting the desire. It was wearing down by the second, and her stomach kept turning nauseatingly. But she recognized his husky breath as his lips danced over the bridge between her supple breasts and her shirt. She knew the way he was slamming his groin against her covered sex that he was a rock. He wanted her just as bad.

"Someone's horny…" She mumbled before arching her back, the ache between her legs escalating

Troy chuckled throatily which eventually turned into a moan. "I was watching… a movie… they did it… so wet… I wanted it…"

Gabriella massaged his scalp slowly. Damn it stomach, stop doing this to her now! "What movie?"

Troy's tongue halted its ministrations and he gazed up embarrassedly. "Erm… there was nothing else on…" he hesitated while letting her go for a moment to scratch the back of his neck. "The Notebook."

Gabriella couldn't control her giggles, but that only caused whatever monster was writhing in her stomach to rebel against her and stab again. "Ahh… oh my God…" She threw her head back, not blissfully this time though.

Troy's cobalt eyes widened in concern. "Gabi… Gabriella what is it?" He held her sweltering face in his hands carefully. She shivered uncontrollably while feeling a burn in her mouth. It was as though someone had just flipped her tongue upside down. She began to shake violently, while feeling the bubble in her stomach explode. "Awe shit…"

In less than a second, Troy was dragging her deep into the locker room. Flashes of scarlet and white rushed by her, but she couldn't see much of anything else. The dizziness raged through her body, almost making her immobile. All she could feel was the regurgitation that was creeping up her throat. Suddenly, Gabriella's head was shoved into a porcelain bowl just in time for the burning stomach acid to spill through her mouth. The scalding vomit poured from deep within her and into the pool of the toilet, the immediate stench of sick exploding in the stall.

It wasn't until she was finished throwing up all the contents in her stomach that she felt Troy's gentle hands pulling at her hair, holding it back while she regurgitated. Gabriella wheezed as she released the last bit, panting desperately as she leaned back into a stone chest. Troy sprinkled comforting kisses to her slick forehead in comfort. "Baby… oh baby…"

He gingerly reached up and pulled at the white toilet paper, Gabriella finally grasping the fact he had rushed her to the bathroom within the locker room. He carefully whipped the edges of her mouth as she curled up into his muscles, shaking uncontrollably. "I… I didn't want to get sick…" She mumbled, cautious not to place her lips anywhere near his black shirt or sweatshirt.

"It's me… I got you sick…" Troy frowned disappointedly while Gabriella gazed up at him with hazy eyes. She felt unbelievably weak after her compulsion. "We need to get you to the health room." She snuggled further into his chest just before he tenderly lifted her limp body so she could stand with wobbly legs. He led her through the empty locker room once again, this time Gabriella leaning on his muscular body for support. Her head was spinning, however she grasped him with all she had left.

It was right then that she realized Troy was going to leave her.

"Come with me…" She begged in a raspy voice while squeezing his rock torso tighter. Her mocha eyes glittered with need as Troy stared down at her, biting his thin bottom lip, almost struggling with his wants and what was right.

"You know I can't…" He whispered like it was a sin.

It was obvious he couldn't. That would be suicide. Just strutting around together. Though no one was in the hallway, the risk of someone seeing in a class or passing to the bathroom was too great. But she needed to hold onto him longer. Feel his warm heartbeat. Have his muscles around her to keep her toasty. She needed him with her. "Please…"

Troy tenderly kissed her sweaty forehead, causing Gabriella to whimper. Her legs felt numb, but he slowly let go. "It's like twenty feet away," his electric lips pressed against her temple one more time before finally removing all contact with her. "Get better okay?"

Gabriella nodded, absorbing the last look of love as he curled his lips upward at her. His hand slowly came up to his pale lips, pressing his three fingers to them and then pushing out, the scarlet stone glinting in the dim light as he blew her a kiss. "Love you." She whispered before painfully opening the door and walking into the florescent lights.

She trudged to the end of the hallway, her heart swiftly beating from the lack of energy she had. But Gabriella couldn't help herself. Her dull eyes turned backwards, just in time to watch the black hooded figure disappear in the opposite direction until he was completely out of sight.


	8. Visitor

**A/N: Just a quick warning and reminder, this IS an M rated story. So I know a couple people in chapter two said they were uncomfortable with the sex scenes, but if you feel that way, then just skip over them. Just thought I would remind everyone since it's been a bit calm in that category for awhile.**

**And thank you so much to everyone taking the time to review right now. You are keeping me writing and I thank you so much for that.

* * *

  
**

He needed to see her. Deep within his body he knew he wasn't functioning knowing that she was probably throwing her guts up at this very moment. He needed to see her, feel her, touch her. Everything in between. He was getting out of this fucking place, he had to.

"You're annoying me Bolton. I will not have people thinking my boyfriend has issues sitting still." The blonde stationed behind him hissed obnoxiously as Troy shrugged Sharpay's rude comment off.

"Piss off." He snapped back with venom seeping through his voice.

Troy's fingers were tapping against his desk controllably while the middle aged woman who looked like someone squeezed lemons in her eyes attempted to hold the class's attention in talking about some dumb novel. His sapphire eyes were staring desperately at the clock on the wall, his feet pushing against the floor to restrain himself from jumping up and sprinting to her.

"What is the symbolism of the fire? Anyone?" Mrs. Brass pressed the class, though she received no response. Ugh, this was aggravating. Why was he here? There was no point to sitting in this boring ass class when the love of his life was crippled in her bed at his enemy's house. Troy would not learn anything anyways, he wasn't paying attention. The only images that were flashing through his crammed brain were the horrific sights of his girlfriend vomiting. Why was he still sitting there?

Wait, good question. Why _was _he still there?

Troy suddenly felt a surge deep within his left chest. He could go to her. It'd be so easy. Every teacher here doted upon Troy, so even if he was marked absent, he could get it cleared with a twinkle of his cyan eyes. But something else loomed over his decision. Something that kept him seated. He'd be stepping on Montez property. Straight into the heart of the lion. That was suicide. If her mother came home earlier, he would be dead before he could take a breath.

Risk getting his cock sliced off if busted to see her, or staying in boring school until he could call her. What to choose…

"Mrs. Brass!" Troy's hand shot up like lightning which almost made the woman jump out of her russet pantyhose. He could feel Sharpay's sharp eyes cutting holes into the back of his gray Hollister long sleeve. Who cared though? His heart was slamming against his chest as though he was about to run a marathon. "Mrs. Brass, I need to go to the health room.."

The entire class shot either concerned or irritated looks at the basketball captain. He heard Sharpay slap her manicured hand to her smooth forehead while he could feel the Montez side students who didn't know of the secret glaring angrily as though he interrupted something that their future would depend on. Psh… they could live without talking about some pointless novel for thirty seconds.

Mrs. Brass puckered her lips as though she tasted something sour. "Mr. Bolton, you seem to look just as radiant as you first walked into my classroom today." She sarcastically replied,. The enemies in the class snickered, though Troy was anything but embarrassed. She was probably the only teacher who disliked the superstar. She could suck his…

Wait, he could work with this.

"Mrs. Brass, do you really want to be responsible if I get all these innocent students sick?" He was probably digging himself a deeper hole, but that was the point. A couple of the teenagers gasped, a few of the girls whispering wildly to their neighbors. He gripped his midnight colored jacket on his chair.

"Troy, sit down!" Sharpay scolded in a whisper, but Troy would have none of it. His heart was raging in the desire to see his lover.

"Mr. Bolton, I suggest you listen to Miss Evans and take your seat." She spun around as though the conversation was over. She ran a boney hand through her mousy colored, leech like curls that cut right against her scalp. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"It's a free country. I have the right to go to the health room if I feel like I'm gonna hurl all over Jennifer here." Troy held his smirk as the junior sitting in front of him who unaware of the Troy and Gabriella situation glared aggressively at him like he was dirt. Troy suddenly felt his stunning eyes sparkle with delight and the woman spun around, pure agitation in her demeanor.

"You are absolutely right Mr. Bolton," she huffed while crossing her arms irritated. Troy crossed his fingers. Please kick him out; please kick him out, PLEASE. "I also have the right to send you to the office." YES!

Troy didn't even bother protesting, his adrenalin was already working at high speed. His strong hand slammed on the desk and ripped his books off the wood. He furiously threw the jacket over his shoulder and fought mercilessly with the edges of his mouth to attempt to hide the beaming grin that overtook his face. "Idiot." Sharpay mumbled grudgingly, but Troy was too frantic to care.

"Right…" Troy managed to get out, with the entire room giving him perplexed looks. He couldn't see them. Hell, he barely saw the dark door as he sprinted through it and raced down the echoing hallway. The wind rushed past him as he slid in his black converses towards the entrance, the squeak of his shoes deafening all other sounds. Were people probably staring at him like he was a lunatic? Probably. Did he care? No. Troy raced through the atrium, million mile stare locked on the doors that would lead him to the bright sunshine.

It two feet that he realized his keys were in his locker. Damn excitement.

Troy skidded to a stop and felt a frown overtake his features. He spun on his heels towards the abandoned hallway once again and trudged back to where his locker was. Stupid keys.

After finally escaping the confinements of the educational institution, Troy found himself speeding across the roads of Albuquerque in order to get to his destination. His hands were shaking in anticipation of his seeing his girl, yet they were also vibrating in fright. He was going to set his feet in enemy territory, an act that would kill him if he was caught. The nerves settling in his stomach, Troy reached into his glove compartment while his colbalt eyes were stationed on the road. He felt around until he grasped a slim tooth pick and glided it between his pearly whites, sucking on the sharp edge to calm his anxiousness.

The basketball captain finally slowed the car to a stop around the corner from the glooming white and dark brick house. He cut off the soft hum of the Infiniti and stared blankly into the pretty houses surrounded the one his heart was in. The sun glinted off the hood of his car, and suddenly the hurried feeling he had before vanquished.

He was fifty yards from the Montez household. Troy suddenly felt the desire to change his name from "Bolton" to "Montague".

"Gabriella, Bolton. You're going in for Gabriella." He mumbled encouragingly. He took a rib rattling breath before finally opening the door and climbing out of the expensive vehicle. Where the strength came from, Troy had no idea. But he was almost numb as he walked along the pale sidewalk to his lover, and enemy's house. Once stepping onto the boarder, Troy almost felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. He stared at the shadows of the danger zone. Was this worth it?

Troy could have slapped himself for asking that question.

He crept along the emerald grass as though a boney hand might slice through the earth and grab his ankle furiously. Troy felt more like he was walking through Vietnam than a yard. He ran up the concrete pathway, and frantically placed his hand on the cool doorknob. Damn it, it was locked. His bright eyes shifted nervously like someone was going to shoot his brains out at any moment. If he was a key, where would he hide? Then a sudden dull glint twinkled on the porch light. His narrowed his brow before a sudden triumphant smirk crossed his attractive face. Bingo.

His trembling hand retrieved the slightly dirty key from the glass. His heart was slamming against his chest. This was stupid, no, suicide. But he had to see her. Needed to feel her. Was he breaking an entry? Probably, but somehow he had a feeling Gabriella wouldn't be mad if he walked in. He timidly pushed the heavy door open and felt the air shift uncomfortably as he stepped inside. Troy could almost feel his lungs implode like it was a crypt. The Montez house. THE enemy's house. It was almost too much for him to handle.

He had been in there three times, so he knew his way around. All the times Gabriella's family had been completely gone, and the thrill of being caught seemed to attract both of them. Troy slowly maneuvered his way around the first story, careful not to touch anything as though Mr. Montez would discover his finger prints. He slowly tip toed towards the steps, listening to the defying creak.

Troy managed to make it to the top story where he viewed the closed door straight ahead. Gabriella's room. Once again feeling his heart beat sporadically in anticipation, Troy practically raced towards. He pressed his eager hand on the bedroom door before gently pushing it open, his breath stripped from his body.

She was fragile, just lying there sleeping peacefully with her cascading waves draped over her lavender comforter. He gazed intoxicated with her beauty as her chest softly rose and fell, though she was huddled beneath the blankets as though she was in Antarctica. Gabriella's angelic face was like silk, her nostrils flaring ever so slightly. He was so transfixed with her that it was difficult for his heavy legs to remember to walk.

Finally, he seemed to regain his strength enough to stride over and pull up the egg squishy chair in the corner of her large room. Troy gingerly pressed his lips to her slick forehead, feeling the burn of her fever against his flesh. He frowned, she shouldn't be sick. He had gotten her sick, this was slightly his fault. Gabriella was so strong, so powerful for a teenage girl. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. But this? This wounded figure was not how his girlfriend should look.

A half an hour past of Troy's fingers just dancing across her scorching face as she slept. He outlined the delicate curves below her long eyelashes and trailed his pads across the porcelain like cheeks. He found himself falling in love with her with every second that passed, but his heart surged the most when Gabriella's gentle eyes fluttered open, to reveal the radiance of the mocha brown orbs.

She stared dreamily at his face for a good ten seconds, as though she didn't believe he was real. Troy stroked her cheek with the arch of his thumb, feeling her blood rush quickly through her petite frame. "Mmmm… Troy."

His grin grew as he closed the distance between them, pushing his thin lips against her forehead again. The azure eyes shut blissfully, soaking in the moment until he finally let go. "Hey."

Troy pulled away from her and watched as the soft smile slipped off her face. "You shouldn't be here." Her voice was weak, and it made Troy disappointed once again.

"I really think you're underestimating how in love I am with you," he mumbled before brushing a strand of her curls away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella shifted her body so she was sitting up slightly, though Troy watched as her olive face paled at the use of her energy. "Well… I'm not throwing up anymore." She commented like a mouse before shrugging her thin shoulders.

"That's always a plus," he chuckled before gently taking her hand and lacing their fingers. Her skin was blistering. "You still look feverous."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mom," She muttered, Troy smirking at the hint of her sarcastic strength. She looked back at him, her eyes glittering with happiness even though she was trying to put off that she was angry he was there. "You know if anyone finds you here you're dead meat."

Troy glanced at the clock to see that it was about noon. "I've got two hours," his eyes then shifted to her chest, smiling cockily when he realized she was wearing his gray basketball sweatshirt with his initials pasted onto the hood. "And the whole 'you wearing my sweatshirt' thing wouldn't be a dead giveaway or anything."

Gabriella shrugged again. "I was gonna take it off."

He watched as her head fell back and her eyes closed almost painfully. A round of shivers raced over her body and Troy felt his heart break. "I should let you sleep." He murmured disappointedly, but Gabriella's fragile hand squeezed his.

"Don't… please just… just come here…" She whispered while pulling at his palm. Troy couldn't control his natural instincts of his girlfriend lying in an inviting bed, so he climbed in and immediately felt the pang of that pesky organ between his legs as she snuggled against him. It took until just now that he realized how incredibly turned on he was.

Damn it.

It had been so long since they had performed any sexual activities. And it took him this long to realize how much he craved them. What? He was a teenage boy! It wasn't his fault his girlfriend was draped over him while he was ridiculously horny. But he couldn't act on it. She had the flue, and he wasn't gonna do anything that would kill her. "You wanna sleep?" He whispered before kissing the mess of black locks in front of him.

Gabriella shook her head in the adorable manor he loved so much. "I just want to be in your arms."

That was good enough for him.

* * *

Troy was horny.

Gabriella could tell by the hot suction of breath against her skin. His body was fluid, yet muscles tense in a strange way that only she could describe as turned on. She knew the way he was sucking hungrily on her neck that he wanted her. He wanted her more than the stuffy air in the large room. She wanted to help him, she wanted him to feel as satisfied as he deserved. However, there was one tiny little problem that was stopping her.

She had the fucking flu.

"Gab…" he groaned almost torturously in her ear. She was sitting in his lap carefully, his jeans straddling her from behind as her breakable body leaned against his stone chest. Gabriella felt so unbelievably vulnerable. Her body felt like it had been stretched to the point of no return, her muscles aching with every twist of her ribs. At least her stomach seemed to be normal now, but she still felt fatigued. Though the way Troy's fingers were tangoing over her stomach was hypnotic enough to keep her from falling asleep. "I can't wait til you're better."

Gabriella giggled, though it sounded more like a whisper than anything. "Why? So then you can get laid?" She mused while Troy froze for a brief moment, before continuing to lick at her neck.

"I'm not gonna lie…" He growled, causing Gabriella's already shaky body to tremble. Only this time it was from the hypnotic sensations, not her body revolting against her. Within the past hour and a half that Troy had been with her, she felt as though she was regaining her strength. Maybe it was just because she was finally doing something, and not just lying pathetically on the bed. Whatever it was, she was feeling better. Not perfect, but better.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered while spreading her fingers out on the rolled up sleeves of his arms, feeling the warmth of his bronze skin against her tips. It was intoxicating. So was the feeling of his lucid lips on her neck.

Troy chuckled throatily. "I'll live… maybe."

Gabriella sighed before trailing her hands down his flesh again, feeling guilty for not being there when he "needed" her. She wasn't going to deny that she wanted him just as bad, but the whole flu thing, wasn't working too well. "Troy…"

Being the selfless woman she was, Gabriella's hand gently began to roam over the defined curves of his six pack over his long sleeve. She felt limp in the tight embrace, but she had to power through it. Troy came all the way over here, and she knew he wasn't looking for sex, but she wanted to please him. "Gabriella… what are you…" he cut off the second her careful fingers circled the bulge between his legs. His eyes fluttered closed as the ceruleans rolled into the back of his head along with a moan producing from his mouth. "…Jesus…" He muttered before slamming his head against the pretty headboard.

Gabriella smirked to herself. She felt powerful that she could still produce this reaction from him even though she was sick. His length grew with every flick over the throb of his jean-covered member; he pulled her tightly to him and dug his face into the crook of her neck. "Gab, baby… you… you… fuck… you need to stop…" he almost begged into her ear while his breathing escalated.

"Why?" She attempted to sound as seductive as she could, but found she failed miserably since her voice was vibrating from the illness.

"When you're… shit… when you're better…" He began to promise, Gabriella's magical fingers not halting their purpose. Her pointer finger pad stroked him, Troy's husky breath caressed her ear. "Not… not now…"

She turned in his strong arms and finally released his organ, disappointment betraying his demeanor. "I'm holding you do that." Gabriella whispered under her breath before pressing a sloppy kiss to his jaw line.

It was probably a smart idea anyways, since about ten minutes into Troy just holding Gabriella again, he glanced to the clock and informed her he had to leave. She felt a pang of almost depression as he unwrapped himself from her, Gabriella already felt the ghost of where he just was overtake her fragile body. It felt empty, cold, and she suddenly wished she hadn't tossed his sweatshirt off to the side with the hood facing up.

"I have to..." he muttered, just as distressed as she was as he ran a giant hand through his silky hair. "Call me if you're feeling better, but you need to sleep."

His palm held her flaming cheek and she gingerly leaned into him, knowing that the electrical sparks raging through her body would not return until he came back. Gabriella kissed the ridge of his hand before Troy finally stood fully. "I'll miss you."

"You too," Troy whispered torturously, as though it was a sin to say. "Love you."

"I love you too." With that, Troy turned his god like body around and walked out the door, the immediate emptiness crashing down upon Gabriella's sick frame.

Gabriella huddled frigidly back down into her covers and felt… frozen. She wanted to run back out and beg him not to leave, but that wasn't an option. Hopefully her immune system would kick in and she'd be able to see him tomorrow at school, but it wasn't the same. Gabriella allowed her heavy eyelids to flutter shut again.

She wasn't sure how much time was past in the limbo she was stuck in. It wasn't sleep, but it wasn't consciousness either. Gabriella dreamily felt the sensations of the cotton sheets over her olive skin, wishing they were her satin blankets at Heaven. It wasn't until her door creaked open that Gabriella opened her mocha orbs again to see almost a mirror of herself leaning against the frame. "Hey sicko… how ya feeling?"

Gabriella's dark brow narrowed curiously on Adrienne. Was school done already? The senior in the skinny jeans and beige vest threw an avalanche of papers down upon the tidy wooden floor. "Umm… that better not be homework."

"It is." a higher voice from behind rang as Gabriella watched Anna's slim frame attempt to squeeze into the room as well. Her short hair flipped as she entered, eyes shifting across her older sister's room.

"Shit…" Gabriella mumbled before Adrienne laughed mockingly.

"Sucks to be you. You want me to make you toast or something? You're not puking still are you?" her attractive face repulsed before Gabriella scooted her body into a sitting position, her violet bedspread dropping to reveal her bare arms. She didn't even notice the freshman whose eyes were locked skeptically on the floor, the only item of clothing present.

"No," Almost as if on cue, her petite stomach grumbled. "And please, I'm hungry."

"Done. Come on Anna, the infected need food." Adrienne spun on her heels fluidly before walking out the door.

Gabriella turned back to her youngest sister, who was still staring at the ground with a frown on her face. There was a good twenty seconds of pure silence, the junior studying her youngest sister's perplexed face.

"Gabriella? What's Tyler's last name?"

Oh shit.

What kind of question was that? Her heart accelerated to astronomical levels. Was Troy's air still lingering in the room? Could Anna sense that a Bolton was in the house? That was preposterous, but was it true? Gabriella gazed at her sister skeptically before watching the glossy eyes look up to meet her. Her abdominal flipped at the thought of whom the real Tyler was, but why was she asking this now? Did Troy leave his mark?

"Bryce, why?" She didn't even skip a beat as she responded.

Anna glanced up at her once again, her eyes almost black with skepticism. What was going on? Gabriella's heart suddenly started accelerating as Anna opened her slim mouth, but then shut it with a second of hesitation. She seemed to be convinced at her words. What the hell was happening? "Nothing. Nothing at all."

With that she turned towards the ajar door, her feet delicately placing on each foot on the light floor. It wasn't until she had completely left the room that Gabriella's nervous irises shifted towards the corner of the room, her heart freezing. No… it didn't look suspicious. There was absolutely no way that Anna would have known that the sweatshirt with Troy's initials on it was his. They matched "Tyler Bryce".

She was still safe.


	9. Relaxation

**A/N: I have absolutely nothing to say about this chapter. You'll understand when it's done. I know it's really long for me, but hopefully that doesn't bother you. Thanks for the awesome reviews and reading as always.

* * *

**

Most teenagers would think that missing two and a half days of school would be fun. They wouldn't have to go to classes, could just stay home in bed all day, no big deal. It was easy to catch up on missed TV shows, what celebrities had hooked up or wound up in rehab. If your parent was home, they'd feed you and take care of you like a little kid again, and if they weren't it was even better. But for Gabriella, who was piled on with homework the size of Mt. Everest, missing two and a half days of school just sucked ass.

"Ugh… the teachers hate me." Gabriella announced as she shuffled down the hallway in a brown pair of Uggs, along with, outlining her feet through the scarlet paw prints that were painted neatly on the floor. She was also dressed in black tights, along with a matching midnight fitted tee and a gray beater beneath. Next to her, a deep chuckled sounded as he assisted her to her bright locker. Once arrived, Gabriella dropped her books with a loud "bang" echoing through the narrow walls. The blonde crashed his shoulder against the metal next to hers and crossed his strong arms.

"No one worth thinking about hates you." Matt promised while rolling up the black sleeves of his long sleeved shirt. Gabriella winced internally, trying not to think of who he was referencing to.

The day had been long, and she had only seen Troy once since he came over Friday afternoon. The weekend had been spent catching up and resting, for Gabriella felt much better than she did previously. Her strength had returned and although she only had slight aches, all in all she was almost as good as new. "Yeah well, they could have lightened up on the homework."

School had ended about twenty minutes ago, and Gabriella had stayed to finish up the first test she had been forced to take. The bright hallways were abandoned to all but Matt, who had to work on a project. Gabriella didn't mind the company however. She enjoyed being with Matt, maybe not in the way he liked, but she still liked to be around him.

That was, until she heard the defining squeak of two black converses that made her heart stop beating.

Her coffee colored orbs shifted to the side, and her lungs collapsed at the sight of the gorgeous boy dressed in a teal t-shirt that basically caused his bronze skin to radiate with beauty. She unknowingly licked her bottom lip when he flipped his chestnut hair, keeping his eyes trained on his locker instead of shifting to her as she would have liked. Damn, why did he have to look so hot at school?

Matt glanced over her shoulder and his eyes immediately turned to daggers. The ice protruding from his pale eyes was almost frosty. "Hey fucker…" Matt began to insult but Gabriella narrowed her black brow at him.

"Not worth it." She hissed, though more restraining herself from slapping the senior than the junior. Troy's gorgeous head cocked to the side, as though he was going to retaliate, but only sent his own rounds of knives instead. Even to her, though it may have been just an act. The only reason Troy was there was because he would be lifting with Chad and Jordan. Why did fate want them to cross so much?

Matt almost spat before turning back to her. "So anyways… what are you doing Saturday night?"

She froze, along with her lover on the opposite end of the lockers. His back muscles were rigid and he looked as though murder was written in his demeanor. Note to self, Troy was pissed. "Erm… I don't have anything yet…"

An obnoxious cough that sounded more like choking echoed throughout the hallway. Gabriella had to ignore it though. "Really? Well… Travis is like… having everyone over," Again, his eyes shifted towards the basketball captain who was facing away from them, his large hands gripping the edges of the metal, probably digging cuts into his skin. "Do you wanna go like… with me?"

A sudden book slammed to the ground with force as both Gabriella and Matt shot to look at their "enemy". Gabriella felt her heart clench. "Shit…" Troy mumbled in his hypnotic voice.

"Surprised you can hold a ball with those fingers," Matt sneered, causing already fuming Troy to spin around with fire in his sapphire eyes. He looked like he was out for blood, but Gabriella tried to calm him down with her expression. "Then again, you're probably used to holding balls."

Rage rippled through him but his gaze shifted to the black haired beauty standing next to Matt. Gabriella pleaded with her chocolate spheres for him to calm down, behave in an essence. Troy's angered face contorted in aggression; however, he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, probably for Gabriella's sake. "Dude… whatever you say. But I'm the one in a girl's bed."

Matt's body became like stone as he stomped forward for a moment, homicide on the mind. Oh shit. Gabriella threw her arm out and caught him before he could charge at her boyfriend, Troy's ceruleans piercing a hole into the impact point. He was just going to have to get over it. "Honestly, Matt? Don't waste your breath on a Bolton."

"Fuck off Montez." He growled, Gabriella watching his irises darken while staring at Matt next to her. She knew it was slight jealousy, but he had no reason to be.

Gabriella tried not to cringe as she insulted him and he returned the favor, but Troy was indifferent as he glared at them one more time. Then he spun on his Converses and strutted back to his locker; Gabriella tried not to let her eyes linger on him for too long. She finally turned away and looked back to see that Matt was boiling. "Anyways… what were you saying?" Gabriella attempted to divert his attention. Matt shook his head before turning back to her, the anger subsiding ever so slightly.

"Right. Travis'. Saturday… go with me?" His flirtatious smile would have been charming if he didn't have to compete with the basketball captain she loved so much.

Gabriella's nimble fingers reached up to the silver heart shaped necklace to play with it nervously. It didn't seem like a date, but Troy's body was tense. But should she go for it? Before Troy started "dating" Sharpay, he would randomly take other girls to parties just so that it didn't seem like he was sneaking around. She did the same with guys. However, the "dates" ended with a brief hug and then calling the other the second they got the chance. But should she say yes? She wanted to say no, but she liked Matt as a friend. Plus it wasn't really even a date… right?

"Erm… yeah… sure. I mean… I'd probably get dragged anyways," She tried to sound as casual as possible. _Don't look by __Troy__, don't look to see his reaction_. Gabriella trained herself to keep her eyes on Matt. "I might as well go with you."

Like a little kid on Christmas, Matt's blue eyes sparkled, though no where near the intensity of Troy's. He grinned cheekily, pure excitement radiating from his visage. "Seriously? Erm…" he embarrassedly cleared his throat before shrugging. "Or… I mean… cool. I'll talk to you about it later though; I have a shit load of stuff to do for Bio."

Gabriella nodded, not smiling the way he probably wanted her to. "Okay… whatever, just let me know." Trying to keep it as causal as humanly possible.

Matt pulled her into a bone crushing hug, Gabriella keeping her eyes away from Troy. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to see his reaction now, or if she just didn't want to give anything away. Maybe a little of both. "I'm excited." He beamed before taking a step back from her. Gabriella chewed her bottom lip and nodded, the only reaction she could think of.

"Uh huh." She continued to thread the necklace nervously.

"I'll text ya later." Matt waved, the euphoric high not wearing off and he practically skipped away.

Once the echo of the squeaky feet vanished, Gabriella slowly turned to her left to feel the piercing gaze slice into her body. She froze as her eyes were slammed with his. It wasn't anger that was penetrating through his frosty irises. It wasn't that he was mad at her. It was something much worse that he should never feel. Troy was jealous.

Gabriella's stomach twisted like a writhing snake. This was wrong; they should not be staring at each other in that way. In the way that basically screamed how much Troy wanted her. Wanted to be with her. But Gabriella couldn't tear her eyes away. It was as though a magnetic force that was welding inside their hearts was pulling them together. Gabriella couldn't help herself. She was so lost in those oceanic orbs that she completely forgot everything they had ever worked for. Her boots compelled her to take a defining step towards him, succumbing to those hypnotic eyes. "Tr…"

But Troy seemed to realize what was happening. His face turned white and he shook his head violently. "Get the fuck out of here Montez." He hissed, though Gabriella knew that aggression was the last thing he wanted to show her. The hurt was written in his bronze face.

Troy finally broke the stare and began to walk towards the stairs. Gabriella couldn't help but feel the force attempt to drag her with him. He was upset, upset about her going to the party with Matt. He had no reason to be jealous, but he was. Maybe not that another guy was taking her, but that HE couldn't. Whatever it was, as Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she watched his teal back, she knew that she was going to have to make it up to him.

A devious smile over took her features. And she knew the exact way.

* * *

"Dude… you're gonna rip your arm out."

Troy ignored Chad's complaints as he just pumped his biceps faster on the bench press. It was easy to let off the steam that had built up in the weight room. The screaming rock music blared from the speakers as the juniors were attempting to build some muscle for the sports they participated in. However, right now all Troy wanted to do was bulk up so he could shove Matt Kliss's face in a garbage truck after blending it. Oh yeah, that sounded perfect right then.

"Fucking… prick… wants… to… rail… her…!" Troy groaned with each upward thrust of the bar he was feverously lifting. The deafening "clank" of the metal slamming back against its holder echoed through the gray walls of the elite weight room. Troy then shot up and ran a frustrated hand through his shaggy hair. Why Gabriella? Why the hell would Kliss want his girlfriend? Yeah, she was gorgeous and smart and funny and sexy and… Okay, scratch that question.

"Troy… breathe…" Jordan attempted to calm him. His angry ceruleans jumped upwards in his black t-shirt he cut the sleeves off of and crimson shorts. Sweat was tickling down his temple like acid. Look out world, Troy Bolton was pissed.

"Yeah… no problem. I'll calm down. Kliss isn't gonna try to fuck my girlfriend of anything!" Troy shouted over the blaring music. They didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers or anyone else finding out, since they were the only three in the room… and probably the school for that matter. Plus, the music silenced them from the outside world. Good thing too, because Troy was raging.

His blood was boiling through his thick veins. He could almost feel the poison leak into his irises, causing them to mutate from sparkling blue to a midnight storm. "Dude… trust her…" Chad rolled his black eyes.

Troy's head shot to him, sending atomic bombs in his direction. "I trust her. I don't trust the douche bag who has the over active dick."

Jordan picked up a free weight and shook his head amusedly while Chad continued to swat in front of the shiny mirror. "Dude… YOU have an over active dick." His best friend glanced up while his powerful legs lowered.

"And clearly a dumpage of testosterone too," Jordan mumbled, just in time for Troy to grab his sweat drenched towel lying pathetically on the floor and chucked it to him. "Chill!"

Troy didn't want to be calm. Yeah, they had done this before, where they had "gone out" with others, but Troy didn't want her to do this. It had been so long since she did, and he found himself completely and utterly selfish on this matter. It didn't even sound like a date, but damn, Troy was jealous.

He couldn't focus while he lifted the free weights like a mad man. His attention wasn't on Jordan while he explained the new girl he hooked up with that weekend. Even after the music cut off and the stench of sweat disappeared as they left the weight room, Troy couldn't grasp on the fact that he was walking towards the locker room or ever when Chad and Jordan stripped to shower. His mind was lost in thoughts of another guy touching Gabriella's waist, brushing her waves away from her skin, maybe even pressing his lips to her cheek…

"FUCK!" Troy announced as his fist slammed against the scarlet locker, immediately causing pain to shoot through his nerves. "Ah! Shit!" He moaned while curling his now bruised hand to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. Damn, that was way more force than he intended.

"Bolton! Killing yourself is NOT gonna help the situation," Chad's deep voice entered the caged area Troy was sulking in as his afro began to frizz everywhere. Water was dripping down his built chest in the yellow glow of the lights along with Jordan. How long had he been sitting in there? Troy looked down to see he was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts he lifted in. "She's not gonna do anything. You guys have both done this before."

Troy knew she wouldn't cheat, but that wasn't the issue. "I know she won't… but…" Troy ran another distressed hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm afraid… she'll want someone who can… give her everything."

Jordan raised his soaked eyebrows while spinning the combination on his locker. "Uh… you can't?"

Troy shook his head. "I can't be there for her all the time. Not in public. She's gonna get sick of this shit eventually."

Chad rolled his beady eyes. "For a cocky son of a bitch, you have no self esteem."

Troy shot him another round of knives. "I'm not Aaron."

"Dude, if you're this way now, what the hell are you going to do for prom when every single Montez senior guy is gonna grind up on her?" Jordan asked with his eyes curious.

Prom. Shit. He had been so wrapped up with keeping the secret that he had completely forgotten about that special dance that juniors could finally attend along with the seniors. He was the basketball captain, and wasn't going to deny that half the school would vote for him for king. But would he want to go with Sharpay? Never. She was one of his best friends, but he couldn't image going with anyone else but his black haired beauty. "Prom's not for like five months."

"Uhh… Prom's like… two months away." Shit.

Whoa, he really DID lose the time.

Jordan pulled his jeans on while Chad fluffed his ringlets with his towel. Troy's face was almost horrified by the new information of the dance being closer than he anticipated. Two months? Didn't the guys start asking a month ahead of time? Oh shit. "Whatever man. I'd love to play Dr. Phil with you more, but Hannah's waiting." Jordan referenced his new girl again with a bright grin as he threw on a clean t-shirt over his sun colored hair.

"Wear protection." Chad smirked as they did the guy handshake that was so famous.

He waved to the pained basketball captain before walking out. Chad then pulled his white sweatshirt over his black bush and turned his chocolate face towards his best friend. "Dude, you've gotta stop. From what you said it's not even a date. Gabs wouldn't waste her time on this shit if she didn't want your ugly ass."

Troy grunted in response while pulling his bag of clean clothes out of his tight locker. "Yeah… whatever."

Chad rolled his eyes again. Troy crossed his arms and slowly pulled his black shirt over his head, each tense muscle rippling before he tossed it carelessly to the side. "Go shower… you smell like shit…" Chad snapped his dirty towel towards him before pointing his finger out. "And stop this moping. You're annoying when you PMS."

"Fuck off." Troy growled before Chad chuckled almost triumphantly. He grabbed his navy bag before lifting a large hand up in parting, and then Troy was alone.

Or so he thought.

In a daze, Troy grabbed a beige towel, wrapped it loosely around his nude waist, along with a bar of soap as well and began to walk through the bright locker room. His mind was anywhere but inside the narrow hallway that led to the showers. Thank God they were in a different room, although it had no door, just an outline of one. Not that anyone else was in the building anyways, but it was nice to be able to close himself from the rest of the world while he was naked.

What WAS he going to do for prom? Troy had absolutely no idea as he stepped through the threshold of the door and heard the soft "slap" of his bare feet on the shiny white tiles below. The locker room was always given a scrub down, so everything was almost sparkling clean. East High definitely had money, that was for sure. There weren't many high schools that had janitors scrub the locker room nightly.

Troy pealed the towel off in the short stretch of hallway that led him to an open and square room with silver showers plastered on the walls. The steamy cavern was still heated from Chad and Jordan, which Troy was thankful for. After slowly turning the knob on the shower, Troy was immediately slammed with scorching water.

He wasn't going to deny the balming liquid felt good on his tense muscles. Troy blissfully closes his ceruleans and moaned in response. Oh yeah, that felt incredible.

Even if his head was plagued with images of Matt and Gabriella.

This was stupid. He had Gabriella, had her since freshman year! Why the hell was he freaking out now? He shouldn't be this tense, this OBSESSED with making sure Gabriella didn't fall for someone else magically. Was he jealous? Oh yeah, but he couldn't figure out why. Why was he being a moron right now? He had her, he should be ecstatic, not nervous.

Troy's large hands slowly began to lather himself with the body soap. The stimulation on his rough skin was soothing; however he still couldn't take away the pain. He knew deep down there was only one touch that could calm him. And suddenly Troy let his mind wander, imagining if she was here with him. He daydreamed about her small, yet magical hands, caressing his nude body in the sauna. Troy involuntarily groaned again, but this time it was driven by the stiffening organ between his legs.

"Fuck." Troy mumbled when he glanced down to take in the full view of his dull "best friend". Great, he was already stressed enough, the last thing he needed was to be sexually deprived so his entire body would be strained. He seemed to have two options. One, he could just ignore the pang that was in the beginning stages, think of his grandma or something. Or he could take care of it, but he WAS in the middle of the guy's locker room. Even though no one else was here, how weird would that be?

The hot water pounded onto his back and dribbled down the side of his bronze visage. It couldn't be THAT weird, guys jacked off in public all the time! So Troy let his eyes flutter closed again and returned to the sensation of Gabriella's soft hand caressing his wet skin. His rough hand closed around himself, which didn't feel a hundredth as good as when Gabriella did it. He grew larger at the fantasy as his head tilted backwards, a moan muffled. "Gabriella…"

"You called?"

His cobalt eyes shot open at the exact time his stomach crashed to the floor. No. This wasn't real. Troy's breathing suddenly escalated to unknown levels as he gazed across the white room to be almost slammed with the most erotic sight known to man. There stood a goddess, steam swirling around her completely nude body except the beige towel, HIS beige towel, around her slender frame. Her cascading waves flowed around her, and as her long legs took a step forward with the mischievous look twinkling in her mocha eyes, Troy knew he was a goner.

Holy shit.

Troy couldn't breathe. His lungs had completely collapsed on him as he hungrily stared at her, his dripping chest heaving with desire. "What… how… why…anyone could walk… what?" Coherent thoughts weren't even a question. Troy's head was sucking her in.

Gabriella's sweet giggle echoed off the tiled walls. "Easy Wildcat," she purred and Troy sucked in a hot breath to keep from rolling his eyes in the back of his head. "There are three cars in the parking lot, and those benches in are very… useful."

So she barricaded all the doors with the benches in the locker room. Troy twitched beneath his hand. He tentatively cupped his erection. Even though she had seen all of him countless times, Troy still couldn't help but feel self conscious of being put on display for her. "Wha…what are you doing here?" A pool of water formed at the side of his mouth as he spoke.

Her taunting hips swayed back and forth as she swaggered towards him. God woman, she wanted to kill him! Gabriella's devious smile curled up again as she stopped under two feet away from him. Troy watched as the spray bounced water from the floor to sparkle on her olive face. "You're upset."

Troy averted his gaze finally, not wanting to touch this subject while she looked like THAT and he was completely nude. "I'm fine."

"Troy, look at me…" The order left him with no choice but to lift his eyes to meet hers again. He had to blink away the water droplets that had landed on his long eyelashes.

His stomach jumped into his throat as Gabriella's slim hand gripped the edge of his towel and pealed it away from her, dropping it to the floor forgotten. Troy's starving eyes absorbed the way her nude body glistened beneath the yellow lights. He started from her perfectly carved feet and traveled up her mile long legs. He became a rock as he lingered on the small puff of curly hair between her legs, and then traveled up her board-like stomach. The two plump mounds of flesh were swollen with the pegged nipples already alert. Resting in the middle of her cleavage was the only stitch of clothing on her, a heart shaped necklace glittering in the light.

Troy's pulse halted as she finally made it to him, letting her eyes close dreamily and listening to the water pound against Troy's back. She was so close, yet so far. Her peaked nipples grazed his burning skin, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat. She grinned distantly before pushing her breasts against him and completely drenched herself in the raining shower. She looped her thin arms around his shoulders and wrapped her calf behind his. Troy shuttered from the sensations that raged through his body.

"G…Gab..Gabriella." He inhaled slowly through his nose, trying to grasp any sense of control. However, that wasn't an option, for his throbbing erection was rubbing against her shaven thigh. Oh God…

"You're so tight…" she whispered into his earlobe with her tongue grazing the skin, every inch of him shaking violently. "Relax."

She peppered delicate kisses to his tense jaw and neck, the scorching water pelting down upon them causing a sensual feel to their lubricious skin sliding against each other. She trailed over to his slick lips, moving hers in a languorous kiss that could have lasted centuries. Troy aggressively pulled her closer, his hand sliding to the curve of her luscious butt, thrusting her nub against his member and sending spark waves through his thick veins.

He suddenly remembered her "date".

Troy suddenly thrashed his tongue into her lucid mouth and frantically. A burst of fire exploded somewhere deep inside him. He had to show her how much he loved her, had to knock any chance of the asshole welding inside her heart out the window. Troy gripped her ass tighter in all attempts to switch positions so he could be dominating, but Gabriella would have none of it. Instead, she shoved him against the icy tile and attacked his lips furiously. Her hand reached up and tilted the shower head towards them once again, so the water rained upon her erotically.

"Just relax." She purred again, pressing open mouth kisses down his soaking chin and windpipe. Her teeth dragged across the valley of his chest as her knees tauntingly buckled. Her tongue darted in and out of her mouth as she followed the "yellow brick road" of his dusty hair beneath his bellybutton, cobalt orbs engorging when the realization of her intentions unveiled.

"Gab… Gabriell…" Troy's hand dug into her hair in an effort to bring her to a vertical position. What was she doing? Now? In the middle of the locker room showers? No, he wouldn't have this. She was better than that. However, the vixen had other plans in mind. Before Troy could even produce an ounce of strength in protest, Gabriella's tongue flickered over the tender head of his erection. Immediately, Troy's head snapped back and the whites of his eyes came to the forefront. Pleasurable sensations rippled down his spine. "Jesus…" He panted before scratching at the back of her scalp desperately.

It was on the rare occasion that Troy received head. Not that Gabriella ever really protested when on the off chance Troy craved it, but he knew most girlfriends were a bit uncomfortable with their boyfriend's dicks in their mouths. He tried not to instigate it unless he was ridiculously horny.

He hadn't had sex in almost a month. This seemed to apply.

Gabriella's pushed out a hot breath; the lascivious feel almost caused his knees to crash violently to the ground. He quickly threw his hand upward and grasped the nozzle to keep the wary balance he had. Her tiny fingers slithered up his thighs, caressing the tight muscles before continuing her ministrations north. Troy groaned again as his chest heaved erotically once her lips enclosed his tip once again. She slowly swirled her tongue around the circumference, Troy was then sent into cloud nine.

"Fuck Gab," he growled breathlessly. "Shit that's… so fucking good…"

Every inch of his shaft was on fire as her intoxicating tongue traced each pumping vein. Her palms cupped his balls tenderly just before she began to massage the flesh with care. Troy's voice box rumbled in a moan with his eyes slamming shut from the exotic stimulation. She encased his pulsating member fully into her mouth. "Relax." She hummed once again before swirling her tongue over the pink head of his throbbing erection.

Troy obediently nodded, completely succumbing to her patronage. His mind was completely wiped from everything else but the feel of being inside the warm cavern of her mouth and the showering water from above. "…Shit babe…baby…"

"Troy…" The vibration of her voice almost sent him over the edge, but Troy sucked in a hot breath instead and flickered his blurred gaze down.

The seductress knelt before him in what was the hottest site he had ever viewed his girlfriend. Her elicit head bobbed frantically as his hand was dug into her hair, guiding her actions. One of her palms was wrapped around the base, pumping languorously so if he wasn't watching, he would have believed he was fully inside her. Liquid from the streaming shower above lavished down her face, pooling around her pursed lips. Her black waves bunched in a soaked knot where his fist was clenched. But her eyes. Gabriella's chocolate eyes were pounding upwards through her bewitching lids. Troy's bare chest suddenly escalated to a breathless pant and his carnivorous orbs widened in desire.

"Oh… oh fucking God… don't stop…" He ordered still staring helplessly.

Troy's hips couldn't control themselves as his heart beat quickened and a hot ball of light began to build beneath his stimulated groin. He thrusted mercilessly into her mouth, mimicking the actions he would if it were her sex. Gabriella met his heightening pace, his arousal intensifying as his lungs worked in over time. The grasp for any inch of air echoed throughout the room long with his groans and cusses. Euphoria was close, the white of the showers were beginning to blur.

Troy's head snapped back wildly when he saw the fire works explode in his vision. Gabriella took that moment to brace his hips and penetrate his spilling erection deep to the back of her throat, swallowing the seeds that erupted from his tip as she deep throated him. The vacuum like sensation was unreal in his ecstasy. "Gabriella!" He chanted huskily, his body being lifted up in an orgasmic bliss. The sapphires squeezed shut and a rage of the light exploded, rippling from his toes to his heart, the flaming climax almost hurt it felt so good.

After the shock wave broke the Richter scale, Troy's slick hand slipped and his back suddenly slid down the sparkling tiles of the wall. He panted and grunted breathlessly, every muscle in his body feeling like a rubber band as he finally crashed to the floor, Gabriella's slender legs immediately straddling him as she sprinkled kisses to his chest and shoulders.

"Jesus… holy fuck… I…Gab… shit!" He rambled while attempting to massage the back of her scalp, but also finding that moving was quite difficult.

"Just rest…" She mumbled hypnotically in his ear, continuing to lather him with sweet caresses and kisses.

Troy heaved his defining pectorals as his head swiveled to the side, water lavishing upon them still. He couldn't grasp on reality, not even noticing the squeak as Gabriella reached up to turn off the nozzle. Gabriella's nude skin continued to grind against his sensually as the jumbled thoughts began to take form once again. He watched her movements carefully, his eyes regaining focus. The temptress would glance up every to often to meet his gaze, before seductively lowering back down to continue with her touches. "Gabriella…"

"What is it?" She whispered carefully, finally looking up to him. Her nimble fingers threaded into his soaking hair, carefully stroking his scalp. He didn't want to meet her eyes again, but the power of her stare was so overwhelming that he wouldn't dare look away. She had too much of a hold on him.

"It's nothing…just… damn that it was incredible." He shifted the subject to the blow job, but Gabriella frowned in disapproval.

"Troy…" she scolded before finally pealing her wet body away from his and rose to her feet slowly. He felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw a glisten of her folds that he was sure didn't come from the shower. "Talk to me." She ordered. It was difficult to say anything when she looked that delicious. Even if he physically wasn't able to orgasm for a couple hours, he couldn't help but gaze at her with pure desire and lust. Yet, his heart hammered frantically when he realized that he wasn't the only one who knew of her beauty. A shiver rippled over his bare skin when he though of another guy fantasizing what Gabriella just performed on Troy. Troy's legs spread tentatively, with Gabriella's visage softening when glancing at the distress on his face. She slowly knotted her hand in his hair again before pressing his cheek to her flat stomach. Her fingers drew circles on his head once again. "Troy… tell me."

The oceanic eyes closed as he felt her warmth. The intimacy of the moment heightened the love he felt for her. Troy encircled his arms around the curve of her bottom, holding her tightly while he knelt before her as though he was unworthy. A switch of positions from before. "Don't go out with him." The whisper lingered through the air like death.

He felt a sigh slip through her. "Troy… it's nothing. It's not even a date."

"I don't care," he mumbled before kissing her soft flesh. "Please don't go."

"Nothing's going to happen." She promised, massaging his chestnut hair that was fluffing slowly. He knew nothing would happen, but he was insecure about keeping her in his grasp. What? Troy Bolton did not get insecure. He was confident, cocky even. Well, he SHOULD have been.

"Gabriella… please." He begged desperately while lifting his famous eyes to meet hers, the emotion boring into her.

Gabriella maneuvered both hands so they brought his face to stare into her stunning irises. Troy wasn't even distracted by the handing breasts he may have longed to touch. The gaze was too strong, too loving for him to think of anything else. "I love you, Troy Bolton. But this is necessary to throw everyone off." It wasn't necessary. And no matter what she said Troy would not be satisfied until she canceled.

Troy frowned, aggression seeping through his blood stream. A flicker of midnight rage exploded in his eyes, but then he quickly suppressed it before she could catch it. A monster began to brew within his chest, the first sign of a dark side to Troy. A side controlled by jealousy. Troy never handled stress well, and the venom had already begun to trickle through his veins.

But he shook his head to rid of the pain momentarily, just to glance up at her once again. "I promise Troy," her delicate hand snaked down to between his shoulder blade and slowly traced the midnight tattoo with her fingernail. "Forever, remember?"

Troy sighed defeated. "Forever."


	10. With Who You Want

There were many things Troy would never have predicted two weeks before the start of eighth grade. For example, he had no idea he would make junior varsity his freshman year and then suit up for one varsity game at the end of the season. If someone told him he would have received a blow job in the boys locker room his junior year, he would have said they were crazy but secretly pray for it. Never in a million years would he have EVER guessed that he'd be madly in love with a Montez. But most of all…

Troy had no idea the first time he puffed a cigarette he would become a ravenous addict for a year.

_It was unfair. She was so damn happy and he wasn't!_

"_Troy! You're doing it again!" The blonde bimbo sitting in his lap complained as Troy shook his head violently to break his dagger-stare that penetrated across the noisy room. The square area was dimmed and the only visible glow came from the luminous black light that made everything white turn violet. However, Troy was not paying attention to the almost eighth grader plastered on the seat with him._

"_Doing wha?" Troy distantly asked as he narrowed his brow on the alley seven down from his, the giggling brunette's laugher heard even through the bustle of the inside bowling alley. Troy's awkward body was almost shaking in anger as he glared mercilessly at the happy teen. Why was she so happy? Why couldn't HE be happy like her?_

"_Staring into space! I'm right here!" She whined annoyingly. Ugh, why did he bring her bowling again? Ugh, for all the girls he could be dating right now, he picked the obnoxious Jamie who was best friends with Sharpay Evans and practically her twin. However, Sharpay was sarcastic and amusing. Jamie was just a dumb idiot._

_But Troy couldn't take his eyes off the perfectly flawless Montez who had decided to bowl the same night as him. He should have prepared himself better, since the entire entering eighth grade class had decided to spend the last Saturday night of summer out for the annual "Strike Out Cancer" fundraiser. Every eighth grade student counsel had sponsored the event. It should have been a night of fun to kiss the vacation goodbye._

_For Troy, it was one of the worst nights of his life._

"_Sorry." He mumbled a million miles away as he slowly rose, letting Jamie slide off his lap and land into the seat below. His stomach twisted aggressively._

"_You look like a cow farted on you," Chad chuckled immaturely as Troy approached him with his features in a sour squeeze. "What's up?_

_Troy sighed, there was no use lying about it. The other four teenagers were leaping happily as though they were four year olds. Sharpay was hitched with their friend Jordan, practically straddling him on the rounded chairs. Jamie was chatting obnoxiously with a bronze colored girl with way too much make up on that would be Chad's "date" for the night. However, Chad was staying as far away from her as possible. It didn't seem to be working out for him. Then again, as an almost eighth grader, he had the attention span of a goldfish._

"_My dad yelled at me before I left." He confessed in an almost tortured tone, leaning against the picture plastered wall and crossing his weak arms. His braces glinted in the darkness but the pained dullness in his eyes was enough to show Chad how irritated he was._

"_What about?" Chad asked, dropping his act of trying to be cool with his fluffy hair almost reaching the top of the ceiling it was so high. _

_Troy shoved his hands into his jeans and stared blankly at the floor, remembering the argument that erupted a few hours before. "I skipped practicing today. He told me I'm never gonna make the team if I don't work at it."_

_Chad furrowed his black eyebrows. "You skipped one day and he freaked?"_

_Troy nodded slowly. "Dad's like that. He wants me to be the best." His head shifted to the side, his face burning with the feeling of not being good enough. Aaron wasn't like that. Aaron didn't have to be. He swam, something Jack never did. Even though his father still was competitive with the oldest, loving the same sport as his youngest was more intense. _

"_So what'd you say?" Chad asked._

_Troy shrugged his shoulders beneath his gray zip up sweatshirt. "I told him to leave me alone and then you came."_

_Troy Bolton was an obedient child. But right now? All he wanted to do was rebel. He wanted to go against his father, he wanted to disappoint. The sapphire eyes lifted again to listen to the poisonous sounds of two giggling on the seats. Jamie glanced her fake eyes towards the direction of his enemy, who wore tight jeans that revealed her forming body and a magenta and gray stripped beater. If he didn't think she was the devil, he would have admitted she looked hot._

"_Ugh… she's such a whore. I heard she kissed with Elliot while at Taylor's on Friday." Jamie gossiped, Troy's eyes narrowing on his "girlfriend"._

"_Psh… they're going out. He's hot anyways. And you kissed Troy's cheek yesterday." Sharpay rolled her sparkling brown eyes in Jordan's lap, glancing backwards towards the Montez who just leapt for joy after earning a strike. Troy lingered on her smooth body as she wrapped her arms around a black haired going to be freshman with a black t-shirt on. Fire rushed through Troy's veins furiously._

_Troy HATED that guy officially._

"_She's still a whore. Troysie!" Jamie called to him and waved her hand idiotically, but his eyes were on the way Elliot had just placed his mature high school hand on Gabriella's waist._

_Why could she be happy and he couldn't? It wasn't fair. He didn't care if he was acting like a sixth grader; he wanted her to be just as miserable as he was. He watched as Elliot kissed her forehead tenderly, making her chocolate eyes dance with delight that could be noticeable even from the distance the young teenager was glaring at. Troy couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to take his annoying "girlfriend", nor his father's words in his head. And he was most definitely not going to take watching Gabriella swoon with her friends as Elliot slowly made his way to the door for some bizarre reason._

"_I'll be back." Troy muttered to no one, Jamie's over done eyes glistening with pain. Screw her. He whipped his stringy hair out of his face and then strutted almost cockily towards the centre of the dark lanes. His heart clutched aggressively as he felt a pair of mocha eyes burn into the side of his face, and for a moment brown met blue. She glared ruthlessly, which Troy returned with a knife in his stare. Hated her._

_Troy didn't really know where he was going when he walked towards the entrance of the noisy bowling alley. The sounds of pins clanging together echoed throughout the hallway. It was too much. Being there was overwhelming. He wanted to break free of the agitation that bubbled within his chest. Gabriella, his father, Jamie. He just wanted to revolt against his clean cut image jock like image. He wanted to feel in control of his life, not others controlling it for him._

_He stepped outside into the hot night, feeling already overheated with his sweatshirt on. But the fresh air was clouded, even if the stars above were sparkling down upon him. His face, which was beginning to lose its boy like shape, was suddenly slammed with a powerful, almost choking scent._

_Troy turned on his heels and suddenly his eyes grew as wide as the silver moon from above. Standing with his back slumped against the wall was Elliot, a hazy smoke lingering around him. Troy's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he watched the freshman inhale the white stick deeply, almost euphorically._

_His immediate thought was, _did Gabriella know_?_

"_Bolton! Shouldn't you be inside?" Elliot's deep voice accused as his black eyes landed on the younger teenager. At first, the site of a freshman smoking a cigarette intimidated him, but he had to be tough. Not let it phase him._

_Even though he was dating Troy's enemy, Elliot didn't seem to be upset with the fact they were breathing the same toxic oxygen. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged once again, staring at the night sky. "Needed air."_

"_I know what you mean, man," he chuckled, though Troy thought the fact that he was burning his lungs made it a bit ironic for him to say such a thing. However, Troy glanced back up at him and couldn't help but feel some pull in his stomach. "You want one?"_

_Troy's tortured heart stopped beating._

_His immediate reaction was no. Of course he had taken health as a mandatory class and knew the dangers of nicotine. Why would he want to commit suicide? It would have been dumb; he was an athlete for Pete's sake! No, he would not do it. "Nah…"_

_But there was some draw to the way Elliot stood. The almost sexual appeal he had with the cancer stick in his mouth that was calling to him. The rebellious sort of nature coaxed his attention. It wasn't like Troy wanted to try drugs. Nicotine wasn't nearly as addictive, or so he thought. His parents would be furious if they ever found out, but would it matter? He was already upset with his father; just one little puff wouldn't kill him… would it? "You sure man? You look like you could use it." Troy's hands trembled. He knew he shouldn't. Knew deep in his heart he shouldn't. But it was so tempting, so very tempting. The peer pressure began to explode within his chest. So easy to just take a taste…_

_Then something happened. A thought that he never would have dreamed crossed his mind. Here Gabriella's older boyfriend stood, someone she crushed on, wanted, desired. She liked him, liked his actions. Some sick part of him suddenly reached out, wanting to please _her_._

"_Just one." He more told himself than Elliot. The black haired man smirked almost triumphantly, knowing that he would have someone to join him. Elliot whipped a pale blue back of Camels from his pocket and slid a cubeb out from it's prison, as though it was a fugitive. He was going against everything his family had believed in. As Troy's vibrating hand took the stick, he felt as though a million pounds were resting in his palms._

_His heart hammered beneath his chest. The piercing conscience screamed within his brain to stop, that he was an idiot and would screw up his basketball career. Did it matter though? His dad already knew he wasn't good enough. The negative images were flashing through his head like a horror film as Elliot slowly lit the end, a orange glow exploded in the blackness. Troy gulped as the tiny little object almost had a warm feel between his first two fingers. "Don't over do it the first time."_

_Troy's trembling hand reached up and he slowly slid the lucid cigarette between his thin lips. It tasted… toasty? Did that make sense? It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. Troy just stood stupidly, stick between his mouth before Elliot chuckled. "Dude… inhale…"_

_Troy took a deep breath and his eyes popped out of their sockets. Immediately the burn surged through his esophagus and rippled through his lanky body. An eruption through his lungs exploded, rejecting every centimeter of smoke welded in. He felt a fit of cough rush through his throat as he violently gripped onto the wall to control himself. Elliot chuckled as Troy gasped for breath. "Holy crap…"_

"_You get used to it. I was like that my first time too." Elliot patted his back teasingly, before chucking his own butt to the ground and stomping on it. Troy regained his strength and felt the bitter taste of tar in his mouth._

_It repulsed him, yet he welcomed it with open arms. A thrill of rebellion took over, and Troy couldn't help but smirk at the tiny little white rod that gave him the rush he had been looking for. Troy placed it back into his mouth again and sucked. Not so bad that time, though the taste seemed to be acquired. For it was a bit repulsive. But the excitement got to him. He _loved_ this new feeling of making his own choices, not others making them for him. "Not so bad…"_

_Elliot smirked a popped a piece of gum in his mouth just before whipping out a spay bottle also. Troy narrowed his eyebrows curiously as he took another smoke… ah it was feeling better every time. "What's that for?"_

_The older boy shrugged. "Don't want to announce it. By the way, don't tell Ella. She'd flip shit if she found out. She hates smoking."_

_Gabriella hated smoking. The words echoed around in Troy's head before he took another puff.

* * *

_

He wasn't jealous. He was NOT jealous. No way in HELL was he jealous. Jealous? What did that word mean anyways? Psh… Troy Bolton was never jealous. Nope, not jealous at all.

Troy Bolton was jealous.

"You headed out for the night?" Jack Bolton's voice entered Troy's ears as the teenager slowly walked into the bright kitchen. The look on the basketball captain's face was enough for Lucille to bolt out of her chair and her husband's blue eyes to narrow curiously. His normally tan face looked more like a ghost than anything. "You feeling okay?"

"Oh sweetie…" Lucille rushed towards her youngest and placed her warm palm onto his forehead as though he was going to vomit. "Are you sick again?"

"I'm fine." He muttered distressed. Troy ran a hand through his silky hair, as though he was completely tormented. It was that way however, Troy's stomach was writhing as though a snake was twisting angrily within it. Poison was slowly dispersing through his veins. He didn't care if it was a date or not, he didn't want her to go.

"You don't look…" Jack began to protest, but Troy's piercing eyes shot aggressively to his father sitting pathetically at the table. It was Saturday night and Troy knew that any minute now, Matt would be taking her to that damn party. It wasn't a date. Troy had to keep telling himself that they would just be at a party and it was not a date. But jealousy was a cruel thing that drove men mad. And Troy was definitely headed in that direction as he attempted to button up his lime shirt.

"I'm fine Dad. Seriously," Troy snapped with more rage than he intended. Lucille almost jumped back from his rumble, a nervous look cast towards her husband. "Look… Shar's coming in a bit… I'm gonna go shoot hoops til then."

"What time will you be home?" Jack asked in his booming voice, obviously not afraid of his youngest son.

Troy shrugged lazily. "I dunno. I might crash at Jordan's."

Lucille frowned uncomfortably. "You've been spending a lot of nights at other people's house." She skeptically commented.

Oh shit.

Troy was already tense, and the last thing he needed was his body to go into pure panic in coming up with an excuse of why he was never around. His ceruleans widened momentarily, before he shook his attractive head to rid the thoughts and turned back to his concerned mother instead of staring blankly at the counter as he was before. "I know."

"You know you can always have them here too." Lucille seemed to be implying something with the soft twinkle in her eye, but Troy looked away before she could read his face. The face that practically screamed he had a dire secret.

"I know… but Aaron's here a lot. Plus my room's in the basement. It's fuc…erm… really cold at night," he saved before turning towards the back patio. Jack nodded in agreement with him, though Lucille still had a knowing stare on her son. "Shar's gonna be here soon and you know how she gets. I'll see you guys later."

He didn't even bother to wait for them to say anything before he stormed out of the house with the glass door slamming to a close behind him. The night was slightly chilly, but it was numbing. Maybe it would simmer the beast that was swelling in his chest. The monster that was out for blood. Troy jogged over to the shadows of the looming hoop, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He couldn't get the nightmarish visions of Matt and Gabriella out of his head.

Troy picked up the burnt orange sphere and began to shoot baskets with his head completely in a different state. It was as though a storm was brewing beneath his chestnut cut, a storm that wanted to rip Matt's face off and slam it to the ground.

He missed a lay up and the ball bounced wildly to the asphalt. Why was he jealous anyways? He _had_ Gabriella. He kissed her, he hugged her, he touched her, he made love to her. Yet, Troy couldn't rid the torturous image of Gabriella's arms around another man. Another guy with his lips pressed against the lips that belonged to HIM. Someone else inside her…

"DAMN IT!" Troy screamed just before chucking the ball at the fence lined up against the lush trees. It echoed off with a "clang" and Troy's large hand shoved into his silky hair, pulling at the scalp as though it would make the images disappear.

"Troy?"

Troy slowly turned around at the sweet sound of his name. He sighed distractedly as Lucille approached him, a yellow jacket swaying lightly in the brisk wind. His nostrils flared as he sucked in a frigid breath before opening his eyes again to see the frown lines in his mother's face. "Hey." He breathed out heavily and turned to retrieve his ball.

His mother stopped just before the emerald grass turned to black top. She gave him a soft smile before glancing up at the basket. "I remember when you couldn't even push the ball far enough to get it to hit the net. I tell your father the doctor must have hid the basketball that you were born with."

He really wasn't in the mood to listen to his mom go on about how grown up he's gotten. "Yeah… guess so." Troy distantly replied before the orange sphere swooshed through the hoop with ease.

Lucille crossed her arms delicately, her clogs shuffling against the asphalt and her light eyes twinkling with concern. "What's going on? And don't say nothing."

He shook his head while bending down, at first ignoring his mother's request for some answers on his aggressive behavior. The ball left his fingertips fluidly, though hit the rim in a complete miss. "I just got some stuff going on, okay Mom?"

Troy jogged to grab his rebound; however the only woman Bolton snatched it first, finally causing the cobalt eyes to look up at her in almost annoyance. "I'm your mom, you can tell me."

The power of her gaze was so intense that Troy had no choice but to look at the ground and shove his hands into his jean pockets. This was one thing he could never tell her. There was absolutely no way Lucille would ever understand his misery. He knew once the word "Montez" slipped from his throat, he would be cast away from the family. It tore him up inside not being able to confess his feelings to her, since they were so close. Yet he had to keep his love for Gabriella safe.

There was a bizarre feeling that swelled in his chest. He had to protect his heart, protect HER heart in theory. He needed protect his future. It was what kept him breathing, not the air in the world nor the sun that would rise in the morning. It was the feeling of knowing Gabriella was his. Maybe that's why he was so upset. Matt was threatening his future with her, even if it wasn't a date. He had to protect his love, his destiny.

In an essence, he was protecting his fate.

"Is it Sharpay?" She questioned inquisitively while taking a step forward. Troy didn't answer; instead he fumbled around with the slim pack of toothpicks in his deep pocket. He shrugged lazily again before shifting the weight on his feet uncomfortably. So badly he wanted to vent to his mother about his jealousy issue. He wanted to tell her how much Gabriella was hurting him by going on this fake date with Matt. But he couldn't. He had to keep the secret, no matter if it tore him up inside or not.

"I dunno." Troy mumbled.

Lucille strode over to her youngest son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Guilt seeped through his veins, almost as though the words "I'm in love with a Montez" were plastered across his forehead. "Sweetheart… you don't have to be with her if you don't feel happy with her."

Troy's sparkling eyes shot to her, curiosity bubbling in his chest. "What?"

She sighed before brushing back a long section of his bangs away from his appealing face. Troy's bright eyes scanned hers, confusion in his visage. "Maybe I'm prying, but you don't seem… happy when you're with her. You seem… withdrawn. Distant even."

Troy tried not to look at her and feel the burn of her eyes on his forehead. "I like her, Mom."

There was a sudden honk in the background of the intimate moment and Troy lifted his heavy head to see a magenta convertible with the top up purring in the driveway. Lucille sighed once again before pressing her lips to his head motherly. "I'm just saying that you should be with someone who makes you happy." Troy stared at her for a long moment, his throat scratchy and dry. She gave him a soft smile before nodding towards the annoying car. "Don't get into trouble okay?"

With that she turned around and walked carefully back towards the glowing house. Troy closed his eyes and pressed his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Another honk flooded his ear drums just before Troy opened his eyes tormented again. He then slowly trudged off towards the car, sliding his hand to his pocket and gripping the thin tooth pick and shoving it between his teeth. What he would give to have a cigarette right now and ease the stress…

"Hurry up loser!" Sharpay spat as Troy slid fluidly into the seat, the air stuffy and her bright strands of hair frazzled in different directions. His chestnut eyebrows narrowed curiously before he glanced in the back seat and rolled his baby blues at the scrunched chocolate teenager wedged beneath the black leather.

"Hey Zeke." Troy gave him a half smirk just before turning back to see Sharpay whip out of his driveway like Speed Racer.

"You look like shit." Sharpay commented with her thin eyebrows narrowed as her light brown eyes rolled obnoxiously.

"Geeze, thanks Shar. You always know how to make me feel better." Troy snapped before slouching in his seat. The headlights on the road gave an almost animalist shine to his furious face. As they pulled out of the neighborhood, Zeke popped up from behind with a beaming smile.

"I swear to God Bolton, if you're gonna piss and shit all night about Gabriella I'm drowning you in my lake." She threatened while speeding down the suburban roads.

"So what are we doing anyways?" Zeke asked hopefully. Troy knew he should be nicer to them, since they were sacrificing time to themselves to attempt to keep him company. It didn't matter though. His girl was probably in Matt's talons and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Troy was certainly going to drive himself mad tonight. He had to keep busy. Sitting around and watching a movie would not do it. He had to keep himself entertained.

Troy slowly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and weighed it in his hands. "I wanna go to Heaven. I'm calling everyone." He confessed.

Zeke glanced at him warily. "Troy…"

"You ran out of booze." Sharpay loosely informed him.

Troy shook his head. He didn't want to get trashed; he just wanted to not think about it. "I don't care. I'm sending out a text anyways. You guys can last one night without being smashed."

Sharpay frowned while Troy's nimble fingers worked fluidly on his phone. He highlighted the individual names that would be invited. Troy worked his way down the list and then scanned back upwards again and his heart stopped beating. His thumb traced the "ok" button on his phone as he stared at the named labeled "Juilet" on the shiny screen. He should send it to her; he knew he should tell her he was having everyone over. Gabriella had the right to know, and the right to chose if she wanted to come after her "date". Troy knew he should do the right thing, but the jealous monster boiling in his chest was fighting a harder battle than his conscience.

Troy sent the message and closed the phone without sending it to his Juliet.


	11. I'm Always Here

**A/N: In regards to the previous chapter's reviews, I feel that I have to address something. A lot of people were upset with Troy's behavior because they thought that it wasn't fair how he could have Sharpay and Gabriella couldn't hang out with Matt. Not that I am justifying what he did at all, but try to remember that Gabriella KNOWS Sharpay isn't looking for a relationship with Troy. She has Zeke, and with Matt, he's looking to be with her. That's why Troy feels threatened and from the fact that Matt can openly spend time with Gabriella while he can't do anything about it to prove she's his girlfriend. I just thought I would mention that. Again, not saying what Troy did was right at all, but see it from his point of view.**

**Thank you so much for the incredible reviews on this. Really, this story means a lot to me for more reasons than a lot of you know. So thank you so very much for telling me what you think, because it's absolutely incredible. Thank you!

* * *

  
**

Gabriella was over all a nice person. She loved helping other with their relationship, friend, and family problems. Teachers loved her and her parents thought she was wonderful. She couldn't have treated her sisters nicer, and everyone who wasn't on the Bolton side wanted to be friends with her. She was kind and caring and would never hurt anyone if she had a choice in the matter.

That was, until the inner bitch was channeled as she glared furiously at the white house from her silver Acura.

Gabriella was thirty seconds away from jumping out of the car and slitting her boyfriend's throat that bright Sunday morning. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel forcefully, her entire body tense and ready to pounce. Her normally coffee colored eyes were shadowed with fury. As she swung the door opened and walked into the warming sun, she almost felt the ground move beneath her feet. An earthquake was brewing in her heaving chest beneath the green t-shirt and black athletic shorts she was wearing. Her cascading waves were pulled up into a tight ponytail and it flapped from left to right as she stomped towards the house.

The night had gone smoothly just as she expected. Matt kept a clean face and it seemed that they were just hanging out with a bunch of friends, nothing more. He had reached for her hand three times, which she always managed to make an excuse to dodge without hurting his feelings. He'd put his arm around her shoulder in a way that Gabriella viewed as friendly. She had bonded with the older friends and the night seemed to be a blast.

That was, until she got the text message asking why she wasn't at the party at Heaven.

Why hadn't he told her? The question was racing around her head as she marched up the decorated walkway as though she was about to go into battle. Yeah she may have had plans, but she could have come after to spend the night with him! The tinted sunglasses on her face hid the fire in her eyes as she approached the front door of her haven. How idiotic could he be? How _selfish_? Didn't he want to see her too? Or was this just punishment for going out with someone else?

The front door slammed when she stepped inside her second home. The affectionate pictures of a once happier couple rattled on the walls. Gabriella felt the air in the doorway was thick with tension. Her head was straight and her body rigid as she slowly began to make her way towards the center of the house. Her attractive face was out for blood.

Finally, she strode into the large kitchen to see the lake glittering with the sun dancing upon it from the bay window. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Instead, she stared star struck by the image of the bronze boy sitting at the long table, his head bowed towards the floor. Over his bulky biceps was a gray long sleeved "Wildcats" shirt and a pair of midnight shorts. He was lacing a pair of bleached colored running shoes when Gabriella broke from the trance she was under and dropped her keys obnoxiously on the table.

The Abercrombie model lifted his head slowly; his normally dazzling eyes a slight shade of navy as they met hers. Gabriella crossed her arms in an irritated fashion and pursed her lips. Troy had a sarcastic amusement in his striking face when Gabriella cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "Honey… I'm home." Gabriella bitterly greeted.

Troy sniffed and stood as though her appearance didn't phase him. That seemed to irritate the fuming teenager even further. He loomed over her by a few inches as he coldly floated past her, reaching towards the refrigerator. "Date went well?" His normally velvet voice sounded like screeching cats as he spoke.

Gabriella was tempted to tap her foot she was so upset. He couldn't even bother to call! "First, _Bolton_…" she hissed the sinful last name like she was born to do. Troy's storming eyes shot to her, the pitcher of water almost crashing to the clean floor. "It wasn't a date. And second, it would have been a lot better if my boyfriend wasn't a dick about it."

Was she overreacting? Yes. But did he deserve it? Most definitely. Troy chuckled poisonously, though he didn't sound like his voice would rise as hers was. Ugh, why did he have to be so collected when her anger was shooting through the roof? Wasn't it usually the other way around, where he would be the one overreacting? "You were busy."

"So? You just had a party and didn't tell me about it?" Gabriella's stress from trying to keep him calm all week was bubbling; however, there were no lines in his face. It was almost… blank, despite the tiny hint of irritation. "Great Troy, glad you want to spend time with me."

"Sorry I didn't want to sit on my ass while you were out with Kliss." Troy sneered back, the ring of emerald jealousy circling his midnight irises. Even though she was fuming, there was something about the torture in his voice that made her breathe easier. Maybe it was just the hypnotic effect Troy gave off.

Gabriella frowned as Troy took a long sip of the water, his eyes avoiding her daggers. Obviously he was upset, but if he wanted to get into an argument, he would have started yelling already. Troy was an all or nothing kind of person, and right now he was working on nothing. She sighed before shaking her swinging ponytail, taking a defining step forward and placing a careful arm on his covered triceps. She didn't want to fight with him, even if she was angry. "You could have called."

Troy shrugged just before throwing the plastic cup in the sink, showing off his elite basketball skills. "Like I said… you were busy."

He pulled away from her forcefully and began to walk towards the table once again. She watched as the light spilled in from the bright sky outside, casting a glow on his tanned face. Gabriella's mouth dropped once again at the empty sensations of Troy avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to look at her, and suddenly Gabriella felt tainted. Was that how he viewed her now? Because she went out with another guy as a pretend date, he felt that she betrayed him? Gabriella couldn't even wrap her head around the concept.

"Where are you going?" She asked almost demandingly.

His muscular shoulders rose once again, finally turning to her with pain written in his piercing eyes. "Running."

Gabriella sighed. Yes he was athletic, but she knew that he was just trying to blow off some steam. Steam that SHE caused. Feuding with Troy never got anywhere, so there was really no point in trying to argue with him more. Gabriella knew he was not being an asshole because he wanted to be. He was doing it because his heart was clenching. Once again, the wave of guilt crashed over her. She must have been an awful girlfriend for doing this to him. There was no other option.

"Um…when are you gonna be back?" For someone who had been on the bridge of yelling previously, Gabriella's mouse like voice was almost silent, vulnerable. Troy seemed to have noticed too, for his sapphires softened ever so slightly.

"I'm going long. Don't wait up for me." He glanced towards the beauty of nature before Gabriella placed a hand on the granite counter. No. He couldn't leave now. She just got here, and she suddenly craved more precious time with him. Even if he was being in this slight funk, she wanted to be around him. No matter if he was ignoring her or not.

"I'm coming with." Gabriella announced more definitely, stepping forward and setting her ground. Her face was tight once again, letting him know that no was not an answer.

"I'm gonna go for like six miles." Troy raised his dark brow, almost challenging her.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't care."

Troy glanced upwards, as though he was fighting with what his heart wanted and what his revenge wanted. She watched as his large knuckles balled into fists within the defining silence. The only thing Gabriella could hold onto was the thick beat of her heart slamming against her thin chest. He brought his tormented head down to his wide palm and shook his brunette shag. "Fine. But hurry up. I don't have all day." The poison clearly evident in his tone.

Gabriella let out a relief sigh before tearing past him towards her room to change.

* * *

There was something so calming about jogging next to the radiant lake. The sun peaked through the windows of the trees, though running on the asphalt at the steady pace was nice in the shade. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft "pit pat" of their matching feet and their even breath. Once in awhile the irregular sound of the "clap" off the waves of the lake cut through as well, but other than that the air was peaceful.

It was hard to believe that Gabriella had felt anger towards the stunning god like figure who was breathing evenly next to her. Although they hadn't said a word to each other for the first four miles that they had been out, the endorphins mixing into her blood stream seemed to numb the aggression towards him. However, Troy's face was still a rock. It was completely emotionless, and every time she stole a glance at him, he had this same distant glassy look in his cobalt eyes.

He was much faster than she was, though Gabriella was hardly out of shape. Even if she wasn't in a sport, she still enjoyed to actually workout, this wasn't a shock to her system. But Troy could basically perform any athletic activity with ease and it also worked in his favor that he was a male. Gabriella could tell he was restraining slightly for her, but she definitely wasn't making him bored with their run.

Gabriella's speedy breath was increasing as her legs began to tense up. She should have thought it through when Troy said he'd be running six miles. The circumference of the lake was around ten and a half miles, so they had already circled back towards the enchanted house. She wasn't regretting spending this time with him, even though she knew this might end up with her endurance fading. Her mocha eyes shifted to the side and what little breath she had was taken away.

It was ungodly sexy to watch Troy participate in any sort of sport, and running was no exception. The way his sculpted calves tightened with every stride, his steady pant as though it was effortless. Gabriella watched as a roll of sweat trickled down the side of his bronze cheek. She had to quickly whip her head around to make sure that she didn't crash into anything in response to his beauty.

Troy's head suddenly turned in her direction, yet his eyes glanced over her just before they narrowed. Gabriella cringed at the tint of the dark storm instead of his normally bright irises. But Troy suddenly slowed down as he turned towards her, finally looking at her for the first time. "Look." He pointed towards the right.

Gabriella felt relief as she stopped and met his gaze. Troy abruptly halted and turned on his heels, almost as if in a trance as he walked stiffly towards the glittering lake. "Oh my God…" Gabriella mumbled, stunned by the beauty of the water lapping against the smooth rocks on the surface.

Everything looked so peaceful and relaxed. It was hard to think of any problem in the world as she stared breathlessly out into the water. She was still gasping for oxygen, but Troy seemed to be completely composed as she stared at the muscles in his back as he approached the water. He placed his large hand onto a russet trunk of the tree, giving him an almost angelic look as the sun cast a bright silhouette around him.

It was more beautiful than the lake itself.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered when she finally managed to breathe evenly again. She rolled up her black long sleeves while pushing aside a thick bush that scraped the olive skin beneath her periwinkle athletic shorts.

Troy shrugged lazily, though he still refused to look at her. Come on Bolton, just one little glance would make her feel so much more comfortable! "Yeah… I guess…"

They were never ones for apologizes after they fought, for both were too head strong to succumb to the other. And that was okay for Gabriella, however this was killing her. He wasn't mad at her per say, but he wasn't happy either. It broke her heart to watch him like this, but there was nothing that she should be apologizing for. All they did was hang out with other people; she WAS allowed to have guy friends. So she wasn't going to slip sorry and make him dominant.

Gabriella crept towards him and watched as he slowly slid to the ground, leaning his bulky shoulder against the tree and closing his eyes almost painfully. Gabriella glanced out towards the glassy surface of the water. He leaned his chestnut head against the trunk and breathed deeply through his nose.

She couldn't take the silence any longer.

Her slender body closed in on him and as she planted her butt against the somewhat sloppy ground. The lake continued to chop against the rocks a few feet in front of them evenly. Her cotton shirt brushed up against his, sending spark waves through her entire body. "Troy." She whispered gently before timidly resting her cheek onto his tight shoulder. He tensed at her touch, which made Gabriella's heart skip in a staggered beat, though not for the reasons she would have liked.

"It's kind of funny," Troy seemed to be talking more to himself than her as he stared out, his eyes placid. "I come here all the time and don't realize how… incredible it is. Guess I don't know how good I have it until it's threatened."

Troy looked at the manly hair on his bare legs. Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip nervously just before sneaking her hand onto his parted thigh. Troy sighed as Gabriella tried to scoot closer to him, in all attempts to feel him as he was, not upset. Troy glanced at the hand momentarily, a ripple of shivers raging down his spine. Was that good or bad?

Gabriella knew he wasn't talking about the lake. "It's not threatened Troy. It never was." She whispered before attempting to snuggle even further into him, but he still remained motionless.

He stared at the muddy ground again before Gabriella pressed her swollen chest against his bulging arms and digging her face into his shoulder. Come on Bolton, make SOME sort of movement! "Gab…" He mumbled her name in his trance like state, before finally shifting his arm so he encircled her thin waist.

"Troy…" The sudden bust of emotion exploded as she swung her slender leg over his and straddled his thigh, nestling into the curve of his throat. Troy caged her in with his muscles, pulling her so tight it was hard to breathe. But Gabriella didn't care. She would have rather suffocated in his love than gone without it.

"Baby…" His lips trailed across her temple, and she imaged he still was staring off in the distance. Even if they had just "made up" without saying anything, she could still feel how distressed he was.

"Nothing happened. We just hung out. I promise." Her fingers laced themselves through his sandy hair just before Troy kissed the knot of her tied black waves.

"I know, I just… you with him… I couldn't sit and think about it. I was pissed…I should have called." He pulled her into his lap and allowed her head to rest on his built chest. They were far enough away from the road in the ditch that no one would find it strange they were cuddling there. Gabriella knew there would be no "sorry", but this was good enough for her.

"I wanted to be with you," she gazed up into the sparkling blue eyes that made her heart melt. "Troy… I want every opportunity I can with you."

Troy nodded, his forehead rubbing against hers softly. "I know… I'm a jackass. But you know you shouldn't have gone."

Gabriella knew it wasn't entirely his fault. That was one of the best parts about their relationship; they were on an even track. Neither was better than the other, and they accepted that. Though sometimes Troy needed her more, they were both faulted when they fought.

They were silent for a long moment as Troy rubbed her back soothingly, lost in each other. Gabriella hated getting irritated with him, but she loved the make up part. "So how was it?" He dared to ask just as his hand slipped down to massage the curve of her hip. Clearly they weren't headed back anytime soon.

Gabriella shrugged in his powerful arms. "Okay. We just hung out with everyone," Troy gulped, probably knowing that she was editing the fact that Matt attempted to hold her hand a few times. "How was here?"

"Fine." Troy mumbled before placing his chin on top of her head.

Gabriella sighed once again before delicately drawing a "G" onto his chest, almost branding him more than the tattoo on his back. "We didn't stay late either. People were getting wasted and shit. Matt wanted to drink I think, but I told him I wanted to head home. And then I got a text from Chad asking where the hell I was." Gabriella accused, watching his stunning face wince almost as if pained by the words.

"Oh yeah… 'bout that," he muttered. He was silent again before cupping his oversized hand into hers. "You know I'm always here right? If anything ever goes wrong."

Gabriella narrowed her black brow. "What do you mean?"

Her calm head moved upwards as he lifted his shoulder slowly. "You know. If you're at a party, and something goes bad, and you need a ride. I'm always here."

Gabriella giggled her sweet laugh. "Because no one would say anything about a Montez getting into the infamous black Infiniti or anything."

His face was hard, no trace of amusement across it. "I'm serious. If you ever need me, you don't even have to tell me what's wrong. No matter what okay?"

She nodded, knowing he would find a way around that if he had to. Gabriella slithered her hand up into his hair, her fingers playing with the tiny strands poking from the back. "Troy… what happens if we break…"

"Don't even say that," Troy ordered, the intensity of his eyes on hers was overpowering. Gabriella actually had to tell her lungs to work. The irises were pure cobalt; everything about his appeal was so passionate that the air around them seemed to be suctioned away. His tone was soft, but there was something strong, almost frighteningly intense. "Please."

Gabriella swallowed whatever lump in her throat had formed. Of course the thought had crossed her mind every once in awhile. Would they always be together? What would happen if they broke up? Her life had been built around him, would she be able to survive without him? Of course she could. Gabriella was strong, she was independent. Yes she needed Troy, but she knew that she'd be able to make it if anything ever happened to them. If fate had a different course than the one they were on. She'd be fine eventually.

Gabriella had no idea how wrong she truly was.

"I'd come and get you anyways," Troy finished, snuggling her closer to his warm body. "Even if…" he trailed off, unable to even say the words. "Something happened. You don't even have to tell me what's up; just tell me you need help. I'm always gonna be here for you. You've marked me Gabriella."

"I know." She reflexively reached around and attempted to touch where she knew his tattoo was, but Troy snatched her hand before it could move.

"No… not there," Troy tenderly brought her palm back around and kissed it softly. "Where you've marked me in here…" Troy pressed her hand against his left peck, Gabriella able to feel the steady heartbeat beneath his shirt. His eyes remained on hers, passion, love, lust and everything in-between flooding into her. "…is so much deeper than back there."

Gabriella smiled coyly before pressing her lips against his in a sensual, yet electrifying kiss that caused her toes to curl. "I love you." He whispered lovingly when their foreheads collided.

"Love you too." She mumbled back before kissing him soundlessly once again.

* * *

"Where were you?"

Shit.

Gabriella glanced into the kitchen to see a bulky math book sprawled across the table and the freshman's curious eyes staring up at her. Anna seemed to be drowning in homework when Gabriella returned from Heaven that Sunday afternoon. She and Troy finished their run after their long talk and then returned to the house. One thing led to another, and two hours later, Gabriella was both glowing and her back hurt like hell.

Note to self, remember to put towels down next time you engage in hot make up sex with your boyfriend on the kitchen floor.

Anna's shoulder length hair bobbed curiously as she narrowed her light chocolate eyes. There was a sense of skepticism in her stare, and Gabriella couldn't help but reflexively feel the alarm rise in her chest. Oh no, what was that look?

"I went to the mall." Gabriella lied as she threw her purse down onto the table. She was still dressed in her long sleeved back shirt and bright shorts from the run, however, Anna's eyes were narrowed suspiciously. What was that look? Did her neck scream "Troy Bolton's lips were here"?

"Did you buy anything?" She asked almost lightly. It was as though she was pressing her whereabouts, but trying to be discrete about it also. Maybe Gabriella was just paranoid ever since her little sister saw the sweatshirt. Anna leaned back on the chair and crossed her tiny arms beneath her sweats.

Gabriella shrugged. "No."

Anna raised an eyebrow carefully once again. "Weren't you wearing different clothes when you left?"

Double shit.

Her mind reeled over all the possible excuses she could give the youngest Montez. However, Gabriella's throat felt dry as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. For an expert on lying, she seemed to be failing miserably. Come on Montez, think of something! "I uh…"

"You were at Tyler's weren't you?" Anna softly accused as her long eyelashes fluttered to lift to her sister's. Gabriella suddenly felt a pang of guilt writhe in her stomach once again. How badly she wanted to tell Anna. She wanted the youngest to know the details, as well as Adrienne also. It would make this whole thing so much easier, so much less stressful. It was difficult to keep the secret sometimes, for Gabriella knew the vulnerability of being so close to her blood related siblings.

She took a tight inhale of breath before leaning forward. "We just went out to lunch… please don't tell Drien."

The room seemed to escalade to heightened temperatures as Anna soaked in the lie Gabriella just told. Please believe her, please believe her. Seconds ticked by more like hours before Anna shook her head almost playfully. "I won't. Promise… I don't want to hear about her not meeting him anyways."

Thank God. Gabriella let the bubbling sigh of relief slip through her puffy lips as she plopped down at the table, Anna's now calm eyes cast down towards her geometry once again. Anna's adorable face had relaxed and was now concentrated on her right triangles. So she didn't suspect Troy, however, Gabriella had a gut wrenching feeling that this constant interview would not be over any time soon.

She could count on it.


	12. Why Care?

**A/N: So this is probably the longest flashback I've ever written in the history of my FanFiction career, so please let me know what you think of it.**

**And I would also like to remind everyone, this story is going to be getting dramatic. I said the first chapter it's going to be a roller coaster, so I'm just warning now, there will be rocks and stones that you can throw at me at the end of every chapter if you would like! Or if bridges are more you're thing, feel free to push me off. (You know who you are ;))  
**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_YOU CAN'T GO!"_

_The gorgeous house shook in the powerful boom of the only male Montez's voice. Gabriella's face burned as though someone painted lighter fluid onto it and lit a match. Acidic tears were raging down her face as her father's cold chest heaved aggressively. The room was silent enough for the echo to bounce off the walls. The kitchen was dark as her mother sat at the table with her head bowed, almost beneath her father. She knew her two sisters were sitting on the steps, cringing as the middle child got screamed at._

_But Gabriella's rebellious behavior took over. She would have none of it._

"_WHY NOT?" she screeched, Maria's stunned eyes shooting up in the blackness in warning. It was suicide for her to fight with her father back; however, Gabriella had never felt so much hatred towards him. Her stomach twisted in bile as she watched his nostrils flare like snakes. The thin mustache almost looked as though it would fry off it the steam was blowing out of his nose. "Adrienne is going!"_

"_Adrienne is also not fourteen years old!" Jose yelled back at the freshman in high school. Her growing hair flipped almost rebelliously as she glared at him. A tornado was cycloning behind her, though Jose met her aggression with his own storm._

_For her first three weeks of high school, she seemed to be fitting in almost perfectly. It also helped that her older sister was loved by half of the sophomore class, so they greeted the middle Montez with open arms. Although high school was much different than she ever expected. The seniors picked on the freshman for the first week, but then really didn't care much about the younger classes. All they cared about was graduating. The juniors were so into themselves they didn't give much about the younger classes either._

_The underclassmen, however, were a completely different story._

_The classes were divided in half, and from the stories that circled around East High, it sounded like the division began when Adrienne Montez and Aaron Bolton were freshman. There was no define line when the war between the two started, though rumors claimed it had something to do with Aaron chucking slushies at her after a football game. It seemed that the lower half of the school was forced to pick a side and stay that way. It was frightening, knowing that people chose their destiny according to whether or not they wanted to be friends with Gabriella. And the poison had spread to the freshman class when Troy Bolton entered with her. The friendships between the freshmen and sophomores blossoming out of their hate towards the opposing "family" side._

"_Jenny's mom is going to be there!" Gabriella protested, almost stomping her foot in anger._

_It wasn't fair, she should have been able to go with the rest of her newfound friends to a water park hotel in Santa Fe. Adrienne's friends were going with one adult chaperone and they had invited Gabriella to go along, along with her best friend Taylor. "I don't care! I don't want you being with a bunch of sixteen year old boys!"_

"_Some of them are fifteen!" Gabriella snapped back, knowing that she shouldn't be saying anything. She would lose this battle, but Gabriella's natural revolting nature towards her father was almost as easy as breathing. Though they loved each other, they both got on each others nerves with the snap of a finger. Maybe it was just because Gabriella was the only daughter who had the nerve to stand up to him._

"_I DON'T CARE!" he roared back, his fits balling just before he slammed it against the wooden table. "YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. AND THAT'S FINAL!"_

_She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't WANT to take it anymore. Gabriella sent atomic bombs in his direction before spinning on her black sneakers and sending earthquakes through the floor as she marched towards the door. "Where do you think you're going Gabriella Marie?!" Jose bellowed, but Gabriella just kept shaking the house as she stomped awayr._

"_I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" She screamed before glancing at the terrified eyes of her sisters looming in the shadows of the stairway. Gabriella practically snarled at them before ripping the heavy door open and slamming it shut again, only to be bombarded with a rush of chilled air. She should have snatched a sweatshirt before she stormed out, for her black tight tee and jeans were not keeping her warm in the crisp air._

_Gabriella crossed her arms as she pushed through the chilly breeze through the twinkling sky. Was it stupid to be walking around at ten thirty at night on a Tuesday? Probably. But she really didn't care. She couldn't stay in the same atmosphere as him. Gabriella knew she was acting like a spoiled girl who didn't get her way, but why should Adrienne get to go when she couldn't? It was unjust._

_She wandered around aimlessly, not really sure where she was headed, if she even had a direction in mind. But it seemed that fate was written in the stars that light. It was as though something, or someone, was magnetically pulling her in the direction towards the bright white school with the giant "E" fountain in front. Did she really end up at East High? Gabriella had been in a trance like state that she didn't even notice. Wow… good thing the streets were empty._

_For some unknown reason, she wound up walking next to the silver metal of fence surrounding the track. Yellow lights beamed down upon her, giving her a slight visual in the dead of the night. Suddenly, the fourteen year old heard the soft "thump" in the distance. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck rose. What was that? Gabriella's stomach jumped into her throat as she realized she wasn't alone on the school's property. Oh no, this was a bad idea. She had heard the horror stories of young women who got kidnapped when out this late. No… _

_A part of her was screaming to run away, yet another part was calling to her, coaxing her just to take a peak of where the noise was developing. Hmmm… the chance of getting raped or never knowing what the mysterious noise was. Fate was calling for her to find out._

_Gabriella slowly began to creep around the side of the track when she was suddenly able to make out a dark shadow. The figure was wearing a white loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of black sweats that hid his muscular legs. She crouched down, suddenly taking into view the flip of the chestnut hair she was so familiar with. The boy was shifting a burnt orange sphere between his legs just before a grunt slipped from his throat and he shot at the basket, missing it completely._

"_Fuck…" the player mumbled as his attractive head snapped back tortuously. She should have though it was the worst sight in the world, yet Gabriella couldn't help but grip the fence tightly with her slim fingers and feel her heart accelerate to unknown levels._

_No. She was not staring at Troy Bolton with her most vital organ racing._

_Eighth grade had been good to him; even Gabriella had to admit it. His braces were shed and he now seemed to realize that a mullet was not in style. The gap between his sparkling teeth had been closed, however, for someone who played sports constantly, he was not gaining muscle. Why? He was so thin, so tiny. _

_They had fought basically all year, and once entering high school, Gabriella and Troy just took up ignoring each other. It seemed to be much easier for the both of them than to go out of their way to harass each other. The rest of the school did it anyways. Why add the extra tension? Of course if they ran into each other, a snide insult may slip. But unlike previously, neither hunted the other out just to make the other feel inferior._

"_Dammit!" Troy groaned when he missed his shot once again. Gabriella's eyes expanded when suddenly Troy keeled over. He dropped to his kneed and started a fit of coughing, as though he was about to vomit whatever was in his tiny stomach. Reflexively, Gabriella jumped up as though he was dying, yet as she did then she was frozen in her spot. Troy's forearms were shaking sickeningly as he gripped the asphalt with desperation. He looked so weak, so unlike the cocky Troy Bolton she hated. _

_When his fit finished, Troy leaned back and let his butt crash to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pain. Should she do something? No, he was her enemy. She would not help him. Yet, just staring at him so… vulnerable was difficult. Maybe it was just Gabriella's caring nature._

_From the distance she was at, her mocha eyes lingered on him as he swiftly pulled something out of his pocket. She couldn't tell what it was from where she was stalking, but it looked like some sort of package. Did he have asthma or something? Did it matter? It shouldn't have, and Gabriella knew it shouldn't have. But she couldn't help but be curious. What was that mysterious cylinder object he slid out of the package? _

_It wasn't until a sudden burst of orange flame erupted that Gabriella realized it was a cigarette._

_Something inside her exploded. Maybe it was her hate for him finally erupting. Maybe it was her disgust for tobacco. Maybe it was the rage from her father. Whatever it was, it was what propelled her to strut forward towards the narrow basketball court with fire in her eyes. Against her better judgment, she shook her head pathetically at the enemy. "You know… the cancer stick makes you look even dumber than you already are."_

_Troy froze on the ground like a statue. His eyes enlarged to the size of two moons as Gabriella stopped beneath the starlight to stare at him. Panic erupted over his frame as he gazed up at her, some sort of pain welded in his beautiful eyes. For a moment, Troy Bolton was soft, almost terrified of what she was. But then the second faded, and he quickly shook his head, control taking over his rigid body once again. "What are you doing here Montez? It's eleven on Tuesday."_

_Gabriella shrugged her thin shoulders, feeling the inevitable draw towards him once again. "What are YOU doing here?"_

"_That's none of your fucking business." Troy snapped before inhaling deeply, a puff of smoke floating above his appealing head. Gabriella tried not to gag in disgust._

_She couldn't believe it. Maybe she didn't want to. But _Troy Bolton _smoking? _TROY BOLTON_. Even as a freshman there was no doubt that he would be one of the best players on the basketball team, and tryouts hadn't even started yet. He had been some athletic god ever since Gabriella had the misfortune of meeting him. A basketball player smoking. What was he thinking?_

_Better question, why did Gabriella care?_

"_Then it's none of your business why I'm here." Gabriella shot back with sarcasm. Troy chuckled bitterly before a sudden compression in his chest exploded again. Gabriella watched in almost horror as Troy began coughing uncontrollably once again._

_She shouldn't have been affected, but Gabriella now noticed how thin he actually was. It was so obvious now. Troy hadn't formed any muscles and he was so ungodly tiny because the nicotine never made him hungry. Come to think about it, Gabriella rarely saw him eat lunch. His face was pale, almost hallow as she stared down at him. His fingers were slightly calloused on the sides. Why hadn't she seen it before? _

"_You don't have to stare at me. I'm not going to combust," Troy glared up at her. "You can go now." _

_Gabriella frowned. She was already tired of people telling her what to do, and she would DEFINITELY not listen to Troy Bolton. Instead, Gabriella spun around, facing the same direction as him and plopping down on the back surface. It chilled her bottom momentarily, but not as icy as the glare that the boy sent at her with his piercing eyes. "What?" she asked as though she had no idea she was doing anything out of the ordinary. _

"_I told you to go." Troy ordered before sliding the white stick in his mouth again and sucking, the cloud of toxins almost causing her nose to fall off. The stench was terrible, but for some reason she wanted to handle it. She didn't want to listen to him. She didn't want to listen to anyone._

"_You're not my father." Gabriella snapped back before Troy's brown eyebrows raised. There were deep plum circles below his lids. She almost felt a pang of sympathy. There was no doubt about the fact that he looked sick. It would have been no way she would have been able to tell before, but now sitting next to him, it was definitely noticeable how the toxic fumes were taking a toll on his beautiful body._

_Wait… she did not just call Troy Bolton beautiful. That was sin._

"_I don't give a fuck. You're poisoning my air Montez." Gabriella actually snorted. _She _was poisoning_ his _air? _

"_I didn't know you smoked." Gabriella suddenly felt a desperate need to find out every inch of information about this topic as possible. Maybe she didn't want to go home; maybe she was just enjoying the feeling of being rebellious. What would piss her father off more than knowing that she was with a Bolton? Or worse, maybe she was just curious. _

_Troy shrugged lazily, though there was a hint of panic in his skull like face. "No one besides Chad did…" He dropped his head to the floor, his shaggy hair falling away from his face in the open atmosphere. Was that depression?_

_Gabriella's eyes twinkled in the way they shouldn't have when someone she hated was present. "Did?" She questioned._

_Troy actually chuckled as he turned to her, his azure eyes the color of the night sky above. "You can't tell me you don't think this is rich right now. The guy you hate is smoking. My basketball career is over the second you tell someone tomorrow morning."_

_Raw torture was meshed into his voice. Gabriella suddenly felt her heart freeze. It would be perfect. Perfect to bust Troy Bolton. She hated him, and if she told someone tomorrow, it would spread like wildfire. His father would be disappointed in him, furious even. Just like Jose was with her now. The basketball star's fate was in the palm of her hands, and she could destroy his reputation in a heartbeat._

_Yet, the pain in his ceruleans stopped her._

"_I um… I wasn't going to…" Gabriella stuttered honestly._

_It was Troy's turn to snort. Only with him, a dizzy gray fog rushed from his nostrils. "Yeah… right."_

_Their eyes connected for a long moment, a swell of something foreign bubbling in her stomach. Did guys always make her ribcage rattle nervously? It had to have been that she was in the dangerous state of mind. She was probably pushing her luck by sitting next to the man she was forced to hate. Wait, she did hate him. She hated him. She had to keep telling herself she hated him._

"_I wouldn't… I wouldn't waste my time," Gabriella mumbled while staring at the rocks welded into the ground. She played with her long fingers nervously, just before her chocolate eyes glanced up to see Troy smirk at her. It was only for a fraction of a second before he seemed to have caught himself and he cleared his soot filled throat. "So are you going to offer me one?"_

_Troy's ceruleans bugged out in pure shock. He seemed to now have a fearful glass over his visage, almost panic. His hands were shaking almost violently as he pulled the glowing cigarette out of his thin lip and shook his head. "I can't… I never thought… you smoke?"_

_Gabriella liked the way he looked when he was confused. The way his rounded nose crinkled beneath the glittering stars from above. WAIT. No she didn't. She didn't like ANYTHING about Troy Bolton. She wouldn't allow herself to. "No."_

_Troy raised his eyebrows once again, his tight skin pulling against his rosy cheeks. Had he always been this attractive? "Then why the hell would you ask me for one?"_

_Gabriella shrugged her petite shoulders, drawing a random design on the rough ground. "I thought you people like doing it with company."_

"_You people?" The offense bled through his voice. _

"_You know every cigarette you smoke you take seven minutes off your life right?" Gabriella scolded in a know-it-all voice._

"_Get the fuck out of here." Troy ordered once again, lanky body tense as he threw his cancer stick to the ground and squished it with his white and scarlet basketball shoes. He looked like he could rip her head off in the shadows of the night, yet Gabriella didn't want to leave him. Annoying him suddenly became much more fun than ignoring him. Or maybe just being in his presence…_

_NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! She did not like being around a Bolton._

"_I'm just saying." She lazily stated._

_Troy glared his ice at her. "No one asked you. Besides what do you care if I die early?"_

_That was a really good question. What did she care if Troy Bolton fell off the face of the earth? She shouldn't, she didn't. She hated him. Gabriella Montez should not have been sitting there with him right then. She should have been in bed, but here she was. Next to a Bolton was like sitting in hell. It should have felt that way right? But then why did she feel like she was sitting next to Taylor? Or her other new friends? "I…I…"_

"_Look. I don't need people telling me what's best for me. I got enough of that without a Montez bitch doing it." Troy snarled while pushing upwards into a standing position. Yet once again, their orbs connected in an earth shattering stare. The world seemed to stop spinning as the now polluted air was suctioned away from the midnight atmosphere. She leaned her petite torso upwards, almost as though a magnet was drawing her to him. Opposites attracting._

_But then the moment slipped through her grasp as Troy spun on his heels and stalked away, gripping the rough basketball in his parting and leaving Gabriella's head spinning.

* * *

_

There was a secret.

She wasn't sure what, but there was something being hidden. It didn't take a genius to figure out. The late night calls, the constant texts, and the escaping every weekend all pointed towards a hidden truth. There was definitely something that wasn't told around the Montez household. Even an idiot could figure out there was something up with the middle child. However, the eldest and the parents seemed to be completely oblivious.

But the youngest wasn't as stupid.

"So I have no idea what to do for my poetry project." Eliza complained as she stripped off her knit ruby tee and threw it to the locker room bench. Anna smiled as she pulled a black sport's bra from the crimson locker above her and slowly put it on, feeling the fabric across her olive skin. For a lot of the freshman girls, gym was the most horrific part of their day. Not Anna though. She loved it, since she was athletic herself. Volleyball and Anna Montez just went together.

"Me neither…I was up until like eleven attempting to start it, but then I got distracted. Drien was making popcorn and my parents were watching a movie." She commented as she slid her black shorts beneath her true blue volleyball shirt and spun around to grab a ponytail holder. What she didn't mention was that her middle sister had "gone to bed early"; however Anna heard a voice from her room that proved she was on the phone.

Who was this Tyler guy? Anna found it curious that Gabriella never had him over, nor did anyone but her closest friends claim to have met him. She never really thought much about it until she saw those initials on that gray sweatshirt. It was at that moment that her mind was sparked of curiosity to find out exactly who this guy was and how he had managed to win over her unswoonable sister.

"So did I tell you? Cathy talked to Vince the other day." Eliza bounced almost giddily as Anna shut her metal locker and threw her shoulder length hair into a small bob of a ponytail.

"Oh yeah?" She distantly asked while walking towards the glassy mirror, only to see a "Bolton" freshman hogging the space in the florescent lighting. Anna's light chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously as the redhead scowled at her, almost as though she was trying to murder the popular freshman with her pale eyes.

"Yeah!" The blonde happily exclaimed before trying to squeeze her way through to get a look at her loosely pulled hair. "She said he said he MIGHT like me!"

"That's great." Anna sounded, looking in the mirror at her ridiculously thin body.

"I know… AND…" Eliza naturally blond eyebrows wiggled. "Maybe if we go out then we can hook you up with Luke! I think we're hanging out on Saturday night. You should come!" Anna felt her stomach surge at the sound of her crush's name.

"Maybe. My parents are going to a reception or something," the youngest Montez spun around before grabbing her best friend's pasty arm and pulled her towards the gym. "Let's just go, okay?"

The two followed the other complaining girls out towards the large wooden doors. The sound of already pounding echoing off the walls. Anna scanned the scene of the crimson gym. A few juniors were bouncing basketballs in the corner, the youngest enemy one of them with his perfect form and flawless muscles. She couldn't deny that the first thought she had when she saw the "TB" on her sister's sweatshirt; she immediately brought an image of Troy Bolton to her mind. But after thinking it through, that was preposterous. Gabriella HATED Troy. So she was stuck back at square one at the mystery of Tyler Bryce.

The freshman boys in her class were already dancing around with basketballs in their hands, attempting to show off. Anna giggled at the sight of their immature behavior. Some were balancing the orange spheres on their heads, and others just sat on them to form imprints of their butts. Idiots.

A sudden whistle echoed throughout the room just before Anna glared at the basketball captain smirking towards the fluffy haired, Chad Danforth cockily. She despised both Boltons, but since both were older, she was also terrified of them. Troy was so… appealing it was almost as if he didn't belong in high school, he belonged on the red carpet. And Aaron was just… cocky and frightening. Never would she dream of insulting either one to their face, even if she wished they'd jump off a bridge.

"Liza! Think fast!" A Hispanic boy with midnight hair and a glistening smile pretended to chuck the ball in her best friend's direction. Eliza yelped just before gripping Anna's slim arm terrified, Vince laughing obnoxiously with his best friend with mocha colored hair and beady eyes. She couldn't help but feel her stomach jolt at the sight.

"Vince that's not funny!" Eliza pouted flirtatiously.

"Knock it off man…" Luke smirked at Anna, his black eyes trailing over her twig-like figure approvingly. She felt her olive cheeks burn as a cherry red flushed her face.

"Montez! Richards! You two done now?" A booming female voice rung throughout the court. Her light brown eyes shot sideways and suddenly saw the chestnut hair boy in a cut off shirt rip his head around at the sound of her last name.

For a moment, cerulean met her curious orbs. The tension of the room suddenly exploding into immeasurable measures. Troy seemed to stare at her sympathetically, longingly. An almost regrettable look crossed the junior's face, before he suddenly spun around and strutted back towards his friends.

"Anna… earth to Anna… wake up!" Luke smirked mockingly at the freshman who shook her head to rid the spinning thoughts. "Something wrong?"

Anna sighed, silencing the suspicions bubbling in her chest. "Nothing… nothing at all," she turned back to grin a shy smile at him, all thoughts of Troy Bolton being "TB" slipping away. She would have been stupid to believe it.

She had no idea how correct the "idiotic" idea actually was.


	13. Sneak

**A/N: Sorry this update was delayed, I hope it's worth it though. Thanks so much for your reviews. Keep letting me know how you think I'm doing with this story. Good, bad, I'm an obsessive author who wants HONEST reviews. That's why I FINALLY opened _anonymous reviewing_ last chapter, I didn't even know it was disabled! But yes, so if you are a lurker and would like to comment on the story, you've got your chance now. As very few of you know, this story is INSANELY important to me right now, but everyone's going to find out why eventually, I just don't want to ruin the surprise ;)**

**And just a heads up, I won't be updating til sometime next week. This weekend is going to be insane/hectic/awesome/no sleep. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

  
**

"You okay, Dad?"

Gabriella's mocha eyes glanced up from the torturous math book she had dug herself into at the sound of something slamming against the granite, almost shaking the house beneath its wake. Her entire slim frame tensed and jumped as she watched her father, dressed in an attractive heather gray suit. She felt her fingers immediately start to twitch in fear, a reflex that always occurred when her father was on a rampage. The pencil like strip of mustache above his lip seemed to be on fire. His dark skin almost looked like an inferno had been set to it. Adrienne gazed at him with concern while Gabriella crouched in her seat, too frightened to even breathe.

He knew… he just found out… she was going to be dead.

"Jose?" A sweet voice sung from behind the junior as Gabriella twisted her body around to see her slightly voluptuous shape hovering in the archway towards the living room. The TV was running unheard in the background as three of the four Montez women stared at him in horror as he ripped his ginger tie off his neck as though it was choking him.

"The asshole took the case. Carter's headed to County," Jose's raspy voice seemed to slice through the still room as Gabriella then closed her eyes almost painfully. "Screw Bolton."

"Oh sweetheart…" Maria rushed to him like the perfect wife would and threw her arms around his stiff neck. Gabriella and Adrienne both glanced warily looks at each other while their parents found solace in each other's hug. The two daughters knew exactly what that meant though, and Gabriella couldn't help but tense up at the immediate reaction. Jose would be in a bad mood, which meant she would have to endure listening to his rants about her boyfriend's family.

Fantastic.

"I'm sorry Dad…" Adrienne mumbled, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses she wore only at night. Gabriella twisted her knuckles uncomfortably in her seat. Was she sorry? She should have been. If she was a loyal daughter she would have felt the same anger towards the Bolton family as she should have. But Gabriella was a traitor. She knew it deep within her heart. Yet, she knew that if it would have been difficult to say no to the temptation of her forbidden lover. "You'll get 'em next time."

Troy and Gabriella were better, but not as they were before. Gabriella could still sense the stress in the air he breathed. She could feel the stiff muscles of his back and chest. Jealousy was poisoning those cobalt irises. It was driving her insane. She wanted things to go back to how they were before she went out with Matt. The way he looked at her now was just… too much for Gabriella to handle. He held her as though she might slip through his fingers. She didn't want him to feel this way, but what could she do? The wedge between them was growing every time Troy secretly glanced at her in the hallway with Matt at her side. But she was friends with him, and wasn't going to cave to some stupid male ego driving Troy's madness.

"Thanks Adrienne." Jose peeled himself away from his wife and bent his tall body over to kiss his eldest on the forehead. Adrienne smiled brightly up at her father before Gabriella felt legs vibrating obviously beneath the table. Jose's dark eyes lifted and met hers, suddenly Gabriella bit her tongue to keep herself from letting anything vital slip. _He knows_.

Her father snuck her a weak smile as well before rotating around the table once again and pressing his burning lips to her forehead. Gabriella felt as though she had left over biochemicals on her skin. If only he knew who else kissed her olive face. Her lips, her neck, her…

"Where's Anna?" He asked curiously with his depressed face swiveling around to see if he could find the youngest.

"She went to bed early." Maria softly informed him, just before Gabriella slowly rose from her sturdy chair as well and sighed.

"I'm headed there too. Night." Gabriella scurried over to both parents after gathering her huge pile of pointless homework and gave them each a kiss goodnight. Jose pulled his tight arm around her, Gabriella once again holding her breath just incase Troy's scent was still on her.

"Night Ella…I love you."

Guilt crept through her veins as though it was sucking all the blood from her slim body. She gritted her teeth and forced a pathetic smile out just before taking a step towards her escape. The lies kept boiling in her stomach like acid. She was tired of lying, tired of sneaking around. Especially when they had been so good to her. Her family and Troy. It seemed that she couldn't be happy and hold both in her heart.

"Love you too." She whispered before rushing up the steps, away from half of her heart, to call her other half.

* * *

Aaron Bolton knew his time was limited.

"To Jack's case!" Jack Bolton's partner, Frank Goldberg, smirked with triumph as he lifted his glass with the other five people occupying the maroon room. He feigned a smile while the four adults drank the blood colored wine at the table as he scooted his chair on the decorative rug forward. The excitement of the room was heightened with the laughter that bounced off in echoes. Even if Jack and Lucille would never let Aaron drink in their presence, for they still prayed he didn't, he was invited to spend the evening with the victors as a celebration. Everything was perfect.

Except his idiot brother was cooped up in the dungeon of his room.

"You know, I haven't seen Troy all night. Where is he?" Frank asked brightly, his square demeanor exhilarated.

"Good question." Aaron mumbled sourly before he took a long sip of his Mountain Dew.

Aaron couldn't deny how irritated he was getting with his little brother. He knew it was selfish, but the eldest Bolton was leaving at the end of summer to be shipped off to Duke on a scholarship for his 400 meter freestyle. Even though he was ecstatic to be leaving, it frightened the immovable Aaron Bolton. One, he'd be on his own at college, making important decisions daily. And two, he wouldn't see his best friend every morning. Aaron expected his senior year at East High to be filled with memories, laughter and enjoying the precious moments with Troy that would soon be lost.

But Troy found it much more interesting to either be in his room or be out with his friends.

"I think he said something about a paper he had to write," Lucille shrugged her shoulders while gently placing a hand on her husband's forearm, beaming as though she had just won mother of the year. Aaron rolled his sparkling eyes, knowing that her happiness was derived from pummeling Jose Montez into the ground. He couldn't deny that it also brought a grin to his own face. "Did you sign up for your placement test yet, Aaron?"

It bugged him, to no end that Troy wasn't pushing aside his friends to hang out with his brother. Not that Aaron didn't have his own friends to hang out with. And he was also getting closer to Amanda as well, even if she was just a fun sex buddy. In the last year, Troy was much more distant around the family. It seemed he was sleeping over at Chad's or Jordan's every weekend. Aaron wasn't stupid to not believe that he wasn't at Sharpay's some nights, but really… couldn't he spare a couple minutes? Especially since Aaron would be gone in less than six months?

"Uhhh… yeah. I did today." The captain of the swim team scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. Weren't the celebrating? Not harping on colleges? Troy would have made some snide comment if he was up here.

"Lucille… sweetheart, let's not put pressure on him alright? We're celebrating!" He giddily pressed his lips to Lucille's attractive temple, Aaron chuckling inside. The last time he had seen his father this illuminated was the night his Wildcats won State.

Aaron sighed again and glanced behind his built shoulder just incase his brother may make a camo. "Yeah… celebrating."

* * *

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?"

Troy was perched on his bed with his legs curled upwards to provide a make shift desk for his sleek laptop that was resting on his thighs. He had gray sweatpants to cover his muscular calves and a black t-shirt that practically made his skin radiate off the bright light from the corner of his room. He leaned his cheek against the warm surface of his phone while his hungry ceruleans scanned the picture of a Hispanic seventeen year old in a green and white stripped bikini top that revealed her perfectly rounded breasts to his liking.

"_Aren't you supposed to be writing that essay_?" The angelic voice on the other line scolded as Troy frowned. His long fingers furiously clicked away at the photos of Gabriella lying in the sun lazily while on the beaches of California with Taylor during Thanksgiving break.

"Erm… I'm finished?" His voice was slightly higher as his starving eyes surveyed the blue and white screen that kept distracting his mind.

"_Liar. You're Facebook stalking, aren't you?_" Gabriella's accused as Troy bit the side of his thin lip, caught like his hand was in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry but my story about how John-Pierre and Claude went to Laker's game is far less interesting than your fucking Facebook with pictures of your practically naked body." Troy referenced the story he was supposed to write in French but was procrastinating mercilessly.

"_I'm not naked!_" Gabriella protested, but Troy chuckled in response, adjusting his position so his butt would not get numb.

"You might as well be." He murmured with a grin.

"_French Troy. I can even help." _She offered.

"Yeah? How?" Troy asked with a devious smirk on his face.

Gabriella's angelic laugh run out._"Je veux tu dans moi lit." _Oh God. Troy felt a tug beneath his boxers.

"Again with the murder." Troy groaned just before his chestnut eyebrows narrowed.

Troy clicked the "Gabriella's Profile" link and watched his Macbook swiftly return to the original page. His ceruleans once again scanned her Wall, and suddenly his heart stopped beating. The blood in his veins turned cold as he viewed a tiny icon plastered with a picture of his girlfriend and Matt Kliss's dirty little grasp tightly pulling her shoulder towards him. Horror washed over him as he opened the window, to take in his worst nightmare. There were pictures from the party last week. The photos of Matt with his hands on her waist, on her shoulder, her arm, laughing almost gleefully poisoned Troy's mind. It was like being thrown into a pit of snakes and told to escape. Troy felt the beat of his heart escalade and the monster in his stomach curl with hate.

"_You there…? I'm really not trying to murder you_…" Gabriella's voice mused distantly but Troy was silent. He was addictively scanning through the disgusting pictures taken at that demon party. He couldn't help it. It was like a gruesome car accident; too terrible to look at yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. "_Hey… talk to me!"_

Troy's dry mouth opened almost stupidly. Taking in these pictures suddenly made him want, no, NEED to see her. It was a pull beneath his abdominal that drove the pure torture he had without it. In some bizarre essence, Troy suddenly felt a need to prove his love to her. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, and since the tension was still present as they were with each other, Troy felt the desire for her to be his arms even stronger than usual. "Come over." His voice whispered fervidly.

Silence erupted from the other side of the phone. His heart was ramming against his chest with every second that ticked away. "_Are you insane?_" Gabriella's voice was dangerously soft, as though she was really questioning his sanity.

"Probably," his husky voice sounded as his eyes flicker back to the bright screen with the haunting picture of Matt's arm around her slim figure. The fire raged through his veins once again. "Everyone's upstairs celebrating."

"_If I'm caught…_"

"You won't." Troy promised passionately while trailing his wide knuckle across the surface of his laptop. "Please…just do it okay? …I didn't get to be with you Saturday night, come now…"

Gabriella hesitated once again. "_You're… you're looking at the party pictures aren't you_?" she wasn't stupid, that was one of the things he loved so much about her.

Troy sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just come… you'll be fine. I promise, okay?"

Another defining moment of stillness and Troy held his raspy breath. He counted the ticks that she should have answered. The fear in his stomach rumbled uncomfortably as she paused. This wasn't good. He wanted to see her, to be with her. And she wasn't answering. Was she still that upset with him? He knew they weren't back to normal, but he still wanted to try to mend what was stressed last weekend.

"_Leave your window open. I'll be there in fifteen._"

* * *

This was suicide.

Gabriella crouched down, gazing up at the ghost like house from the barriers of the lush bush that concealed her terrified face. The full moon cast an eerie shadow on the enemy's quarters, the long shadows both a blessing to hide in and a curse for fright. Her adrenaline was rushing swiftly through her veins as she pulled back a prickly branch to formulate a plan to execute. She could see the fire-orange glow of the slim window that revealed a sliver or Troy's bedroom. That was her destination.

She knew with every inch of her body that this was the most idiot thing she had ever done. Had she gone over to Troy's house previously? Of course. But this was different, in previous visits Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had been away and Aaron had been at someone else's house. There had been no way that any other trace of a Bolton would be inside at the same moment that she had been. But now? They were all sitting happily at the large kitchen table with drinks in their hand and laughing over their triumph. Even if she was dating their son, Gabriella still couldn't help but feel a twinge of disgust that her father was not the one who won the case. Old habits die hard.

Leaning forward on her already ripped jeans, Gabriella crawled hurriedly to another bush where she could get a better shot of being unnoticed. There was a giant window that looked over the warm dining room about ten feet away from where Troy's baby glass was. It was like jumping into the heart of the lion's den with "EAT ME" plastered to her chest. This was the worst idea in the universe. Yet, here she was… huddling in the bushes about to make the stride of death. She had gone insane.

Though Gabriella was very aware Troy wasn't just looking for a booty call. She picked up the distress in his voice and could tell how much he was hurting. It took awhile for Gabriella to realize how MUCH she had hurt him last weekend. Troy was tormenting himself. His jealousy was torturing him ruthlessly. She knew she didn't owe him anything, but if there was anything Gabriella couldn't handle, it was watching Troy in pain.

Repeat. Gabriella would have rather suffered herself than allow Troy's agony.

"You can do this Montez." She encouraged herself while feeling hot adrenaline race through her body once again. Her fiery eyes opened swiftly, determination flashing as they shined in the moonlight. She took a giant breath, as though it was her last breath. Now or never.

With that, Gabriella bolted across the exposed lawn.

Her arms thrusted behind her as she felt her stomach upturn in the long shadows on the ground. Gabriella sprinted as her life depended on it, her heart slamming violently against her chest. She wheezed panicking, praying to some higher power that no one would glance towards the side. Her heavy lids squeezed shut. She couldn't look, for if she did she knew she would catch her foe's angered gaze.

She wasn't taking in oxygen and her head felt like it was going to pop. But she had to keep fighting, keep moving. The gap between them was closing slowly, and she could see a looming shadow deep within the glass of the basement window as she powered towards it. The pressure her body felt was astronomical. Doubt was poisoning her mind. What if she fell? She was so close now, what if she messed it up? What if they decided to close the shades and took in a full view of her? Her limbs pumped with fury. Any moment now… any second…

Gabriella slid towards the opening window, a tiny beam of hope exploding in her stomach. Her jeans rode up her rounded butt as they ripped against the earth, causing vicious grass stains. The blood rushed furiously through her ear drums as she dove towards the sliver of light shining brightly through the twilight. It opened swiftly, before she saw two hands fluidly grab her slim ankles. She felt a burn at the contact, before wiggling her mile long legs through the opening that she could easily ease through. "Careful…" She heard a husky voice mumble from the depths of the basement before seeing a flash of a cobalt glow.

She arched her back slowly, still not able to breathe just in case the giddy Boltons would hear her rattling ribs. Troy gently pulled her into the opened window. He carefully placed her hands on her thighs and then her curvy bottom before Gabriella acrobatically performed a limbo through the glass. She was horizontal momentarily while Troy's strong grasp supported her bent back. He quickly brought her upward, just before she wrapped her legs around his rock of a torso. Her elbows rested on his shoulders and all the adrenaline seemed to be dumping through her uneven pants.

She did it.

The stress that had built up in anticipation for her run over was crashing down upon her slim frame. Her head felt like it was filled with hot helium and everything around her seemed to be spinning. However, she couldn't control the sudden giggles that erupted through throat. Post traumatic events could cause bizarre responses from one's body. "I…"

A sudden palm cupped her mouth as her mocha eyes bugged out fearfully. Troy's face was a rock as his ceruleans shifted upwards nervously. He seemed to be counting to something, yet keeping her silent at the same time. It dawned on Gabriella once again that they were not the only ones in the household, and she was stupid enough to briefly forget in the rush of her entrance. Her warm breath grazed Troy's skin slowly, evening out after the sprint. Finally, Troy lowered his eyes. She felt a fluid rush of cold air after his palm was removed just before his lips caught hers feverously.

Ah… the reason she came.

"You okay?" Troy whispered in a strained voice as he pushed her to the bed and jumped on top of her. Her arms immediately encircled his shoulders just before his moist tongue darted inside her mouth, silencing her from his answer. The kiss was passionate, wanting. Troy's eager hand traced down her stomach before creeping up her shirt, doodling little circles with his thumb around her bellybutton.

"Ye…yes…" Gabriella breathlessly replied before Troy shut her up again with his desire. Her fingers dug into his black tee and pulled him closer and her calf slipped around his, pulling their groins together.

Troy shoved his laptop to the floor causing a ruckus just before pushing her further up the bed and attacking her neck as though his life depended on it. Gabriella arched her spine once again, a soft growl rumbling from his throat. The euphoric feel of her boyfriend hovering over her was most definitely worth every second of her worry getting into the house. "Thanks… for…coming…" His voice was hitched as he nipped aggressively at her flesh.

Gabriella could feel his strained muscles beneath her fingertips. Again, the sudden fear that he was hurt appeared in her brain. It would explain his fierceness towards her now, and how he was kissing her as though the breath would be suctioned from his lungs if he didn't. Troy's hand slid up her shirt before it found the gold mine of her breast. Gabriella gasped at the sensation of Troy's caressing her supple skin. "Troy!"

"Shhh… baby…" He hushed her with his electric lips once again. The movement was hurried, almost torturous.

Troy finally pulled away from her and for a moment it was like Gabriella was suspended on air. His navy orbs gazed down upon her, unlike her favorite color of blue. It was the look that almost broke her heart. Gabriella immediately shot her hand to the back of his head while his face dropped, panting. "I hurt you…" She whispered carefully.

He tired to lean away from her palm. "We went over this on Sunday. We already talked about it."

Gabriella shook her head, trying to get him to look at her again. "Troy… I'm in your house while your parents are here because you were upset over pictures. You're obviously not okay…"

"Just seeing it… him… Why can he be with you so openly and I can't?" Troy finally lifted his heavy head back up to send lust through his eyes. "Why can't I prove to everyone you're mine? It's not fair…"

"I know…" she mumbled while threading her fingers through the short fibers on the back of his neck. "It's not fair. But we knew that going into this."

Troy sucked in a deep breath once again. "I'm just tired of them Gabi. I'm tired of trying to fight with them."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. She didn't even realize how much strain was put on him to keep his cool while guys swarmed around her. With him, it was a little easier because Sharpay was keeping him off limits. As long as Sharpay was his fake girlfriend, they at least didn't COMPLETELY drape themselves over him. But Troy had to watch the other's hands on her, the flirtatious moves, everything.

A sudden tainted thought rushed through her head. Would it just be easier for him if he didn't have to compete anymore? If maybe he just found someone else he didn't have to fight for…?

"Troy…" Troy finally leaned his rosy cheek into her palm, breathing in the sensation of the intimate touch. Gabriella stared up at him with her own torment as he kissed her hand gently. She couldn't help the moan that slipped through her parted lips as Troy's tongue flicked outwards as his mouth danced across her hand. Sensually, he suctioned the curve between her pointer finger and her thumb. It was almost as though he was imitating what he would be doing between her legs.

They began to move their lips against each other lovingly, not hurried as before. It seemed now they were actually kissing for the sake of love, not because Troy wanted HER to feel that he loved her. His hand trailed down her side again, moving his head from her chest to her bicep, pressing little sprinkles of his passion onto her skin.

Now was not the time to think about anything else but him. "Baby…" He then began to make his way up her arm before finally meeting her jaw again. He kissed her soundlessly one more time, the moment of doubt whisking away for the moment. All logical thoughts were tossed carelessly out the window as Gabriella felt his lips deepen the feel. She was completely lost in bliss, so consumed with the man she loved…

Until the sound of the doorknob twisting filled the room...


	14. Best For Him

**A/N: As**** kittykat0301 reminded me, I'm just giving a shout out to remind everyone to vote for Zac and Vanessa for the MTV movie awards. They're up for best movie, V for best break through performance, Zac for best male performance, and *drum roll please* best movie kiss ( be sure to vote for this one!)**

**Anyways, back on topic, thanks so much for reading! The response last chapter was unbelievable! So thank you so much! This chapter is a bit of a risk, okay... actually it may be complete suicide. I know I'm going to loose readers after this, but just please know that I'm infamous for taking suicidal risks that may cost, but I don't just cause drama just for the sake of drama. I do have ligament reasons for why I write plots that are not so fluffy, so PLEASE keep that in the back of your mind before you chuck rocks at me and push me off bridges. Thank you.  
**

* * *

There was a moment in Troy Bolton's life that he would eventually recognize as the moment when his family should have found out about his affair with Gabriella. He knew it was inevitable if he ever wanted a future with her. If he wanted to see her in a white dress at the end of the aisle, or holding a child with sparkling blue eyes, it was certain that he was eventually going to have to confess his secret. There was no use pretending as though he could go forever without telling them. Would he be hated? Most definitely. Would he be disowned? Yes. Would he be kicked out? Probably. The day would come, there was no doubt about that.

However, today was not that day.

He didn't even think twice the second he registered the horrible sound of his door opening. Troy's muscular body jolted from hovering over his suddenly flustered girlfriend. Blood rushed through his ears as his adrenaline suddenly took over his brain. He leapt from the comforts of his bed and slammed his shoulder harshly against the wooden door. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. "Dude… what the hell?"

Aaron. Troy's breath was escalading in response to his panic. Wasn't he supposed to be upstairs trying to con his way into getting wine? It didn't make sense. Troy's terrified eyes glanced to the bed to see that Gabriella was petrified to the point of paralysis. Her top was crinkled and her face was like a ghost. Troy swallowed the grapefruit sized ball in his throat before leaning his entire weight against the frame. How could he be this stupid to have her over? "What? I'm working on something."

"Yeah? Jacking off? Just let me in!" The wood rumbled again before Troy's fearful ceruleans shot to his still stone girlfriend.

"_Closet!_" he hissed before jerking his head towards the closed space that revealed his wardrobe. "Man, I don't have pants on!"

There was a nervous silence from the other side of the door and suddenly the lights in Gabriella's eyes exploded. He watched as she dashed from her spot on the bed to her hiding place. "Dude… I was just kidding about the whole masturbation thing…"

Troy was moving without thinking, and suddenly dropped his sweats to the floor, leaving him in plaid navy boxers. Planning in his head was not an option; he had to act before cognitive thought. He allowed the door to swing open simultaneously as he reached down to grab the material he just threw off and struggled to pull them back up just as Aaron's sparkling eyes narrowed curiously at him. "I was just changing out of jeans. Don't get your dick in a bundle."

His heart was hammering against his chest as though he was running a marathon. Paranoia swept over him like the plague as Aaron slowly stepped inside the now tainted room. His fingers twitched furiously. This was not going to work. He was going to find her. Troy would be busted at any moment. It was almost like Gabriella's name was written on the walls, or a giant red arrow pointed towards the stuffy closet. He was going to find her. "You know you're really boring. There's a party going on up there and you're cooped up down here." Aaron scanned the room and Troy suddenly felt his throat turn to fire. He knew.

"I uh… I have to do… my essay…" _Don't look towards the closet_. Troy trained his head not to turn around. He could feel a bead of sweat dribble down the back of his neck. It was over. The secret would be out the second Aaron looked at his wardrobe.

"Of course you do…" Aaron bitterly snapped as he fell down onto Troy's bed and stared up at the junior with hard eyes. What was that about?

"What?" Troy asked almost defensively at the glare he received from his bother.

Aaron shrugged his powerful shoulders, fixing his spiked hair through his fingers. "Nothing… you wanna play 360? I bet I could score more prostitutes than you in Grand Theft Auto."

Troy bit his tongue to keep his straight face. He had never had so much fear pumping through his veins as he did now. Not at the State basketball game, not when he asked Gabriella out the first time. Nothing compared to this feeling of dread. He would get caught. There was no denying it now. He would be busted. "Erm…I really have to work on this…"

A scowl burst from his brother's face. Wait, what? Troy momentarily forgot about his issues surrounding the closet to narrow his eyebrows. What was going on? Aaron's hand was brought up to trail down the front of his attractive face in frustration. What had him so worked up? "Yeah… yeah whatever bro… you do what you want." Aaron hissed with his blue eyes flashing daggers in the youngest Bolton's direction.

"What's your problem?" Troy aggressively took a step forward, the defensive tone bleeding through.

Aaron shook his head almost torturously. "I'm going to college, Troy! As in leaving!"

Troy narrowed his brow questionably. "Yeah? And?"

The eldest glared at him once again. "Dude. I'm going to be in North Carolina. I'll come back for Christmas and summer and that's it. You're always screwing Evans on the weekend or with Danforth…"

It suddenly sunk in his stomach like a brick rock what Aaron was saying. He thought Troy was neglecting him, that he wanted to be spending more time with this brother. It was true, but the majority of the time he was spending as much time with Gabriella as humanly possible because he never got to see her during the week. Troy saw a glance of the hurt in his bother's eyes before Aaron blinked it away. Couldn't he have both? Why must he choose?

Troy sighed before running a distressed hand through his silky strands of hair. "I'm sorry… I just…"

Aaron shrugged, trying to cover up his momentary weakness. "Whatever. You do your French shit…"

"Wait," Troy held out his hands, careful not to glance towards the ajar closet just in case. He let out a steady breath and watched his brother's face sparkle in a light of hope. "Give me like five minutes, okay? Then I'll fuck some girls with you." He referenced the controversial video game. Aaron's eyes suddenly twinkled with delight, and Troy caught the contagious happiness as Aaron practically jumped up out of glee.

"Don't take too long." He ordered before maneuvering around the basketball captain and closing his bedroom door behind him.

Finally.

Troy let out a breath of relief as he ran another hand through his shaggy hair. He did it. His legs were still shaking out of nerves, however at least oxygen was getting into his lungs now. Troy leaned backwards against his wall and attempted to calm his nerves. He did it! Every inch of him was shaking as though he was about to have a seizure, but it didn't matter. He just had successfully escaped exposure, and now it seemed like every muscle was a spasm. Breathe, Bolton. Just breathe.

His legs finally unthawed as he took a careful step forward, almost losing his balance in the process. The yellow lighting in his room almost faded with dizziness, but the cyan eyes blinked to steady himself. That was close, so very close. It was his fault that she was stuck in that closet. If he hadn't been so goddamn jealous for the time she spent with Matt Saturday, this wouldn't have happened. Troy would have a difficult time forgiving himself for this.

He slowly made his way to the double doors before silently opening them, watching as his thin girlfriend stepped out of the shadows with guilt written in her chocolate orbs. Panic, pain and disappointment were clearly threaded there as well, and Troy's stomach once again fell to the floor in terror. "I didn't mean to put you…" Troy began, as he reached out for her hand, but Gabriella just gazed up at him sadly. What?

"It's okay…" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes glistening in the light. Oh no, she was upset that he brought her here. "You didn't know."

His large hand reached up to cup the side of her face, but his heart clenched as she turned away. No. This wasn't happening. Something was wrong. Troy searched her distress face for the answer, but it seemed the woman who had bolted into the closet had heard something horrid before she came out. "Hey… hey… hey…" he quickly coaxed before finally catching her face in his warm palms, Gabriella's eyes twinkling once again. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella stared at his face for a long moment, as though she was memorizing each feature. "Nothing… I need to go…"

She tried to wiggle out of his tight grasp, but Troy moved his hands down to her tiny biceps. "I can't let you go unless you tell me what's going on." The end of his sentence was slightly higher out of fear than normal. There was something wrong with Gabriella. Anyone with eyes could have seen it, and Troy had a gut wrenching feeling twisting mercilessly in his stomach.

"Troy, you really need to go," she stared emptily at the laptop lying pathetically on the floor, not meeting his face. "Aaron's waiting."

"Gabriella…"

She finally snapped up at him and took a deep breath. "Please… I have to go…"

Her slim body struggled to escape his grasp, and Troy knew he didn't have much time until Aaron would come barging in once again. "Just tell me…" He pulled her to his stone chest, even as she wiggled. But she finally succumbed to his power and pressed her forehead against his shirt, like she was inhaling his scent for safekeeping. As though she might need it later.

"I just…"

"TROY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Aaron roared from the other side of the door which made both of them practically jump out of their pants. Troy's breathing escalated in fear once again, before he closed his eyes to calm his nerves.

"Call me later okay?" He whispered before leaning down to catch her lips, but she turned her head just in time for him to kiss her cheek.

No.

"Bye." She mouthed before pulling away from him and heading towards the window. Troy felt like his heart was being squeezed by a juicer. He watched with hurt eyes as she mechanically climbed up to the glass and glanced behind her one last time, a longing look in her dark irises before disappearing into the night with Troy's body in complete panic mode.

What the hell was going on now?

* * *

Gabriella had never felt so guilty in her lifetime.

"Gabriella!" The high sound of a freshman's voice run through her ears as she mechanically turned to the side to see her youngest sister racing down the hallway to meet her. Her locker was casually open with Kelsi snuggled into Jason a couple rows down and Taylor standing next to her with a concerned look on her dark face. The halls were bustling with excited students ready to get out of the war zone, for the bell had just run a few minutes previously on that Wednesday afternoon. Adrienne was chatting with Crystal lazily behind Anna; however the exhilarated look on her face would have been amusing if Gabriella didn't feel like dirt.

"Whoa… Anna, slow down." Taylor giggled beside the popular junior as Anna skidded to a stop. She almost knocked right into her distressed sister; however, she was much too ecstatic to have noticed the pained expression on her face. "Did you win a kiss with Chase Crawford or something?"

Her tiny face scrunched up in question as though she was considering it, but then she quickly shook her head to dismiss the idea. Adrienne had finally made it towards the group, with Crystal looking irritated off in the distance. Gabriella didn't care. She didn't have the energy to care. "No… but close!"

"What are we talking about?" Jason, who was looking stupidly at the group of girls, butted in. Kelsi rolled her glasses covered eyes and patted his chest lightly as though she was humoring him. Anna's face flooded to the color of a tomato.

"Go find Zeke okay?" She delicately pressed her lips to his cheek, and Taylor glanced at Gabriella with jealousy written in her eyes. Gabriella barely noticed. Her mind was too wrapped up in less petty situations.

Adrienne continues to chat lazily with her best friend while Anna was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Alright Anna, what's up?" Taylor asks while sending a warily look in Gabriella's direction.

She was a mess. Her hair hadn't been washed and was thrown around in tight curls in her ponytail. Powered blue sweat pants covered her mile long legs and tight fitting gray tee. She barely applied make up, for her eyes were slightly puffy from the lack of sleep the previous night. Her hands continued to shake all day as though she was nervous, and she could barely focus in class. The brain inside her gorgeous head was a whirlwind of emotion that she could not grasp on.

Anna turned to her sister once again, a smile unable to be wiped from her face radiated delicately. "Luke and I are gonna hang out with Liza and Vince on Friday! Like a double date!"

It seemed to be an odd place to be confessing in the middle of the hallway after school had just been released, but Gabriella suddenly remembered that she was going over to her best friend's because Kelsi and Taylor had a project that needed to be finished and they wanted company. So Anna must have wanted to tell the junior straight away. "That's great." Gabriella smiled weakly at her youngest sister.

Anna immediately let her happiness slip from her. "What's wrong?"

The air in the hallways suddenly shifted as though a god had been brought down from the heavens. Gabriella knew that feeling, and she couldn't control her rebellious eyes as they gazed over Anna's petite shoulder and suddenly felt her heart catch in her throat. There he was, in all his glory with a muddy colored American Eagle t-shirt. He clutched the pampered hand of Sharpay Evans almost with desperation. Their fingers were not laced as a normal couple's might. The sparkling blue irises momentarily landed on her, a plead threaded in the azure hues. Yet, she couldn't give into his request. She couldn't tell him what was bothering her. She was without a doubt, prolonging the inevitable.

"Gabriella!" Taylor pushed her shoulder forcefully, sending Gabriella out of her daze and probably fighting the urge to run to her own boyfriend who strutted cockily next to the basketball captain.

The black haired junior shook her ponytail and focused back on her family, not her lover. "Fine… but that's great!" Gabriella replied enthusiastically. It sounded like she was a street actress instead of her usual Broadway style lies.

Anna seemed to be in too good of a mood to press the fib any longer, so she found her grin again. "Will you help me pick out an outfit? It's not a huge deal… but I just want to look right."

Gabriella smiled distantly again only to catch Troy's hurt stare once more, the pain threading through her own irises. "Of course. And it's a huge night."

She had no idea how huge it really would be.

* * *

"Spill."

Gabriella didn't even bother to look up from the history book she was pretending to be engrossed in. It wasn't worth it. She knew that both Taylor and Kelsi were pounding fearful stares into her forehead which was bent over the text stiffly. It seemed that everything around her was just a haze and she was lost in her own tormented thoughts. She couldn't focus on the Tet Offense, nor the pictures of Diem sink in. Her surroundings were blurred, and all she could think about were those eyes. The eyes that belonged to the man she loved with all her heart, yet they were the same eyes that she would have to watch be destroyed.

But she had to.

"Nothing's wrong, go back to your centripetal force." Gabriella responded dryly, flipping a page while Taylor narrowed her dark eyes at her computer, adjusting with her iTunes playlist and Kelsi was sprawled over the floor with markers scattered around a giant poster.

"Gabriella, you've been moping since this morning." Taylor observed.

"You have us worried." Kelsi pointed out in her miniature voice. Taylor continued to stare at her as though she had the plague, yet Gabriella refused to meet their eyes. It wasn't because she didn't want to look at them whist she talked. She knew she was being rude by ignoring them, but she had no other option.

She knew the second she looked up she'd break down in sobs.

"It's nothing, okay? I'm just tired, I had a rough night." Gabriella winced at the sound of her fake voice. It was true, after leaving Troy's she hadn't slept a wink. Her mind was running too wild. She had gone over and over the situation and what could be done. It seemed Gabriella had only one inevitable option to make sure Troy's pain ended. Even if it induced hers.

"Just tell us. What happened last night?" Kelsi slid up on the bed with her and knelt curiously. Taylor took the opportunity to join them, yet Gabriella's mocha spheres remained on the pages blankly.

She felt the wad of spit choke her. "Um… Aaron came in… and I hid in the closet…"

The two gasped and Gabriella imaged the shocked looks on both of their horrified faces. "What happened?" Of course they knew he didn't catch her, for if Aaron had then it would have been around school like wildfire. But the eldest's words were echoing around her skull. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation, and knew that she had to act on them. For Troy.

"They were just talking… and Aaron was complaining how he never spends time with him." Gabriella replied sadly, turning her head to the side in order to hide her hurt. "And then I left."

"That's it? So what's wrong then?" Taylor asked perplexed.

But someone else answered for her. The rattling sound of Kelsi sucking in a deep breath almost brought Gabriella's face to a rise, but she resisted. "Gabriella…"

Gabriella knew that losing Adrienne to college would probably be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to transition into. However, she had Anna to still keep her company. Troy though? He had no one. Aaron and Troy were best friends, and the second Aaron left, Troy would be alone. Gabriella had been foolish, no, selfish to deprive her lover of his last precious days with his brother. It was hurting Troy, deep inside. "He's hurting." Gabriella whispered as though it was sin.

Everything had been bottling up. She had been putting Troy through too much lately. Between his jealousy and not being around Aaron, Gabriella knew that he was in pain. And the last thing she ever wanted to was to see Troy in pain. It killed her inside. She wouldn't allow it. "I don't understand…" Taylor's black brow narrowed, just before Gabriella's head finally shot up with acidic tears pouring down her face.

"I can't take it… I can't do this to him anymore!" Niagara Falls seemed to be nothing compared to the water that streamed down her face. Guilt and pain were washing over her like a giant wave she couldn't help but get sucked under in the current. Finally, the emotion that had been overturning in her stomach exploded and she couldn't help but bury her now ruby face in her hands, feeling her heart break further with every hiccup.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay…" Kelsi soothed while stroking her hand on Gabriella's trembling arm. Taylor immediately brought her best friend into a hug that Gabriella clung to as though her life depended on it.

"What can't you take?" Taylor asked softly, though it seemed to be a fight to keep her voice from reaching hysteria. Gabriella was not one to break down, and now she couldn't help the sobs that erupted from her gasping mouth.

"Hurting… him! He's… giving up… much… I'm so… selfish…" Gabriella choked as she clung to Taylor's sweater furiously.

"You both are…" Her best friend reminded, but it wasn't enough. Gabriella's mind was too twisted around the fact that she was holding him back.

"It's…it's… it's not the same… Aaron's hurting… and I made him give up…" Gabriella stopped mid-sentence, not finishing the thought that both saved his life and put him through more torture.

Gabriella finally found her breath as she lifted her puffy face and gazed at her two friends with bloodshot eyes. She knew what her heart wanted, and it seemed that her head was putting up with a logical fight on why she should be looking out for his well being. Yet her heart was screaming at the head to shut up and keep holding onto him. To not let him go, no matter what.

She inhaled a bucketful of oxygen before finally letting it through her nostrils. "So… what are you going to do?" Taylor asked in an almost fearful voice. Gabriella dropped her head down again, feeling the sobs ripple from her heart for a second time, but she forced them back down.

"I can't… do this to him anymore." Gabriella whisper as the words burned the inside of her cheeks. Every inch of her body was rebelling that thought. It was as though she was going to be physically sick from the inevitable separation. Troy had been her life for two years. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had to do it for his wellbeing.

"What are you saying?" The words seemed to vibrate as Taylor stared at her with almost panic. Kelsi was close to tears.

Suddenly the world stopped spinning. This was real. "I… I can't hurt him… I have to… what's best for him…" Her voice began to escalade pitches once again before her face squeezed together painfully. Taylor's jaw dropped when the realization finally dawned on her.

"No!" she jumped from the bed with fire and shook her head almost rabidly. "No! Are you _insane_?"

Gabriella stared up at her best friend with glossy eyes, her face horrorstruck at the outburst. Her fingertips had grown numb but she continued to wipe her eyes. "Taylor… I have to…"

"You don't _have_ to! Gabriella you're just going to hurt him more!" Taylor practically yelled. Her breast heaved just before she began pacing on the floor, obviously taken aback by this information. Chocolate arms were flying rapidly. Taylor was almost frantic as she shifted from left to right. It wasn't helping Gabriella's already broken heart. "Do you know what you're going to be doing to everyone? Gabriella, our _lives_ have been based off of you two! What's going to happen to Heaven? Everyone? Because of you two we've come together as a class…"

Suddenly Gabriella didn't want to take that. A fire brewed behind her swollen visage as she jumped to her feet, a storm circling above her. "IT'S NOT FUCKING ABOUT YOU!" she screamed with fury as the whole house shook in her wrath. "I don't give a fuck! This isn't about anyone else! It's Troy and I! This is about what's best for him!"

"_You're _what's best for him!" Taylor screeched just before Gabriella shook her head violently. Why couldn't she understand!

"I'm taking him away from his family! He's jealous all the fucking time. He deserves someone who's always gonna be there for him…" Her petite frame was cracking with every word that she spoke. Her heart shattered with every breath. It wasn't what she wanted, hell it was the LAST thing she wanted, but she had to do it.

For Troy.

"Gabriella… did you ever think that maybe Troy doesn't care? He wouldn't be with you this long if he did." Kelsi suggested quietly, almost frightened by her outburst.

"He may not care… but I do…" Gabriella responded before her skull dropped to the floor again.

Taylor inhaled a deep breath to calm herself before taking a step forward and reached for Gabriella. She dug her head into Taylor's shoulder before her dark hand rubbed her back gingerly again. "Just… don't do anything irrational. Gabriella…think okay?" She pulled away, leaving an empty space between them and placing a hand on Gabriella's shoulder supportively.

"Do you love him?" Kelsi asked.

Suddenly Gabriella felt a storm brew in her chest as she whipped around, her eyes like black pits. Kelsi almost shrunk back into the mattress in fright as Gabriella practically hissed. "How can you even ask me that?"

Taylor shook her head before placing a delicate hand on her forearm, the two friends' eyes locking in a stare that almost sent Gabriella back to tears. "Then how can you even think to let him go?"

Gabriella stared at her blankly for a moment, as though the answer was obvious. It was the only reason this insane suicidal idea was circling through her head viciously since he became jealous of Matt. She had tossed and turned about it all the previous night, and realized that it was what was best for him. How could she think of letting him go? The answer was so simple. A tiny acidic tear trickled down her face once more before the room almost exploded from the emotion filling the cracks.

"Because if I love him, I have to let him go. It's best for him.

* * *


	15. Trouble

**A/N: I know it's only been a couple days since my last update, but I'm going away this weekend so I thought I'd do it before I left.**

**But there is something I would like to discuss. I got a lot of mixed emotions from the previous chapter, some okay with it, some angry with me, and others who really just didn't care. Whether or not your upset with Gabriella's "thought process", there is something that I've been trying to get across, but I seemed to have failed as an author because no one picked up on it. Troy and Gabriella are not on even ground right now. I've tried to drop hints here and there, but apparently I failed miserably. Gabriella feels that she would be okay without him and Troy feels that his life would end without her. Gabriella needs to be brought down and Troy needs to be raised up emotionally. Not saying a breakup is the best way for this to happen, but I'm not saying that it's not either. You're just going to have to read to find out ;).**

**And in saying that, I hope everyone still really enjoys this story and thanks so much for the incredible reviews!

* * *

  
**

_He was waiting._

_Every turn down the hallway he anticipated whispers, stares, points and laughter. He knew the inevitable would come eventually. There was no hiding the solid truth that he WOULD be revealed. His secret would be spread around the school as though a Jigsaw had come to East High. The nuclear bomb was ticking, and Troy was waiting impatiently for everything to explode into smithereens. His heart wouldn't stop racing, for it was judgment day. The end was coming, he could almost feel it. Everything Troy had ever worked for would be flushed down the toilet the second Gabriella Montez opened her mouth that Wednesday morning._

"_Shit!" Troy practically screamed as his best friend approached him from behind and made Troy's sympathetic nervous system jump into gear. His heart accelerated as though he was being attacked by a bear and his hands began to shake. After realizing it was just Chad, breathing became easier just before Troy slammed his scarlet locker. "Jesus… give me a heart attack…"_

"_Sorry." Chad mumbled and Troy slung his black backpack over his lanky shoulder. He was being paranoid all day, and he knew that the clock was ticking. Soon, the entire school would know he was addicted to nicotine. Then his entire life would be over._

_Troy wasn't stupid. Of course Gabriella would want to expose him. He would if he was in her situation. It was perfect. Once everyone found out, it would eventually get to the faculty and he'd be busted then. Smoking WAS illegal for anyone under the age of eighteen, but that's not what scared him. It was the look on his father's face that terrified him. His basketball career, the one thing that mattered most to him would be ruined. All because of a stupid, little Montez. He hated her._

"_So… status update." Troy hurriedly asked as they walked down the hallway on the way to French and Chad going to geometry. _

_His best friend rolled his beady eyes. "Dude… if she would have told someone, it would have been done by now."_

_The freshman frowned. That was not the truth and Troy knew it. Gabriella was just waiting for the perfect moment before she could spring the venom out. She was taunting him, making him suffer. Last night she wouldn't leave him alone, and now it seem that Troy wanted to find her desperately to ask her why the she hadn't told anyone yet. He wanted to get this over with. The faster she let it loose, maybe then the pain would be short and closing soon. Troy hiked his sac up further, ceruleans scanning each face as though they might have "Troy smokes" stamped across their forehead. His pulse would not lose its uneven beat. He had become mad in fright. "No… no she's trying to torture me."_

_Chad shook his head almost amusedly as the two bumped into the older students. Troy was still hungrily staring at their faces. He assumed someone would scream down the hallway with the news, probably one of the Montez friends. He pulled up the back hooded sweatshirt he was wearing and felt his fingers twitch. Ironically, all of this stress just made the back of his mouth burn the crave he hated. "You're so messed up. Maybe it's a sign that you should fucking stop."_

_The sapphire orbs narrowed dangerously. Troy had been smoking for a little over a year now and he would be the first to admit his was a full fledged addict. He was a pack a day, sometimes more, sometimes less depending on his mood. Chad had basically been on his case ever since he caught Troy last year with a cigarette in his mouth outside on his basketball court. His parents didn't have a clue, since Fabreze had been his new best friend. No one else knew… well… until last night._

"_I know I'm working on it." Troy murmured unconvincingly as he almost felt beads of sweat trickle down his face. His eyes widened in a horrified manor as he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, Chad glancing back at him with panic._

"_What? Bolton!" _

_Troy couldn't breathe. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before?! "French," he whispered in a shaky voice, his head turning to Chad with a terrified glass clouding his irises. "She's gonna tell everyone in French." _

_Chad shoved his thin shoulder almost irritated. Troy glared jealously at the biceps that were beginning to form on his best friend's arm, while Troy was stuck with these stick-like muscles due to the nicotine. It annoyed him how all the other guys training to be on the team were building bulk, yet Troy was working twice as hard. "You are so fucking mess up. She would have…"_

"_She hates me, Chad! She's not gonna keep it quiet." Troy started to slow down his pace, almost as though he was avoiding the inevitable. The white v neck beneath his hoodie seemed to be too tight against his skin. What if he just skipped? Would that make it better? Would she magically forget then?_

_No. Troy would not be weak. He would not hide from anyone, especially Gabriella Montez._

"_Look… she said she wouldn't." Chad shrugged as they approached Troy's doom. It was coming, and there was no avoiding it. _

"_I won't trust a Montez as far as I can throw them." Troy hissed dangerously._

_Chad once again rolled his eyes before turning his giant fuzzed head that started to actually form into some sort of ringlets. "Dude… don't piss your pants okay? That may get really messy and I'm not cleaning it up for you." The immature freshman snorted before lifting a hand in wave to part. Troy suddenly felt his nerves jiggle in his stomach before turning to the classroom and sucking in a deep breath. Troy walked fearfully into the classroom just in time for the bell to ring and Madame James to rise from her wooden desk. He gave her an awkward smile in attempts to charm her into not being convinced he was late. _

_She rolled her mouse like eyes before flicking her boney hand to order the soon-to-be ex-basketball star to his seat. "Bonjour classe!" After finding his seat, Troy placed his head in his hands and felt his slightly acne filled face in his large hands. It was over. His career, his life was over in a few short moments. Yet, he felt some pull within his left breast that was apart from the terrified "thump". Something was drawing, almost calling for him to turn to the left. Even if all he would view were the stunning pictures of Paris, Troy suddenly lifted his palms away from his skin and followed to where the magnet in his heart was pointing to._

_His raspy breath was suddenly vacuumed from his throat as he locked gaze with the chocolate orbs. He couldn't control his pulse that sped to astronomical levels as he stared at her. Come on Montez, just get it over with! He couldn't take this suspense any longer. It was killing him mercilessly. Their gaze held, and Troy swore the room was going to explode with the tension._

_However, Gabriella turned away soundlessly as Madame James turned to them. "D'accord. Nous travaillons avec un partenaire aujourd'hui," she informed them with a tight smile that didn't seem to fit her face. "Just drill your sport's vocabulary with a partner."_

_Quickly, the students paired off and before Troy knew it, he was sitting in a completely different desk with his bright eyes drilling holes into the olive face whom was stationed on the floor with a violet sheet in her small hand. He felt his stomach clench as the two girls giggled, but never did the blonde she was partnered with look over at him. Gabriella glanced sideways every so often, but other than that there was no notice._

_Troy couldn't take it anymore. His fellow classmate was giving him bizarre looks at the basketball star's blank face; however, he did not press the matter. Finally having enough, Troy's hand shot up with his face contorted as though he had smelled something fowl. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Troy shouted out immaturely while waving his thin bicep obnoxiously._

"_Monseur Bolton!" The tiny woman scolded, which caused the entire class to glance over to the panicked freshman. He could feel Gabriella's glistening eyes on him, which caused his mouth to crave the tar he should have hated. "En Français!" _

_A groan rumbled from his throat, hot air scratching. God he needed a cigarette. The end of the day wasn't coming fast enough. He wouldn't smoke during school for it would be a huge risk. But God, he wanted one. "Right… Can..erm… Je peux… peux… please just let me go?"_

_Madame James rolled her eyes annoyingly before motioning her hands to "shoo". Troy immediately took the opportunity to jump out of his seat and sprint towards the door. The room was all too stuffy, though he couldn't deny that he wouldn't be satisfied until the nicotine was slid between his teeth. _

_Troy sprinted to the nearest bubblier and took a soothing drink that seemed to control his desire the slightest. The cyan orbs closed when he was finished, remains trickling down his face as he leaned back against a cold locker and slid to the floor. He put his head into his hands for what seemed like the millionth time that day and felt his eyes burn slightly. He hadn't even gotten the chance to be on the famous Wildcats, and now Gabriella would take his dream, his life away from him. She was Satin. Every inch of her was…_

_Speak of the devil and the devil will come._

"_You look like shit." A small, almost scared voice echoed down the hallway. His heart jumpstarted once again before his eyes shot up to see the woman of his worst nightmares walking down the empty hallway in her beaten up clogs slowly. Troy swallowed the giant and scratchy lump in his throat as Gabriella approached him._

_He wasn't in the mood for this, especially not now when all he wanted to do was escape forever and never see her again. "Fuck off," he grumbled before turning away from her. She stopped in front of him, so close now that Troy could inhale the scent of her lilac body spray as she pressed her back against the locker beside him and slipped to the floor fluidly. Troy was about to yell at her again just before he began choking on his own spit and erupted into a breakout of coughs. His lungs wheezed painfully, just before smacking his head back up against the metal only to hear a "clang". Troy winced and rubbed his scalp tenderly. "Ouch…" _

"_You know you could be a little nicer." Gabriella snapped with a glare that almost made Troy laugh._

"_Why the hell would I want to be _nicer_? You're a bitch to me." He spat back, but couldn't help but feel some unknown emotion bubbling in his chest. Or was that just his black lung?_

_Gabriella crossed her arms with a "humph". Troy could care less. Why was she sitting next to him anyways? Anyone who walked by would probably think they were both high, since a Bolton and a Montez were NEVER seen together. Fortunately, they wouldn't have to explain the situation to anyone, for no one walked by. "You know… I was just coming to make sure you don't got burn your lungs out… but I can see that you're just gonna be a dick."_

_Troy rolled his ceruleans again before a petite cough slipped through his mouth again. "Why would you do that? So you could take pictures and send it to everyone?" _

_She narrowed her thin eyebrows dangerously, and Troy was taken back to a time before he knew what her last name was, and remembered how stunning she really was. How stunning she STILL was. She was beautiful, like some devil disguised as an angel. Or maybe it was the opposite. "I already told you, I'm not going to tell anyone. That's just stupid. Why don't you believe me?" _

_He snorted before wiping his hand below his flared nostrils, daggers ramming into her. "Because. You're a Montez."_

_Silence suddenly cut through at the echo of his words like a knife. Suddenly his irises softened as Gabriella's sparkling brown eyes locked with his. He stared at her with a foreign emotion rippling through his spine. Her black pupils dilated swiftly, and it seemed the oxygen was thick as it bounced off the crimson lockers. Troy opened his mouth to speak but found that his tongue was dry. He had almost forgotten about his craving while he got lost in her stare, the intensity almost overpowering._

_Finally, Gabriella tore herself away from him and glanced down at her palms that were nervously playing with her slim fingers. "I'm not gonna tell," she promised while staring at her third finger on her left hand. Troy felt the blood rush through his head at the words. He knew he shouldn't have believed her, but for some unknown reason, he saw truth in her face. "But I still think you're an idiot for doing this."_

_Troy shrugged and found that the Wildcat footprint on the floor was much easier to look at than her face. "I don't care what you think."_

_Gabriella glanced up at him again before slowly bringing herself to her feet. "Well that's too bad, because 'what I think' is what would keep you alive. What you think is gonna send to you to the hospital."_

_He had absolutely no idea that from that moment on, the rest of his life was about to be altered completely. The path he was on was suddenly shifting. Troy had no clue that Fate was officially steering him in a completely opposite direction. _

_He had no idea that his life had just changed in the blink of an eye…_

_Forever._

_

* * *

_

"So prom's coming up soon."

Troy grunted at his locker in response as the blonde standing before him flipped her long hair annoyingly. The freckles on her face almost gave a bronze look as she leaned her brittle shoulder against the cold metal beside his. The basketball captain was already in a sour mood, and the last thing he really needed was Miranda to try to convince him to break up with Sharpay so then she could go to prom with him. Troy didn't want to think about any of the stupid things that other teenagers were concerned with. He was too focused on the fact that there was something seriously wrong with his relationship. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that Gabriella doubted something.

But was scared him was that he had no idea what it was she doubted.

"Yeah." Troy responded as he grabbed his backpack from his locker and dropped it to the floor effortlessly. The entire school had filed out about twenty minutes ago for the start of the weekend but he had to stay to help with a project.

"You'll love it. And you've totally got it in the bag for king." Miranda complimented, taking a defining step forward as her luscious hair hung around her face almost mysteriously. Yet Troy wasn't paying attention. His hands were mechanically grabbing a burnt orange binder from the shelf and dropped it into the bag.

"I really don't care if I am." Troy replied honestly, his head reeling back in every conversation that Gabriella had with him in the past sixty-two hours that she had turned distant. They barely talked last night, and when Troy hinted he wanted to discuss it, Gabriella claimed she had to leave. What the hell was going on? There was only one other time he had been this afraid in his life and that was freshman year when he thought Gabriella would tell the school about his smoking habit. This was pure torture.

"It's so much fun," the experienced senior promised with a wiggle of her thin eyebrows. "Well… if you go with the right person…"

Troy scowled as he reached into one of the deep pockets and pulled out his tiny packet of toothpicks. This stress was definitely taking a toll on his strong mind, and he couldn't help but obsess about the possibility of there being something seriously wrong with them. He eased one between his teeth and let out a powerful sigh. "Yeah. Shar's gonna be excited." The snide comment was probably worthy of "asshole", but Troy didn't have the patience for the girl who now frowned angrily, her rosy lips puckering out in an obnoxious way.

"You could always…"

But before Miranda could suggest anything, a sudden screech filled the echoes of the hallway, to then follow a round of yells. Both Troy and the senior spun their heads in the opposite direction and listened to the rounds of curses that were bouncing all off the white walls. They looked at each other momentarily, before Troy suddenly slammed his locker to a close and threw his backpack over the bulky shoulder of his yellow t-shirt. "What was…"

He began to jog beneath his loose jeans over to the source of the screams with Miranda right on his heels. Troy's dark brow furrowed as he turned the corner, the paw prints on the ground leading him in the direction of what looked like a mob. His ceruleans took in the scene of the furious eldest Bolton being held back by both Chad and Steve. Justin had a snicker on his pale face while Adrienne and Matt were looming behind him, as though his ranks. However, Troy barely had eyes for them. He gazed painfully at the junior standing behind her older sister, her mocha eyes wide with fear.

"YOU FUCKING…!" Aaron roared, a vein in the side of his face popping out with each word spoken. The spike strands of hair on the top of his head were almost on fire.

"I told you I didn't do it, douche bag." Justin chimed almost mockingly. This seemed to fuel Aaron's rage even further, for his blue eyes suddenly intensified to about half the color of Troy's, yet they were still at absolute threshold.

But Troy didn't hear what he said, instead he felt the air in the room rotate evenly when the black haired beauty suddenly turned her gorgeous head and her eyes locked on his. Pain, love, and annoyance curled around the brown hues of her orbs. Troy's heart shattered by the sight. The rest of the teenagers were too entranced with the fight to even notice the longing stare. The magnet that drew them together was pulling forcefully. There was nothing more Troy wanted than to run to her and envelop her into his arms, never to let her go. But this was reality.

The basketball captain finally found his voice and took a defining step forward. "What the hell is going on here?!" His steady tone boomed through the hallway, all eyes turning to him and silence cast over the feud.

Troy's brunette eyebrows were narrowed in a dangerous, almost authoritative way. He walked with power, almost strutted with a purpose. It was almost as though as soon as he showed up, he was in control. He could feel the burn of Gabriella gaze on him, but resisted the temptation to look at her because he knew the second he did, everything they had ever worked for would have been useless. The anger he had towards Matt, combined with the inborn hate for Justin and Adrienne, and finally topping off with the frustration with Gabriella, everything seemed to be pouring out in a smooth-like manor. He was lethal, deadly even.

"The bitch sliced the seats in my car." Aaron hissed venomously, watching as Justin's dark eyes rolled. Troy finally stopped mid-ground, almost as if on the untouchable line between the Boltons and the Montezs.

"You're fucking deaf. I told you it wasn't me…" Justin lazily denied.

Aaron's rage was storming off of him, and for a slight moment Troy almost thought he would break the prison of Chad and Steve's arms. Once again, he felt the unmistakable heat of Gabriella's stare, but refused to turn and look at her.

"Yeah… and my dick grew from my head." Aaron spat with his lips curling aggressively. He was ready to fight, to pounce.

"What dick?" Adrienne sung in the silky voice that belonged to her, and it seemed to trigger some animalistic behavior from Troy's older brother.

"You fucking Montez bit…"

"Aaron… not worth the sweat... they're just pissed because Daddy lost his case." Troy's eyes almost widened at what he just insulted. It was as though Gabriella's Troy was being suppressed as his natural hatred began to bubble over. He felt a slip of control and had to compose himself once again before he took it too far. He wasn't like them. Troy was much better than them and would not succumb to the rage that brewed the war.

"You bastard…" Adrienne's snapped in a feline manor.

He finally glanced warily at Gabriella to make sure she wasn't offended. There was a blank stare glossed over her beautiful visage. She wasn't even listening, Troy knew it. But what frightened him was what was so important that would make her drone out an argument between the rival families. The pit of his stomach was falling even further in despair, but he choked it back in order to keep his superior demeanor. "It's not my fault, _Drien_." Troy mocked, his eyes almost mutating into two midnight storms. What was he saying? Where was this coming from? Why was he programmed to hate?

Finally, Gabriella's black eyes jumped up with pain and slight rage circling her irises. "Fuck off, Bolton." Her lips curled aggressively, but the torment in her spheres informed him she wasn't aware of what was occurring. She was desperate, almost pleading with him. He continued his charade in sending pretend daggers in her direction.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Troy challenged, his chestnut brows rising almost tauntingly.

Gabriella opened her inviting mouth to rebut, but was silenced by an elevated echo. "What is going on here?!"

All the teenagers suddenly whipped their heads around, all but two. Troy didn't have to turn his head to realize that Principle Matsui had invaded on their verbal combat. He continued to stare dangerously at Gabriella, who still begged back at him. It wasn't even about the act now. Troy just desperately wanted to know kept her so panicked and pained. An atomic bomb could have exploded violently in the hallway and murdered mass numbers; however, Troy would have remained motionless. "Nothing sir. Just bonding." Justin smirked amusedly which induced a growl from Aaron's throat.

"We're fine." He curtly responded, though the ferocity was overwhelming. But Troy wasn't paying attention. He watched as she slowly, almost mechanically, pulled something from her back pocket. What was it?

"You don't look fine." Matsui, the slightly shorter man who was all but intimidating with his awkward wired glasses and Koran skin tone. Troy would have expected someone more threatening would be in charge of discipline, but the tiny authority had managed to get the job. "Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez? Do I need to call Officer O'Brian?" He referenced the school police officer who occasionally dropped by to be sure that no one was smoking dope in the bathroom.

Gabriella never broke her gaze, but instead her brow narrowed. "No sir. Nothing at all."

With that, his forbidden girlfriend rammed her petite shoulder into his bulky bicep. Time almost stood still when her hand brushed up unnoticeably against his warm palm, slipping the piece of paper between his slim fingers. Gabriella pushed pasted him fluidly, finally falling into the acting style that made her so famous. Troy didn't dare to turn around and stare after her, but the rest of the Montezs seemed to follow her lead. They all mentally spit on him, and Troy felt his eyes turn to snake-like slits as they landed on Matt. "This isn't over." He distantly heard Aaron threaten as Justin stalked by.

The rival group of friend dissipated and Troy ignored the annoying speech about "treat others kindly" from the weak principle. His thoughts were scrambled, but all revolved around the note burning against his skin. "You understand?" Matsui finally closed with his beady eyes glancing over his lens.

"Yes sir." Chad mumbled, flashing Troy a nervous glance, but his best friend was miles away.

Minutes ticked by and the paper was beginning to leave an imprint in his skin he was grasping it so tight. It wasn't until Troy suddenly realized that he was marching towards the front entrance when he realized his brother was talking to him. "I'd fucking check you're ride too… they're gonna pay for this."

Troy could already see revenge brewing beneath the close cropped hair. "Don't worry Aaron… we'll figure it out." Miranda encouraged, shooting Troy a look as if requesting for approval. He didn't respond, much to her demise.

Aaron shook his head distressed, already forming evil plots in his tainted brain. "I'll meet you at home alright? Dad's gonna be fucking pissed."

"Yeah… see yah." Troy mumbled distantly, fingering the feather paper in his hands. Like an angel wing.

Miranda gave him a flirtatious wave while Steve followed Aaron towards their cars. Troy closed his eyes fearfully, suddenly afraid to open the note. "You alright, man?" Chad questioned caringly, and Troy's eyelashes fluttered open to see the afro bouncing before him.

"Something's wrong." He murmured before overturning the note in his hands. Troy let out a sigh, realizing waiting wasn't going to help him. So he slowly pealed the letter open and felt his heart jump into his chest. The four most terrible words a boyfriend could ever receive were stamped across the center and he suddenly knew there was nothing but trouble in his future.

_Family's out tonight. Come over. We need to talk._


	16. Dressing and Dreading a Date

**A/N: Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and sticking with this story. I know these past couple chapters have been extremely drama filled, but the next few will be as well, so please just hang in there. Thanks so much again!**

**Disclaimer: And this a certain scene in here was inspired by 17 Again, so I should probably credit that, since I unfortunately do not own Mike O'Donnell  
**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella watched her sister dance around the room with glee. The music was cranked up to astronomical levels, rippling through the walls as though it was some MTV video. Anna and Adrienne giggled happily while Gabriella sat on the bed with her long legs crossed, a furrowed look plastered onto her face. On one hand, she was being sent back to memory lane and to a happier time when she was jumping around the room nervously with Taylor a few hours before her first date with Troy. However, in that case, Taylor was also frumping and attempting to figure out what kind of drugs she was smoking, for she would never be with a Bolton. Ever. On the other hand, she was fighting with the future. Of what would occur in a few hours. The anaconda in her stomach writhed angrily. Her swollen heart wanted nothing to do with what her brain informed her was right.

She wasn't sure if tonight would be the break up, because she wanted to give him a warning. The last thing Gabriella wanted to do was spring this when he least expected it and throw him into utter shock. But she was lying to herself. Who was she kidding? It had nothing to do with the surprise issue.

She was selfish. She just didn't want to let him go.

"Ella… Ella!" Adrienne snapped Gabriella out of her deep trance and turned her head mechanically to her two sisters. The eldest was holding a satin ruby dress against her youngest sister's stick-like body. Anna's eyes were illuminated with both fright and excitement. Gabriella recognized that look, it was a look she possessed two years ago on a crystal-clear night such as this one. Even though this was Anna's first date _ever_, Gabriella still understood the jitters. "Tell Anna she's insane okay?"

"I like the dress!" The freshman complained, her straight bangs were pulled back and the rest of her hair swung delicately past her shoulders.

Gabriella smiled softly, though her mind was distant. "You're going mini-golfing, not to Sadie Hawkins." She responded while pealing her legs away from the soft comforter and standing up.

"It's not a Sadie's dress!" Anna complained, shooting her sister a dangerous look before Gabriella rolled her mocha eyes. She just had to keep in the present and try not to think about Troy's face or the pain that was causing her throat to become raw.

"Speaking of dances," Adrienne whirled around with a wicked smirk on her face. "Matt's been talking about prom. You might want to have Tyler ask you before he does."

Just the sound of his fake name almost brought Gabriella to leak the tears that were threatening to fall. No. Not here, not now. Anna's bright eyes shot to her older sister curiously, her dark eyebrows narrowing in pure desire to be informed. But Gabriella shook her head, feeling her heart clench at the thought. She wouldn't go to prom with anyone else but Troy, together or not, so going to prom was completely out of the question now. "This is Anna's night… I don't want to talk about him…" She distantly responded, attempting to disconnect from the fatal organ beating rapidly inside her chest.

"But…"

Anna quickly reached into her packed closet and ripped a fuchsia turtleneck from the depths. "What about this one?"

Gabriella sent her a thankful look that the youngest returned with a shining smile. "I don't like the cut…" Adrienne threw in before her attractive face scrunched in displeasure. She suddenly whipped out a silver illuminating object before turning back to Gabriella. "Help her, please!" she pressed her expensive phone to her ear and strutted across the room. "Cryst… what's up?"

The middle child waited until she was out of earshot to finally stride over to wear her slightly panicked little sister was rummaging through her clothes. "I can't… find… anything!" Anna proclaimed depressed before knocking her smooth forehead with a wire hanger. "Ouch!"

The sight actually made Gabriella giggle and momentarily forget her dilemma with Troy. "We'll find something perfect."

The youngest pouted. "Yeah… and I'm the queen of England…" Anna rubbed her head aggressively before Gabriella took her tiny hand in hers and led her away from the rack that looked as though it vomited every inch of cotton. "Calm down, okay? There's no need to be nervous." The older of the two soothed, once again falling back into memory lane when she was frantic a little over two years ago. Gabriella closed her eyes blissfully and recalled the jittery nerves in her stomach. She was reminded of the sweat that glistened on her palms, the frantic search of something perfect to wear. Something that inevitably led to their first real kiss.

That's it.

Gabriella's coffee eyes ripped open, excitement dancing through them for the first time all evening. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She wanted Anna to have the same luck in finding the one as she did, so why hadn't it occurred to her that she could literally hand her the charm that brought her love. "Don't move, okay? I have the perfect outfit…" She ordered just before leaping from Anna's cyan colored bedspread and dashed towards her own room.

Clothes flew like wild birds as Gabriella yanked off her wardrobe. The outfit was outgrown by her, but the sentimental value of the ensemble kept her from tossing it. Gabriella yanked off the top and jeans, and suddenly her slim hands felt as though they were on fire just feeling the fabric in the very back of her closet for safe keeping. Fireworks exploded through her palms just by touching the object, and suddenly she was sucked back through a time warp.

It was the outfit she wore on her and Troy's first real date. It was outfit that she first tasted his lips in.

Her arms were shaking violently as she slowly brought the shirt to her rounded nose and inhaled the ghost of the musky concoction of his Abercrombie cologne and tobacco. The scent had long dissipated, but Gabriella could still remember. She would _always _remember the smell.

How was she going to be able to let him go?

Gabriella finally felt her legs again as she cradled the clothing in her arms as though they were fragile. She passed through the empty hallway until she returned to her sister's blue hued room and watched as Anna turned around slowly. "Um…" Gabriella choked before holding her vibrating arms out, passing on the torch of her love. "…here… wear this… I um… I wore it on a first date freshman year… and it was one of the best nights of my life."

Anna hesitated, her milky eyes locking with Gabriella's in a heated stare as if she was asking for permission. "Are you…" But Gabriella's cascading locks shadowed her face as she nodded profusely.

She nervously paced as Anna stripped from her sweatpants and t-shirt and wiggled into the outfit. The last person to touch it besides Gabriella herself was a Bolton. _Her _Bolton in fact. Would the youngest be able to tell? Would Anna suddenly turn to her with an aggressive face and scream that she was a traitor? That was preposterous, but Gabriella couldn't help but feel her fingers turn numb just as Anna was buttoning up the jeans slowly. "How is it?"

Gabriella spun around slowly, and her eyes engorged to the size of two moons. It was almost as though she was looking into a mirror of her freshman year, yet there were slight differences. The dark-washed jeans hugged Anna's stick body flawlessly, almost the way they had clung to Gabriella's curves perfectly. The white and cream large-striped shirt highlighted her skinny frame, as opposed to the way it had amplified Gabriella's rounded breasts. Her olive skin radiated as one of the sleeves came to a tee like style, while the opposite hung off her shoulder flirtatiously. The beige, leather belt topped the outfit off as Anna spun around, her face beaming with excitement. It was simple, yet perfect. Both sweet and sexy. Gabriella felt her eyes flutter closed again, and she could suddenly see Troy's 14 year-old face staring lustfully at her as though it was yesterday.

"_I've never met anyone as beautiful as you, and never will._" His whisper echoed through her eardrum, in perfect beat with her heart.

"He'll never see anyone as gorgeous as you." Gabriella finally allowed her eyes to bat open to watch Anna's face delightfully illuminate.

Anna flung herself to her sister, almost choking her happily. Gabriella dug her nose into Anna's soft neck, clinging to anything to kill the pain of potentially leaving her lover. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Anna squealed. "I love it. I mean… I know it's just an outfit, but…"

A small curl formed at Gabriella's lips as she rotated so she could see her sister practically bouncing in front of the glassy mirror. She slowly approached her from behind, almost frightened by the similarities that showed through. Usually, Anna was Adrienne's twin when it came to the way she looked. But right now? Anna could have fooled her own parents the night of Troy's first kiss in mistaking them. "I know Anna… and you look absolutely incredible. Even if it's just a shirt and jeans."

Anna twirled around once again approvingly before spinning back towards her sister. "So… how'd the night you wore this go?"

"_I've never felt this way about anyone before… Jesus I sound like an idiot… and I don't care what the hell your last name is… I just wanna be with you…"_

Troy's words vibrated through her heart in memory. She shrugged her thin shoulders lazily before leaning against Anna's cream dark colored dresser. "It planted a seed." Gabriella's head dropped to the floor, the sudden thought of maybe shattering everything she held dear almost caused her to sink to the floor in tears again, but she had to stay strong and hold it in. For Troy's and her safety.

"Did he ask you out that night?" Anna questioned, her eyes shining with delight.

Her heart hammered against her chest as she nodded slowly. "But there was a bit of a complication. I had to tell him no. But a few months later we did." Gabriella informed her honestly.

Anna's forehead furrowed curiously. "Who was it?"

She chewed on her puffy lip, yet the alarm was not present as it might have been previously. Gabriella's thin fingers encircled her wrist unconsciously, finding the hardwood much more interesting to look at than her sister's face. "It's not important. But what is important is the fact that he left a mark on me, no matter what happened."

When Gabriella lifted her heavy head, tears glistened her in chocolate irises. Anna opened her mouth as though she was ready to interrogate, but just the pained look her older sister produced was enough to inform her she shouldn't pry. "Thank you." Anna sincerely nodded before Gabriella wiped the tears from her smooth face.

"You're gonna remember this night Anna…"Gabriella smiled softly, feeling her heart both swell and pang at the thought. "Forever…"

* * *

She couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted him not to suffer, she physically couldn't bring herself to say the poisoned words.

"Fuck… Gabi… that feels… amazing…" Troy breathed evenly, his built chest rising and falling beneath the white and scarlet baseball shirt in a perfect pattern while his eyes were blissfully closed. His head was in her lap, face calm and relaxed for the first time all week. Gabriella delicately ran her fingers down the side of his soft cheeks as he lay on the floor. One hand rested lazily on his abs while the other was caressing the denim material covering her thigh from behind.

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. The TV was a soundtrack to their moment, neither watching nor listening. After Anna and Adrienne had left for the night, she called a wary Troy. The three hours they had been together had been sitting on the floor, awkwardly pretending to be focused on the television. Gabriella wasn't naïve enough to believe Troy didn't think there was a problem, but one touch led to another and Troy managed to make his way to the horizontal position he was in. They had barely kissed, but Gabriella was certain neither wanted to attempt. It might hurt more that way.

But Gabriella couldn't do it. Her heart was clenching every time she opened her mouth. She could not mutter the irreversible words. It should have been her first sign that a break up would be the wrong choice. But Gabriella was too blinded by her love for him to realize it. "I lent Anna the outfit I wore for our first date." It was so easy to talk to him; Gabriella seemed to be losing control of her goal. They didn't have to break up tonight, just to prompt him for it… right?

"Oh yeah?" He muttered, the curve of his face transposed. She stared down at the bronze hue of his eyelids and knew that staring at him would only make her fall for him even more. But was that such a bad thing? _Yes_. Her brain thought, thinking of Troy's heart. She knew the split would hurt him, but not as much as she had been now. Boy was she wrong. "You looked so hot that night…"

Her gentle fingers began to stroke the sides of his neck. "You have to say that."

"Mmmm…" Troy moaned as the pads drew careful circles beneath his tender earlobe. "… fuck… right there… Gabriella…"

Gabriella cringed as he sung her name. She would miss that noise. "What are you feeling right now…?" She whispered almost seductively, though she was trying to calm him. Doubts of his wellbeing were dangling before her, but Troy's sexuality was offering her a more desirable alternative.

Troy opened his mouth, his blue eyes still shut as he began his almost-hypnosis like state. Gabriella imaged he really couldn't control what he was saying; it was just spilling out with the relaxed atmosphere. "I'm nervous… whatever you're thinking is scaring the living shit out of me right now…" Gabriella once again bit her plump lip, before he continued as her fingers danced further down his skin. "…I'm tired. I haven't slept well since you snuck in… I feel guilty for not being with Aaron like I should…" Ding, ding, ding! Gabriella's heart sank at the sound of her fears being confirmed. "I have an annoying dull pang for cigarettes… scratch that… I'm craving waffles instead…and…" He paused, his mouth hung open so Gabriella viewed his wet tongue.

Gabriella's most vital organ hammered against her breakable chest as she swallowed the grapefruit sized lump in her esophagus. "A..and?"

She felt his warm hand slither up the olive skin on her arm before it threaded through her locks, massaging her scalp tenderly. Suddenly, the oceanic sapphires fluttered open; his long lashes batting as he focused on her face from below her. The intensity of his stare was overwhelming, yet the lust surged through every nerve ending within her. "And I'm so fucking in love with you."

That was it. She couldn't do it. Fuck his pain.

Gabriella felt an unknown pulse in her body. It was as though her body would combust if she didn't touch every inch of him. She needed to feel ever cell, every breath. She wanted to count the number of beauty marks on his skin. She needed to taste the flavor of his mouth. She needed to feel him. "Troy…"

Her lips caught his in a mind-exploding kiss that caused her toes to curl and her heart to race. She hungrily parted his lips, wasting no time to thrust her tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth. Troy was taken by surprise, but quickly leaned up on his strong elbows and returned the burning Spiderman-style kiss as Gabriella's hands dug into his chestnut fibers, gripping at his scalp in desperation. The vulnerability of Troy's position heightened her need, her desire to smash all the negative thoughts in her thick head. She didn't want to think… thinking was what had led her to the conclusion that she needed to break up with him.

No thoughts… she just wanted to feel.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but Gabriella acrobatically swung her body around so she was now parallel to him, straddling his built torso just before she slammed her lips aggressively against his once again, furiously kissing him with every ounce of passion that had been stored in her body. "Whoa… baby… slow down…" Troy urged when she pinned his muscular biceps to the floor.

Gabriella bit Troy's flesh, feeling her tiny ribs begin to tremble. This may be one of the last times she would ever be able to do this. Ever be able to feel him this close to her. It may have been for his benefit, but it hurt. It hurt like hell. Gabriella felt her heart suction into a blender, and suddenly she couldn't control the rebellious tears that trickled down her face. She shook, trembled to the point that she wasn't sure if she could see anything. "Gabi… Gabriella… Gab what is it? Baby talk to me!"

Troy's large hands cupped her cheeks fearfully, his bright eyes searching for truth and the source of her pain. He rubbed his thumbs feverously in all attempts to keep up with her tear-filled eyes. She bit her bottom lip, just before kissing him desperately again, Troy holding her steady in panic. "I don't… I can't… I can't let you …g…go…"

"I'm staying for a bit longer, Gab…" Troy's dark eyebrows narrowed curiously.

Gabriella shook her head. Her most vital organ was twisting in a torturing manor. "No… Troy… I'm gonna miss… everything…"

Troy hesitated. "You're scaring me… I'm right here…" He whispered soothingly, gently trailing a hypnotic hand down the bumps of her spine.

"Troy…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" he promised before kissing her slick forehead, giving her an encouraging smile. "I'm right here… where I've always been. I'd only leave if you…"

Then the realization dawned over his perfect features.

His eyes were the size of the moon, and looked as pale as it as well. His grip immediately loosened, pure terror rippling through each muscle. His arms became weak as the blank pain exploded over his visage. Everything Gabriella had feared about hurting him was coming true. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, so she slammed her mouth against his once again in true passion and pain. "Troy…"

"No…" It was the only audible thing that produced from his throat.

Troy's demeanor suddenly shifted into almost a driven nature. Without a second to spare, Troy yanked her tiny body around so she was wiggling beneath him, Troy's kisses becoming rabid and fierce, yet Gabriella met them with the same devotion. He suddenly pulled away, an animalistic look in his cobalt eyes as he ripped his baseball shirt off and tossed it aside, slamming against her now bruised lips once again. "Please… Gab…" He begged between nips.

Gabriella's palms rolled up his bare chest, feeling every nook, curve, valley and mound. Her sex was pulsating with both need and desire, but the emotions they were experiencing were far more intense than any hormone could produce. "I can't… hurt you…" She whispered with tears raging down her face as though they were from Niagara Falls.

"You… you're not… Please…" Troy pleaded while gripping the bottom of her loose ruby cami and threw it over her head, suddenly shoving his head between the mountains of her breasts. Her skin was on fire, yet she needed more stimulation. More than oxygen. Gabriella was completely oblivious to the TV. She couldn't hear the sound of a car roll up the driveway. All she cared about was the man who was suckling her chest desperately.

If she would have been listening, she would have heard a door slam and shake the house.

"I can't do this…to you…" She suddenly was met with his powerful stare. The ceruleans were both twinkling and shooting love beams into her orbs as he glanced up at her, his stone chest heaving in anguish. Gabriella clawed at his dampening scalp, her nails digging into his hair follicles.

"I love you, Gabriella…" he professed as he hovered above her, Gabriella's heart and mind racing at the speed of light. "I don't fucking care about a war or my family or any other shitty thing that's been thrown at us. I just care about you."

Gabriella continued to stroke his head. "You said… your brother…and the guys around me…"

"I can deal with that," he promised, his lips lingering dangerously over hers. "I can't deal with losing you."

"_ELLA!" _A squeal echoed through the house, though Gabriella was deaf to anything but Troy's husky and persuading voice.

Deep down she knew he was right, but she had some twisted thought process that she needed to protect him. Her forehead pressed against his, the breath vibrating from his throat spilling out over her. Gabriella slowly traced his tattoo. _Forever Gab, you have him forever_…

She couldn't let him go.

"I love you." He repeated. _Lie_. Something inside her screamed. _Make it easier for him. If he thinks you don't love him, he'll let go easier_…

Gabriella told the voice to shut the fuck up.

"I love you too," she sobbed, Troy took no moment to kiss her breathlessly once again, shimmying his palm down her flat abdominals. "Forever." For a moment she believed him. That he'd be able to deal with this and she could have him. For a moment, as he massaged her mouth with his tongue, she knew everything would be okay…

That moment lasted no more than ten seconds.

A sudden noise echoed through the room, an earth shattering gasp that went unheard by the two juniors. Troy slipped his mouth between the crook of her neck and suckled gently. Gabriella moaned blissfully, turning her curls to the side so he had easier access. She dug her nails into his back muscles as his hand slipped to the top of her pants, teasingly unbuttoning the jeans with ease. "Troy…" Gabriella whimpered just before opening her mocha eyes, only for them to widen in pure terror.

Standing in the threshold of the living room was a stunned freshman, a bouquet of beautiful carnations lying forgotten on the floor and her tiny hand covered her dropped mouth, pale face the color of a ghost.

"Anna…" Gabriella whispered horrifically as her world shattered into a million little pieces.


	17. Discovery

**A/N: Thanks for everyone whose reading and reviewing. I know I'm throwing out a lot of cliff hangers lately, but it's just how they fall with the story. The next update may not come for a couple days, for unfortunately there was a death in the family. Please, although I appreciate everyone's support, I'd prefer the reviews mostly remain focused on the story, but I thought it was necessary to give everyone a heads up in case I don't post the next chapter for longer than normal. Thanks everyone for reading, you guys are incredible.**

* * *

Troy's world shattered into a million little pieces.

For the second time within the last half hour.

The name that scratched from Gabriella's throat suddenly halted his ministrations. Fear rippled through each cell in his body, panic surging through his veins. Troy's bright ceruleans couldn't help themselves as the shot dangerously upwards, only to meet the horrified expression on the innocent freshman's pale face. His chest heaved uncontrollably. His cheeks drained the vital blood that flowed easily through his system. Everything they had ever worked for smashed within a blink of an eye.

His life was just shaken into chaos.

"Anna…" Gabriella repeated numbly, Troy feeling the rumble of her vibrating chest against his. Her nipples were still erect and poking into him, yet Troy was unconscious to the feeling. The intensity of his pain from the revelation of Gabriella thinking about letting him go suddenly diminished. Once again, Gabriella was frozen in her place beneath his muscular pin, and Troy suddenly realized he had to act swiftly.

He spun off her, as though maybe if he hid his face now then Anna would completely forget about what she had just witnessed. This wasn't happening. There was absolutely no way this was real. It was just a horrible nightmare. Troy would wake up in his cozy sweats and sheets and he'd laugh about the prosperous dream. Gabriella wouldn't have threatened to break up with him, and Anna Montez would most definitely not be staring at her sister finally scrambling to collect her violet and white stripped bra. _Wake up Bolton… just wake up damn it!_

But he couldn't wake up from something that was never a dream in the first place.

Anna just stared at them blankly, as though she had just witnessed a gruesome car accident. Troy threw his shirt on, covering the black Chinese symbols between his blades as Gabriella gripped the cami that had been snapped away. "Anna… please… you have to understand…" Gabriella begged, her normally angelic voice cracking uncontrollably. He had to do something.

Troy's dry mouth suddenly opened, his eyes locking on the youngest Montez's just before he choked on his own words. Both sisters' chocolate eyes locked on him in surprise and terror. "An…Anna…" It was the first time Troy had ever confronted a Montez that was not his girlfriend and didn't insult them.

It was a big mistake.

His deep voice must have triggered an inborn hatred towards the opposing family. Anna's visage suddenly darkened in some hurricane, almost as if she would receive the plague if he had said anymore. Her long fingers curled into aggressive fists as tears of disgust pooled beneath her black irises. Troy himself almost shriveled back in fear. Anna finally shot to Gabriella, rage boiling beneath her olive skin. "How. Could. You?" She punctuated the poison before spinning on her heels and tearing across the floor.

Gabriella bolted from her position immediately. "ANNA!" She screeched, completely forgetting about her terrified boyfriend lying on the floor. She skidded across the hardwood before chasing her little sister up the stairs and out of sight.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The shrieking voice almost shattered the glass windows in contrast to the silence of the family room.

"ANNA, PLEASE STOP!"

"Fuck…" Troy mumbled when he listened to the muffled sounds of screaming from above. He slowly rotated his strong body so his legs were now spread and he hung his throbbing head in his hands. How had he been so stupid? Why hadn't they gone to Heaven? They had almost gotten caught at his house, why were they dumb enough to go to hers?

Then Troy realized that Gabriella hadn't wanted to taint 1228 with a breakup.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" His life was slipping through his fingers faster than he could grasp what was happening. Anna knew. A family member knew. It was as though a nightmare was suddenly coming true. Two years they had kept this silent. Two fucking years no one knew about them. Troy felt his stomach turn sickeningly. Two years was suddenly destroyed by two short seconds. It was over. Troy's entire life had just ended in the blink of an eye.

And Gabriella wanted to breakup with him.

Troy was suddenly slammed with the inevitable fate that almost crushed his heart. His breath was stripped from his throat and vomit was turning in his stomach. She wanted to let him go. He didn't give a damn if it was for unselfish reasons, or if she still loved him, or whatever. She wanted to free him. She wanted to deprive him of the one thing that got him up in the morning. The one thing that kept him breathing, literally. She was his everything, and she wanted to end it.

Gabriella should have pulled a trigger; it would have hurt less than this.

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" The hysteria of Gabriella's voice echoed back into the living room, where Troy gripped at his hair as though he wished to rip it off. Hot tears were falling down his face, yet they were silent. Everything had suddenly exploded and wiped out his life.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN. YOU'RE SCREWING WITH THE ENEMY!" Anna pierced and suddenly a powerful emotion whipped across him. _The enemy_. That's who he was in the youngest of the Montez's eyes. He was the opposite, the devil. Anna wished him dead.

Troy couldn't take sitting anymore. His body felt as though someone drenched him in gasoline and dug his crimson lighter from the depths of his past to start the torch. He mechanically rose, fighting the bile that collected at the back of his Adam's apple. His weak legs almost rebelled against him, crashing to the floor but Troy held on. He was walking through a dream-like hypnosis. Anna found out. Gabriella wanted to let him go. It was too much to handle as he stiffly began to walk up the stairs.

"Anna… please just listen…" Gabriella's tear-stung voice pleaded in desperation. Troy slowly crept towards a corner, lingering in the shadows as she saw Gabriella's tears burning against her beautiful face, matching her younger sister's. Troy didn't want to interfere, for he knew it would only make things worse. But finally, a sneer erupted from Anna's smooth visage, and she choked back her own tears.

"Don't talk to me." Anna hissed before slamming the bedroom door in Gabriella's crushed face.

The door rumbled like thunder as Gabriella pressed her palms against the wood desperately in the black shadows of the night. Troy's heart ruptured once again watching her and tiny tears trickled down his soft cheeks. He couldn't stand the sight. They had been careless, and Troy should have known better. "Anna… open up… please…" Gabriella whispered while her fragile head crashed against the white door. Her tiny body began to tremble uncontrollably, and there was nothing more Troy wanted than to run to her, squeeze his arms around her waist and stroke her hair, kiss her tears away and promise that everything was going to be okay. The truth was, he had no idea if he was going to be okay. He didn't know if she wanted him to touch her, nor did he know if it was his place to.

Troy turned his head to the side as he leaned up against the wall, tortured by his pain as his ceruleans squeezed shut. Gabriella wanted to let him go. Anna Montez had just discovered their secret. The sick bubbled in his stomach like lava just waiting to burst. His chestnut hair rubbed against the scratchy wall, before he finally opened his eyes again to be slammed with the powerful gaze of his girlfriend staring helplessly at him, rapid tears pouring down her face.

They locked distressed gazes through bloodshot eyes and the temperature of the shadowed hallway exploded around them. Pain was trickling through both sets of pores as they silently begged to a higher power that this would all go away. The seconds ticked away as the intense polar magnets within their chests suddenly switched on. Troy leaned towards her just as Gabriella bounded from the broken fetal position and sprinted to him, throwing her arms mercilessly around his neck and sobbing. "She… hates… oh God…"

"Shh…" Troy attempted to soothe, but his own voice cracked as the burning tears dropped into her black locks. He wanted to pull her tightly to his chest, but Troy was numb. He couldn't mange to close his arms in-destructively around her. It would hurt to terribly when he had to let go. When she forced him to let go.

Gabriella shivered and shook, snuggling into his stone chest in all attempts to get him to respond. But Troy was frozen, a statue. He couldn't bring himself to it. She would just break his heart further, if that was even possible. His muscles hung loosely around her back; giving her the support she deserved yet not the kind to satisfy his own torment. When Gabriella was all sucked out of tears, she raised her swollen face to meet his scarlet eyes once again. "Wha…what are we… gon…na do?" She hoarsely stuttered, bringing her silky forehead to his pectorals.

Troy opened his dry mouth. "I… I don't… I don't know…"

She gripped his neck tighter, resuming her trembles and pushing against him aggressively, yet she still couldn't draw a reaction out. "She… she hates me…"

"Shh…" Troy hushed again, his large hand trailing down her boney spine and inserting his nose into the mess of her hair, but still not pulling her close. "Just let her cool down…" He instructed before he suddenly felt the tingles run down his blood stream as she pressed her vibrating lips against his neck. For a brief moment, Troy allowed himself to absorb the feeling of being loved, feeling intoxicated by it.

That was, until he remembered her confession.

"I…I need to… go…" Troy finally pulled her away before the tears lingering in his eyes rebelled against him and fell to the floor. She still kept her arms around him, but now she was staring hurtfully into his bleeding irises. He couldn't take being in the same room as her anymore, or he was certain he would betray himself and succumb to her. The crush would hurt so much more.

"This is all my fault…" Gabriella whispered horrifically, the crack in her voice chipping away his heart.

Troy couldn't help himself. He gripped her cheeks tenderly and shook his head. "It's not, okay? We should have been smarter. Just talk to her after she's simmered down." She nodded her beautiful head before Troy sighed and felt her warm palm curl around his. "I… need to…go…"

She suddenly rolled up on her tip toes, and Troy knew what was happening. She reached to kiss him, but a red light was flashing in his clouded head. So before she could touch his lips, he turned his cheek to the side so she could catch his skin. Gabriella pulled away hurtfully. "Troy… I love you…" She attempted to persuade, but that only caused his hands to tremble in hers.

Troy shook his head violently. "I can't… Gabriella… I just… call me when you talk to her… okay?" He rambled, pulling away from her but letting their long fingers stay connected in their lace. The tears streamed down Troy's face again. His heart was breaking, his life was falling apart. He finally let go, the ghost of their touch flooding over him like a title wave. He was drowning, and couldn't seem to grab anything to keep him from sinking to the depths. Their eyes lingered for a moment longer, before Troy finally turned around and sprinted down the stairs without a second look.

It didn't matter if it was for his own good or not, Gabriella was thinking about breaking up with him. Her sister had discovered their secret. The world was crumbling beneath him as he placed his hand on the frigid doorknob, feeling his life slip through his fingers. He was about to turn the handle in the blackness, when he suddenly heard the pounding of steps behind him. Before Troy could tell himself to stop, he spun around to take in the full view of Gabriella charging towards him. "Troy!"

She leapt into his arms and kissed him soundlessly. Passion, lust, and everything in between were mixed into the feel of their lips moving against each other. A tang of hope suddenly lit in his stomach. She may have thought of breaking up with him, but the kiss still proved that she still loved him.

He needed time to convince her to not let him go.

But time was running out.

* * *

Gabriella's life was crumbling beneath her feet.

She gripped the cold plate in her hands and she walked mechanically through the silent house. It was rounding on two in the morning, and her parents still had not returned from their outing, but Gabriella didn't care. She couldn't sleep, not with the thought of her little sister's horrified face when she turned to look at Gabriella in the living room. Anna would have found out eventually, but this was the last way the older Montez ever wanted the secret to be revealed. Her stomach was twisting painfully, like a writhing snake that curled and coiled out of her own torture. The slim fingers holding onto the icy glass were shaking violently, and she was certain that she would drop the gooey chocolate cake at any moment.

She was so stupid. How could she invite Troy over and not pay attention to the clock? Of course Anna would not have stayed out late, she was only a freshman. But she was so obsessed, so caught up in the pain of loosing her lover that she was blind to everything else that occurred around her. Her entire world was shaken upside-down when Troy hadn't responded to her in this very hallway earlier. Gabriella's heart shattered at the thought of not only loosing her sister, but she might have lost her lover as well.

The voice message that had Troy left on her phone a half hour ago lingered in her ears. "_Hey. It's me… look you know if anything goes wrong I'm here, alright? Give me a call if something happens. Love you._" She closed her eyes painfully at the thought of how unbelievably sweet he was to make sure everything ran smoothly with her sister. She felt like dirt for doing this to him.

Gabriella tip toed through the shadows that appeared longer and eerier than they had the previous night. She crouched around the corner, and suddenly her heart escalated to enormous levels. This was it. She couldn't stand the tension any longer. So she crept towards the door and placed a hand onto the frozen knob, nuclear fusion surging through her skin at the impact. It suddenly felt as though Gabriella had no place touching the furniture that belonged to her parents. Now that the secret was out, she felt like a fugitive. But Gabriella sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the door slowly.

Sitting on the black bed was a tiny figure, faced towards the window. Her petite shoulders were slumped and she was huddled into a ball with her green-tank-top-and-shorts pajamas on. She didn't make a motion as Gabriella loudly closed the door. This sliced through her heart. It was like Gabriella didn't even exist.

_Baby steps_. Gabriella coached herself as her legs wobbled towards the side of her sister's blue comforter. Anna's cheeks were stained with tears and she stared blankly at the widow, no indication that Gabriella was alive. "He…h…hey…" Gabriella stuttered fearfully, again there was no response from her little sister. She sighed, feeling a pang in her heart once again. _Small talk_. "I um… I brought you… cake?" Gabriella offered, holding the chocolate out tauntingly, but Anna's black eyes shifted to the side, sending internal daggers in her direction. Shit. Gabriella took a rib-rattling breath once again. "Okay… so maybe you're not hungry…" she placed the cake down on the bed and dared to sit next to her, Anna glancing at her older sister as though she had the plague. "How'd the date with Luke go?"

It was silent for a long and dragging moment. Gabriella counted the number of pulse beats before Anna finally opened her tiny mouth, refusing to look at the traitor. "He. Asked. Me. Out." Anna responded through gritted teeth.

Gabriella's eyes illuminated, even through the tears and torment. "He asked you out? That's fantastic!" she exclaimed before daring to place an arm on her shoulder. Anna tensed and almost snapped at the palm, like Gabriella was poisoned. So she removed it. "You must be…"

"How could you?"

The air became thicker. There was no more small talk. Anna's eyes were midnight, furious as the drilled into Gabriella's. The entire room exploded like a bomb and the tense atmosphere lingered in each breath of oxygen. Time to talk.

Gabriella glanced at her little sister and suddenly was taken back to a much simpler time, when they used to run around the house to escape from Adrienne's wrath when they caught her first putting on mascara and made fun of her. Why couldn't they be giggling about this now? If it was anyone else, Anna would have made fun of Gabriella for getting caught in mid-make out session. Maybe that was the problem too. Not only did Anna catch her with _Troy Bolton_, but she had also discovered that her older sister was not the virgin she believed she was. It was a double slap to the face.

"An…Ann, please… I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling inferior even to the younger child.

Once again, silence lingered before Anna shut her irises. "He's a _Bolton_." Anna hissed like the name would cause the world to swallow up.

Gabriella glanced down at her hands, finding them much easier to stare at than her sister's furious face. She could feel the sobs bubbling in her stomach again, but did not succumb to break down as she wanted. "I know…" The tone was barely auditable. Maybe if she spoke too loud, the house would shatter.

"How long?"

She glanced up once again, circling her forefinger and thumb around the circumference of her wrist. "Um… two…two years." Gabriella's voice trembled as the younger girl narrowed her eyes even further, if that was possible.

Anna breathed steadily through her nostrils, like fire was going to shoot out from them. "So let me get this straight… you've been with a _Bolton_ for two years?!" Anna's voice was dangerous, reaching hysteria.

There was no use lying now. "Yes." Gabriella mouthed.

Suddenly, the youngest Montez exploded. She leapt from the bed and raged in front of the junior, the anger and instesity overpowering all other emotions. Her short hair flung furiously from her shoulders, sending toxic waves of rage through the thin walls. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'VE BEEN WITH TROY FUCKING BOLTON FOR TWO YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? TELL US?!"

Gabriella was silent, feeling worse than dirt. "An…"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screeched again, this time flailing her arms around like a lunatic. Gabriella didn't want to disrupt her. She deserved to be anger. She deserved every inch of this. Did she regret being with Troy? No. But she knew she deserved Anna's outburst. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS?"

"Yes…" Gabriella whispered, her chest shattering with every word screamed. She was crying now, almost to the point that she was balling. Her ribs clanked together uncontrollably, and staring at Anna's surprised body only caused her to shake more violently. She had betrayed her family.

Hot tears poured down Anna's face now. She seemed drained. The anger sucked every inch of energy out, so she matched Gabriella's sobs. The smooth sides of her face were scrunched up, causing permanent marks. "How…how could you?" Anna whimpered, finally unable to take it anymore.

Gabriella bit her puffy bottom lip, her mouth like the Sahara Desert. "I love him."

That was all it took. The pressure in the air exploded as the youngest Montez stared at her sister blankly, probably soaking in the terrible words. Then, unexpectedly, Anna leapt to her sister and threw her arms around her, in both hatred and love. Just the words seemed to invoke something in her. Anna curled into her chest, though she was only a few inches shorter than the junior. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

Gabriella didn't know how long their tears fell for. It could have been an hour; it could have been five minutes. Time was lost to them. The blackness seemed to close around them, and every other sound or movement throughout the world was unimportant. Neither was hurting more than the other. Anna had felt betrayed by her older sister for turning her back against the family, and Gabriella's mind was in turmoil from the secret finally being revealed to a family member. Finally, Anna pulled away from her and wiped her eyes. "How can you do this to us, Gabriella?" she accused, which only made Gabriella stare at her thin hands again. "In our own house!"

The bitterness seemed to have returned, and the icy stare penetrated once again. "I never meant to…"

"Yes you did," Anna hissed. It seemed the moment of weakness from her was fading drastically. The break down they had was subsiding, and she was returning to her murderous demeanor.

Gabriella rubbed her neck nervously. "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out…"

"When _were _you gonna tell us? Huh? When you're pregnant with his fricken baby?!" Anna snapped, her voice rising once again. This seemed to stir a slumbering giant in Gabriella's stomach, and she jerked her head up about to rebut. _Patience, she's upset_. Gabriella needed to calm herself.

"Anna…"

But her youngest was disgusted by her actions. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She whispered furiously, which was almost as bad as the yelling.

Gabriella closed her eyes, knowing the inevitable answer. "Because you…you would… Are going to… tell Dad…"

The truth of the words left a daunting silence. Instead of answering at first, Anna hesitated, causing Gabriella's stomach to slam violently to the floor. It just dawned on her that someone in her family knew. And it would be so easy just to let the information slip now to her ravenous father. Panic began to shoot through every nerve ending and exploded through her blood stream. He would know. This would be completely over when…

Suddenly the rumbling sound of the garage door opened.

Both sisters' eyes shot to each other, pure terror in Gabriella's visage. Her petite frame began to shake uncontrollably. Her life was over. This was it. Anna would burst out of the room the second that the parents walked inside. Gabriella's heart clenched at the thought. Everything she ever knew, that she had worked for shattered in mere moments. Anna's eyes narrowed angrily, the black pits shining with hate towards her lover. "You can do it."

Gabriella's tear-stained orbs shot up with confusion. "What?!"

"It's not worth telling." Anna finally stood up, crossing her stick-like arms and shaking her head. "YOU'RE not worth telling."

It was like someone stabbed a knife into Gabriella's chest and twisted it mercilessly. The words stung more than any hit could have caused. Her mocha eyes began to rebel against her, causing her chest to begin to bubble with pain. Anna wanted nothing to do with her. That last thing she ever wanted was to lose her sister. She closed her eyes at the sound of the front door slamming to a close and held her breath. If Anna WAS indeed going to tell, she would have rushed out of the bedroom any moment now. Gabriella didn't breathe. Her lungs had been sliced off and she couldn't get oxygen into her body. She remained motionless. Any second…

Anna stood in silence until the distant shut of their parent's door closed. The blackness filled around her, heightening her rage as she stared furiously down at her sister.

"Tha…thank you…" Gabriella whispered truly, for the air had sucked back into her once again. A miniature pang of hope attempted to grow in her chest. She didn't tell.

The secret was still locked… for now.

"Just don't get knocked up." Anna glared.

Even though Anna hated Gabriella currently, there was still a swell of faith that rushed through Gabriella. She didn't tell. Gabriella had just been caught almost having sex with Troy Bolton, the enemy, and Anna kept her mouth shut. Maybe it was conscious, maybe fate was working with her unconscious, Gabriella didn't know. All she was aware of was the fact that Anna Montez had just officially become the forty-ninth person to discover the secret. Whether she wanted to be or not. And she chose not to say a word to her parents. Even if her life had crumbled, Gabriella still had a tiny inch of hope…

She didn't tell her parents. Which meant in some insane unconscious emotion, Anna wanted to be in on the secret.


	18. Attack

**A/N: I thank everyone for their support on this story and my situation as well. I didn't want it to take away from the story, but your PMs were awesome so I thank you. It was a lot of sitting and waiting around so I was able to write a lot, which was a good coping method I guess. So I really hope you guys like this chapter. Again, a LOT is being thrown at you right now, but hopefully you're still interested. As I said first chapter, it's a bit of a roller coaster and right now we're in full swing. Thanks so much for reading as always! I love you guys and would be happy to send lots of sundaes with Zac Efron on the top to you if I could!

* * *

**_Gabriella's heart raced just like every night such as this._

_She sprinted in her slim, fashion tennis shoes towards the giant "E" fountain sitting in front of the dark school. The stars twinkled above her with the shining moon as a spotlight leading towards her destiny. Sneaking out of the house at eleven o'clock on a school night seemed to be a common event for her each week. Yet, it was most definitely what kept her from going insane. Some people were able to survive school by daydreaming about the weekend, others focused on the popular basketball games that were held each Friday night. But for Gabriella? It was none of this…_

_It was the weekly late-night meetings with Troy Bolton._

_Gabriella ran swiftly around the other side of the school, the bright street lamps possessing a glow of a burnt orange hue to her olive skin. She felt her palms sweat and her head felt light, like it could fall off of her neck. She knew she had to calm down; however, she couldn't keep her excitement hidden as she tore around the corner that led to the lit asphalt. Her heart jump started when she heard the familiar sound of a pounding basketball and the silhouette of the freshman jumping from side to side. A beaming smile exploded onto her face, and Gabriella felt a pull beneath her bellybutton that forced her to sprint in the wet dew towards the figure. _

_Troy finished his shot and attempted to receive his ball just before Gabriella's sneakers collided with the outdoor court. He spun around when he heard a presence, his cerulean eyes widening in delight in sync with his pupils dilating on contact. The heat between the two escalated to enormous levels just before Gabriella took off, closing the distance between them and throwing her arms around his thin neck. "Hey!"_

"_Whoa… I didn't think you were gonna show…" Troy chuckled, his voice deepening with every day that passed as his still small muscles clenched around her slender waist._

_So much had changed since she first discovered his disgusting habit two months ago. Things hadn't seemed to alter much at first, but as time elapsed, Gabriella found herself more and more drawn to her born "enemy". At first, Troy wanted nothing to do with her. She was on the other side, and he wanted to stay as far away from her as humanly possible. Maybe it was because she was a Montez, or maybe it was just because she would annoy the hell out of him while ordering him to stop smoking. However, some strange sense took over after she had found out, and she felt a need to want him to stop. Want him around. Whatever it was, she found herself at the school once a night, every week, driving Troy up the wall until he finally began to warm up to her. It was the mere exposure effect at its best. The more he saw her, the more he grew fond of her._

_And now, Troy Bolton was one of Gabriella's best friends. The only one who knew about it was Chad, when two weeks ago he moseyed on over to the court on the "meeting" night of Troy and Gabriella. He seemed to still be in shock._

"_Why wouldn't I come?!" Gabriella exclaimed before pulling reluctantly away from him, a twinkle in her eye sparkling when she watched his slightly stained teeth grin cheekily. A ripple of hypnotic emotions trickled down her body. There was no denying that Gabriella Montez had a huge crush on Troy Bolton. She knew it was wrong, knew that she should probably be burned in hell for thinking such a thing. But it was the glittering eyes, the animated laughter, and the way he touched her that just… made her heart soar._

"_I dunno… you got attacked by a bear or something?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, Gabriella noticing the small hint of his muscles growing. It was like they were fighting against the cigarettes, but it was definitely noticeable. Gabriella loved it._

"_In Albuquerque?" Gabriella giggled._

"_Hey… stranger things could happen…" he winked at her, before reaching for her slim waist once again. "…come here…"_

_Troy wrapped his arms around her again and Gabriella pressed her rounded nose against his navy sweatshirt. Ugh… it smelled like tobacco. "You stink." Gabriella scrunched her nostrils which made Troy chuckle instead of frown as she maybe would have liked. _

"_Hey… I wanted to make sure I did it before you came, cuz I know how much you hate it," he offered as though that would make her feel better, but it just made her turn away disgustedly. Troy sighed, clearly not happy with her reaction, so he instead nudged her shoulder gently. "So what'd your sister say last week when she caught you sneaking out?"_

_Gabriella smiled softly at the memory. They would pick different days each week to meet, so it wouldn't be on a regular basis. But it didn't seem to be enough for Gabriella. She wanted to run to him in the hallway, walk with him to French, to be able to cheer for him at the JV basketball games, since he was the only freshman starting. But that couldn't happen. Her hands were tied by the family's hate. "I just told her I had to pee. Thank God I was wearing sweats. And Drien was too tired to think anything of it."_

"_Speaking of clothes…" Troy's hungry eyes slowly trailed over her ivory zip up and tight jeans. She wanted to look good tonight. "Damn Gabi…"_

_Gabriella rolled her mocha eyes and slapped his chest playfully. She knew it was just the Troy Bolton charm; however, she couldn't help but feel a swell at her heart. He could have any girl in school; there was no way he'd pick his enemy. "You're a hornball." _

"I'm_ a hornball?! What about fucking Jason?! I saw him groping you in the hallway yesterday." Troy growled, his bright eyes suddenly shifting to a midnight blue. Gabriella couldn't help but feel powerful as he weighed the orange sphere in his large hands. Was that jealousy? No. Troy Bolton did not get jealous. But she couldn't help but hope._

"_He was not groping me… he was just giving me a hug," Gabriella crossed her arms defensively as he shook his head almost angrily. She didn't care. "What about Miranda?" Gabriella felt a pang in her petite chest when remembering the sophomore who was absolutely gorgeous, and seemed to take an interest in the youngest Bolton. "I heard that you made out with her last weekend at Steve's bonfire."_

_Troy smirked cockily before jetting an eyebrow. "Yeah? What if I did?" Gabriella felt her smooth face fall, her hope smashing to the floor as her head dropped. How could she be so stupid to believe that maybe she had a chance with him? "Hey… I'm kidding! Gab… I'm just kidding…" He reached for her arm, but she turned away aggressively._

"_No you're not…" She whispered in a hurt voice before Troy placed a defining hand on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. _

"_I am… okay? Don't be jealous of something that didn't happen." Gabriella spun around swiftly, her eye narrowed and defensive._

"_I'm not jealous!" She denied, even if the green giant was thundering in her stomach. _

_Troy chuckled amusedly. "Sure you're not…" He didn't sound convinced, but that only made Gabriella's anger heighten. She watched him slowly turn around, almost taunting her. But a devious smirk curled on her face as she noted the cardboard box sticking out from his pocket, practically screaming 'Come destroy me!' She suddenly took advantage of the situation and snatched the box from his back jeans pocket, Troy whipping around as though a gun shot was fired. Gabriella held up the red and white box of Marlboros triumphantly, before Troy's ceruleans grew to the size of the shining moon above. "Gab! Give them back…"_

"_No." She held them tightly to her chest as Troy swooped to retrieve them, but almost fell in the dark lighting instead. Gabriella mockingly stuck her tongue out as Troy's eyes darkened._

"_You know I'm not afraid to go there." Troy nodded towards her swelling chest. Even in the seriousness of the topic of nicotine, Gabriella couldn't control her famous giggles at Troy's distress state. "But hell… be my guest…"_

"_Perve!" Gabriella accused before Troy jumped for them again, but she curled her flexible body under to protect them._

"_Gabriella… this isn't funny…" He glared while calculating the way he could reach them. Gabriella pulled them closer, trying to crush the poisoned sticks with her mind. _

"_Neither is cancer." _

_Troy groaned while running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Not now okay? Just give them back. I'm down to a pack every other day, okay? You should be proud of me."_

_Gabriella's eyes locked with his, a surge of desire to feel his skin ran through her. "I _AM _proud of you Troy… but it's not good enough. Not til you're completely sober." She nodded, as though the seriousness of the issue could not be expressed enough. Troy threw his head back in pain once again, before finally turning to catch her off guard, but Gabriella pulled the cigarettes to her stomach and spun around. Troy took no hesitation to wrap his arms around her from behind, sending shock waves through her entire body. _

"_Give… them… back…" He laughed as Gabriella squirmed in his grasp, her giggles filling the night sky._

"_Troy… Troy! Stop… tickling… me…" Gabriella squealed when his fingers stopped fidgeting towards the box and found more pleasure in caressing her sides. She wiggled around and he pulled her tighter to his soft chest, making her chuck the cigarettes towards the corner of the outside basketball court, completely forgotten._

_Troy continued his torture while Gabriella struggled to escape. It may have been ten minutes later, it may have only been a minute, but soon Gabriella stopped fighting and just panted blissfully, along with the deepening sound of Troy's voice in her ear. She breathed evenly, feeling the intoxicating sensations of his arms around her, her back to his front. Troy let loose ragged chuckles, before Gabriella felt is nose nuzzle into the side of her face. Her fingertips twitched longingly as she leaned back and brushed against his soft cheek. She let out a hypnotic moan._

"_Was that a moan, Miss Montez?" Troy cockily asked just before squeezing her tighter. Gabriella felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, and in response she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. Finally, she pulled away flustered, however Troy frowned at his failed bridge in strength. "Not fair…"_

"_Maybe if you stopped smoking… you'd have a tighter grip." Gabriella pointed out, not meaning to tear down his ego, but instead steer him in the appropriate direction._

_Troy's bronze face frowned. "You have no fucking idea how frustrating it is," Troy growled shaking his head in pure anger. "Even Chad's bigger than I am!" _

_Gabriella tried not to let her cheeks betray her by revealing the obvious blush that had risen to her cheeks taking his body in. Yes, he was skinny. No, he didn't have the muscles he deserved. Yes, his face was so long and sickly it almost didn't seem human. However, Gabriella was noting the way his smile dazzled the atmosphere, or the way his cobalt eyes glittered like sapphires, far more beautiful than any star could have produced. "Hmmm…you could always stop?" She simply sung, watching a miniature smirk cross his slim lips. _

_Troy rolled his bright ceruleans. "And why the hell would I listen to a Montez…?" Troy muttered as he gently slipped an arm around her, squishing her tightly to his shoulder in a half-hug that caused her toes to curl._

_Gabriella beamed back up at him. "Because, even though you hate me, you know I'm right."_

_Troy grinned like a little kid on Christmas at the sound of her voice. "I don't think I could ever hate you again…" He confessed as Gabriella's heart fluttered wildly beneath her chest.

* * *

_

"Dude… I told you like four times tonight… no booze!"

The amber bottle was suddenly snatched from his shaking hand. His class ring was clanging with the glass and could almost be heard over the thump of the music playing in a distant room. The gold lighting in the kitchen seemed to heighten the dizzy sensation causing a dazed look over his normally animated visage. His dull eyes nervously shifted to the shiny pewter microwave, only be pounded with his reflection that revealed his internal struggles. Troy had not seen his skin so pale, or eyes so drooped since he puffed his last cigarette. There was no need to go to a doctor, for Troy knew the diagnosis. It was unfamiliar; however he was well aware what category of disease he was suffering from.

Heartbreak.

"Chad… come on, man…" Troy complained weakly as his normally strong arm jetted out in all attempts to retrieve the full Corona. But Chad's excited movements were far quicker than Troy's half-dead state of mind. His body was almost rebelling himself, like he didn't want to be _him_ anymore.

"Dude… you're fucking depressed. The last thing I need is for you to get wasted and light up the pack of Newports sitting in Vicar's pockets," the fluffy afro bounced as he persuaded, but Troy's eyes suddenly lit up at the sound of tobacco. "Don't even think about it."

Troy barely slept the previous night. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella's words and the horrified look over Anna's face. How could they be so stupid to let her find out? And then the other side of his mind was twisting mercilessly over the thought of losing his love. He was letting her slip through his fingers, but the worst part about it, was that he couldn't control it. "Calm down." Troy mumbled before scanning the party, only to see half of the teenagers graze the point past tipsy. He viewed his bother, lounging lazily in a squishy chair with Amanda resting in his lap, giggling at his lame jokes. Miranda was gossiping in the mist of the other "Bolton" friends.

"You know you're just gonna get hammered and you can't stop me from drinking, right?" Troy responded with a hint of triumph in his voice.

But Chad shook his head before placing a hand on his best friend's built shoulder. "Nice try, but Tay told me to keep an eye on you."

The basketball captain was silent for a long moment, listening to the obnoxious sounds of drunken teenagers squealing or chuckling stupidly. "I can't do this Chad…" Troy mumbled while fingering the curve of his slim mouth. "I can't sit here and fucking think about it."

"She hasn't broken it off yet…" Chad reminded in a hushed voice, but it probably didn't matter for the music was pounding much too loudly for eavesdroppers. Troy's distressed irises surveyed the scene again, noting the slightly tipsy blonde that glanced in his direction, a frown crossing her bright face. Sharpay's confusion was evident as she babbled with a red head, although she had concern in her visage as she stared at him. It was so unlike the drama-queen to care for others, but the solemn look seemed to be enough for her to take an interest in her pretend boyfriend's life.

"She's going to. Dude, you should have seen her…" Hot tears burned behind his eyelids and he placed his throbbing forehead into his large hands, running them through his chestnut hair. He was stuck in some sort of nightmare, and it seemed impossible to claw his way out.

"Has An… erm… baby sister said anything to the Capulets yet??" Chad asked while swirling around the crimson plastic cup he was gripping. It didn't take a genius to translate the name into Anna Montez.

Troy shook his head and pitched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb. "She would have texted me if she did. I haven't heard from her all day." Agony was threaded into his pained tone. There was no denying how broken he was inside. They were silent for a long moment and Troy found himself drowning in the anxiety that she was going to end everything he had ever worked for. He knew he couldn't stop her, but he could try, couldn't he? His clouded mind was filled with poison that he didn't even notice the senior approach him, leading against the counter he was stationed at and popped her hip flirtatiously.

"Hey hotshot," Miranda greeted, batting her long eyelashes seductively. If it wasn't for Chad slapping his back forcefully, he would have still been lost in his torment. His gray eyes shifted to the side and didn't even bother to feign a smile. It wasn't worth it. "Is something wrong?"

"Tired." Troy grunted before catching the view of a small huddle in the distance, his brother rising to his feet and an excited look across his beaming face.

Troy suddenly felt the atmosphere in the humid room alter, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rising as Steve gave Aaron an eager high five. Something wasn't right. His stomach began to jolt with an uncomfortable premonition. They seemed all too ecstatic, all too happy to be just drunk. His dark eyebrows narrowed, trying to read the lips for the vibrating music was silencing their voices. "That's too bad…" Miranda took a defining step forward, but Troy wasn't listening. What was going on?

"Hey babe…" A higher, more possessive tone rung in Troy's eardrums, fending off Miranda's advances. Sharpay glared at the senior angrily, before whipping her blonde mane out of the way and placing a friendly hand on his tense shoulder. He didn't feel the touch. Everything was a blur besides the mob of four male seniors. What was going on with his brother? "Wake up!" Sharpay slithered her hand over the nape of his neck, however she pinched all too tightly with her sharp nails for the act to be affectionate. It seemed to finally snap him out of the trance.

"What's going on?" Troy pressed aggressively, his thoughts of the break up and Anna momentarily forgotten. Fear began to bubble in his stomach as he shook off Sharpay's grasp, not noticing the triumphant smirk that curled on Miranda's lips. His tunnel vision landed on the eldest brother who suddenly pumped his fist in the air wildly and five different seniors tore off at lightning speed towards the door. "Chad?!"

Chad spun around, his eyes wide as he was right on Troy's frantic heals. "What's going…"

"AARON!" Troy shouted over the throbbing rap, watching as his brother's excitement whipped towards him, his sparkling eyes animated with delight. "What the hell is going on?!"

"We're slashing Bohan's ride. Revenge is a bitch." Aaron smirked before bolting towards the door, Troy's eyes engorging in fright. They were going after Adrienne's boyfriend. The seniors were going to hit the Montez party across town. He almost felt the vomit rise from his dry mouth. No. This wasn't happening. They would destroy the party. Where Gabriella was…

Not on his watch.

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

It was the question that had been circling around Gabriella's heavy head all day.

She was resting on a chair with her tired head lying in her hand, watching the rowdy teenagers attempt to play Guitar Hero while completely intoxicated. It would have been amusing to watch if her mind hadn't been so twisted by fear, despair, and anxiousness all day. Gabriella felt nauseous from thinking so much, debating on what should occur next. Anna had not said a word to her all day, let alone look at her. It had torn the junior up from the inside out, causing her torment to reach unbearable levels. True to her word, Anna had remained silent to the ordeal to the rest of the family, but Gabriella had felt as though she was sitting on pins and needles all day, waiting for the youngest to strike. However, she felt slightly confident that if Anna had not informed the rest of the family now, she would not later. The panic left Gabriella exhausted, and the only reason she was currently in the brightly lit living room of Justin's household is because she couldn't stand to be in her house any longer, waiting for the nightmare to unfold. But that left her mind to wander about the other horrific situation whirling in her head.

Troy.

"I have no idea." Gabriella mumbled distantly, her mocha eyes trained on Zeke and Jason who were attempting to strum the electronic cords, only managing to induce laughter from the rest of the party. Adrienne, who was stationed cozily in Justin's lap, winked at her younger sister, but it only made Gabriella want to throw up.

To break up with him, to not break up with him. That seemed to be the circuit she couldn't get off of. On one hand, she knew he was breaking, it was evident the previous night and what had been occurring for awhile now. It would have been best for him, she knew this. But on the other, he was smashed last night. The look in his eyes, the desperation in his kiss was overwhelming. Would she just hurt him more? He currently wasn't physically being injured, correct? It wasn't as though his health was threatened. So couldn't she stay with him?

Her head really started to pulsate now. "Well… what do you WANT?" Kelsi, who was sitting in a chair next to Gabriella's, asked with pure concern behind her thick rimmed glasses.

Gabriella gnawed on her bottom lip before gazing down at her hands. "I want him."

A small smile curved on Kelsi's face. "Then have him."

"It's not that simple," Gabriella responded softly, feeling the weight in her chest settle once again. She wanted it to be that easy. But it couldn't be. Nothing was ever easy with Troy and Gabriella. "I can't hurt him."

"Can't hurt who?" A husky voice suddenly sounded and Gabriella's stomach reflexively jumped. She shot her curls upward, adjusting her peach spaghetti strap tank top and attempting to hide whom she was just discussing as Matt's eager eyes gazed down upon her. He sat flirtatiously on the arm of her large chair, letting his orbs trail over her attractive body hungrily.

"Erm…so… have you played?" Gabriella switched topics rapidly, before pointing towards the pieces of plastic that posed as guitars. Matt grinned before he nodded his head and brought the plastic cup to his lips.

"I kick ass… So… has your precious Tyler asked you to prom yet?" Matt posed, his eyes stuck in desperation as he shifted on his seat, and Gabriella felt her stomach drop at the sound of her lover's fake name. She glanced upward to his dusty hair and shook her head. She played with her fingers nervously.

"N…no… I um… I don't think he's going to…" She responded sadly, feeling her eyes scorch with unbearable pain. Matt seemed to be satisfied by this; however she caught Kelsi's wary look from the corner of her vision. If Taylor wasn't speaking with a friend from the Academic Decathlon from across the room, she probably would have told Matt to back off. Yet, Gabriella was too distraught to really care. To break up with him or not. He wasn't physically hurting, so couldn't she be a little selfish?

"Well… you could always go with someone else…" Matt hinted with a devious twinkle in his eyes. Gabriella was deaf to his suggestion. She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to go home and sleep her worries off.

"What time is it?" She asked to no one, rolling her head around aimlessly for a clock. Being around people seemed to be driving her away right now. So her thin hand reached down to the pockets of her tight jeans and gently slid her phone out, a yellow envelope on a blue background was glowing weakly on the screen. Her thin eyebrows narrowed at the sign of a text message. Everyone was here… so that meant…

Her heart skipped beat when she opened the communication device. That was bizarre, the text was sent about fifteen minutes ago. She must not have heard it behind the shouts and the pretend music playing on the flat screen. Gabriella opened the message, and suddenly her stomach almost flipped in panic. Every nerve in her body seemed to be stimulated in powerful shocks. If matters couldn't get any worse this weekend. "No…"

_We're coming. Get the fuck out of there._

She read Troy's message three times before suddenly registering they were being attacked.


	19. Hurts More Letting Go

**A/N: Well, today's a bit of a special day for me, so I figured it was necessary for me to update. It's my birthday today! So, thank you EVERYONE for being so awesome and reading and reviewing. Seriously, you guys are the best and I couldn't ask for better readers. So, my birthday present to you!**

**

* * *

**

The midnight car screeched to a stop, the wheels spinning dangerously on the asphalt. The driver's cyan orbs were slowly tainting into a navy storm, panic distributing to every inch of his rigid frame. He could hear the distant noise of shouting from the exterior of the vehicle. Fear bubbled in his stomach as he killed the ignition, furiously reaching for the door before he felt a strong hand tug at his muscular shoulder. He spun around feverously; the last thing he wanted was to be stopped from the vital task at hand. "_What?!_" Troy hissed poisonously at his best friend, who almost crouched away at the reaction as the luminous shadows cast evilly over the basketball captain's face.

They had already wasted precious time in attempting to leave the party. Both Sharpay and Miranda insisted that they joined the two in their crusade, though for different reasons. Miranda seemed to not want to leave Troy's side and Troy was certain that Sharpay just wanted to see the drama unfold. She didn't seem to take this as seriously as Troy did, therefore Troy wanted nothing to do with her. His mind was on the tunnel vision track and could only see Gabriella at the end. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, threatening to break up with him or not.

"Dude… stay cool, alright?" Chad reminded, though his beady eyes were slightly wild as well. He was probably nervous for Taylor's safety too. But he had no idea the magnitude that Troy was feeling.

Troy shot atomic bombs in his direction; the air around him was lethal. "I'll fucking stay cool when she's in my fucking arms." He yanked the door open and leapt out, already feeling his stomach jolt of the protruding yells that cut through the night like a knife. Troy spun in the direction of the illuminated house, where he could see the outline of a mob beginning to form. For a moment, time stood still as his heart clenched as she viewed the silhouette of a thin figure sprinting towards the confrontation. He knew that figure anywhere. He had touched every inch of her body, tasted every cell.

And she was headed towards disaster.

The world seemed to have returned to him as he bolted across the empty street. Chad was about fifteen yards behind him, but the narrow vision had returned and all he could see were the angry teenagers swarming. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD BOLTON!" Justin's booming voice echoed down the suburb. The entire world seemed to shake in his wake as his strong fists clenched.

It was a classic scene that could have only been blocked in a certain tragic play. Justin was stepped dangerously close to a crack on the pale sidewalk; however he would not cross it. Jason, Adrienne, Taylor, Gabriella… his heart froze, and Matt all circled around him, mimicking an army. Aaron was smirking cockily with his giant arms folded and around him stood Steve, Amanda and two other male seniors whom Troy was distantly friends with. The view of a tall shadow in the distance proved that Zeke was on the phone, most likely with Sharpay.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bohan," Aaron mocked amusedly, sure to keep to his side of the concrete line. "I didn't do it."

"YOU FUCKING…" Adrienne screeched, but Amanda's eyes turned to her deviously.

"Calm down Montez…" She warned, taking a step closer to Aaron who beamed at her happily. Troy couldn't take just watching anymore. Gabriella was close. All too close for the inevitable fight to break up, he had to get her out of here.

"You…"

"Aaron! Man, why the hell are you wasting your time?" Troy's voice silenced the commotion, déjà vu of what occurred in the hallway previously this week. His heart hammered rapidly when he felt Gabriella's gaze shift to him, but he refused to look at her, even when he heard the sharp intake of air from her gorgeous lips. With everything that had occurred this week, he knew the second he gazed upon her, he'd become weak. If Troy wanted any chance at getting her out of here safe without revealing the secret, he could not shift his eyes to the only thing that kept him breathing. "They're not worth the cops, man."

"Don't get involved, little bro." Aaron grinned once again, watching Justin's internal struggle on whether or not he should punch the eldest in the gut, or in the face.

"My tires! You slashed my fucking tires!" Justin raged, the vein in his neck practically exploding as Adrienne placed a comforting hand on his back. Troy swallowed loudly. _Don't look at her. Please don't look at her…_

"You cut up my seats!" Aaron justified his actions as the full moon cast an eerie glow over his visage. "You asked for this."

Justin growled, pulling forward but still refusing to cross the line. In the moment of threat, Troy suddenly couldn't help himself and whipped his head around towards his girlfriend. It was a mistake, for the second he did his heart was stabbed mercilessly by five thousand knifes. The intensity of her pained, black irises was overwhelming. Troy almost crumpled to the ground when seconds ticked away more like days. Her head was moving in slow motion, her heart calling out to him but he could tell she was restraining. Gabriella's fingers twitched longingly, and Troy felt his move simultaneously. He wanted to hold her. There was nothing more that he needed that to flip everyone off and race to her and pull her tight. He wanted to tell her how stupid she was to think that he'd be better off without her, how idiotic it would be to let him go.

"I SAID I DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT!" Justin roared and almost snapped at the oldest Bolton. Even Adrienne stepped back in fright at the outburst. His chest was heaving uncontrollably. _Think Bolton! Get her out of here!_

"Dude… you look like a fucking lion…" Troy insulted and all eyes landed on him. He turned to his girlfriend purposefully, begging with his eyes. It did not match with his strong demeanor. He was weak, Gabriella was making him vulnerable. The opposite side picked up on his pain, Troy could tell by the glance between raging Justin and protective Matt. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Montez?" Troy pleaded with her. He just needed her away from here. Out of harm's way.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but another voice sounded to silence her. "Piss off Bolton…you're not even involved…" Adrienne hissed.

Troy's eyes never left Gabriella's. "It's my brother's car. You'd be pissed if your precious little baby sister's property was destroyed." _Please get out of here. Please run away. I'm begging you Gab…_

Gabriella was silent but she seemed to understand Troy's intentions. "The…the cops could come…De… Drien let's get out of here…" Gabriella pleaded with her older sister, her cascading waves falling over her plump breast that would have turned Troy on in happier times, but he was too obsessed with making her safe to notice anything but her.

"No way in hell." Adrienne furiously crouched behind Justin in a feline manor. She was out for the blood.

Matt, who had remained silent throughout most of the conflict, suddenly took a defining step forward. "I gotcha Ella. Let's get out of here."

Oh fuck no. Not what Troy had in mind.

The sudden slumbering monster in his chest was startled awake when Matt put his large hand onto Gabriella's shoulder. She stared up at her 'enemy', begging to keep him calm. Troy couldn't help his fists ball angrily, his knuckles cracking with fury. Every muscle in his body tensed as Matt's palm glided down her arm to soothe her, however now Gabriella was petrified. "You think you're so fucking…" Aaron's voice droned out. Troy's brain was poisoned with jealousy as the argument continued as background music, but the only thing he could hear was the hot blood rushing aggressively through his eardrums. Rational thought was slipping from him, and his amygdala in his brain seemed to be taking over his thought process swiftly.

"Umm… okay…" Gabriella replied silently, still staring at Troy as though he was going to explode. Fear drenched with pain shined beneath her stare. Troy's face was ruby with hate, his heart hammering against his chest so loudly it sounded like thunder.

"…KICK YOUR ASS ANYTIME…" Justin's booming voice echoed. Matt's fingers gripped her palm and raised it, the time bomb in Troy's chest suddenly hit zero.

Aaron matched the hatred. "Prove it, fucker!"

"The air's poisoned with these Bolton scumbags." Matt whispered almost lovingly to Troy's beauty. Then everything happened at the speed of light the second Matt's slimy lips pressed against the back of Gabriella's hand.

Breaking point.

Without a second thought, Troy lunged towards the blonde and whipped his fist backwards, punching mercilessly into the side of his face. Amanda and Gabriella screamed, while suddenly the entire mob exploded in panic. He was blind to everyone else as he kneed Matt in the gut; the jealousy parasite inside him suddenly controlled his animalistic instincts. He wanted blood; he wanted Matt to pay for every inch of pain he had caused. The pressure of the envy, along with Anna finally discovering the secret and Gabriella's thread to break up with him shielded him from all other emotion. He railed his rage upon Matt, punch after punch. "TROY!" Chad yelled in the distance.

Matt wasn't incapable, however. Before Troy knew what was happening, he suddenly felt his body slam to the concrete, pain searing through his spinal cord. "FUCK!" He groaned just before Matt kicked him forcefully in the side, just before Troy returned the favor and brought his foot to the back of his legs, bringing his enemy to his knees.

"FUCKER!" Matt roared as he pounced towards the fuming basketball captain. Troy managed to ram him to the ground, smashing his face with the curve of his fist and causing Matt's thin lip to slice. Troy felt power surge through him and in the moment that Troy believed he won, Matt threw his muscular body off and a million needles stabbed into Troy's bicep as he skidded across the sidewalk.

"MATT! DUDE STOP!" Justin ordered, but it was useless. The blonde was just as furious as he rolled his large body onto Troy's, smacking his head against the concrete just enough so the world spun. Suddenly, Troy saw nothing but blackness. The entire scene disappeared as he choked on his own copper blood. Every noise was stripped from him as his beaten face rolled to its side. Even the pain that seared through his body disappeared for a second.

The last sound he heard was Gabriella's horrified scream just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Faster.

Someone had decided to carve Gabriella's heart out with a steak knife and slice it through a cheese grater. No. Even that would not measure the magnitude of how desperately she was hurting while twisted silently in the passenger seat of the silver Acura. She was shaking so violently that any chance of getting behind the wheel had been demolished. Her legs were tucked tightly to her chest as she dug her swollen face into her boney knees. If it wasn't for the grey cardigan Jason had wrapped around her shoulders before she left the wicked house, she would have frozen to death in the blackness of the night. "He's going to be okay, Gabriella…" The valedictorian driving her car promised, though she didn't sound convinced herself.

Gabriella's sobs filled the shadows of the still vehicle. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, yet time was flying past her much faster than she could keep up with. It seemed that life had finally decided to take full control of her Fate. As though they had been bending the rules for so long that finally it had seemed to catch up to them. "Faster… Tay, drive faster…"

The second Troy had been momentarily knocked out, Gabriella's heart had been shattered into a tiny, glass pieces. His pale face had wiped out her memory completely of everything except him. She had leapt to tend to him; however, Taylor had held her back to save the secret. Everyone else was too shocked by the basketball captain's state to have noticed Gabriella's Freudian slip. Seconds after the blow-which felt much more like hours- Troy's dull ceruleans had opened. He was able to stand with the aid of Aaron and Chad, but Gabriella knew his eyes had been unfocused and he wasn't quite sure what was occurring. The fight then had broken up, viewing the cost of the rage, though Aaron had vowed revenge for harming his brother. Chad had managed to convince them that his sister was in medical school, so she could tend to his needs if the situation aroused. It was a lie. They were headed to 1228 Angel Drive.

"He doesn't have a concussion, okay? He's just bruised. He'll be fine…" Taylor attempted to rationalize the situation. Gabriella wasn't listening. She stared blankly out the shiny glass towards the black lake.

"Just drive." She clutched her knees tighter, feeling as though if she let go her abdomen would explode.

"Gabriella…"

"DRIVE!" She snapped with her orbs like pits of death.

Gabriella's lung stopped functioning when they approached the dark house. She took in the view of the sparkling Infiniti shining beneath the canopy of the lush trees. A soft glow peaked from the depths of the windows on the first story, but Gabriella's eyes were locked on the upper glass. Taylor slowly turned the car off and Gabriella wasted no time to yank the aluminum-like door open. "Gabriella! Slow down!"

That was the very last thing on her mind as she tore across the yard that was so neatly groomed. She bolted through the door, her eyes narrowing on the grand staircase instead of noticing the other teenagers sitting solemnly in the kitchen. The energy was pulling her closer, leading her towards the black room sitting at the end of the matching hallway. Gabriella raced passed the opened doors, her heart almost exploding from the emotion welded inside. "…dude… you look like shit." Chad's deep voice entered her ears just as she sprinted into the bedroom.

"Fuck you Chad…" The figure snapped. It was difficult to see without any lights on, although the moon shone brightly onto the floor, an eerie haze filling the chamber. Gabriella halted when she took in the sight of Chad standing above a shaking figure, his face neutral as he stared down at his best friend. The sound of a droning moan filled the empty room and it took a moment before Gabriella realized it came from the bed. Her long legs suddenly unfroze as she rushed towards the opposite side of the comforter, watching as the love of her life turn his attractive head back in pure agony. "Shit! Dude… don't fucking touch it…!" Troy groaned, his voice separated by excruciating gasps.

Chad's concerned eyes met the frightened brown. Should she touch him? Did he even know she was here? Troy's bare chest was heaving uncontrollably, the welts and bruises already beginning to turn a vomit-colored shadow, if that was even possible. Besides the dribbles of excess blood around his chestnut hairline, his flawless face was contorted into pure torment, although it seemed to be unharmed. Chad had managed to strip him of his shirt; however he still remained in his now ripped and mud-caked jeans. "Dude…" Chad tried to catch his attention, but Gabriella beat him to it. She delicately cupped the side of his rosy cheek, which instigated his eyes ripping open to meet her stare.

"Troy." She whispered softly, like the volume of her voice might harm him. His breathing escaladed when he gazed into her tear stained eyes. Chad rose from the bed, slowly slipping out and shutting the door in order to give the two privacy.

"Gab… baby…" He mumbled, attempting to calm himself. Probably trying to be the tough guy he pulled off to everyone else, but he couldn't fool her.

Suddenly, it hit her. This was completely and utterly her fault. If she had gotten out of there earlier. If she had listened and left right away, instead of racing out in all hopes that she may see him. She had selfishly put herself in a position for danger. Maybe if she hadn't told him the previous night she was thinking about ending it between them, he wouldn't have been so jealous. If she wasn't dating him in the first place, he wouldn't be injured right now. "Troy… I'm so.. so sorry…" She whispered, rubbing her forehead against his although it burned to touch him. She felt unworthy to press her skin against his.

"You didn't… this isn't your fault…" Troy breathed slowly through his nose as his lips curled back searing with angst. But it was. He could claim how much it wasn't, but she knew if he was not hers, he would not be hurt. Water poured down her face faster as she realized the magnitude of this disaster. She dropped her horrified gaze to his thumping chest and the battle wounds that were like acid stains on a canvas.

"I just…" Gabriella felt her heart was snapping in half as she stared at them. The hideous violet turning bruises on his built chest amplified in the shadows. Her shaking fingers gingerly reached out to feel the wounds. The wounds that were caused by her own blood. Her own family did this to him. The Montezs to tear apart the Boltons. Modern day Romeo and Juliet. "Troy… oh God Troy."

"Gabi!" He cried out as his face contorted in pain when her fingertips touched his burning skin. Her hand snapped back as the hot tears built in her eyes. Why him? Why was it his family hers had to hate? Why were they supposed to be enemies?

"Troy… you shouldn't have… this is getting out of hand…I'm not worth getting hurt over…" Her whisper was almost unheard as Troy continued to writhe tortured on the bed. His broken body was almost impossible to watch.

The inferno in his azure eyes raged as they snapped open. Fighting against every once of pain, Troy shot up and gripped both sides of her heated face passionately. Love spilled around her as electricity raged through her blood stream. His face was desperate and passion exploded into the air. "Don't you dare say that, you hear me? I'd take a gun for you, Gabriella. You know that. I love you too damn much… that's all that matters. I'm not quitting now. You're my life, and I'm never gonna give you up."

Gabriella choked back another sob as her eyes glittered with despair. Brown met blue once again, the intensity exploding between them as Gabriella's slim fingers curled around his. He winced once again, but seemed to be fighting with his torment. The pain that was Gabriella's fault. "It may not…be up to you…"

A sudden veil of tension cast over the two lovers. Troy powerful body tensed in pure terror. A wave of realization dawned over his face. The look was similar to as if someone pressed a gun barrel to his temple, and the moment from the trigger being pulled to the bullet entering his skull was frozen in time. His cyan orbs widened to the point that they may have fallen out of the socket. "No…" He whispered terrified.

"Troy… Troy please…" she attempted to sooth by running her fingers through his caked hair, however she managed to graze the wound and he slammed his eyes shut and moaned.

"Jesus!" His head snapped back, but in response he gripped her waist tightly, even if he stabbed him by pulling her body to his chest. Gabriella whimpered, wanting to be anywhere but in the position to hurt him.

"Troy… Troy let me go… I'm hurting you…" She attempted to push his shoulders back, but Troy tightly squeezed her to heaving breast once again.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you're hurting me," he growled before slowly pushing his back towards the spring of the bed. Gabriella gasped when he pulled her into a horizontal position, breathing deeply into her ear as though he was struggling to keep his moans silenced. Gabriella wiggled to escape his iron clutch, but Troy's muscles contracted around her, even through a tortured moan. "Don't move… fuck… it hurts more if you let go…"

Gabriella understood the double meaning; however she didn't want to accept it. The man of her dreams had just been attacked. It didn't matter if he started it, not to Gabriella. The fact of the matter was that he had been injured because of her. If he had been with someone who he didn't have to hide, he wouldn't be lying on this bed. Misery began to wash over her as she slipped away from straddling his broken chest to curling into his strong side. "We can't do this anymore…" Her voice betrayed her and cracked weakly.

Troy shook his head and forced her lips to snuggle into the crook of his long neck. "Yes we can… We've been doing it for two years." His tone was shaking violently. Gabriella thought at first that he might pass out again, but when she lifted her thousand pound head, she saw streams of tears trickling down his face. Could she do anything right?

"Everything's been happening lately…" Gabriella reminded, reeling back from the jealousy, to his brother, to Anna discovering the secret, and now this fight. It was so much to handle.

"I don't fucking care…" Troy breathed and pulled her closer. Gabriella was certain the only way she could _get _any closer would be is if she melted into his skin.

Gabriella's careful fingers crept to the center of his mutated chest that still looked godly even when it was tainted with bruises. She slowly outlined each welt, listening to the sounds of Troy's quick breath sucking in and his six-pack abdominals rolling, but he never protested. "But… I do…"

Everything that had been building upon them came down to this night. Their pained eyes connected once again, and Gabriella knew that it had to be done. Troy was writhing desperately, silently persuading her not to perform the action, but the mask needed to fall. She could not watch this anymore, she didn't want to. He needed to be healthy, safe, and happy. And it seemed that Gabriella couldn't give him any of the options. Her midnight waves delicately sprawled across his bare chest, tickling the wounds but he didn't cry in irritation. Instead his bicep fell to the small of her back and tenderly began to rub.

"I love you." He pleaded with this voice.

"Troy…" Bile was collecting in her throat, causing a hot ball to scorch against her esophagus. The clock was ticking; the precious seconds with him were limited.

Tears burned in Gabriella's eyes, the pale pink taint flooding the white color. She squeezed them shut and felt a sob bubble into her throat before Troy's lips gingerly pressed against her forehead. "Know I love you… please… just know I love you…" he whispered before kissing her neck lovingly. "Please…"

The inevitable was closing in, but she still had a few more hours to prolong the judgment. A few more hours just to be in her lovers arms, maybe for one last time…


	20. Goodbye

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who went out of their way to wish me a happy birthday last week. Seriously, it means so incredibly much to me that you don't understand. Last week, until Thursday, I was basically walking through hell. But you know, it's the people who reached out and who took it all seriously. I guess it's in times of tragedy that you realize who is really wanting to connect with the author as a person, not to just be able to say "Oh yeah, I'm tight with runninequalslife". Really, last week proved who really is there for me. So thank you so much for that. Those of you know who you are, so seriously, you guys are amazing and wonderful and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I'm a lot better now, so thank you so much for your support.**

**And secondly, I would just like to bore you with something that's been on my mind. This is a chapter what I call a suicide chapter. This goes up into the list of chapter that I have that include chapter 27 of Time Changes Everything, chapter 2 of Never Let Go (well... the first half of the story is basically one big suicide chapter... wait, now that I think of it... the end is kinda too. So scratch that, the whole story is one big suicide chapter) and chapter 16 of Can't Just Be Friends. They're chapters that piss people off, and I know I'm going to do that right now. But you know what? For the first time ever... I know what I'm doing is right. I don't know how to explain it, but for the first time as an author, I don't really give a damn if people want to push me off a cliff. I've known what I've wanted to do with this story since chapter one, and this chapter was in my mind before I really even started the story. You guys can all hate me, but I know in my heart this is right.**

**Honestly, this is probably one of my favorite chapters I have ever written. And that's including all eight stories. All of you are probably going to hate it, but out of ever single story, this definitely goes up there. You guys can hate it, but honestly... I'm really happy with it. So please, leave your honest reviews and I think you guys are absolutely fantastic. Thanks for reading as always!  


* * *

  
**

Gabriella had never felt anything like the painless fire running down her spine as she did at that moment.

She was so in tuned to her settings, yet her mind was jumbled in mishmash that she could not grasp a coherent thought on. The soft whisper of wind grazed against the house, which caused the luscious trees from the distance to sway and produce long shadows beneath the moonlight on the floor. She felt a burning trickle of sweat dribble down her face, leaving a scar in its place. There was a tickle beneath her bare bottom of rough fibers that scratched her smooth skin. Through the thick tension of the air, she could hear a distant gruff just before a protecting hand shifted a damp lock from her hair and a lucid tongue licked just above her left ear.

"Deeper?" the husky voice coaxed from behind, but Gabriella was so lost in utter bliss that it seemed her vocal cords had been snapped a long time ago. His burning lips danced down the crook of her neck and suctioned on the curve of her shoulder, sending tingles down her spinal cord. "Tell me what you want…"

Gabriella was completely under Troy's control as their limbs were giant pretzels around each other. He was arched around her back, curving to the roll of her spine so tightly that she could feel the rapid pound of his broken heartbeat beat against her shoulder blade. His one muscled thigh curled around hers to split her mile long legs. His right hand crossed the flat stomach at an angle as it caressed her left breast tenderly, yet holding the purpose of pulling her tightly to his sweaty skin. And then the biggie, –literally speaking- his gigantic erection was buried so deeply inside her Gabriella wasn't quite sure where he ended and she began.

"You…" She croaked before Troy's teeth bit down upon her baby soft skin. His swift fingers encircled the circumference of her pegged nipple, which caused Gabriella to moan uncontrollably.

Time was lost to both teenagers. Gabriella wasn't even quite sure how they ended up in this position. They hadn't fallen asleep, for neither wanted to miss a moment with the other and waste it in useless dreams when they were giving up reality. After about two hours of just lying in each other's arms, Gabriella had felt Troy's mouth begin to kiss at her skin. She had been hesitant at first, since his chest still looked as though a cement truck had run over it. But one thing led to another, and soon her clothes were stripped as she was enclosed to his chest. "Then have me…" He mumbled before nipping gently on her earlobe.

He wasn't talking about his dick either.

Gabriella and Troy had lost their virginity together a little over a year ago. Ever since then, they hadn't been shy in discovering their sexuality. However, Gabriella had never felt anything as intense as the feel of Troy's pulsating member immersed inside her. It had taken a moment to realize, but eventually Gabriella knew that this was it. This may be their last time together…ever and Troy wanted his grasp on her. The twisted position was not just for pleasure; it was to prove that he didn't want to let her go.

"Troy…" She moaned as his left hand slid down the surface of her slick abdominal. The trail of an inferno left in its wake as his fingers combed through the straggles of cropped hair covering her core. Shivers rippled down her spine as the pads delicately outline each soaking fold. Sensations exploded through her tender nerve endings, and Gabriella cried desperately out when he reached the trigger of her clitoris. "TROY!"

"Not yet…" Troy stroked outward ever so slightly, which caused Gabriella to whimper painfully. "Ba…Gabriella… not yet…"

She never wanted to escape his grasp, so she knew Troy was prolonging the earth shattering orgasm. Gabriella's eyes felt both swollen and sore from the buckets of tears that had trickled down her face in the past week. But she felt so unbelievably, connected to him. Both were exhausted from their week from hell, yet they were clawing to their last hours together. She could feel the rough beat of his shattered heart against her bare back, and it almost caused the tears to flow evenly again. She would have begun to sob, but the salt water in her body had drained.

"I…" Gabriella's voice was still unrecognizable as she leaned her head backwards, rubbing against his chin in a tortured agony. Fireworks were exploding through every cell of her nude body, however she craved more. The musky smell of their juices concocting lingered through her nose as he nuzzled her rosy cheek. How he kept this control with the pressure of climaxing was beyond her. Gabriella was so far gone nothing would have brought her out of the pure bliss she was experiencing. "… oh God Troy… more…"

She wasn't requesting as she usually would, she was pleading desperately. Troy's delicious lips pressed against the side of her plump mouth, before stretching her soaking labia further and inducing a cry from her throat when he thrust his pelvis upwards. A growl echoed in her ear drum just as she moaned pleasurably. The sensations of his shaft caressing her walls like lava were causing her blood stream to run quickly with a euphoric high. "Not yet… G…Gab…Gabriella stay with me…" The husky voice vibrated. He was sliding into the inevitable climax. His chest compressions increased dramatically despite his drive to keep at equilibrium.

Troy kissed her soundlessly, sending Gabriella to cloud nine and never to return. His moist tongue massaged the spongy cheeks, mimicking what his throbbing member was doing in her burning core. It was as though he was bathing himself in her warmth, and it sent shivers roaring down her spine. Gabriella's fingers threaded through his hair from behind, stimulating his erogenous zone from below with her other hand by caressing the little peak of sensitive skin at her opening. "Oh Jesus… oh fuck…good… so fucking tight…" Troy moaned passionately as he gasped for breath, but Gabriella's mouth caught his again as she buried her hand into his chestnut hair.

The heat inside her was so unbearably electrifying that she was certain the fire burning within would soon race across the valley of her sweating skin. Troy huffed frantically into her flesh, heightening her arousal if that was even possible. He was so ungodly hard, and his languorous pumps had developing into frantic thrusts, the orgasmic state building-climbing-erupting beneath her womanhood. "Troy… oh my god… incredible… I… I…I…" The pitch of her voice squeaked as her chest protruded in bliss, but Troy gripped her tightly to him.

He rocked her furiously before shoving his lips to hers in one last fiery kiss that streamed straight from her mouth to her sex. His length was so deep into her she was almost certain it would poke a hole through her heart. "Cum… cum with me…"

Gabriella breathlessly nodded and clawed aggressively at his scalp. "Yesss… Troy please… oh…god…!"

For a defining moment, Gabriella's mocha eyes fluttered open and met his oceanic orbs. Time skidded to a stop just after Troy finally slammed into her, sending shock waves through every delicate nerve ending. Blood rushed through her eardrums, only allowing the sound of his ragged pants to enter into her brain. The incoherent thoughts disappeared, lost in his beautiful ceruleans. Her lips hung lovingly in the air, searching for his as she whimpered in perfect harmony of his struggled grunts when the opposing magnets beneath their raging chests pulled angrily, fighting keep either one of them from escape the field. Love spilled through the inferno of their gaze, just before the world suddenly returned…

"GABRIELLA!"

"TROY!"

The volcano inside her exploded molten lava and the climax induced trembles that rippled through her thin body. In one swift movement, Troy spun her desperately and smashed her to the springing comforter so her erect nipples rubbed soothingly against his bare pectorals. She listened to the hypnotic sounds of his cusses and profanities as his sexual high came to its peak. His bulky biceps caged her tightly to him as he gasped desperately for oxygen, Gabriella meeting his breathlessness.

"Holy fucking… shit… Gabriella… oh Gabriella…" He chanted as he kissed every inch of her flawless face before meeting her lips, though the final massage was lazy and undefined. When their lips slowly squeezed apart, Gabriella lingered in the air, pleading for more. Troy gently allowed his eyes to flutter open, pure pain raging through them as he continued his shallow breath while staring at her.

She wasn't quite sure how long they remained in the intimate position of Troy hovering over her while still resting deeply in her. Gabriella could feel the softness of him, yet she refused to allow him to pull out. Troy's fingers were delicately playing with a stray curl that spiraled down her silky chest. Her long locks were frazzled to match his sandy-brown shag that had a mind of its own, spitting out in random directions. It didn't matter, for not once did either one divert their gaze from the others irises. They stared longingly at each other; not uttering a word, for neither wanted the end to come.

After the drawn out silence, Troy finally closed his heavy eyelids and tenderly rolled to his sturdy side. Gabriella's slender legs clutched around his rock-hard waist and pressed her forehead against his, which dropped to stare downwards. Gabriella bit her bottom lip painfully as Troy attempted to slide out of her, but Gabriella gripped him as though her life depended on it. Maybe it did. "Gabriella…" Troy whispered, refusing to meet her eyes as he wiggled. The daunting shadows of the moon cast frightening looks over his stunning visage. His normally bronze face looked drained of all color.

Gabriella whimpered and dug her nails possessively into his back. _You're doing this Gabriella, you've got to let him go_. The voice in her head coaxed, but suddenly… being away from him seemed like a physical impossibility. "Troy…"

But Troy was already a step ahead of her. He gently pealed her legs from his genitals and eased his way out, caressing each burning wall that flooded with fire once again. Gabriella moaned from the ghost of his length when the condom-covered tip finally released her core, the cold and empty air rushing through her sex like death. A heavy silence fell upon them once again, before she felt a timid graze of his palm outlining the curve of her hip. Gabriella's hand dug into his skull once again, running her long fingers through his damp threads.

Finally, she felt his bruised chest heave a defining sigh and her stomach suddenly twisted in ruthless pain. "Gabriella…"

The crushed voice stabbed Gabriella painfully in the heart. "You don't…" Gabriella started, already feeling her throat become the equivalence to a dust storm.

Troy ignored her. "I… I really don't…" he sucked in a hot breath when he realized that the husky voice he normally possessed had disappeared. His tone heightened painfully, and it hurt to listen to his torture. "I really don't know where you stand with us anymore. I guess I don't know much of anything. You could tell me you want me and I'd think you're lying…" Gabriella winced as his hand carefully pulled her closer, so their abdomens were brushing hypnotically. "But you could tell me you never want to see me again and I'd know that you're full of shit too."

He paused momentarily, and Gabriella wanted to say something, but her esophagus was so swollen she could not sound. Instead, she felt her arms shake uncontrollably. "Um… I can't… I just…" his voice croaked and his lids finally rose. Gabriella felt a slam of agony as she gazed into the bloodshot pink that painted over the whites of his eyes, hugging the sapphire irises. A silent tear trickled down his soft cheek. The tension of the room suctioned between the two and exploded into a cosmic circle of love. It was overpowering to stare at him this way, and the pang in her chest became a full fledged pierce. He was dying. "I have to tell you… I have to tell you or every moment with you will have been a waste."

"Tro…"

He trailed his fingers across the valley of her skin and threaded them into her luscious hair, silencing her with his broken gaze. "Please…" he whispered to silence her, which it did, in a sense, for when his tone cracked the barricade of the tears finally ruptured. "We've been through shit for two years now… and I don't care how many times we've almost been caught or ripped each others throats off… every… every second I've been with you has been like a dream I never want to wake up from…" he choked, his battered stomach trembling. "The first time… the first time I saw you, I knew you were going to etch my heart…" Troy gingerly laced their fingers together, only to bring her hand up to his chest and so she could feel the warm sensation of his uneven heartbeat. Gabriella hiccupped at the incredible stimulation of his vulnerability. "Even when we hated each other, there was something there… always something there…" He chuckled to himself as if it was a funny joke, before staring back up with his crying face.

Troy's voice croaked as he spoke the deathly words that Gabriella's body completely succumbed to. She was paralyzed in his confession. "When… when… oh god…" Troy crumbled and his face squeezed tightly in pain. Sobs were threatening to explode, but he fought to keep them hidden. "When I'm with you… I don't feel like a Bolton. Hell, I forget my last name. You make me feel like Troy. Not the basketball captain, not Aaron's brother, not Jack's son… just Troy…" Again, his eyes locked on hers, passion spilling out with each tear that trickled down his face. "And that's always been enough…"

"Troy…" She cried again, the bile in her throat collecting.

"I don't know what you're thinking Gabriella. I don't know why you feel this way or if I did something to make you want to…give up now. I guess all I do know is that if I love you…" his eyes connected with hers one more time in an earth shattering gaze. "Then I'm not… gonna stop you…"

A million and one things rushed around her but Gabriella felt her walls crash. The barriers that surrounded her smashed as she slammed her frame against his, listening to the sound of his wince as she had completely forgotten his injuries. But Troy only pulled her tightly to him, their convolutions flooding in tears. She dug her nose into his neck forcefully. It was for his own good. She had to keep telling herself this was for Troy. She had to. She needed to…

But she didn't have the strength to.

Troy held her delicate face in his large hands, his face contorted in pure agony. "I love you okay? I'll love you forever…"

The acid bubbled in her mouth as he kissed her forehead lovingly. She shouldn't respond. It would only hurt more if she did, but Gabriella watched as his lips trailed across her skin once again, before his eyes lost their sparkle. It may have been what was best for him, but Gabriella's heart shattered at the thought of what the morning would bring. Her plump lips opened, hanging pathetically in the air before finally feeling his forehead graze across the bridge of her nose.

Their arms encaged each other, knowing that in the morning the magic would be gone. Gabriella gripped him with all her power, realizing that this was their moment…

To say goodbye.

* * *

Was it possible to be a walking shell?

Troy felt the liquid nitrogen trickle down his face as it dripped onto the bare fold of the flimsy paper below him. Dawn was just creeping through the shimmering glass on the other side of the long room. His hands were shaking uncontrollably while he was cross legged on the floor, the imprints of his thumps leaving two matching scars on the white letter. The pen jiggled on his grey-sweatpants-covered thigh. A black duffle bag filled with all of his belongings from 1228 Angel Drive sat beside him dauntingly. The only sound audible in the room was the even breath of the angel slumbering peacefully on the bed. The haven he had grown attached to. The solace he would be leaving for eternity. The hole carved around his chest burned more than any of his battle wounds from Matt did. He stared longingly at the figure, wishing that he could erase time and jump back between the sheets and curl around her incredible body. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to rock her, to make love to her all over again.

Troy sniffed and wiped his leaking eyes before glancing down at the paper once again. He hadn't slept all evening and he felt so emotionally drained that the car ride home may have been incredibly dangerous. The marks of Gabriella's tears still were scarred into his bare chest. They had remained in the others arms the entire night, until Gabriella's worn body eventually cried itself to a sleep. Troy had watched her painfully, kissing every inch of her tired face until he realized that lying in the bed would not change anything. He couldn't stand the wait, for his heart wasn't able to take any more breaks. He couldn't wait for her to wake up and face her. Was he a coward? Of course, but he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. The tears that had fallen down her face would leave him nightmares forever. And he selfishly couldn't take her horrid words that it was finally over. He took the easy way out.

His trembling hand tightly gripped the black pen and pressed the paper against the hardwood floor. He slowly drew a duplicate of the mark on his back as the label of the letter. Once again, salty rain drops sprinkled from his eyes as he slowly brought the note back up again. The hollow ache of his stomach panged as he mechanically rose and drifted towards the mattress like a ghost. Every inch of his abdomen ached from the fight. The incredible sex they had experienced probably didn't help the matters, but Troy could have cared less. Hell, he would have made love to her even if it felt like someone stabbed his chest over and over again.

There she lay, the woman of his dreams curled up like sleeping beauty, only her radiance was far more elite. Her cascading waves draped over the pillow his head was once lying on. The olive eyelids were puffy from her sobs, yet she was still the most stunning thing he had ever seen in his life. Troy dropped to his knees, unworthy to be standing besides this divine being. There was no doubt she was a goddess sent straight from heaven. And it ripped him apart knowing that he had to let her go.

His fingers vibrated violently as he dropped the letter where his head once remained. Hot tears poured down his face as his thumb gently caressed her rosy cheek, the cave in his heart deepening with every touch. Troy's ceruleans glittered when she shifted beneath his grasp. "Mmm…" Gabriella moaned drowsily, however she did not awaken.

Troy bit his lip to keep his cries from developing. Carefully, he bent down and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her floral perfume to memorize the aroma. He dug his hand into her scalp before squeezing his eyes shut. His love, his life, his baby… Loosing her wasn't even comprehendible. She should have stabbed him in the chest, for the pain would not have hurt as bad as it did now. But this was what she wanted. He just wanted her to be happy, even if he was sacrificing his own happiness. He loved her too much to hold her back.

He just loved her too much.

His heart couldn't take any more. Troy finally pealed away from her, watching the sunrise cast a halo over her heavenly face. He slowly walked towards where his bag was, the dressers now stripped of his clothing. Troy placed a raging hand on the door, before taking a deep breath. _Don't look back. It will hurt more. Just don't look back Bolton._

He looked back.

Love exploded through his wet irises as he caught one final glance at her. His bottom lip quivered once more before a final tear dribbled down his cheek. "Bye Gab…" Troy Bolton croaked painfully once again, before leaving her sleeping form behind.

* * *

"Mmmm… Troy…"

A warm sunlight cast down on her olive face as she felt her body linger between the stages of sleep and alertness. Her swollen eyelids seemed to be welded shut, though she had no intention of opening them. Gabriella allowed herself to teeter-totter between consciousnesses; however it was the brisk chill that covered her nude body that brought her back to the world. Her frame shivered unexpectedly, and she squeezed the object encircled in her grasp. She craved the heat from her boyfriend, and anticipated to feel his bulging bicep to squeeze her tightly at any moment…

It never came.

Suddenly, Gabriella's eyes shot opened to reveal that it was not Troy's torso she was hugging, it was a squishy pillow. The light from the outside world flooded through the window, allowing the room to glow with daylight. But it was completely empty. Gabriella snapped her body upwards, the soft comforter falling from her exposed breasts as her head searched rapidly for her lover. "Troy?" she called as the memories from the previous night suddenly flooded her mind. Her coffee colored orbs enlarged in fright as she felt panic bubble through her stomach. "TROY?!"

He couldn't have left already, could he? The empty hole in her chest suddenly exploded like a nuclear bomb. Fear raged down her spinal cord as she frantically tied a silky sheet to her skin and practically leapt from the bed, a pillow flying across the room in her path. She sprinted towards the window. No. He couldn't have left already. She needed to say goodbye! Properly! Her eyes rapidly scanned the driveway. Sharpay's magenta convertible glinted in the beams of light. Gabriella's silver Acura sat beneath the shadows of the trees.

There was no black Infiniti.

Her heart shattered into a million sharp pieces as she slid to the ground, tears welling in her eyes. She did this. She should have known it was going to hurt this terribly. Yet, Gabriella could have never imaged this snake-like pain twist gruesomely in her stomach. She whimpered as she felt the dizzy sensations of loss overcome her. No. He couldn't be gone. He wasn't gone… he hadn't even said goodbye. She smashed her head against the wall beneath the glass, feeling her whole world tumble into one final disaster.

And it was all her fault.

Through her tears, she suddenly noted something she hadn't before. The convolutions of her chest were causing her head to spin, but through the darkness she noticed two characters that leapt out from their hidden spot. She narrowed her brow through her uncontrollable sobs, crawling desperately towards the center of the room where the Chinese version of "forever" was stamped across a folded piece of paper.

It was the last bit of Troy left in the room.

Gabriella suddenly scrambled to reach the letter, ripping it open and shoved it to her face, only to find that she was slammed with more heartbreak as she took in the tight scribble of his penmanship. Gabriella choked back a sob as she forced the words down, feeling the contents in her stomach overturning. It was his writing. His hand. Her lover's final words to her…

_Gabriella._

_I couldn't stay to face you. I couldn't stand another goodbye. You can hate me, and I probably deserve that, but I couldn't take it. Just know that I love you. Always. Please, just know that my heart will always belong to you. No matter where life takes us, you're always gonna be a part of me. I'll miss every inch of you. Just be happy. Whatever happens, please, just be happy. I love you._

_Forever,_

_Troy_

The love scribbled on the page was stained with drops of dried tears that fell from his eyes while he wrote the letter. Gabriella numbly held the feather weight, before feeling every nerve inside her body had been stretched as elastic. She couldn't speak, nor cry for that matter. Whatever soul possessed her had suddenly escaped her body and was replaced with some egg shell. The finality of the words was overpowering, brutal almost. She instigated this. She was the one who broke up with him.

This unbearable pain was her own cause.

But Gabriella physically could not take the emptiness. Her chest clenches increased as an iron clad curled around her heart, squeezing the wound ruthlessly. It was as though she was experiencing an excruciatingly slow death. A million needles stabbed through the delicate surface of her flesh…

The door rapped forcefully in the distance, though it went unheard by the broken teenager kneeling pathetically on the floor.

"Hey pornstars! Wake up!" The shrilling voice of Sharpay Evans sung through the frame. Gabriella was deaf to the sound. Instead, she was studying each character on the letter, praying that maybe it was a mistake. By accident someone else had written in Troy's hand. Her fingers trembled as the wooden door pushed open. The paper burned like a flame in her grasp, yet it was the only thing she could hold onto. "Zeke's making panca…Gabriella?!"

Gabriella vaguely recognized the outline of the towering blonde as she strutted over to her friend. She wasn't aware of who was leaning over her, just that there was another foreign presence in the ghostly room. Her voice felt distant to her vocal cords; as though her spirit was hovering over her body and watched the scene unfold from above. "It's over." She whispered torturously.

Sharpay's sunshine eyebrows narrowed. "Over? What are you talking about?" She pressed, but the tears clouding Gabriella's irises kept her mute.

"Troy?! I know you're like handy-capped now, but man, get your ass out of…" Another deep voice sounded but stopped abruptly when the dark body entered the room unknowingly. Gabriella felt the earth rumble beneath her as Chad sprinted over to where Gabriella quivered. The floor was dropping beneath her, and she felt as though she was falling in a well with the anticipation of smashing to the ground. "Gabriella! Gabs… what's…"

The walls spun vigorously. It seemed as though the furniture was toppling over and crushing her to the floor so she would be unable to breathe. Dizziness cast over her tiny frame. The worry from last night, plus the tears that had burned, making love with Troy, and finally his departure was too much for her to handle. Instead of answering, Gabriella dropped his letter to the floor and curled up into a swollen ball and heaved poisoned sobs that shattered the glass on the window. The truth finally seeped through her exposed skin. He was gone. "Troy…" She whimpered longingly just before she succumbed to the blackness that enclosed her.

It was over.

Forever.


	21. Tragedy

**A/N: Two words. Holy shit.**

**The response for the last chapter was completely unexpected and unbelievable. I'm at a loss for words, but thank you. Thank you so much. I'm completely speechless. Just... every single review and PM was really thoughtful and insightful and just... thank you. I don't think I could ever say it enough times for anyone to understand how grateful I am that you guys are reading this story. Really... (the words of the day) thank you.**

**I know this chapter is not like the previous one, but I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

  
**

It was as though someone had died.

The sullen faces of the select juniors in the halls Monday morning at East High were similar to those as if a tragic car accident had occurred over the weekend. They stared longing at the dividing line between the two vicious sides of the school, praying that by some miracle the mass text message that traveled quickly the previous evening was some sort of masochistic joke. They pleaded sorrow towards the friends on the opposite alliance with depressed glances. For those forty-six who were lost in the transition, school was terrible. The forty-six knew horror had struck in the weekend, and their lives suddenly shattered beneath their feet. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. There was no hope of reconnecting what had been lost.

Yet, for the other two to add up to forty-eight… saying someone had died would have been like a blessing compared to the punished wounds exploding through their hearts.

"Gabriella," Kelsi's soothing voice cut through the silence of the busy hallway like a knife as she placed a comforting hand on the junior's shoulder. The corridor had an eerie mute to it. All eyes seemed to be locked onto her, sympathetically or questioningly. Some may have embraced this attention; others may have cowered from it. But Gabriella was completely numb to the thousand holes drilling into her back. She couldn't feel the stares, nor hear the whispers. Instead she was a walking shell, completely switched onto autopilot. "Gabriella, time for lunch."

Lunch. For a moment, the words did not register of what "lunch" actually was.

Gabriella's stomach was empty, but it reflected the rest of her body. It was as though someone poked a hole through her foot and watched the contents spill out, and all that remained was the exterior of her grey sweats and dark blue hooded sweatshirt. Her stretched waves fell pointlessly around her petite frame. Tasks that were reflexive previously now seemed difficult: such as breathing, talking, and eating. She felt hollow, broken, shattered.

If there was a pre-break up Gabriella and a post-break up Gabriella, the post break up was similar to the walking dead.

"Not hungry." Gabriella mumbled because incoherent sentences seemed to be the only sounds slipping from her throat now.

"You have to eat something." Taylor closed her locker noisily beside her best friend, concern plastered over her dark visage as she glanced warily at Kelsi, as though Gabriella might crumble in front of them. Gabriella simply walked away, forgetting to close her locker in the blankness to the rest of the world.

"I can't eat." Gabriella responded truthfully. She had attempted to indulge in cereal this morning but it ended up in the toilet. Nothing was staying down even if she wanted it to.

They entered a foreign length were a red head suddenly popped out of one of the classrooms, delight over her visage. "Did you hear? I heard she finally found out about the girl he was cheating on her with…" The chipper of gossip danced across the senior hallway as the three girls passed in a daze. Their break up seemed to be the headline of the entire school, even if most of the population had no idea it involved her. Word got out he-who-must-not-be-named and his precious girlfriend broke up during the weekend. However, many believed it was Sharpay who was heartbroken, not Gabriella.

"The dick deserves to get his ass dumped. Even if I hate Sharpay too." Another, more violent, senior snapped as Gabriella gripped the paper bag closely, feeling the lifeless object in her chest crack even further as her hair provided a curtain to hide her swollen face.

"Did you see him today? He looked like he was just diagnosed with cancer." A female on the opposite side of the lockers questioned her friend, and that was all it took for Gabriella's sore eyes to fill with burning tears once again. Would they ever stop?

"Come on sweetie…" Taylor pulled Gabriella quickly through the battlefield, before finally making it through the large doors that opened into the jungle atmosphere of the cafeteria. Students were filing into the large room, and her best friend scurried her over to one of the front rounded tables and sat her down carefully. The scarlet from the surface was all too bright for her sensitive irises. School was the last place she ever wanted to be.

The previous night had been restless. After calming her down, Taylor offered to drive her home from the haven that was once her solitude. She had been silent the entire way, though her best friend had questioned what had happened. Gabriella hadn't wanted to talk, and once she entered the Montez house, she sprinted upstairs and remained in her room for the rest of the day, claiming she was ill. Anna had once been sent to her room to drop off dinner, but did not speak a word. She had expected a glare, but instead Anna had just furrowed her eyebrows curiously, but did not dare motion that she wanted to speak. It only brought even more tears to Gabriella's eyes.

She hadn't seen him once that day. At first it was easier, for someone had whispered in her first hour that her ex was not presently in the school. This had jumpstarted her heart that maybe she had driven him so painfully that he had left completely. But then the gossip commenced third hour when the basketball captain had apparently made his appearance. She suddenly desired just a quick glance; just to be sure he was real. After searching through Heaven when he left, Gabriella found his clothes gone from the dresser, the toothbrush that crossed with hers had disappeared, and the pictures of the happy couple had vanished. Even the waffles in the freezer were taken, as if they might remind her that he had once lived there. It didn't seem real to Gabriella. Now that the evidence had been stripped from her, it seemed as though the relationship had been imaginary. She avoided thinking of his name at all possible costs, for she was certain her broken body couldn't take it.

"Hey." A solemn voice approached the table and Gabriella glanced up to watch Zeke and Jason walking towards them. She felt the pain once again slam to her when she realized these were the "guys" you-know-who hung out with. But would they spend time together anymore? Would she see Chad, Jordan, Sharpay, and the rest of the Bolton friends? Gabriella shrunk in her seat when she realized she hadn't thought of these things previously.

But it was for his wellbeing. That was the only thing that mattered.

"How are you Gabs?" Zeke reached out with his dark eyes asking curiously. But both Taylor and Kelsi sliced against their throats as if to tell them to shut up.

"What's wrong Kels? Do you have something on your neck?" Jason stupidly asked, but Gabriella shook her already vibrating head furiously, attempting to hide the pain that was leaking from her vision.

"It's fine Tay," Gabriella muttered, though she shifted her head to the paper bag once again. The sound of the noisy commons was drowning her. She couldn't take this. Truthfully, she couldn't take much of anything right now. But then suddenly, the idea crossed her mind. Her eyes perked up, knowing the next sentence would be suicide, but she needed to ask. A desire to have knowledge exploded within her. And Zeke and Jason were perfect for the job. "How… um… how is… how is he?" She choked on her words, the empty shell cracking just a bit further.

Jason and Zeke gave each other nervous looks. "You don't want to…"

Gabriella shook her head. "I need to know. Please just tell me." She forcefully pushed, before Zeke sighed heavily, knowing that he would not win this battle.

Zeke stared at his chocolate hands before locking gazes with her. "He hasn't said a word. Taylor's boy was with him all day, and he said it was like he never learned to speak." Zeke replied in a hushed tone, soft enough so no one else could eavesdrop.

Gabriella swallowed the grapefruit sized lump in her throat as she placed her tired head onto the back of her hands, feeling the pulsation. She pulled the navy sweatshirt over her thumbs and closed her scorching eyes. Every inch of her body hurt, but knowing her ex-lover was being tortured this way multiplied the magnitude of her torment. "I…" Before she could say anything, the air in the room suddenly rotated and the excited chatter of the cafeteria was silenced. She immediately felt her eyes widen as she watched the faces of the bystanders, either concerned or snickering. That only meant one thing…

It was as though someone pressed an electric shock to her chest when her heart betrayed her and whipped towards the entrance of the commons. The world around her stopped moving and every single pair of eyes from the balcony above to the round tables below turned in the same direction. Leading the group was the fluffy haired Chad, whose gaze dangerously shifted in threats towards the freshman who began to whisper secrets. Second to enter was a bowed figure with his black hood on his zip up pulled up to shield his face, and finally Jordan followed, almost acting as a body guard to the hidden person.

However, she only could see the middle boy.

Gabriella's breath was stripped from her throat as she watched them enter. Her life, her love, her everything was finally in the same atmosphere as she. The dizzy sensation cast over her once again, and Gabriella felt the unexpected tears linger in her eyes, as if they never left. The last time she had been in his presence they had made love. He had kissed every inch of her body, caressed every cell, and stroked every hair. Suddenly, her olive skin felt acidic, as though it was poisoned by his love. The feeling of dirtiness covered her toes all the way to her part. She didn't belong in this skin. She hurt him; she had never deserved him.

The unnamed basketball captain raised his head momentarily, but refused to look in her direction. She was taken aback by the swollen sapphires that looked as though they had just seen a massacre take place. His pale face was appeared ghostly with the sun spilling in through the glass windows that surrounded the walls and a slim toothpick jutted out from his thin lips. Whatever was left of Gabriella's pathetic heart ruptured into a million little pieces as he dropped his eyes to the floor once again. If Gabriella would have been watching, she would have seen Sharpay narrow her gaze to keep the act up on the opposite table, however the brunette couldn't stop staring as he sat in the center-head table with his ranks on either side of him.

After the crowd became disappointed that Sharpay and the-boy-not-spoken-of would not instigate a heated argument, the crowd seemed to slowly build up to the volume it had previously been at. Yet, this time, Gabriella was certain the topic of conversation revolved around the blonde bimbo and the king of the school's epic break up. Every passerby of the table she was at seemed to have the desire to make a comment.

"_Look at him, he looks so broken_."

"Ugh_… stop crying like a four year old. It's just a girlfriend. They never even kissed in public_."

"_Sharpay had every right to do it, the guy's a douche_."

"_I bet I could cheer him up in a way Sharpay _never_ could_."

"Make them stop." Gabriella croaked as she slammed her palms to her ears. It was a good thing only Zeke, Jason, Taylor and Kelsi occupied the table with her, for she was certain that even if someone who was not aware of the secret was sitting there, she would not have been able to hide her torment.

"I can't… but it's going to be fine." Taylor soothed while placing a hand on her back. It was shocking that no one else picked up on Gabriella's shrunken face; however the rest of the school seemed too occupied with the basketball captain to notice his enemy was breaking just as much as he was.

Gabriella was not convinced of her words as she silently glanced upwards again, begging for him to steal one look from her. Just to know that he recognized her presence. She knew it was selfish, but she needed to feel that their love hadn't been in her imagination. Gabriella had to know if it really existed, and that she wasn't just stuck in some hopeless dream for the past two years. "Everything's going to be alright." Kelsi promised weakly, but still supporting her friend in the process.

Gabriella sighed before pushing her paper bag away. "No," she replied truthfully before gazing at his dead face one more time. "It's not… and it's all my fault."

No one responded, they didn't need to. Gabriella knew they were all aware how true the statement was.

* * *

_Make it._

The orange sphere rolled off of his vibrating fingertips and pushed through the dry air with force until it bounced off the fiberglass backboard. The basketball swirled around the metal rim until it dropped through the net with ease. The shot was perfect, flawless. Any athlete worth their sweat would be proud of the fluid basket. Coach Bolton would have been more than proud to admit that his point guard made the three pointer from half court.

It wasn't good enough in Troy Bolton's tear-stained eyes.

"Bolton! Stop, man!" Chad's voice cut through the noisy gym. The squeaks were deafening to all who were listening, but that did not included the tormented junior who was vigorously practicing his shots in PE at the present time. His body was so twisted in agony that he had to continue to practice faster, harder. Even if the upcoming season didn't start for almost six months. Just anything to keep his mind of the excruciating pain helped. Anything to distract him from the writhing snake in his stomach and the feeling of a thousand butcher knives stabbing through his heart would help. It felt as though someone grabbed his nerves and flattened them out with an ironing board before playing tug of war.

To sum everything up, it hurt like hell.

"Troy… man you've been at it for twenty minutes straight… take a breath," Jordan, who approached the captain from behind at the same time that his hand flew through his chestnut hair. Troy weighed the light basketball in his hands, feeling the power of his revealing muscles underneath his heather-gray Nike t-shirt that was cut at the sleeves and his crimson basketball shorts. "Just take a break."

_I need to do this_, Troy thought and willed for his vocal cords to sound, but ever since yesterday morning, it was as though they had been snapped with a scissors. The last word he had spoken was Gabriella's nickname, and for some bizarre reason, he didn't want to spoil it. Not that he had much of a choice either. His throat would not allow noise to produce.

The heat of the gym was overpowering, yet the tension loomed even more. He had caught a glance of the youngest Montez when he first entered, but he didn't see what he had expected to view. Instead of Anna being furious and announcing to the entire school that Troy and Gabriella are… _were_… a couple, she tilted her head curiously at his obvious pain. The anger that had been present Friday night seemed to have disappeared. Well, at least suppressed.

Troy shook his head and turned back to the hoop, closing his eyes and attempting to shoot once again. Miss. "Dude… use your knees." Chad mocked, for the phrase was yelled by the basketball captain a million times in practice. Troy glared mercilessly before retrieving his ball.

He bent down to grab it, but felt a sudden pain ripple through his chest. The bruises from Matt's fists still burned, but not as much as the scorching fire that exploded through his nerves from being a single guy now. "I went to the library today…" Jordan began.

Chad snorted. "The library?"

His blonde eyebrows narrowed. "Fuck off man. Anyways… I saw erm… Chad's girl…"

Chad rolled his eye again. "Figures."

"… and she and um…" Jordan's voice dropped in the case of eavesdroppers. "Neilson… were talking about your girl," Troy closed his eyes and felt his heart clench. _Ex girl_, he wanted to correct. But Troy just nodded curtly, as though to allow him to continue. "She's broken up. I guess they said she hasn't eaten."

_No_, Troy screamed in his head. She was supposed to be the strong one in this. Wasn't she the one who wanted this to happen? He needed to make sure she was okay. Troy himself could be crucified by the event, but he didn't want her to suffer the way he was. He loved her too much for that.

"What do you mean, 'hasn't eaten'?" Chad carefully asked, Troy knowing that he was just being the protective brother figure she never had. But was he stupid? It meant she was not putting food into her mouth!

"I guess after lunch she threw up in the girl's bathroom," Jordan revealed. Troy felt his broken heart jumpstart into panic. No. The last thing he needed for her was to become bulimic or something of that nature from the stress. Jordan must have noted the terror in Troy's bloodshot eyes. "Not like… that. I guess Ta…erm… her best friend said nothing is staying down. She's not doing it herself or anything."

Troy let out a breath of relief, but was still worried if she physically could not eat. _I need to make sure she's okay_, Troy wanted to say, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was hot air.

"God… she's gonna make herself sick." Chad shook his head as though he was useless. For a moment, Troy felt a pang of jealousy. Wasn't _she_ the one that broke up with him? Wasn't this her doing? So if she was so sick, then why wasn't she rushing to him right now and asking for them to just work this out? And what about him? He was hurting just as much as she was, if not more. Why the fuck were they talking about it right in front of him?!

_Stop. _Troy begged inside his head and he trailed the bumpy surface of the basketball over his fingers. Why didn't they understand this was killing him?

"BOLTON! DANFORTH! FERMAN!" A sudden booming voice echoed through out the gym. Troy had almost forgotten there were others lingering about. They were supposed to be playing field hockey outside with the rest of their class, however being captain of the basketball team and the coach's son came with perks. He hadn't even said anything, but just grabbed a basketball and became engrossed in his shots and the teacher hadn't said a word in protest. A large man with a mustache was calling the three over, and it took Troy a moment before he realized it was the freshman gym teacher.

Chad patted Troy on the back to snap out of his death-like trance. "Mr. Porter! What's up?"

It was just then that Troy realized every freshman's eyes were on them. He felt the burn of two mocha colored orbs, the penetration of Anna's stare was intense. Troy looked at her, finding his heart squeezing mercilessly when he realized how similar to she was to her older sister. Most compared Anna with Adrienne, but Troy could see Gabriella's hints in her as well. It almost made him slip to the floor in agony. This was killing him. Being alive was tearing him apart. He wished he could fall asleep and wake up in ten years without feeling this heartbreak anymore.

For a defining moment, Troy and Anna's eyes met and the world crumbled beneath his feet. She knew. He hadn't even looked at Gabriella yet today, and here he was staring at her sister with his eyes burning from all the tears that had escaped. Yet, they were completely dry now, since he was all soaked up and was certain another tear could not be produced. He didn't have any left. "Well… I was just about to demonstrate a game of Lightning… but you guys might do a better job."

Troy frowned. He couldn't do much of anything right now. "Yeah… I think we can handle that." Jordan replied with fake enthusiasm. Troy could tell they were both hurting as well, but no where near the magnitude that Troy felt even in his left pinky.

Troy finally dropped his gaze from the youngest Montez when Mr. Porter turned to him. "You wanna show us that free-throw that won us State, Bolton?"

_I can't do much of anything_. He wanted to tell the teacher that his arms were numb, along with the rest of his body, but no words came out once again.

"'Course he will." Chad forced before Troy shook his head and took a huge step backwards. Not in front of Gabriella's sister.

"Ugh…" Luke, whom was standing behind Anna protectively, rolled his eyes.

Troy dropped his head once again before Jordan let out a sigh. "Come on Danforth, I'll smoke your…erm… Do you have a ball Mr. Porter?"

Troy stepped aside, although the freshmen were staring at him obviously. He was unbelievably sick of the looks everyone sent him, as though he was a time bomb about to burst. As the class started, either disgusted member of the "Bolton" side were there or in awe at their amazing skills, Troy snuck away to the edge of the gym and closed his eyes. He leaned up against the wooden bleachers and sank to his butt. The court usually brought him happiness, but it seemed _nothing _would bring him joy the way Gabriella felt in his arms.

_Why me? _Troy asked himself as he glanced back towards the freshman to see the dark girl leaning against the wall with her new mocha haired boyfriend standing with her, concern on his visage. He couldn't help but feel jealousy when he watched Luke's hand gently brush her shoulder. He wanted to touch a Montez that way. Troy suddenly remembered that Luke had just asked Anna out on Friday, when all of this shit started.

He shouldn't have been curious, but Troy leaned forward, cringing at his bruised abs, and eavesdropped on the conversation. "You look pale," Luke commented, shifting his weight nervously from left to right on his feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Troy noted how tender he was with her, how innocent. The jealous monster in his chest roared and tears once again pulsated in the back of his eyes, but he couldn't be weak that way. "Yeah… yeah I'm just tired… it was a long weekend."

Luke smiled softly at her before brushing away a stray strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail. "Good weekend though?"

She bit her lower lip in the identical way that Gabriella did. "It started great."

Luke's brunette eyebrows narrowed. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Anna looked at Troy once again, and he felt his heart shatter just staring at her. That was her bloodline, they were her eyes. Convolutions began to bubble in his chest right there before he gripped his shag desperately to calm himself down. Troy took buckets full of air. In and out. He couldn't break down here. Not in front of everyone. It didn't matter if he was dying, or if his heart was stopping.

Anna shook her head before tearing her eyes away from the broken basketball captain. "Nope… let's get back to the game."


	22. Voicemail

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, and I feel super guilty because it's not very exciting but the next few are... intense. So hang onto your seats. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Please keep your reviews and comments coming. They're amazing and trust me, they're helping in more ways than you know. So thank you so much.  


* * *

**

"Is there anything I can get you Ella?"

_My ex boyfriend_.

"No." Gabriella replied blankly as she stared at the flashing television screen. She held her legs tightly to her chest and rested her chin on her jean covered knees. Adrienne was sitting in a chair opposite to her, wiggling her leg nervously while her mother leaned against the wall with concern in her eyes. Anna was upstairs, on the phone with her new boyfriend and her father had just peered over her mother's head.

Four days had passed since she was last in her hidden lover's arms. Four excruciatingly long days that made Gabriella question why she was doing this to herself. Gabriella had to keep telling herself that this was for his own good. That the tension was built up so long that it was best for him. She didn't expect it to hurt this badly. She knew very well it would be awful, but this was like walking through hell daily. Twice she had sat in her room with her phone in her hands, a second away from dialing the number she knew oh so well.

Maria sighed as she glanced at her father. It was no secret that there was something wrong with Gabriella, however three of the four Montezs were completely clueless. Adrienne had previously asked if it was Tyler, but Gabriella lied and replied that she was mistaken. There was no use pretending around the family that instigated this pain. She knew it was her own fault, but she couldn't help but blame her family as well. Gabriella was sick of this torment, she was sick of this war, and she was tired of being a Montez.

"Okay… well… your father and I are going to the store. Call us if you need anything okay?" Maria warily informed, just before Gabriella shrugged her shoulders uncaringly.

"Maybe I can convince your mother to buy us dinner so we won't have to eat her cooking." Jose suggested with humor in his dark eyes, but Maria smacked his chest playfully. The flirting between her parents started a jealous fire in her chest. She hated that they could be together when she and her lover were torn apart by blood.

Wait… ex-lover.

Adrienne giggled in the squishy chair and adjusted her thick glasses. "Yeah! Then I wouldn't have to make Justin take me out like tonight. It'd actually be safe eating here," Adrienne shot an amused look to her sister who was unresponsive. "El… remember that time when she made Chinese and you fed it to the dog?"

Gabriella's black eyebrow rose. "We don't have a dog."

Maria placed a hand on her plump chest as though she was injured by the words. "You girls are in for it. Call okay? And have fun Drien. Be home by ten, it's a school night." With that, the two parents spun on their heels and left the brightly lit room. Gabriella listened to the echo of their chatter as they crossed the large house. It wasn't until the door slammed to a close that she leaned her head back against the soft couch and closed her eyes, feeling the same emptiness surround her as it had for four straight days now. She had stopped crying after the first day; for she realized that tears were not going to suddenly solve the whole mess they were in. Then again, neither was sitting around pretending to watch Gossip Girl either.

Gabriella shifted her attention to the illuminated clock below the flat screen. It was almost eight o'clock, but she suddenly felt tired. Well, maybe not fatigued physically, but she wanted to fall into unconsciousness so that maybe she could get a few more hours of escaping this nightmare. "Are you okay?" Adrienne questioned softly as Gabriella nodded her head, obviously in denial.

"I'm fine." She mumbled before staring down at her tan fingers. Fingers that had combed through his hair.

Adrienne twisted her smile so she seemed to be in deep thought. "You know you can talk to me right? No matter what it is."

The mocha colored eyes shot up and locked stares with her older sister. Could she confide in her? Adrienne and Gabriella were extremely close, and what was the point now? She and Tr… you-know-who were done. So why couldn't she just tell her? But then, Anna's flaming face came into Gabriella's mind and she remembered her little sister's rage. "I'm okay. Really. It's just stuff you wouldn't understand."

The senior's curious eyebrow rose. "Like wh…" she started to ask, but a sudden ringing interrupted her thoughts. Gabriella watched as her face became animated and she leapt from the couch. "That's Justin. You sure you're going to be okay?"

She feigned a smile that looked disturbed. "Go have fun."

Adrienne grinned cheekily before sprinting towards the door, depression settling in Gabriella's stomach once again. Why couldn't she have that? Her love was far more intense than those of her sister's, why couldn't she run to the threshold and reveal her heart to the world? Why did she have to let him go? A steady breath slipped through her parted lips as she grabbed the black remote and silenced the TV. Slowly, she unwound herself from the couch and began to trudge her way upstairs.

She caught a pained glance at her sister's closed door. Anna had stopped sending her rounds of bullets with her eyes after the weekend had ended. It was difficult since they hadn't spoken in almost six days. Gabriella felt as though she was losing everyone. "Night Anna." She whispered softly, before crossing the dark hallway to reach her bedroom.

After changing into her pajamas, Gabriella collapsed on the bed with her hair wildly spilling around her. Her chest heaved in depression as she curled up beneath the cotton covers. She squeezed her mocha eyes shut, trying to remember the warmth that Tro… erm… the basketball captain's body produced. She could almost feel the ghost of his arm draping around her. The faint scent of his musky aroma was fading. The tingles on her skin were disappearing. Gabriella's eyes pressed together more violently. She needed to remember what it was like to listen to his heart beat, to allow the sensations of his lips to cast over her body, to listen to the lullaby of his delicate 'I love you's.

She couldn't stand being alone.

Just as she had every other evening since their goodbyes, Gabriella savagely threw back the covers and leapt for the glowing cell phone on her white end night stand. She ripped the charging cord off and desperately dialed the "one" button. Her trembling hands shoved the phone against her ear to listen to the automated voicemail "_Please enter your passcode…" _The placid voice directed.

Gabriella felt the sobs in her chest bubble as she typed '1228' into the phone. Immediately, she was greeted when her voicemail center. The tears began to leak from her black irises again, as she desperately held the phone to her eardrum once again to listen to the sound of the last message he left her.

"_Hey. It's me… look you know if anything goes wrong I'm here, alright? Give me a call if something happens. Love you._"

She choked on air as she listened to the musical sound of his voice. Hot tears pooled and poured down her face like acid rain. It was him. The last breath she could hold onto of their love. Gabriella began to cry for the four-thousandth time in the past days. The nerve endings were beginning to curl up and fry beneath her olive skin. Her stomach twisted in agony as she curled beneath the sheets once again and pressed another number on her phone in torture.

"_Hey. It's me… look you know if anything goes wrong I'm here, alright? Give me a call if something happens. Love you._"

"Love you too…" She sobbed just before pressing play for the third time and swallowed into her despair.

* * *

The kitchen felt all too hot as Troy sat at the table with his laptop resting in front of him. A dim yellow lighting filled the large room, and his mother was busy bustling around cleaning up from mess from the dinner she had just created. His father was resting in the family room with Aaron watching the Laker vs. Suns game, and Troy was busy attempting to write a research paper about a famous deviance for his Crime and Law class. His numb fingers were typing meaningless words onto the white screen and he found himself fading in and out of reality. His throat scorched with poisonous pain, for he had still not uttered a word in the three days that had passed that he had been floating through school.

Troy coughed, feeling the bile that had permanently collected in his chest attempt to squeeze through his esophagus once again. His face hadn't been this drained since he smoked his last cigarette. If there was any tiny hint of a positive, his bruises from Saturday night seemed to be fading quickly. But Troy attempted to repress any thoughts of what occurred that evening. His stomach turned uneasily at the thoughts of his broken heart shattering once again.

"So… your grandmother's birthday is the weekend before prom." Lucille's concerned eyes lifted to take a full view of her son. Everyone had just believed he was so distraught over breaking up with Sharpay that he still was not speaking. Of course, it was not Sharpay that was silencing him, it was his enemy. His heart twisted mercilessly at the thought.

_I don't give a shit._ Troy grunted in response and continued to violently click at the screen.

"We're going to have everyone over that Sunday." She informed while drying a sparkling plate in her hand and setting it gently on the counter.

_Great, my fucking family_. Troy nodded and continued to type pointlessly.

Days passed more like years to him without her touch. For two years he had gotten through each day in anticipation of being able to call her or text her when the evening came. Troy now came home and reflexively threw down his backpack and whipped out his phone, only to stare blankly at the screen and realize he could no longer contact her as he used to. Gabriella was gone. She had slipped through his fingers and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. It wasn't as if he could still see her, or at least be friend with her. It was impossible. To Troy, it seemed like she had died or moved away. The torment in his chest began to shrivel his already vulnerable lungs.

Lucille finally sighed and threw the maroon towel onto the granite. She then crossed the hardwood and dug her hand into his scalp. "I know you're hurting sweetheart… but everything happens for a reason."

_No. There was only one Gabriella._

"When you're this age… it feels like the world stops turning when something goes wrong. But when I met your father…" her pale emeralds sparkled in remembrance. "He wouldn't give me the time of day. I wasn't his… type…"

Troy's mind reeled back to jokes that had been spitted between husband and wife about how Jack was the hot shot of the school, yet Lucille was the quiet bookworm that secretly had a crush on her father throughout their education. It wasn't until the summer before college that the basketball captain of the time met his true love at a forth of July party. The rest had been history.

"You're going to find the perfect girl who makes you happy Troy. She's out there somewhere." Lucille smiled softly before delicately kissing his forehead.

Troy's eyes shifted painfully to the side. _I've already found her, but I lost her._

Her fingers delicately massaged his head in a motherly manor. When he was a little boy sitting at the table coloring, his mom would unconsciously push back his bangs the way she was at that present moment. Troy hypnotically leaned his scull backwards, wincing slightly when she came across the wound from Matt. Lucille fingered around the bruise again before glancing down at him with fright. "Troy? What happened?!"

_A douche bag kissed my girlfriend's hand_. Troy shrugged before staring down at his black converses.

"Troy fell Saturday night and hit his head on a banister." A savor voice entered the room as Aaron walked in with distress in his irises. Instead of spending more time with Aaron as Gabriella had intended, Troy found himself distant. It was as though he wanted nothing to do with the family that tore him from his lover. Aaron ran a shaking hand through his spiked bangs and glanced solemnly at his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucille cooed while stroking her son's hair. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she shot to her youngest. "Wait… hit the banister?" She asked skeptically.

Aaron nodded his head. "Yeah…"

Lucille placed her hands to her ears as though she was distressed. "Don't tell me… I don't want to know why he wasn't capable to walk straight and hit his head…"

Troy, for the first time in a week, actually broke a smile and chuckled. The one time he WASN'T drinking, his mother believed he was. It was a bit ironic actually. Lucille seemed to beam at the sight of her son's momentary happiness. "Mom… he fell on water," Aaron covered, while Lucille let out the heavy breath she was holding. Troy laughed once again and saw his mother's eyes illuminated like the sun. "Chill. Troy's a good boy."

"And YOU better be too." Lucille raised her eyebrows questioningly at her eldest son who jumped backwards with his large hands raised to the sky in surrender. His cerulean eyes twinkled with amusement as he glanced to Troy, who could barely feel his own lips enough to laugh at the action.

"Hey… you underestimate my angelic nature…"

"TROY! Son, you've got to come in here and watch this! Fisher just made a three to tie it up!" Jack's booming voice called from the living room. Troy's eyes trailed over the essay once again before slowly closing the screen to black and stood up. He really didn't want to write about school shootings anyways.

"Come on, man. It's basketball! You know, that favorite thing you do!" Aaron leapt to his younger brother and gripped his powerful bicep before pulling Troy away from where he once stood. Soundlessly, Troy followed his family into the living room and pretended to watch the game that used to bring him such joy, but instead succumb to the overwhelming feeling of loneness that had taken over his body since Sunday.

* * *

Gabriella's nightmare haunted her.

She dreamt she was walking along the side of a wide river that was flowing swiftly around her. Lush trees bordered the body of water as she hurried along barefoot on the dew-covered grass. The sky was black with thunder and she knew that if she didn't escape to a haven soon, she would be caught in the booming storm. Her long legs pumped vigorously as she sprinted along the edge, until suddenly an Indian with bloodshot eyes jumped from the bush. His hair was midnight black and spiked, however the savage looked ravenous carrying a dagger with an "R" marking the tip. Gabriella felt a rage of terror and yelped, but the sound was unheard by the rushing water beside her. His lips curled tauntingly, yet there was something almost… comforting by the murderer's presence. He beckoned her to follow him, a tattoo of the identical red "R" etched into his palm. The man's blood irises were persuading and suddenly Gabriella was not afraid as she knew she should have been.

Gabriella knew it would have been suicidal to have trusted him, but she felt some pull beneath her chest that ordered her to follow. Gabriella reached out timidly to brush his fingers, just before a blue-painted arrow shot through his stone chest, causing his hot blood to run down his abdominals. Gabriella screamed as her blood curled. Her life was in danger and she anticipated the rain of arrows to pelt around her. However, they never came. Instead, she was left no choice but to stare at the broken warrior, the lights of his eyes fading in the crackle of lightning.

Gabriella spun forcefully on her heels and gazed across the raging river to meet the murder, only to find an identical image of herself holding the bow…

* * *

"Ella… Gabriella!"

"NO!"

Gabriella's meager body shot up with fury as the world around her closed into darkness. She panted heavily, tangled beneath the cotton sheets with sweat dribbling down her back. Her palms were shaking violently, panic dispersing throughout her body. It took a moment for her chocolate eyes to adjust to the darkness, realizing that she was not by a riverbank. In fact, she was sitting on the soft mattress with a miniature version of herself resting on the edge of the lavender comforter timidly. Her little sister leaned forward with fright in her irises. "Are… are you okay?" Anna's voice sounded horse and it gloomy lit in the long shadows.

The junior breathlessly nodded, placing a steadying hand on her thin chest to keep from crying out again. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine…"

Anna nodded awkwardly, as she played with her slim fingers before glancing back up at her older sibling. "Bad dream?"

Gabriella sighed before curling her slender legs to her stomach. "How'd you know?"

Her baby sister's shoulders shrugged stiffly. "No one ever shoots out of bed screaming unless they've had a nightmare." She slowly drew a weak picture with her thumb on the spread as Gabriella rose her eyebrows curiously. The older Montez was so lost in her own terror she still hadn't grasped on reality yet.

"What time is it?" Gabriella panted at her eyes rapidly searched for a clock. Her bare thigh suddenly knocked against something hard and she glanced down to take in the view of her phone tangled pathetically between the sheets. Her stomach smashed to the floor when she remembered what she was doing before she had fallen asleep, and it broke her heart. Not that there was anything left to break really.

"It's almost three." Anna softly informed her.

She narrowed her dark eyebrows once her breath had returned to her and the feeling of threat was succumbed. "Why are you…"

Suddenly, Gabriella halted and her eyes grew to the size of two giant saucers. Realization dawned over her tan visage as she stared at Anna, who was nervously rotating her fingers around each other. This was the first time they had had an actual conversation since the infamous Friday night. Anna's face was both fearful and uncomfortable, and Gabriella felt the awkwardness linger in the air almost painfully. "I um… I wanted to talk to you when… when they weren't around."

Gabriella understood that when she said they, she was referencing her parents and sister. Gabriella pulled back her covers and leaned forward, her heart hammering in anticipation. Was she coming to tell her that she WAS going to tell her parents? Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. This was it. The end was so near. Not that the end hadn't already slaughtered everything she held dear to her. "What's going on?"

Anna chewed on the side of her cheek as she looked down on the smooth skin above her feet. "I was gonna ask you that."

What? When did she start caring again? And was Gabriella that obvious? Wait… that was a dumb question. She folded her slender legs and rested her chin onto her forehead. "I'm fine." Gabriella lied, for the cavern beneath her stomach was crumbling inward again. She was learning quickly that the inflicted pain never really dissipated. It pulsated with intensity when he entered the room or when she found something that reminded her of those sparkling sapphires, but it never truly disappeared. Gabriella was certain she would be cursed forever into heartbreak.

A stab at her chest once again exploded at the word forever.

"Please don't lie to me. I've gotten enough lies in two years that I don't want anymore." Anna snapped with her innocent visage raging.

Gabriella sighed before leaning towards her younger sister, the thump in breast so loud that it echoed around the black room. "I'm sorry," Gabriella breathed sincerely, her mocha eyes never leaving the matching pair. She needed her to know that she didn't want their lives to be tainted this way. She already lost Tr… erm… her lover, she didn't want to lose a blood relative either. "For everything."

Anna frowned, which was never a good sign. "You didn't tell me for two years." The grudging tone was building steadily again.

Gabriella nodded solemnly and glanced at the dull comforter, reminding her how the feel of Heaven's blanket felt, especially when tangled with he-who-is-not-named. "What was I going to say An? 'Hey, I'm going out with Tro… um… a B…Bolton tonight?"' The sound of his last name crucified her intestines. But Anna glanced curiously at her sister's stutter.

The defeated gaze proved that Anna knew she was right. "But still. How many people know?"

Gabriella shrugged her thinning shoulders. "Forty-six. Tr… we made forty-eight."

Aggression flickered in Anna's cheeks again as she glared mercilessly. "And you didn't bother to tell me?! How can you expect forty-eight people to keep a secret? And you couldn't have even told me!"

The shattered junior grabbed her sister's dainty hand and held it in hers. She honestly didn't have an answer for why no one had bother to spill the beans earlier, however it was unimportant now. For the first time since she was last in those muscular arms, she felt passion bubble beneath her irises. "Anna. There's nothing that I wanted more than to tell you. And I'm sorry… I'm sorry I dated him and I'm sorry I turned my back on all of you… I just couldn't help how I felt."

The black eyebrows furrowed as Anna's perplexity cast within the cold room. "Dated?"

She chewed on her bottom lip as every nerve seemed to be flatted by an iron. Her face contorted into pure agony and the back of her eyes burned as though they were thrown into a pool of boiling water. "Um… we're not… we're not seeing each… um… each other anymore…" Her chin trembled as she attempted to gaze anywhere else but at Anna.

It was silent for a long moment as the tension lingered in the dead air. A vacuum suctioned out ever square inch of oxygen in her lungs. Torment was flooding through her. Finally, Anna glanced back up at her and squeezed her palm. "It's because of me." She responded solemnly.

Was that _regret_? Gabriella's fingers twitched as she pulled away from Anna's. "No… no it wasn't," she promised, but it didn't seem to ease Anna's sudden guilt. "We had some other issues as well," _Like the fact that I'm a fucking bitch for letting him go. _"You can be happy though."

Anna shook her shoulder length hair. "Why would I be happy?"

"Because now we're done…so you don't have to worry about me anymore." Gabriella body was once again thrown into a frozen lake at the finality of the words.

The youngest Montez stared at her older sister for a defining moment. It was as though she was building up the power of her next statement. Gabriella could feel her stomach twisting in anticipation. This may have been her last shot at getting her sister back. Finally, Anna's mouth opened slowly, the inferno of her eyes proving how truthful the words were, "I wouldn't be happy about anything that makes you this upset."

For the first time in almost six days, Gabriella's eyes glittered like the sun in happiness. Hot tears trickled down her face in pure joy, and she gave her sister a watery smile just before crushing her slim body to Anna's. Neither had to say it, but Gabriella knew that this only meant Anna was not angry at her anymore. Well, scratch that. She may have been angry, but she was going to be civil now. She got her sister back. "You're… you're not mad anymore?!" Gabriella wailed, which may possibly wake her parents up, but it didn't matter. Not to her anyways.

"I'm still pissed… but Ella, you're so broken…" Anna commented while she ripped Gabriella's tight arms off her like the Jaws of Life. Concern sparkled in her eyes. "I'd rather have you with some Bolton jerk than how you are now."

The water raining down her rosy cheeks suddenly turned cold once again feeling the depression return to her. The momentary joy was slaughtered at the thought of being alone once again. However, the last thing Gabriella wanted was Anna to see her weakness. So she turned her head away, the relaxed curls whipping in the process. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're okay."

Anna was muted for a long silence before she let out an exasperated sigh. "You should talk to him."

Gabriella's bloodshot eyes shot to her. "You wouldn't understand."

A small smirk crept onto the freshman's gentle face as she glanced loosely at the illuminated clock. Content with how the situation turned out, Anna turned back to her with almost a bemused smile before nodding to the green light. "We have time. You've waited two years… tell me everything."

Anna crawled up the side of the bed and threw the covers back, her face eager as she joined her sister. Although the grief had definitely not disappeared from her body, Gabriella couldn't help but find some bit of light at the end of the hollow and lonely tunnel. Anna did not hate her, and it seemed that she had forgiven her for the betrayal. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that Anna was suddenly going to run to Tr… him… and throw her arms around his neck in sisterly-love, but it was a start. Baby steps, and for a brief moment, Gabriella didn't feel so alone. She glanced at Anna's curious demeanor and grinned softly for the first time in almost a week. For once, something looked as though it may come out right. And most importantly, Gabriella now wasn't alone in the Montez household.

And that was all that mattered.

Gabriella closed her swollen eyes and took a deep breath before beginning her tale. "I guess it all started when we moved in seventh grade…"


	23. Temptation

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I would like to know how everyone feels about the... intensity of this story. I have a chapter written out that deals with a slightly edgier topic but I have also written an edited version, so I would like everyone's opinion on how much they can "take". It's not a huge deal or anything... I'm not pushing too many limits but I don't want to scare people away or make anyone uncomfortable, but I'm just curious to know. **

**And as always, thanks for reading! I have a feeling you might like this chapter.  


* * *

  
**

"_I'm really happy you came tonight."_

_Troy could have been lost forever in the blush that flooded Gabriella Montez's perfectly smooth cheeks. His eyes couldn't help themselves as they trailed over her perfectly curved body, from the striped one-shouldered top that allowed him a peak of her bare skin to the hugging jeans that shaped to her butt beautifully. He was lying when he said he was "happy" she came. He wasn't just happy. He was ecstatic, animated, horny, pumped, eager, and thankful as they sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the mahogany wood of Chad's back porch. _

_He gazed contently out over the valley of the backyard, smirking at the swing that delicately creaked beneath the towering oak tree. As little kids, he and Chad used to spend hours pretending to be spies on a top secret mission or pirates out for buried treasure. Now they had transferred their fun over to the cement covered hoop in his front yard. Troy smiled softly as he gently slipped his hand into hers, feeling their fingers lace reflexively. He couldn't help but notice the way that her petite palm fit perfectly into his larger one._

_The night was brisk, but not cold. The stars glittered like diamonds above them and lush trees swayed delicately. The beauty of nature was overwhelming, but it was nothing compared to the sensation of sitting beside this goddess in pure bliss. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She promised before leaning her forehead against his slim shoulder. Nerves were dancing wildly in his stomach at the scent of her perfume._

_Troy had asked her out on this first date earlier in the week while they were at East High. Gabriella at first thought they were just looking for a new place to hang out, but it was clearly stated that he had other intentions when he pressed the matter. He hadn't realized how frightening it truly would be until about three hours ago, previous to Gabriella arriving. However, the moment he saw her, his staggered breath had been ripped from his chest. She was earth-shattering and he had never wanted to look at another girl again. Even when Taylor McKessie, her best friend had stomped into Chad's house, he didn't even recognize there was another figure there._

_They had decided to meet at Chad's since his parents were out for the evening at a hockey game with another couple. And since Chad and Gabriella had grown fond of each other in the past month since he had known about their 'secret', he offered it up to his best friend for the taking. Gabriella had informed Taylor about the affair around two weeks previously after she had discovered a note from Troy and his signed name. She was still recovering and probably was pouting in the chair inside after Troy had led Gabriella to the porch. He wouldn't be surprised if Chad and Taylor were yelling at each other once they entered again. _

_But it didn't matter. He had Gabriella. That's all that counted._

"_Thank you." Gabriella plainly stated while twisting her finger nervously along the hook of her belt loop. He could hear his heart hammering against his chest and the burn of anxiousness scorching his mouth. Troy was in desperate need of a cigarette to calm his nerves, however it seemed impossible that he would be able to detangle himself from her at that unbelievable moment. But the rage of the crave was building with his fright._

"_For what?" He asked confusedly. _

_Gabriella's cheeks became a red delicious apple once again. He inhaled her intoxicating scent and felt every inch of his bronze skin curl in desire. God… could she get anymore amazing? "For wanting to be around me I guess. You could have anyone at East High… and you choose me."_

_Troy tilted his head so his nose dug deeply into the straightened strands of her hair. "I've never met anyone as beautiful as you, and never will._" _He admitted before wincing slightly at his vulnerability. But there was something about Gabriella that made him just want to spill his most guarded secrets to her. It was so easy to be around someone like her; it was difficult to remember how he had survived without her._

_She sighed softly before rubbing her velvety skin against the curve of his neck. Troy couldn't help himself and rubbed his warm cheek across her forehead. The sound of her breath sticking to her throat made Troy relax the slightest, but god… that burn was so utterly painful that if he didn't get tobacco between his teeth soon, he'd probably self combust. "Is it worth it though?"_

_Troy furrowed his eyebrows as cerulean met mocha. "What do you mean?"_

"_You know. I'm well… me. And you're…" She hesitated, biting her glossed lip in the most adorable way Troy had ever seen._

"_I'm what?" Troy questioned, though he had an amused smirk on his face._

_Gabriella grazed her knuckles over his thigh, causing a hidden growl to induce from his Adam's apple. "Forbidden." She whispered sinfully._

_Trembles ran down his spine as her limber legs curled around his, and if she shifted another three inches, she'd be in his suddenly hardening lap. _"_I've never felt this way about anyone before…" Troy gazed into her stunning eyes to increase the intensity of the truth in the words. " Jesus I sound like an idiot… and I don't care what the hell your last name is… I just wanna be with you…"_

_Gabriella's irises glittered with happiness. "Really?" She asked in watery excitement._

_Troy smiled lovingly before gingerly allowing his lips to press against her temple. "Really."_

_He couldn't control the natural response to her touch. So his lips traveled down the valley of her face, his stomach knotted and twisted in a coil of terror. He shook violently, knowing what his intentions were but suddenly couldn't help but know that he should back down. However, his body was rebelling against his mind and his hormones committed mutiny against all rational thought. Before he really knew what was happening, his mouth caught hers in a tender, yet electrifying kiss._

_Holy fuck._

_Troy was an expert with his mouth. He knew how to unwrap a starburst without using his fingers. Food and Troy Bolton went hand in hand. Those pesky, yet satisfying cancer sticks were constantly in his mouth, and he could plan the exact moment that he could inhale which would make his entire body feel like it was thrown on cloud nine. Kissing was easy, he had enough practice. But none of that made nerves jumpstart into raging pleasure as Gabriella's mouth did._

_His hand delicately cupped her cheek, feeling her warmth make its voyage through his blood stream. Lightning was shooting through his heart as he felt her lips move with his, a gentle waltz that just fell perfectly into step. Gabriella slowly crept her hand to graze his forearm until she held his navy long sleeve. Troy felt the earth rumble just before they pulled apart, gazing longingly into the other's eyes. Nerves jiggled in his stomach and his heart flipped inside out. The acidic feel in his mouth desired nicotine more than ever. _

_But one look in her sparkling eyes told him he had made the right move. "Troy." She whispered, her breath like heaven spreading across his skin._

_The torturous explosion behind his teeth almost caused him to groan in pain. This was getting to be unbearable, but he couldn't leave Gabriella. Not yet. "Gab… I want you to be mine. And only mine. We don't have to like… tell anyone. I just… be my girlfriend? Please?"_

_Pure joy wrapped around him when her face glittered brighter than the stars about with excitement. For a millisecond, happiness washed over him. But then he watched as her eyes began to droop. A pang in his chest induced miniature heartbreak as she winced mournfully. "Oh Troy… you have no idea how long I've waited…" Gabriella sadly mused._

_Troy's pathetic lungs were collapsing. "Then um… what's… what's wrong?"_

_She gnawed on her cheek. "Um… Troy I really like you… like REALLY like you. It's kinda… kinda scary how much. But um… I can't… not when you…I don't want to kiss an ash tray."_

_Troy's eyebrow rose, attempting to hide the feel the stab of despair that usually accompanied rejection. Yet, it dawned upon him that Gabriella wanted him to change. "You… you want me to stop smoking." Troy head suddenly felt tormented. She wasn't concerned about her family discovering her secret. She just wanted him to stop lighting up. How bizarre._

"_I can't watch you Troy. And I won't kiss someone who smokes," Gabriella pressed her careful hand against his weak chest. "I'm sorry."_

_Troy closed his eyes, the sudden crave was heightening, fighting its way back into his brain. A sudden war raged through him. His half his brain, mouth, and stomach wanted the cigarette. However, other opposite half of his brain, his dick, and-most importantly- his heart wanted Gabriella. The feud between physical and emotional needs tore apart his body. He cast his contorted head down, concentrating on how incredible their hands felt laced. But the nicotine. Her kiss, the feel between his teeth._

"_So…" Troy's throat felt like the Sahara desert. "If I quit… then what?"_

_Gabriella let the hopeful twinkle overcome her. "I won't date you until you're completely sober. For life."_

_He pondered over this while fighting off the burning feeling of his desire to light up and his temptation to kiss her again. Troy carefully made a list of the pros and cons. He could bulk up quickly, he wouldn't get cancer, and he'd have Gabriella. The cons? Smoking was almost impossible to quit. It'd be a long ass few months._

_But Gabriella…_

"_You'd date me even though are families hate each other?" Troy asked slowly, timidly choosing his words._

_Gabriella nodded without hesitation. "Yes."_

_The decision was made._

_Troy ran a shaking hand through his silky shag before slowly letting go of Gabriella's comforting hand. He dug deep within his pockets before he felt the deathly cardboard box and the ruby plastic. Feeling like two thousand pound weights in his trembling palm, Troy flicked the lighter so the burnt sunset flame illuminated the starry sky. The tension between the two exploded as he lit the box on fire and chucked it into the dew covered lawn, watching the raging inferno burn his solace for the past year. A smile erupted on Gabriella's beaming face as she turned to him with glee. "Seriously?"_

_Troy sighed, watching the fire dance beneath the night sky. "As long as you help me get through this… then yeah, I'm serious…" Troy glanced at her gorgeous grin, knowing in his heart that it would be worth the struggle in the end. "I'm gonna do this Gabriella. I'm gonna do this for you."_

_She shook her head, her short locks flapping. "No… do this for you."_

_He wrapped a loving arm around her shoulders, knowing that the end of this nightmare would only bring him the happiness cigarettes never could. "Right… for me…" He whispered before becoming completely entranced with the barbequed box and remembered the painful throb between his teeth._

_This might be harder than he thought.

* * *

_

Crystal was annoyed as fuck.

Her twelve year old sister must have snatched her clothes from her violet bag the previous evening in some sort of shitty practical joke she played on her. Not only was she fuming over the sibling's stupidity, but she had just spent the entire night listening to her fucking flawless best friend gush about how absolutely perfect her damn boyfriend was. The blonde had basically spent twelve hours biting down on her tongue so violently that it started to bleed. She craved a cigarette but knew that she would be scolded by Princess Adrienne if she lit up within the five mile radius of the house.

"I'm pretty sure that Gabriella has an extra bra in her room that might fit you better. I know she won't care," Adrienne suggested with her stringing hair dancing along her radiant back. Crystal's composed face momentarily scowled in hatred at the senior's perfection. Jealousy hazed through her irises as she feigned a smile that the girl was too oblivious to realize was false. "They should be in her top drawer beneath the mirror."

Adrienne spun around on her toes like a ballerina, her stick-figure giddy with excitement. Crystal wanted to rip the long hairs off of her stupid little head. Adrienne was naturally thin, while as Crystal was stuck bitterly eating less than a thousand calories a day and still couldn't lose those extra few pounds. "Thanks Drien." She replied through her teeth, before turning in the direction of the junior's room.

It wasn't that she didn't like Adrienne or the Montez women, but they were so fucking perfect! They could avoid punishment with a second glance from the authority. They were all gorgeous without trying to be, Adrienne was so blissfully in love with Prince Charming and it seemed every single organism with a dick wanted to screw Gabriella, and she didn't have to suck their cocks either. Crystal knew she herself was considered a slut, but hell, she didn't give a damn.

Crystal walked into the neatly decorated bedroom and pursed her lips in annoyance. The air lingered with Gabriella's floral perfume and she was certain she would throw up at the sweetness. She pointed her high nose into the air and strutted towards the white dresser. Her long nails scratched the surface of the wood before pulling the drawer open, only to be bombarded with multiple hues of lingerie. The blonde's thin eyebrows rose with amusement as she noted what looked like lace thongs that could have been stolen from a porn video set. Maybe the innocent little baby had a kinky side.

Her hand hovered over the inside walls until she suddenly noted a snow colored paper sticking awkwardly from the assortment. It almost gave off a haze of holy light. Curiously, her fingers delicately clipped around the note. She didn't give a damn if this was an invasion of privacy; it was too juicy to read the letter with two obnoxious letters stamped over the cover. Who the hell wrote a note in Chinese anyways?

But as Crystal opened the letter and swiftly took in the tear-stained scribbles, the answer was obvious. The initial shock rippled through her, and she had to read the note seven times before the reality sunk it. No way. No fucking way.

A devious smirk crept onto her face. "Not so perfect now are you?" She sung amusedly before stuffing Troy Bolton's goodbye into her pocket and left the room… completely forgetting to grab a bra.

* * *

Troy Bolton was not in a good mood.

The alarm clock had evilly gone on strike and never sounded, therefore Troy had been sucurrying around his kitchen twenty-seven minutes later than usual. His favorite sweatshirt decided it was going to shred while he stumbled past the threshold into the closet this morning, leaving him in a slightly dirty white t-shirt with the slogan 'Just Do It' pasted in blue. The waffle box in the freezer had been emptied, so Troy had to stick with a bowl of soggy cereal, and the milk was chunky. Once entering his Infiniti to rush to school, he realized he had about a mere gallon of gas left and may be stuck pushing his car to the gas station on his way home. His first hour physics teacher cruelly enjoyed watching the students suffer, so he assigned a three page essay about electric current. Four girls had annoying approached him at his locker to drop unsubtle hints about being escorted to prom. His throat scorched with pain for not using it in so long, along with the returning crave of cigarettes slowly crept through his body. He slammed into a door forth hour.

Oh yeah, and his girlfriend of two years broke up with him ten days ago.

"Dude… I was thinking about eggs." Steve excitedly jumped around the rounded table while shoving a potato chip into his mouth, practically slobbering all over his chest. Troy controlled the urge to chuck his uneaten apple in the senior's direction in annoyance.

"Eggs would be good. We could nail their house while everyone's sleeping." Aaron smirked excitedly and flicked his bright blue eyes towards his little brother, hoping to draw out a response. Troy growled angrily, twisting the wooden toothpick between his closed lips.

It seemed to be a new game to Aaron and his friends, to conjure up plots of revenge on the Montez family. Every single day there was some different idea, and every single day Troy's aggression was raised. It surprised him actually. Most boyfriends would have wanted their ex-girlfriends to suffer, but Troy was emotionally exhausted from the hate and pain that had bombarded him in the past week and a half. "That'd be fucking hot."

The table caught questioning looks from each other. The seniors had decided to come sit with the other three because they had wanted to "discuss battle plans" with them. Troy, Chad, and Jordan were all sitting on next to each other, while Miranda, Amanda Aaron, and Steve were coupled on the opposite side. The invisible division was set, although the older students were oblivious to its presence.

_No. It'd be fucking stupid. _Troy thought bitterly before ripping off the crust of his peanut butter sandwich as though it was his brother's neck. His eyes were like two navy hurricanes.

Troy's pain from being without Gabriella was rapidly changing into anger. But he wasn't mad at her for some bizarre reason. Instead he found himself blaming others for his rage. He still hadn't spoken since he left her, but the storm that brewed beneath his chest was bubbling. It poisoned his blood stream and left him steaming. Troy was like a ticking bomb waiting to burst and cause destruction…

And he was about to hit zero.

He glanced furiously at the shrunken figure in tight jeans and a loose white cami huddled with Taylor on the opposite end of the cafeteria. There wasn't anything more that Troy wanted than to hate her. He wanted to be able to say that this was her fault and he wanted to channel this… monster… towards her. But he couldn't. Every time he pushed himself to place the blame on her, he found himself switching toward the attention of something else. He was walking the delicate line between love and hate, and every time he tried to step over, something reeled him back.

Damn her.

"Dude… do you WANT to get arrested?" Chad shot back; his eyes were pits of darkness.

Chaos had erupted after the break up within the junior class. Chad confessed to the muted Troy that he and Taylor only spoken to each other once, which led to a furious argument. Sharpay had admitted to Troy that her period had been three days late, but thankfully it was a false alarm. Zeke commented on how even Jason's grades were declining, if they couldn't get any worse than before. Kelsi's compositions were suffering due to lack of sleep. Everyone was being affected, like a single ripple that caused an earthquake in its magnitude.

"Oh live a little Danforth." Steve mocked with an eye roll.

_Fuck you._

"Those shitheads fucked up my brother," Aaron dangerously snarled almost the identical scowl that was on Troy's face. He would not sit here and listen to his brother call her that, whether he was with her or not. "And they're gonna get their asses kicked for it."

The building tension was pulsating through his protruding veins. Troy felt ravenous. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold his emotions in much longer. The rising bile was slipping up his throat. "Um… I don't think it was the fight." Jordan warily stated just before glancing at Troy fearfully. His knuckles cracked when he balled his fists beneath the crimson table. Troy's hands were trembling with fury. The internal clock ticked to one second...

Aaron shrugged. "They deserve to get their asses kicked anyways. Those fucking whores have been…"

The timer struck zero.

"SHUT UP!"

Shock silenced the entire table as all eyes jolted to the fuming basketball captain. Troy's chest was heaving with definition. His esophagus burned with strain and rage as his piercing eyes locked on Aaron's petrified face. The sound of his brother calling his love a whore suddenly triggered the nuclear explosion within Troy's fragile heart. The pressure of what had occurred in the past week finally caused him to crack. He had enough of silence, of pain, of suffering. He had just had enough of not controlling anything. Jack had forced Troy to hide his love from the world; Aaron had made Troy follow his stupid plots, and Gabriella. Gabriella MADE him feel this way. She caused this hole in his stomach to cave. I

t was his life, time to take the driver's seat.

Aaron nervously narrowed his eyebrows. "What?" He mouthed frightened by Troy suddenly finding his vocal cords again.

Sitting would not be able to handle Troy's wrath, so he rose powerfully and defiantly. "I said shut the fuck up." Troy hissed dangerously.

An audience was beginning to form on the perimeter of the lunch table. Aaron shifted his eyes nervously before staring confusedly upwards. Troy towered over them, rolling his knuckles onto the surface of the sturdy "E" painted on the circular surface. "What the hell is your problem?" A sudden evil shadow cast over Aaron's normally attractive face as she slowly stood fully as well. His sharp eyes were nothing compared to the basketball captain's ice.

"I'm sick of this shit!" Troy's arm flailed around to reference the silenced cafeteria. All eyes were up on the feuding brothers but Troy could have cared less. "You guys are acting like fucking five year olds!"

"Troy…"Chad warned, but Troy ignored his best friend.

"Kliss knocked you ass…"

Troy snorted dangerously before lifting his dark eyebrows in intimidation. "Yeah? Then what the fuck does it matter to you? If I want him to fucking pay, I'll do it. I don't need you to fucking guard me like a two year old," he hesitated. "I've got my own fate to protect." The fuming ceruleans flickered to the petrified figure in the corner, meeting Gabriella's shattered stare and feeling his heart ripple with pain that stretched down each nerve.

His heart was controlling what was spilling from his mouth, but at this moment he didn't care if the entire world knew the truth. He didn't want to be a part of this stupid lie anymore. He wanted his girl. His stomach curled disgustingly, not wanting to be blood related to the snarling senior across from him. "Do you know who he is Troy? Do you know who he's…"

"I DON'T GIVE JACK SHIT IF HE'S A MONTEZ!" Troy roared, rattling the windows in his wake. His throbbing veins spider-webbed out of his heated skin. Ruby rage crept up his biceps and poisoned his flawless face. No one moved, no one made a motion to stop him from his outburst. Troy took a defining breath to steady himself. The world was spinning rapidly around him and when his eyes fluttered open again, atomic bombs were sent in his brother's direction. "Look. I don't give a flying fuck what you do to them. To any of them."

"…Troy…"

He furiously glared at his older brother. "But I'm fucking done with it," Troy seethed, his blood boiling and running swiftly. Time slowed when he turned his head in the direction of his ex girlfriend. Gabriella's face was horrified, pale as a ghost. She looked as though she was the walking dead. Their eyes met as Troy's voice amplified so she could hear, so she could be punished. "I wouldn't waste your precious time on them."

With that, he chucked the slim tooth pick across the silent table in his fury and tore away from his seat. Troy glared at his brother for one final moment, Aaron's face curving into fright. Every single pair of eyes were staring, petrified as he stormed through the weave of tables. The black converses on his feet flapped loudly onto the floor as his rage instigated an earthquake in his path. He didn't look at anyone else, but he could feel the burn of two acidic holes into the back of his neck that belonged to the girl of his dreams before he threw open the door with force and tore down the stairs.

Troy felt the glass shatter around him as he allowed his personal tornado whirl behind him while marching through the first story of the divided school. He didn't recognize the teachers that gave him curious glances or the students that cowered in fright. Being within the walls of East High was not an option anymore. With his blood boiling, Troy spun his heels on a sharp left and ripped the doors leading to the outdoor basketball court open. The sun spilled onto his face as he raised his muscular arm to shield the rays from his eyes, blind to the other person lingering outside.

"DAMN IT!" Troy screamed as he smashed his fist against the pale brick, feeling the school rumble beneath his wake. He curled his fingers before pounding his forehead against the rock as well, unanswered sobs beginning to bubble through him. He saw a flash of Gabriella's sparkling smile beneath his eyelids and felt his fury crumble to depression. A steady breath flew through his vibrating mouth. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered to her, as though she could hear.

"Not so hot now, huh Bolton?" A voice sounded and Troy's eyes engorged in fright. He shot his throbbing head in the direction of the noise and fear coursed through his body at the exact moment that he was slammed with an overwhelming desire.

Standing a mere ten feet away from him was platinum blonde with her cascading hair softly playing with the wind. Her devious green eyes lingered on his tormented body as her bare shoulder was pressed up against the wall beside her. But that wasn't what caught his attention about the senior. There was a puff of smoke circulating around her high cheek bones, and her pale face matched the color of the illuminated cigarette glowing between her teeth. "Crystal." Troy inhaled the toxins hypnotically, feeling his eyes flutter closed in pleasure of the stench.

Adrienne's best friend smirked, which seemed all the more seductive with the white stick hanging from her mouth. The burn on Troy's tongue suddenly became unbearable. The tension and stress had taken a toll on his body, and he suddenly craved a release he hadn't felt in two years. "You look a bit…distressed."

"You could say that," Troy mumbled, eyes never leaving the nicotine filled tube. Wait… wasn't she part of the Montez friends? Why was she talking to him right now? "I didn't um… I didn't now you uh…"

"Smoked? One of the many vises I have," she curled her lips enchantingly while her eyes trailed over his body approvingly. "I guess you don't notice things when you're on the other side huh?" He realized she was referencing the raging war.

Crystal took a step forward, intensifying the scent on his nostrils. Oh fuck… it smelt so good. "Ye…yeah." He stuttered, allowing his muscles to relax and opened his mouth to feel the smoke on his hot teeth.

She laughed smoothly, not an adorable giggle like Gabriella had. This had a sexual vibe to it. "You want one? You look like you could use it."

Troy was suddenly unbelievably aware of the way the living corpse he claimed to be his body felt. The way the light wind delicately raised the tiny hairs on the back of his shag. He felt his frozen heart thumping in some tribal beat. His short nails dug into his skin, fighting the temptation that tickled over his skin as the breeze pushed the smoke into his atmosphere, caressing his arms so the hair rose. Troy couldn't remember a time he yearned for something this deeply as he did now. Crystal tauntingly removed the cover on the red and white- East High colored- Marlboros. She eased a cigarette out and alluringly allowed her long nails to dance with it. Troy's scorching mouth almost watered. "…I…"

A million thoughts were racing through his head at once. He wanted it. So desperately he needed it to calm his nerves. But was it worth the cost? For two years he had been sober to nicotine. Did he want to blow it now? Did it matter? Gabriella wasn't his anymore. Plus this was the one thing that she hated. This was revenge wasn't it? He wasn't bound by her. This would be the ultimate way to get back at her for his pain.

Troy was so lost in his mind that he didn't even notice the way Crystal's green eyes stared hungrily at him and her lips curled in pleasure. "Troy… live for once…take a risk… I know you've taken them before," It sounded bizarre to have a "Montez" who was not aware of the secret purr his name the way she did. But like in a trance, Troy saw nothing but the white stick. "You'll never know how it feels until you try it once."

But he was suddenly slammed with a voice that was unrecognizable at first. _Don't do it_! It screamed, and for a moment Troy thought he was hallucinating. But the voice grew in his head until there was not doubt in his mind who the conscious was. It wasn't his parents telling him that it was bad for him; it wasn't Chad who was scolding that he would mess up his basketball career. It wasn't Gabriella, pleading with him to save his life…

It was himself.

Smoking was not going to bring Gabriella back. Getting revenge on her was not going to suddenly open her eyes and make her crawl at his feet, pleading for forgiveness. She wasn't going to magically change her mind if he took a puff. This wasn't even about Gabriella. This was about him. About his basketball status, about his grades. It was about his health, his life. Gabriella had just been the push he needed. He needed to do this for him, not for her or against her.

Troy took a defining step backwards, strength building in his chest. "I don't smoke."

Crystal lazily shrugged her shoulders, placing the cancer-stick back into the pack and slipping the box back into her pocket. She extinguished the cigarette she was holding before shaking her long locks. "I should have expected weakness from a Bolton." she hissed and pushed past him.

Once she was out of sight, Troy let out a trembling sigh before leaning against the tan brick again. He did it. On his own. Throughout this week and a half of depression, Troy felt a swell of pride in his torn heart. His limbs shook as the smoke that had previously polluted the air dispersed. His lifted head rubbed against the rock, just soaking in the triumph over his mind. However, the moment was short lived when he suddenly felt his phone spring to life within his jeans. His eyebrows narrowed to see that he had a text from an unknown number. He quickly scanned the message before his heart froze once again when realizing who the sender was…


	24. Bonding With the Enemy

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and reading as always. As for the whole "intensity" thing, it's not really as big of a deal as a lot of you think, but I just don't want to add unnecessary drama. And just to clear everything up, this is NOT the chapter in question. It's still coming. Thanks for your AMAZING reviews!

* * *

**

A car sprayed murky water onto the drenched sidewalk where the petite girl stood. She jumped back with fright as she saw the reflection of her terrified face cast into a deep puddle rippling next to her. Goosebumps prickled over her soft skin even though the late-April air was warm. She crossed her slender arms across her almost non-existent chest that was covered by a violet v-neck. Her black ballet flats crossed over each other nervously as her shining marble eyes shifted from left to right as though a creature was going to jump from the bushes behind her. Needless to say, Anna Montez had never felt more fear in her life.

She couldn't even explain what possessed her to be this idiotic. If Gabriella found out she was standing a block away from their house waiting for the man who was five minutes late, she was certain the freshman would have been hung ruthlessly. The pouring rain had halted; leaving the residue of pools along the side of the road as she impatiently glanced at her phone. 8:04. He was four minutes late.

This was stupid. She shouldn't have stolen Troy Bolton's number from her sister's phone while she was in the shower last week. It had taken her until this morning to finally muster up the courage to text him what had been on her mind since she had discovered the break up. It had shocked her when she received a reply in English, informing her that he'd pick her up on the street corner.

How many times had Gabriella come to this very street to wait for him? She felt a chill rush up her spine as though she was standing in her sister's ghost. Anna glanced at her phone again. Was he making this up? Making a fool out of her? Was it smart to trust him this way? But something inside her told her the answer was yes. If her older sister had faith in him, she had to too.

There was a sudden purr of an engine that caused Anna's dark eyes to shoot up and her stomach to drop. She watched as the glowing headlights cast an eerie glare over the pavement. The blended Infiniti eased to a stop before terror rippled through her body. This was it. Was it worth being stuck in the car with her in-born enemy? A sudden flash of Gabriella's frail body in her mind and she knew she didn't have any other options. So she sucked in a giant breath of clean air before opening the car door and easing her way into the expensive passenger seat.

It wasn't until Anna slammed the door shut and the engine revved just before it sped off into the blackness that she got a full look at him with the mysterious blue glow illuminating his bronze visage. The navy in his eyes flashed like lightning as they cruised down the damp street. The tension in the closed space was heavy and their eyes awkwardly caught each others. "Hey Anna." Troy finally breathed, flashing her a weak smile. Well, Anna had to give Gabriella credit. The man was unbelievably gorgeous, even if he was a Bolton.

She opened her mouth stupidly, suddenly forgetting how to speak. It was the natural reaction to tense up in enemy territory, right? "Erm… I…"

Troy chuckled before sending his blazing eyes on her. "Relax. I swear I won't throw you out on the highway or anything." Anna couldn't help but crack a smile, even if her stomach was twisting with slight rage. She didn't want to be in the car with him because of who he was, yet she felt… safe with him. Did that make sense? No. Not at all.

Silence overtook them once again as she played with her fingers nervously. Troy kept his eyes trained on the road, probably waiting for her to speak. She wasn't quite sure what to say, even though she instigated this outing. "Um…thanks for… um… agreeing to do this…"

His powerful shoulders shrugged, and she noted the way his muscles rolled beneath his white v neck and track jacket. "You wouldn't have needed me unless it was something important," Troy hesitated. There was almost an internal struggle that appeared over his face as he ran a hand down the bridge of his nose. "You hungry?"

Anna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What? Was he like… offering to take her to get something? That was impossible. Troy Bolton was supposed to be a dick. An ass. He was supposed to be selfish and stupid. Not generous. Troy's black head shot to her as he turned the wheel fluidly. "Um… I don't have money."

Troy lifted his hand, Anna noting the sparkle of his ruby stone on his class ring. "I got it. Ice cream okay?" Her jaw dropped shockingly. Was this guy serious? He had to be kidding. No, he was probably just going to poison her or something. But Anna remains mute as he swerves through the night with ease.

As Anna watched him, there was a certain air about Troy Bolton that was difficult to describe. He was charming, funny, and slightly cocky. However, he had this brewing passion in the way he spoke and the way his eyes glinted with a hint of something suppressed. It wasn't until Troy parked in front of a hidden parlor and stepped out into the warm night that she really took in the details of his pain. His bright ceruleans held bruise marks beneath them from lack of sleep. The strong jaw was tightly clenched as though he was fighting a battle he could not win. He spit the toothpick out of his mouth and they approached the cute white shop that looked more like a house with its black roof with a painted sign hanging from above. "I used to take… Gab…" his voice hitched at the sound of her name. "Here when we first started dating. No one knows about it. It was the only place we could go in public where no one would find us."

The bell chimed as he politely held the door open for her. Anna viewed the circular, wooden tables scattered around the room. A giant green and pink menu hung from above a plastic case holding the collection of delicious flavors. They were greeted by a middle aged woman with a beaming smile on her face, probably shocked that someone actually entered the business. True to his word, Troy allowed her to order whatever she wanted, so she chose mint just before listening to him request peanut butter cup with cookie dough. It was Gabriella's favorite flavor.

They took a seat towards the corner of the shop and divulged into their ice cream. Every moment she was spending with Troy made her fonder of him. She couldn't go so far in saying that she liked him, but she could… tolerate him. The ice cream tasted sweeter than anything she had ever experienced before.

Troy leaned backwards after finishing his last lick of his dish and then pushing the translucent plastic away. He seemed slightly more animated than when she saw him during school, which was a good thing. The cyan orbs stared at her for a long moment as she slowly ate her ice cream. Once she was finished, Troy leaned forward and placed his forearms on the table. "I'm gonna cut the shit… what's going on?"

Anna nodded, but suddenly felt guilt in her stomach. "Um…" her tiny hand ran through her hair as she looked at the ground. "It's… it's Gabriella…"

His composed face immediately turned to stone. The large hands began to tremble so he placed them on the table and pushed downwards to control himself. "What's wrong?" He aggressively demanded with panic in his irises.

She winced at the memory of Gabriella's tortured being. Her chocolate eyes lock on his to prove the seriousness of the situation. "It's bad Troy."

Troy's bottom lip vibrated so he thrust his arm up and cupped his chin to hide it. The normally bright cobalt orbs were darkening with raw pain. She watched his Adams apple shake. "What's…what's going… what's going on?"

"She's hurting." Anna confessed while grazing her thumb against the hair on her arm.

Troy gulped before his fingers closed in on his golden ring and began to twist it around his knuckle. "How… how bad?"

Anna bit her bottom lip. "Um… She still can't eat. I think she said she lost twelve pounds. And watching her. It's like watching a dead person. She barely sleeps… and if she does she has nightmares…"

"Jesus." Troy breathed before gripping a handful of his chestnut hair. She felt a swell in her heart for him. He must be feeling the same way, even if he seemed to be normal when he took her out.

"She needs you Troy." Anna put a peace hand out and pressed against the table, the tips of her nails turning white.

His bright cyan irises shot to her, fire raging through them. "She doesn't need me. She never has. I've always needed her."

Anna's eyebrows narrowed in confusion once again. "What do you mean?"

He stared down at his ruby stone. "I've just… I've had vices that she's helped me through. I've leaned on her so much. She doesn't need me. She's the strong one, she's the one that kept me standing. She doesn't need a Bolton."

Anna shook her head. "She needs you. Please. I don't care who the hell you are. She's my sister and you're the only thing that's gonna make her happy again. Please. Just talk to her." Anna pleaded desperately, watching Troy's eyes gloss over with tears. His chin was quivering; it was disturbing to see someone with such high power be crushed. It was at that moment that Anna realized he was just like them, but with a different last name. For so long the hatred had been bubbling, but there was no reason for it. Troy was human, he had thoughts and pains and fears just like she did. Bolton or not, he was hurting just like her sister was, and Anna didn't care anymore. He was made for Gabriella, born to please her and be loved back. Star-crossed.

"I can't." Troy whispered horrifically.

"Why not?!" Anna felt her own heart sinking.

"It's complicated." Troy shrugged.

Anna groaned. He was just as stubborn as Gabriella was. "I'm pretty sure we passed complicated a long time ago. What is it?"

He sighed painfully. "Because this was what she wanted. I'd do anything for her," his glistening eyes cast upwards, a pink haze forming around the irises as silent tears trickled down his bronze cheeks. "Even at the cost of my happiness."

"Then talk to her," Anna couldn't understand the stupidity of both of them. "She wants to Troy!"

"She broke up with me." Troy reminded her while wiping his eyes with the back of his wrist.

Why didn't he understand? "It doesn't…"

"Yes it does. If Gabriella wanted me she'd come to me. She wouldn't be making us suffer like this," he slowly stood and dug in his pockets to grab his dangling keys. Troy chuckled sadly to himself. "She thinks this is what's best for me. She's so fucking wrong. How can she think that I'm better without her?"

Anna's powerful eyes locked on the basketball captain, her new friend, and remembered his comment about Gabriella not needing him. "I was just about to ask you the same question."

* * *

"The sine of A over segment A is equal to the sine of B over segment B."

The very last thing of Gabriella's mind was a triangle.

She sat slumped in her chair while staring blankly at the scribbles on the white board at the front of the room. Her eyes were swollen from lack of sleep and her feet were tapping aimlessly on the floor. The cavern in her chest pulsated with every pathetic beat of her heart. Gabriella shifted nervously in her seat, glancing down at the clean paper that had been her notes. Her mind raced around the eleven days that had passed without him. The eleven days of hell.

Her head throbbed, the painful emotions pooling out of her like fire. Time was supposed to change everything. After all these days she was supposed to feel better, wasn't she? This pain was supposed to disappear. The hole in her breast was supposed to close. But Gabriella felt as though she was drowning in a storm with no life raft and was just waiting to run out of energy and succumb.

"Miss Montez? Miss Montez!" An elderly voice sounded in her ear pulling her back into the torment of reality. The teacher, in his grandpa-style sweater vest, stood stupidly in front of the room. He tilted his head as though something interesting might happen. "Do you have an answer for us?"

Gabriella could feel the burn of two piercing eyes on her and flickered her stare to Aaron's snicker for a brief moment. "The only thing she knows how to divide is her legs." She heard him mumble before his amused friends suddenly erupted into laughter.

She chewed on her bottom lip while staring at the board and praying that some simple answer would just pop into her head. The pressure began to build as she shrunk back in her seat and shook her head sadly, curling into the depth of her navy blue sweatshirt. "No sir."

The old-fart sighed before moving his head pathetically at her. "Pay attention please."

Tears scorched in the back of her eyes for some idiotic reason. Stupid teacher, did he not understand she was struggling to survive without her lover?! She placed her head into her petite hands and allowed her cascading hair to drape over her frame like a veil. Being in this school was too much. Maybe just _being_ was too much. Her thoughts once again overcame her before finally the monotone of the bell rang. In her trance-like state, she slowly rose from her seat and began to walk towards the bustling hallway, trying to get lost with the sea of students.

She trudged to her locker, careful not to glance at the boy with a lime green American Eagle t-shirt on the opposite side of the division. "Hey Gabs." Kelsi greeted with a warm smile that was not returned.

"Hi." Gabriella opened her locker weakly and removed her large bag to place her homework inside.

A sudden explosion of laughter occurred from the opposite direction and her heart suddenly stopped beating. She glanced over her boney shoulder only to see a beaming flash of sparkling teeth. Gabriella's hands violently shook as she noted the way his tan skin seemed to be radiated beneath the fluorescents. It was the first smile she had seen from him since the break up. The first glimpse of happiness as he chuckled dimly with his friends. "Dude… that's hilarious!" Chad exclaimed loud enough for Gabriella to painfully hear.

This was what she wanted, but she felt a stab of angst pierce her heart. He was… happy. Was he getting over her already? Gabriella knew he would, but was he finally letting her go?! It had only been two weeks! Her eyes clouded over with tears longingly at her ex-boyfriend. She wanted him to be happy, really she did. It was selfish to feel the jealousy she had buried within her chest. It was unexpected that he would be doing okay when she wasn't. She was dying mercilessly.

But the grin on his face was short lived as he glanced his ceruleans upwards and she was suddenly slammed across into the metal behind her. The pound of her uneven pulse deafened the rest of the world as he gazed upon her, his pained eyes softening with despair. She couldn't breathe, and it took this curling feeling inside her. It was overwhelming, much too much for her frail body to handle. Gabriella placed a trembling hand on her chest and wheezed. "Gabriella… GABRIELLA!"

Reality crashed upon her again and she glanced up to see that Taylor was gripping her shoulder protectively. Kelsi had a timid hand on her arm, but both sent each other nervous looks. Gabriella continued to pant heavily, before she finally felt the croak in her throat bubble over like vomit. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she finally opened her mouth with her bleeding irises locked on his. "Troy…" She whispered his name like it was Satin's.

Troy. Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, TROY! Her mind screamed desperately, watching as his petrified frame took a defining step forward, to head in her direction.

"ELLA!" A shrill rippled through the crowd and she turned her heavy head weakly in the direction of the Latina senior weaving through the mass of the junior class. Both Boltons and Montezs spun with curious eyes as Adrienne sprinted closer, Anna and Justin right on her heels. "Come! Quick!"

"Drien, slow down!" Anna yelled as she made it as well with an annoyed look over her innocent visage. If there was anything good that came of the mess she was stuck in, it was the fact that Anna and her were much closer now than before.

"What is it?" Taylor pressed, glancing warily in Gabriella's direction just incase she might have a panic attack again.

"Come look!" The eldest grabbed Gabriella's tiny hand and whipped her around so they were tearing off towards the entrance. The scarlet and white lockers were flashing by around her so fast that she didn't even notice a crowd was gathering behind them.

They raced through the halls until Gabriella finally felt a beam of sunlight explode onto her face as she left the school. Her thousand-pound eye lids blinked several times before she noted a cluster of balloons dancing in the distance. She narrowed her dark brows and let go of Adrienne's hand, slowly walking down the large steps towards the water fountain which led to the busy parking lot. Her heels pressed to the pavement as she stopped twenty feet in front of the silver Acura to see window paint was creatively drawn on her windows with a single four letter word. "PROM?"

Could it be?

Her heart froze in delight and panic when her tired brain failed to realize how idiotic the idea would be. But Gabriella was too far gone to comprehend that anyone else would like to escort her. Troy. It had to be him. This was the sign that he wanted to get back together with her! She couldn't believe it! A true smile beamed onto her face as she spun desperately around to meet her lover, only to find the emerald shirt blended into the thick of the audience as he approached the trickling fountain. Her body almost flung herself at him, completely forgetting that they were forbidden until hope crucified her.

His hands were balled into tight fists and he was glaring murderously at the car with jealously written in his eyes.

Happiness, excitement, and love were all shattered beneath her already broken chest. Gabriella almost slipped to the ground in a worthless puddle, but suddenly an arm was thrown around her. She shifted her watery eyes to the blonde beaming brightly at her, completely oblivious to Gabriella's obvious torment. She was so lost in her pain that it didn't register that Matt had been the one who had decorated her car, not her Troy.

"I hope you don't think it's over done." Matt scratches the back of his neck nervously.

What was overdone? Her pale face glanced back at the tainted vehicle again. "Oh it's… nice." She lied, a knife stabbing at her stomach ruthlessly.

"_SAY YES!_" Someone screamed in the crowed which induced more screams. She also heard a couple 'Don't ask the bitch!'s come from the enemy lines, but she didn't care. The group consisted of about eighteen people, from both sides of the war.

"So? What do you say?" His bright smile radiated like the bright sun, but Gabriella shut her eyes and shook her head, couldn't she please _anyone_?

"Matt…"

"LOUDER!" Another voice yelled.

A vibrating hand ran through her hair as she flashed her eyes towards the basketball captain leaning forward, desperately trying to catch a squeak of her voice. She didn't want everyone to listen to this, it was too private. "I'm… I'm sorry… but I'm not going."

There seemed to be a ripple of commotion at the answer, but the only one Gabriella was watching was the brown haired boy's whose breath was released in a stressed sigh. She chewed on her bottom lip just before watching Matt's face crush to the ground sadly. "You're… you're not?" he stuttered, disappointment over taking his features. Gabriella couldn't do anything right to anyone. "You're going to be on court though."

Sobs built in her thinning breast and she felt her entire body shake as though it was thrown onto some shock machine. She couldn't make anyone happy. Not Matt, definitely not Troy. No one. "I know… I just can't… I can't go…" She closed her arms to her slim stomach just incase her insides might spill out from the crater left in Troy's wake.

Matt stared down at his sneakers and shrugged his powerful shoulders. "Yeah…"

She felt guilty. She didn't like him, but she was hurting him just like she was murdering Troy. Gabriella officially sank to the lowest of the low. She was scum, dirt, and shit. "I… I'm so sorry I just… I…"

"_She's a bitch_!" A girl shouted, slicing through her ears like a dagger. She was one. It came from the Bolton side, but it didn't matter. Troy spun around angrily, but Gabriella knew that he was probably agreeing with her. She watched as he took a defining step away from the crowd.

"_Ugh! Get that stick out of your ass Montez_!" Tears were developing in her eyes as she realized that the voice came from Steve. Matt stared down at her, attempting to hide his hurt but a swell at her heart exploded as he spun around with fire in his eyes at the same moment that the basketball captain's mouth opened, but was silenced by his yells.

"DID ANYONE ASK YOU GUYS TO STAY?! FUCK OFF!" Matt screamed to both sides. Immediately, the eyes of the crowd narrowed aggressively, however half of it completely disappeared. Her leaking eyes followed her ex lover, who lingered about a car away from them with Chad.

"You're fucking dirt Montez." A redhead hissed before tearing away in the hand of her boyfriend. She was. She was more than that. Tears flowed swiftly as the pain she had been feeling for ten days finally controlled her.

"Hey… don't listen to them… Ella don't listen… I don't care alright?" Matt soothed but it was useless.

"I can't… I'm so sorry… I can't do anything right!" Gabriella cried, not thinking about Matt but instead was mourning over the loss of her heart who was staring sadly at her. Matt suddenly swooped her up in his arms and pulled her tightly to him, crushing her body in a hug.

"Don't say that… I don't care okay?" Matt purred in her ear. She squinted over his strong shoulder and was suddenly blasted with the blaze of two navy sapphires. Troy's fists were curled ravenously and the whites of his eyes were green with envy. Gabriella wanted to reach him. She didn't want to be in this senior's arms, and she was certain if Matt would have let her go she would have betrayed her secrecy and jumped to where Troy was. She needed him to know how she felt, how stupid she had been.

She needed to tell him how much she wanted him back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Gabriella screamed into Matt's tender ear, but she was not speaking to him, she was talking indirectly to the basketball captain. Troy's lip trembled as he steadied himself on the hood of a red Toyota. Tears were bleeding from his eyes as well. "I'm so stupid… you don't deserve this!" Chad's afro bounced as he placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder to direct him towards their cars, but Troy ripped it off and continued to gaze longingly at her.

"Shh… it's okay… look… let's just hang out on Saturday okay? Just forget prom. I don't care Gabriella… I really don't," Matt promised and Gabriella nodded her head slowly, barely realizing she had just agreed to something she was so distraught. Troy's face contorted into a wince. "Just don't worry about it."

"It's all my fault." She whispered and her eyes flickered to Troy's one last time to watch their heartbreak fall into sync.


	25. Hell

**A/N: Okay, unfortunately I have to discuss something once again. I had this speech all planned out to be a total and complete bitch about how upset I am at the person who decided to copy word for word one of my stories, but it's just a waste of time and I don't want to punish my loyal readers by going through this for what seems like the hundredth time for a person who doesn't even post on this site. It's not worth it anymore. I'm tired of people stealing my work. I'm emotionally strained by it, and you may think I'm being overly dramatic about it, but I'm really, really hurt and frustrated over something that I can't control. Please people, I'm begging. Write your own work. The only thing you prove by plagiarism is how well you can click the mouse to copy and paste, and honestly, a monkey could do it just as well. I put my heart and soul into these stories, but there's nothing more frustrating than having your work stolen _four_ times. I'm tired of trying to play a game I can't win. **

**Anyways, onto brighter things, just a reminder to vote for HSM in the Teen Choice Awards '09. You guys all know how much I love Twilight, but I would much rather see Zac holding an award in his sexy arms than Rob. Vote people.**

**And special thanks to rachrep and Pandora147 for taking a glance at a section (no, they did not get special treatment and read the very end, it has not been seen by any eyes other than mine) in this to make sure I wasn't adding unnecessary drama. Yes, this is the chapter I was hesitant about, and it is the origional version, not edited. Just... hopefully you like it. So thanks for reading and reviewing as always. You guys are amazing.

* * *

  
**

Gabriella knew this idea was stupid from the second she walked into the thumping house.

Grind-music was surging through the wooden floor boards as her mocha eyes fearfully scanned the black doorway. She absorbed the sights of laughing, drinking, and obnoxious teenagers bouncing from one spot to the next without a second glance at who they were just present with. The definite smell of alcohol floated throughout the mansion, almost intoxicating her with just a whiff. There had to be at least a hundred and fifty people crammed into the expensive home on the opposite side of town.

"You alright?" A husky voice from behind her questioned concernedly and she felt a tender hand on her lower back to guide her through the tight squeeze she would be fighting through. Gabriella threw her head backwards, fighting the urge to scowl and make a smart-ass remark to him.

"Fine." She grumbled before shoving her way through the MTV music video setting.

It hadn't dawned on her until yesterday when Matt informed her he'd pick her up at eight o'clock that she had agreed to hang out with him. Gabriella had been so lost in her torment the day of the parking lot incident that she had repressed the memory. She could have told him no when he confronted her the previous day, but Gabriella's guilt was gnawing at her intestines ruthlessly. She couldn't make anyone happy, not Troy nor Matt. So she agreed, though bitter about the whole ordeal.

As her eyes shifted judgingly, she realized she barely knew anyone. The party was hosted by the quarterback of West High. Although there were few faces she recognized, she honestly could not pinpoint close friends. Matt had pressed that he had wanted to attend, but she was certain the only reason was to give an excuse to hang out with her. He himself appeared slightly uncomfortable as they shoved through the twenty pairs that had their tongues shoved down each others throats. It was nearly impossible to navigate with the lights turned off and the throbbing music blasting through over the drunken screams. Gabriella had been to many parties before, but this seemed more like hell.

"Shit! That was fucking impossible." Matt chuckled nervously after breaking through the barrier into the kitchen that seemed to be just as packed as the hallway. A blaze of inferno colored-light illuminated the room and she felt as though she was weaving through Lucifer's lair.

Gabriella crossed her arms coldly while bodies bumped up against hers. "Yeah… there are a lot of people here." She noted with her slim eyebrow cocked at the giant orgy that was partaking.

Matt sighed before brushing his warm fingers against her bare arm. She was dressed in a jade halter that caused her tan skin to radiate and her ebony hair was pulled into a half up-do with her bangs crossing her forehead. "I guess it's supposed to be like… West High's goodbye to the seniors," he explained and his bright smile slipped off his face as he took a tender step forward. "If you don't feel comfortable at all tonight, just let me know and we'll leave, okay?"

She pouted and was about to open her mouth to request they bolt now when another sound bellowed over the speakers. "KLISS!"

Her heels turned to watch a fiery red-head approaching them with a drunken and troublesome expression on his face. His loose eyes trailed up the slimming curves of Gabriella's body and she had to dig her nails into her palm to keep from slapping him. No one looked at her that way except for Troy Bolton. "Devon! Man, what's up?"

"Not much…" they do the famous guy handshake. Devon turned to her with a hungry grin. "Well hello sexy…"

It wasn't until then that Gabriella noted the model like woman floating behind him, with a sudden amused smirk on her thin lips. Her emerald eyes locked on Gabriella's, and suddenly her eyes bulged out of her head as the blonde tossed her hair back. "Crystal?! What are you doing here?"

Crystal sized her up, much taller than Gabriella herself. "I was just going to ask you that." Her mouth curled before she turned to her apparent male "friend". "Devon, I'm low… can you get me something else?" She requested while fingering the circumference of her plastic cup.

His flaming eyes gazed alluringly at the seductress. "Yeah sure. Come on Matt… come with me."

Matt's pale eyes glanced over to Gabriella. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Fine." She lied before he nodded and became lost in the sea of smashed teenagers.

Gabriella turned back to her sister's best friend. Pyre colors were dancing across the bridge of her pointed nose. Her ruby tube top hung so low that her cleavage seemed to be pouring out. "Date with Matt, huh?"

Gabriella's black eyes shot ice towards her in the way that would make her ex proud. "It's not a date. We're just friends."

Crystal snickered before taking a long drink from her poisonous cup. "Oh right… you have that Tr… Tyler boy. How are things going with that by the way?" She wiggled her eyebrows tauntingly.

Gabriella felt her frozen heart shatter. She reflexively threw her arms over her abdomen, as though she would split in half just thinking about it. Why was the entire world out to remind her? Trembles began to vibrate in sync with the beat of the pounding base. "I'll… I'll see you later…"

Gabriella tried to force her way through the crowd but Crystal caught her breakable bicep. "Did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry…" she mused with a grin on her face. The section of their skin that touched suddenly felt acidic. A torch was lit and hot tears threatened to release from their prison. "Maybe you should use tonight as a way to forget."

She didn't want to forget. She wanted to hold onto him and never let go. "I'm not going to be a slut and sleep with everyone here." Gabriella snapped accusingly. Her dislike for Crystal was beginning to bubble deeper than usual.

Crystal's smile faltered at the offence. However, beneath the black abyss, she quickly recovered; her green eyes like toxin. "Well… then I'll leave you to your pathetic little misery."

Gabriella bit back the tears. "You don't know anything." She hissed like a serpent, the tape of Troy's shattered face the night of the breakup was recurring like a nightmare once again.

"Don't I?" she laughed evilly just before leaning forward. "Well… just don't weep too much. Nothing lasts _forever_."

Forever.

Gabriella's broken heart stopped beating. The hellish room suddenly twisted in a blurry haze. Blood rushed swiftly through her ears as her midnight eyes flashed fearfully in the senior's direction. It felt as though someone had smashed her head against a brick wall multiple times. She felt as though the nanosecond between when a murderer held a butcher knife to its victim's throat and when the slice occurred was frozen in time. Pure panic raged through her body as every once of oxygen was sucked away from her. Crystal's triumphant stare almost pelted Gabriella with blades. "Wh…what did you just say?" Gabriella whispered dangerously.

"I believe I made myself clear." Crystal wickedly tossed her hair over her shoulder before spinning on her sparkling heels and strutted off with her non-existent white skirt twirling as she did so. Paralysis swept cruelly over her. This wasn't happening. Crystal had no idea. It was just coincidence that she used that word. THEIR word.

Reality crashed upon her when a towering boy smashed into her and almost knocked her against the covered kitchen table. "Whoa… sorry baby…" He eyed her with a starving look, but she was blind to it. Terror surged through her and she suddenly thrust herself into the mosh-pit, searching desperately for Crystal. Her tunnel vision controlled all thoughts and blinded her from the hundreds of hands that struggled to grab her attractive body. No. This wasn't possible. Crystal did not know.

She was gone and Gabriella suddenly felt worthless in the sea of delinquents. Whatever left of her heart now suffocated. Burning tears blurred her vision as she pressed her hand against a wall to steady herself. Crystal didn't know. She couldn't have, but it still stabbed Gabriella ruthlessly. Her black curls slammed against the paint as a traitorous tear trickled down her face. "I need you." She whispered before fighting back fearful sobs.

* * *

Troy sat worthlessly on the couch with his eyes trained on the violent images flashing across the plasma screen television. He curled his over to his side awkwardly, completely lost in his own torment and trauma. He balled the creamy pillow between the crevices of his armpit to keep his hands away from his cell phone. Temptation to call or text his ex-lover was overwhelming and he couldn't tear his mind away from the traitorous thoughts that streamed through his head. He desperately wanted to call her, no NEEDED to call her. But he couldn't. This was what Gabriella wanted. Even if Anna's words poisoned him ruthlessly, he couldn't contact her.

"Hey man… you want a go?" Jordan asked while he held up the plastic controller and waved it tauntingly in front of the basketball captain's distant face. They, plus Chad, were lounging in Jordan's basement, drowning themselves in the fantasy world of Xbox to escape their problems in real life. It was Saturday, and Troy couldn't help but become lost in the parking lot incident a few days ago.

"Nah… you guys can rape the alien's asses for me." Troy nodded towards the ever popular Halo dancing across the screen. His large hands shifted the soft pillow before placing his heavy head on the cushion and feeling the horizontal pull of his body. They had decided to sleep over in order to have Xbox tournaments, but Troy knew the real reason was to try and keep his mind off of the apparent date that had commenced a few hours before between Gabriella and Matt, thanks for the information Taylor McKessie.

"Dude… I want to beat your ass!" Chad exclaimed while chucking the vibrating controller onto the fuzzy carpet.

Troy couldn't help himself. The image of Gabriella's tears burned into his brain and played on repeat over and over again. It wasn't fair. There was nothing more that Troy wanted to do that day than to run to her and engulf her into his arms and save her from the pain she was stuck in. He so desperately wanted to scream at the idiotic girl who called his girl a bitch. And he almost did too, but Matt's aggressive voice had brought him back to reality to remind him that she was no longer his. And then Matt telling Gabriella they would hang out this evening was enough to rip the sport's star into shreds.

Troy chuckled lazily before curving his side to shape the roll of the umber couch. "You and Ferman seem to be able to handle it."

"You okay, man?" Chad questioned after a moment of silence while turning his beady eyes on his best friend.

He shrugged his powerful shoulders before feeling his long flingers slip around the circumference of his class ring. The cold metal burned into his rough skin. "She's not mine, I can't stop it. I'm just freaked out about the whole parking lot thing the other day."

Jordan narrowed his pale eyebrows before rolling onto the balls of his feet. "Why?"

His palm pressed down on the surface of the squishy couch. "Because she's always been the stronger one. She's supposed to be okay with this."

Chad shook his head while rising also. "You shouldn't have just assumed that she'd be fine. Really Bolton, you underestimate your strength."

"And over estimate Gabriella's." Jordan shrugged before sliding his hands into his jeans.

It was silent for a long moment as Troy stared distantly at the neatly decorated bar sitting in the corner of the basement. They were right, as always but that still didn't tell him what to do. "I just miss her," he murmured and snuggled his face into the malleable pillow, imagining it was Gabriella's body. Troy smiled weakly to himself and closed his lengthy lashes, picturing her giggling face. "I miss her laugh. I miss her smile. I miss the way she felt in my arms. I miss the way she said my name. I just…" he paused, gripping onto the dream for a few lingering seconds before opening his eyes again. "I miss her."

A miniature tear trickled down his face, leaving a burning trail behind. Chad smiled sadly at his best friend before chuckling weakly. "You know… we've got your back. I can always laugh and smile at you, and Jordan can let you hold him and say your name!"

Jordan's face scrunched in disgust. "Dude… sick…"

Troy actually cracked a smile and chucked the pillow into Chad's chocolate face. "Dude… I'm not gay, remember?"

"Oh yeah… you know that sometimes slips my mind since you're hair is so highlighted and perfectly scalped all the time." Chad teased just as Troy's face furrowed and he reached up to stroke his strands protectively, but shook his head and smacks Chad in the abdominal with much more force than intended. "Ouch! Man… you could hit a little fucking softer next time."

"Seriously though, everyone's behind you Bolton." Jordan promised and nodded his yellow hair.

Troy finally sighed and swung his dark-denim clad legs over the side of the couch, placing his heavy forehead into the palm of his hands. "Ugh… that prick is probably trying to feel her up right now." Troy glanced jealously at the glowing clock beneath the bright TV. He felt a stab at his heart just imaging Matt's hands rolling down her slim sides. He knew he shouldn't have obsessed about it, but the ghost of Gabriella's moans was whispering in his ear. He couldn't stand the image of her writhing beneath anyone else but him. It almost induced bile, but Troy controlled his natural impulses.

"She's not gonna fuck him Bolton, calm down." Chad rolled his black eyes before shoving the pillow back into the captain's arms.

"She loves you too much," Jordan reminded him while he gave an encouraging pat onto his back. Troy rolled up the pale blue long sleeve covering his white undershirt. He wished it was true, but hope was beginning to dwindle with every passing day without her. "She'll come around man."

"Yeah… yeah whatever," Troy stood slowly, placing his hands behind his chestnut head and stretched his stiff body. "Can we go to your court? I kinda don't wanna sit and think anymore."

"Whatever you want Hoops. We'll make sure tonight's a night to distract you." Chad promised with a bright smile on his dark cheeks. Troy sighed distantly in response before marching towards the cascading stairs, mind drowning in thoughts of his lost love.

* * *

The room smelt of smoldering-wet grass. The thick air filled the crammed house with poisonous smoke. The living room was so black that she was certain the power had cut from the town. The grinding that had filled the room disappeared, for the teenagers were either too drunk of high to move. The thump of "Fire" by Joe Budden ripped the expensive carpet as though it was a thunderous earthquake. Her cracked heart pierced against her chest in rhythm with the beat of the speakers. She couldn't escape the moans that were vibrating the house. The heightened arousal of the attendants of the party was mixing with the heavy marijuana and causing fear to bubble through her stomach.

Gabriella had never been so afraid in her life.

She had lost Matt twenty minutes before, for he was joining the drunken category. Her hands were shaking violently and her body was physically rejecting this criminal life. The shrunken lungs beneath her chest were curling. She had to get out, but she had no where to go. Matt drove her here, so she couldn't drive herself home. "Matt?" She whispered desperately to no one.

She begged a higher power send her a guardian angel to leave, but she was stuck in hell.

There was a stir on the ground below and she suddenly took in the full view of a midnight silhouette. An orange glow cast from behind and she was so delirious that she swore she saw horns curl from behind his black fro-hawk. "You look lost." His grey eyes were trailing approvingly over her curves.

Lost? That was an understatement. The usually composed junior was trembling so hard she was certain she would have a seizure. "I…I'm not…" Gabriella shuddered before the boy chuckled and lifted his large hand up. Her fearful eyes exploded in panic.

"You wanna play?" he nodded towards the dense air. It was so dark that the only images Gabriella could see were the outline of moving bodies below. She was too petrified to respond. "You're new aren't you? Come on." Her arm was numb as he tenderly closed his calloused hand around her olive skin. Gabriella felt her sympathetic nervous system jump into first gear as he pulled her easily towards an empty couch. The hand felt like Satin's. She wanted him to let go, but she couldn't sound her protests. She wanted to scream and run away. She wanted to be rescued. She wanted to get away. She wanted… she wanted…

She wanted Troy.

Never before had she felt as though she was so helpless, that she needed something so badly as she needed Troy at that moment. Gabriella was dying, slowly tearing apart as she stared at this unnamed boy. Troy would have told him to fuck off. Troy would have punched his brains out and held her close. He would have smoothed her hair and promised that everything would be okay. Troy would have saved her.

But she did not have Troy. She was alone, so unbelievably alone.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously as he turned to her with a comforting smile that looked corrupted to her. Silent tears were racing down her face. This was the end.

Gabriella's voice was lost, but she felt the need to answer. "Gab… Gabriell…"

"Gabriella? Fuck… that's just… fucking sexy." He leaned towards her and cupped the side of her face gently, pushing back her locks before trailing his palm down her bare shoulder, down to her collarbone and finally the curve of her cleavage. Gabriella suddenly felt dirty, yet she couldn't feel her body. It was as though she was watching from above, completely helpless.

The black-haired teenager pulled at her hand and Gabriella was suddenly at her knees, cowering beneath his muscles. Her immobility made her vulnerable and blind to what was occurring around her. Below the music she could hear groans from the couch beside her, but was too petrified to notice the bobbing of heads. Her mind was too focused on praying for her love. Troy. She wanted Troy. "What color Gabriella?"

The grey eyes penetrated into her in the way that only Troy should have. "I…I don't under…"

"Shhh…" he hushed before threading his fingers into her waves. "That's right…you've never done this… how bout red? You look like you've got fire in you."

He rummaged around his pockets before he pulled out a slim tube and thrust it into her shaking palm. It took a moment to realize that it was a tube of lipstick. The world suddenly came crashing down upon her as she realized what "game" they were playing. Horrified, Gabriella's eyes spun fearfully around the room to see that the movements were girls standing between the boys' legs with their pants at their boxers. She heard the zip of the boy in front of her and reality smashed against her.

Fear plagued through her as she found herself caught in a tornado of thoughts. The act was taboo, only the truly immoral played. Gabriella had only heard faint whispers of the "sport" of scandalous girls painting their lips with multicolored gloss and performing oral sex on multiple men. The winner was the male with the most colored penis at the end of the night.

It was the game of Rainbow.

Terror raged through her veins as her adrenalin suddenly woke her muscles. The earth stopped spinning and she was suddenly stripped back to a sparkling lake and the bright sunshine. She could almost feel the breeze on her arms as the room disappeared and her memory overcame her. The scent of his sweat overcame the thick smoke swirling in the room. She could hear his panting breath instead of the grunts from the teenagers sliding their tongues around stranger's cocks. She could see those sparkling eyes, HER eyes gaze upon him with love. His voice whispered in her ear, giving her the strength she needed.

"_I'd come and get you anyways. Even if…something happened. You don't even have to tell me what's up; just tell me you need help. I'm always gonna be here for you. You've marked me Gabriella."_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gabriella screamed against the rap music and jumped away from him, breathing heavily and her hand already gripping her phone in desperation. The boy stared back at her with a shocked glaze over his pale face. She shook vigorously but it finally dawned on her what she should have done two hours ago.

Not two hours ago. Two weeks ago.

Panic surged through her veins as she didn't bother to wait for the dickwad's reaction. Instead, she leapt over the other kneeling females with her heart hammering wildly against her chest. Her eyes leaked burning tears as she shoved the intoxicated teenagers out of the way, stumbling through the blackness. The door was so close, her escape from hell just within reach…

Gabriella bolted out of the party and felt a crash of clean oxygen rush over her frame. Her convolutions were overpowering but she continued to sprint through the damp grass. The bright stars twinkled around her like northern lights. Troy's name was echoing through her pounding head as she rushed past the staring teenagers and raced down the snow-colored concrete. It wasn't until the music faded and was overtaken by the soothing sound of the whispering trees that Gabriella felt her strength weaken.

She crashed to her knees, the dew soaking into her jeans. Trembles rippled through her spine as she furiously dialed the number she knew by heart. Sobs were exploding from her chest so loudly she was sure the neighbors would call the police.

This was the moment of truth. The tension hung thickly through the air. Fear boiled over and washed over her painfully. Her broken heart ruptured, sending waves of terror through her. This was it. He could reject her and she knew that her life would be over. She needed him, so deeply. Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth to control her cries.

It rang once.

For thirteen days she had gone without his voice. Two weeks she hadn't felt him. What if he was over her? What if he hated her and never wanted to speak to her again? Gabriella's stomach turned to ash. The trees swayed tauntingly.

It rang twice…

And then a click.

The silence on the opposite side of the phone was deafening. Her pulse thrust against her palms and heat swam through her veins. She could hear her own rattling breath that screeched along with her whimpers. For so long she had waited for this moment, and they were connected once again. The breeze wrapped around her meager body, and she felt her hand shake so furiously that it was certain to pop off. Her mouth was sandpaper, but her most vital organ screamed for her to say something.

"Troy?"

The whisper was desperate and longing and haunted the night. It was the longest second of her life. He wasn't there. He had hung up. He didn't want to speak to her. But then she suddenly heard the angelic sound of a deep and struggling breath on the other side of the phone.

This wasn't a recording on her voicemail. He was alive. He was breathing. He was… _real_.

Gabriella threw her stick-like arm around her torso to keep it from splitting in half. She couldn't control the bawl that exploded. She covered her sweaty palm over her mouth to hold the whimpers. Relief soared through her like wings, and she had never felt as unbelievably grateful as she did in that moment. It was as though a beam of light shined down on the heavens to guide her, to save her. Cries of happiness sung in harmony. She didn't care if she sounded pathetic or stupid.

But the fear still coursed through her as she shook her head, fluids racing down her face as she realized how close she was to the party still. The Kelly-green street sign sitting next to her was the brutal reminder that she was not home yet. The hell she was in for the past two hours was still thundered behind her.

And he could still break her heart.

Gabriella mustered up whatever strength she had left and sucked in a hot breath. This was it. "Look…" her raspy voice sounded foreign through her tears. "I… I know… you probably hate…hate me. But you… you promised me if I ever… if anything ever happened… you wouldn't even ask… I just… I'm so…scared and… I shouldn't have called… I… I…"

"Where are you?"

His terrified voice passionately echoed through her ears and flooded every cell in her body. Words could not describe the… love that spilled around her. Troy. He spoke. Gabriella cried out again, rocking vigorously while pooled in the grass. She held her mouth whimpering, crying, sobbing, and thanking a higher power for this miracle. Her Troy. Her baby. Her love. Her life.

Gabriella had to blink back the thick tears in order to successfully read the blurred street sign. A chill violently shook her. "The corner of… of Ryan… Road and… and… Frank…Franklin drive."

She waited once again and felt ecstasy as soon as his voice, his beautiful voice, sung once again. "Don't move. Okay? Don't go with anyone else. Don't fucking go anywhere you hear me Gab?" There was a silence. "You hear me?!" He practically screamed and a sudden familiar purr of his Infiniti entered her ears through the receiver.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'll be there in twelve minutes. Stay there Gabi. I'm coming for you."


	26. Heaven

**A/N: So first of all, there's an LJ community out that's doing fanfiction awards for the High School Musical fandom. It's really a great and fun idea so if you have a Live Journal, then you should definietly join the community and vote because there are some awesome stories out there that deserve recongition. The link is **http:// community .livejournal .com/ intothelines / **without the spaces. So go check it out and vote!**

**And secondly, I thank you all for reading this story and for your support. This chapter took me ages to write and I've probably reread it about fifteen different times. There was a scene that was completely taken out and it took forever to me to write, but I really hope it's worth it. So please let me know what you think and be honest. Thanks so much, you guys are amazing and incredible and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

At first she believed it was a hallucination. Maybe the thick marijuana smoke had actually corrupted her mind. The two blinding headlights traveling in slow motion seemed to be straight out of a dream she had fantasized about for the weeks of loneliness. Could this be real? The atmosphere around her held an air of tension. Was she delirious? Had the countless nights of sleep deprivation finally affected her and there was no Infiniti racing down the road? Was this all a figment of her desperate imagination?

The midnight car screeched as it spun to perform a turn that could only be perfected by a stunt double in next summer's blockbuster. The scent of burnt rubber overtook the sweet smell of grass as the tires squealed to a halt. The illumination upon the asphalt lit up Gabriella's choking face. She had not moved from the position she was in when she had dared to make the call. Her slender body was trembling uncontrollably and her frail arms closed around her abdomen in order to hold herself together. The boney knees pushing into the earth were numb from the dew that had soaked through her tight jeans.

Her savor had come.

The door threw itself open and Gabriella was blasted with a rush of passion as she stared into the radiating interior. There he was, in all of his beauty, panting heavily. His muscular arm was stretched out with the scarlet class ring glittering beneath the yellow light. The body of a god was curled in the driver's seat, dressed in a long-sleeve that matched the color of the sky at noon. His bronze face was fierce, and his eyes… oh God those eyes… raged with a sapphire determination that poured into her broken figure.

"Get in." Troy ordered in that husky voice that forced to Gabriella crumble beneath the sparkling stars. She pushed off the sloppy ground with her silver ballet flats and squished through the grass towards the car. Her mind was so focused on seeing him, feeling his presence that she didn't even hesitate or become afraid of what would occur in the immediate future. She just wanted, no, needed to reach him. Gabriella leapt into her escape and ripped the door shut, immediately blackening the vehicle. The roar of the engine revved as Troy slammed his foot on the accelerator and tore off into the night.

He was right there, all of him. Gabriella couldn't help but stare at the way stillness of the twilight cause dangerous shadows off of his tight jaw. His ceruleans were fixed on the road and his chest heaved with desperation. She could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes straight. She had never seen him so… animalistic before. Gabriella rocked evenly in the leather seat. She had her hand clapped to her mouth to keep from the sobs erupting like a volcano. With each whimper, Troy's face seemed to falter in pain. She gazed upon him as she battled to keep her cries muffled. The tension lingering in the air was overpowering. She couldn't take the silence much longer. Neither could he.

"Wha…" he hesitated, refusing to glance at her. Gabriella watched in pure horror as his knuckles savagely gripped the steering wheel. "What happened?"

The brick in her stomach crashed violently to the floor and she once again wrapped her arms around her stomach in case of a split. "Troy…"

It was the first word she had spoken to him in person. And it made him finally look at her. He breathed evenly through his nose before the velocity of the car began to slow. "Tell me." He demanded and Gabriella swore she could see the fire race through his blue veins protruding from his forearms.

She swallowed the grapefruit lump in her throat before Troy fluidly turned the car. "Matt um… he got drunk and… I couldn't find him…"

Troy growled ravenously. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Please don't talk that way…" She cowered in fright and Troy's eyes widened painfully as she assumed he realized her terrified senses were still heightened. It was curious how they had not spoken for almost two weeks, yet they were conversing just as Troy's protective side would have if they were still… _dating_.

Troy's stone visage locked back on the road. "Then what?"

She gulped, the nightmarish memories of the black-haired boy haunting her. Bile began to build in her throat as the chills rippled through her. "I ran away… I couldn't be there…they were… they were…" Words could not even be formed. Scorching tears streamed down her face. "They were playing Rainbow."

Gabriella's heart cracked as she watched the raw torment and fright lace themselves beneath the crevices of his face. "Jesus Gabriella…" he hissed through his teeth scolding. She knew it was developing from his panic but acidic tears still burned in her eyes. The way he said her name was too much. She hadn't realized how much she missed it until this moment. "You're fucking lucky they didn't force you to go down." All she could do was nod and continue to quiver in her seat.

The only noise audible was the cries bubbling from Gabriella's chest. What was going to happen? Was he just going to get her away from here and drop her off and tell her to walk home because he couldn't stand her anymore? Was she poisoning his atmosphere? The questions cycloned around her head as Troy threw his blinker on and pulled off into a dimly lit park. The speed of the vehicle slowed to a stop and he parked the car. His hand slowly turned off the ignition and his stunning features faced her.

Brown met blue in an earth shattering lock that caused a rupture beneath her tender heart. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not the scolding she had just received nor the anger across his face. The break up was lost as the love they shared pierced through each other, and the distance between them was too much. "I…"

She gasped for breath under his wake and before she could register what was happening, his powerful hands curled around her arms and yanked her to his stone chest. "Thank fucking God…" He whispered desperately before every cell in Gabriella's body shattered.

Her face smashed against the cotton covering his pectorals. This was real, there was no denying the way his arms contracted around her or the way his thermal heat overpowered her trembling body. The rounded nose above her dug into the ebony locks. Gabriella couldn't take it. She furiously gripped at his shirt, pulling him as close as their bodies would allow. Two weeks of heartbreak lead to this moment. But in his arms, she had suddenly forgotten what it was like not to be with him. It was as though the cavern in her chest was filled; just breathing in his scent was enough to cure her.

"I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to…" Gabriella whimpered while clawing at the fabric of his shirt. Troy struggled to keep her vibrating frame from falling into rapid convolutions. However, he was much too late.

"Shh… Gab… it…it's okay…" he promised in the blackness, she was too distraught to notice the way the pitch of his voice heightened.

Gabriella shivered until Troy's strong arms finally cradled her and Gabriella finally broke down. He was here. This was her lost love. The emotion was so overpowering it was difficult to handle. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…shh… Gabi I got you… everything's going to be okay…" he promised as his warm palms caressed her back soothingly. "You're safe now."

She knew she was, but she couldn't help the both terrified and joyous feelings running through her. Troy evenly rubbed her back as she sobbed, snuggling into the curve of his neck and breathing the intoxicating scent of his cologne. The sensuality of the way Troy's face caressed her midnight curls waved through her. His soft nose, his sturdy chin, his lengthy eyelashes… every inch of precious face seemed to make contact with her. Her stomach jolted as she felt the familiar ecstasy of his lips dragging across the fibers. She knew he wasn't kissing her, but the action caused her to hiccup with despair. How she had missed his lips.

It could have been years before Gabriella's trembles slowed. Her body felt drained and small beneath his muscles. Her elbows were bent awkwardly as they pressed against his chest, not hugging him although there was nothing more that she wanted than to do so. Troy continued to embrace her, like her protector. It was ironic really; how Gabriella had broken up with him in order to keep him safe, yet here he was making sure she didn't crumble to pieces.

After minutes of silence, her swollen eyes glanced up to find that acidic trails of Troy's tears stained his perfect face. She had been so lost in his arms that she hadn't even noticed his silent cries. The cyan orbs were poisoned with a pink ring. She wiggled her way upwards, though Troy refused to let her go. "Troy…"

"I was so fucking scared," he admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor. "When… when you called…"

Her fingers delicately reached to his face, lifting his chin up so his blue eyes could penetrate into her. She felt every crevice of his skin as Troy's lashes fluttered closed and leaned into her loving touch. It seemed as though he was soaking in the precious moments he had with her. Suddenly Gabriella realized this may be their last chance, their ONLY chance to be together. The ghost of the hole suddenly pulsated beneath her breast. Shrunken tears burned in her eyes again. Two weeks of loneliness had led to this. Two weeks had caused her weaknesses to be revealed.

She had to tell him… she had to tell him or every moment she had been with him will have been a waste.

"I'm sorry."

Troy's eyes suddenly ripped open and he froze. Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the looming blackness overcome his profile. The thickness of the night rushed into the vehicle, and his chest heaved with definition.

Troy and Gabriella NEVER said sorry. It may have slipped if they were joking around or for things of unimportance, but never after an argument had they ever admitted to an apology. Both were too headstrong, both were too proud. The words were forbidden…

But then again, so was their love.

Gabriella choked on air once again before allowing herself to succumb to the overwhelming feeling of helpless. Troy's temporary paralysis caused hesitation, but she took a lung-rattling breath and stared longingly into his oceanic orbs. "I… I um… I'm sorry. For everything… for calling you tonight… for not calling you earlier. We were broken… and I should have… I should have called the second I woke up and saw you were gone. It was stupid. I thought I was… I was stronger. But I'm not. Troy… I'm weak…"

She gasped desperately for breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for thinking this was best for you… after everything Aaron said… and Anna… and Matt I couldn't… I couldn't handle it…" Acid bubbled in her stomach as she gazed desperately up at him, never leaving the inferno of his eyes. "I was scared. I was a coward. I didn't want to face the fact that we needed to talk… together. I was irrational and stupid and you deserved better."

Again, her chest sucked in hot oxygen as her palm dropped from his cheek and lay pathetically in her lap. "You told me the night we… that we…that… the night we…" she knew she couldn't finish her sentence without vomit coming out of her throat. Streaks of tears fell from his eyes from the reference. "You told me that I made you forget you were a Bolton… and that was enough. But these past two weeks… not being with you…" her face contorted into raw pain and she couldn't look at him anymore. Her head dropped to the division between the seats and coughed a violent sob. "I don't even feel like Gabriella. I just… I… I…" She found the hidden strength to finally lift her thousand pound head and stare at him. "I was scared… but I realize now that I'm more scared of losing you… forever."

Time skidded to a defining halt as the intensity of their love exploded through the dense night. She gripped the sides of her slim stomach with passion spilling from her mocha irises. The dormant heart beneath her breast was suddenly resurrected and the forgotten sensation of its beat jolted electricity through her blood stream. The protective walls of her fragile emotions crumbled in the wrath of his desperate sapphires. She had saved his life two years previously from being brutally murdered by tobacco. But as though the answer had always been written on his stunning visage, she realized that being without him would kill her faster than any puff of smoke could poison.

Their eyes locked in a rumbling gaze that exploded essence of everything they held close in the vehicle. Passion, lust, desire, need, and finally, love rippled the ground like a 9.0 earthquake. The distance between them shattered and she dove across the seats until fireworks shattered the glass in the power of their skins colliding. "I'm sorry…" She whispered once more before slamming her lips against his, causing the world the rattle in their wake.

Gabriella could feel each shock stimulate every spider-like thread of nerves mapping her body as Troy immediately threaded his hands through her flowing locks and pushed her harder to him. He twisted her forcefully and slammed her against the fogging window, cradling her skull to brace the impact. Words could not capture the intensity of how much happiness raged through her. Two weeks had passed without his kiss, without his touch, without him. They were two wasted weeks of her life she would never get back. However, the way he passionately deepened the kiss was enough to know that every once of heartbreak had been worth this moment.

He strategically shifted his body so his thigh split her legs. Immediately, a hot pulse quickened within her core at the brush of her nerves. But Gabriella could care less if he met her desires. All she wanted was him. His hands curled around her delicate wrists and smashed them against the glass above her head. Suddenly, Gabriella couldn't control the tears of happiness and she trembled, sobbing mercilessly to the point that her lips could not dance with his any longer. He was kissing her. It seemed as though she would wake up at any moment and find herself in her bed, crying over him once again.

But this was real. His lips felt too real.

He swiftly slid his hand beneath the curve of her butt and flipped her violently around so she was straddling his marble waist. Troy erotically leaned backwards in the driver's seat as Gabriella hung over him, her black curls providing a curtain as he connected their lips again. His tongue furiously yanked apart her teeth and dove into the warm cavern of her mouth. "I missed you… so fucking much…" he moaned just as his pelvis lifted to meet hers. "I thought I was dying."

"You have no idea." She kissed him soundlessly before gazing into those blue pieces of heaven she had fell in love with so long ago, thanking the higher power for bringing her angel back to her.

Their lips caressed the others' as Gabriella felt her body be lifted to cloud nine. Troy's wandering hands trailed down the ridges of her spine. She couldn't help but arch to him, feeling the exotic sensations that were almost foreign. His kisses became fiercer as he delicately fingered the separation between her tight jeans and the small of her back. She gasped at the sensation before reality seemed to snap back into his hungry visage.

Without warning, Troy quickly threw her off of him, causing her exposed side to crash into the gear shift. A sudden fear washed over her as she cowered back into her seat. He ran a shaking hand through his chestnut shag and desperation flooded his face. Gabriella watched in horror as he shoved the keys back into the ignition and the car breathed life. "Come on…" he pleaded before yanking the expensive vehicle into reverse. The revived heart in Gabriella's chest suddenly shattered. Tears once again swelled in her eyes. Every inch of happiness that had just overtaken her body was wiped out as Troy angrily pulled away from the calm park and began racing down the road.

She was so close. The numb feeling of heartbreak rippled through her once again as Troy sped through the black roads. The illumination of the headlights revealed the betrayal of her cries. Her frail body trembled uncontrollably as she pulled her knees to her vibrating chest. It was over. They were over and she should have known it was too good to be true.

However, when the Infiniti took a violent left that sent Gabriella straight into the glass window, her heart staggered a beat once again. Right. To take her back to her corrupted house he would have needed to take a right. Hope glittered in her eyes as Troy shot her a anxious look. "Whe…where are you… where are you taking me?" She croaked.

"I'm not doing it here… not in the car…" Troy's urgency bled through his tone as he glanced at her. "We're going home."

_We're going home_.

Gabriella couldn't hold on the way the words suddenly grasped her and shoved her back onto the path she was meant to be on. Fate had once again made a sharp turn and it was overpowering. She felt a surge of pure… happiness seep through her blood stream as Troy sped through the intersections. No one was on the road at this hour, and even if they were, Gabriella would have rather died in this car with him at her side than go another day without his touch.

The normal trip took twenty minutes to make, however, twelve minutes after starting the car once again, Gabriella watched as the white haven began to surface through the trees. "My god…" she whispered when the house came into view. For a brief moment, she imagined two white pearly gates as Troy accelerated into the dark driveway. Even though it had been abandoned for thirteen days, Gabriella swore she saw a godly light shine down upon their home. Their heaven.

Troy swung the car into park and immediately turned his feverous eyes towards her. The pressure within the Infiniti hovered momentarily as they met each other's desperate gazes. For so long she had waited to return here. And finally the moment had arrived. The inferno raging between them finally exploded, and they simultaneously jumped towards their doors and leapt out of the car. Immediately, Gabriella was slammed with a force of chilly air, but it was nothing compared to the incineration radiating off of their bodies.

Gabriella spun on her heels and was suddenly absorbed with the most erotic site imaginable. Instead of running around the vehicle, Troy's eyes flickered a spark of need and he could not wait any longer. Almost as though in slow motion, he pushed off with his powerful legs-thanks to years worth of basketball- and slid fluidly across the sleek surface of the hood. She watched in awe as his jean clad body grazed the black Infiniti. Before she could register the impossible, her spine was pinned against the cold metal. Her lungs gasped with surprise before Troy shoved his lips against hers, sending waves of delight to course through her body. "Troy… oh Troy…"

She could have cried she was so happy as he cupped her butt and allowed her limber legs to wrap around his stone chest, but that would have ruined the moment. Her eyes were exhausted from the spilt tears, yet her heart and her sex was racing with pure lust. Gabriella was going to capture whatever was in her immediate future. Never again would she take advantage of the precious moments she had with him. "I missed you..."

Troy flashed her that devious smirk as he whipped around while beginning to carry her to the house. She could hear the distant crunch of his sneakers on the gravel as he pelted towards the porch. "Hang on tight," he whispered huskily in her earlobe. Gabriella shivered as she showered kisses to the exposed potion of his neck. "I'm gonna show you how much I fucking missed you."

Gabriella's breathing began to escalade in anticipation just before listening to the taunting sound of Troy's keys jiggling against the front door. He pushed the wood opened and her curious eyes suddenly absorbed the power of the atmosphere. A rush of appreciation for their sanction flooded through her as she noted the way it appeared as though it was not vacant for thirteen excruciating days. If anything, the walls and the hardwood seemed to welcome them home with the shining moon that glimmered a holy reflection through the bay window overlooking the kitchen.

But Gabriella didn't have time to fully enjoy their home, for she was suddenly thrust against the closet which rattled with definition as Troy suddenly transformed into some sort of savage. He captured her hands above her head and kissed her zealously, her fingers twitching in longing. Gabriella whimpered as he threw his bicep around her back and spun her to the wall leading to the stairs. His palm saved her head from the contact as he braced it instead, which only led to their pelvises grazing and moans sounding. Oh God…

He was a rock.

She ripped aggressively at his long-sleeve and chucked it off into a forgotten corner. Troy attacked her neck as he tugged the thin material of her jade halter and it shimmed down her body to the ground, leaving her in a laced strapless-bra. Immediately, he dove for the swell of her breasts, inducing gasps as pleasure rippled from her spine when he unclasped the hook. "Troy!"

Fighting fire with fire, Gabriella pushed his grinding hips away until he crashed against the opposite wall. She then shot her hand out to unbuckle the silver clasp of his belt. The sensuality of her smile cast through the shadows as Troy's shirtless form allowed her fingers to work magic. "Careful…" He whispered as she slithered down his sculpted chest as his pants dropped to the floor.

She pressed open mouth kisses against the interior of his thigh and listened to him erotically groan as she tenderly placed a palm to cup his tent beneath his navy boxers. "Oh fuck this…" He breathed before snatching her shoulders.

Gabriella suddenly felt herself elevated once again. Their tongues tangoed to an unknown beat as he swept her up the stairs, leaving loneliness behind them. "Troy…" She coaxed while fingering the ink mark between his shoulder blades.

She wanted him. Her core ached with desire as he sped through the black hallway. Gabriella briefly allowed her eyes to flutter open only to find they had entered the room.

Their room. The sexual appeal to the chamber heightened as Gabriella realized this would always be where she belonged. In his arms, in this closed quarters. She briefly noted the elegantly decorated comforter that appeared darker than in the light her hands clawed at his skin in anticipation to fall onto it, but suddenly she felt her back collide with the hardwood.

Troy didn't seem to make it to the bed.

She couldn't help the sudden giggles that echoed as Troy hovered above her. But the laughter suddenly transformed into a whimper of desire as the warm cavern of his mouth enclosed her erect nipple. Gabriella's spine arched to rub their groins together in response; however, she became lost in his languorous licks and nips. He sent her a naughty glance before opening his lips and blew cool air unto the now wet surface of her supple skin. The rapid change of temperature was enough to soak her panties and for her to grip furiously at his scalp. "Yes… oh God yes…"

Between tugs, moans, and caresses, soon their clothes were shed and every single cell of her petite body was set to a pleasurable torture. His eyes moved hungrily over her nude body writhing beneath him. She was so lost in utter bliss at the feeling of his unsheathed erection dancing against her nub and sending ecstasy to her brain that she lost sense of time. It wasn't until Troy pulled reluctantly away from her and stretched his sculpted body up to a kneeling position. She whimpered by the lack of stimulation but suddenly relished in the way that his chiseled abs heaved in breathlessness. The sweat that dampened his chestnut hair and trickled down his naked form only offered her an erogenous sight that almost sent her into an orgasmic stage. However, the sound of plastic ripping tearing through the blackness kept her from nirvana.

"Wait…" Gabriella's nimble fingers laced around his as the flash of fire illuminated the walls from his irises.

She stole the translucent latex from his grasp and wiggled her way down so her peaked breasts grazed his inner thighs. "Fuck… fuck Gabi…" Troy groaned.

A sudden flashback of the black-haired boy a few hours before violated her brain as she slipped the condom onto his aroused member. She cringed, momentarily reminded of the horrific game, and with shaking hands began to spread her nails gently across his shaft. No. She would not allow this bliss to be ruined, so she replaced the memory with a steamier one of the shower incident a few months previous. Immediately, her libido raged and she found the sensuality to lift her head upwards. Her tongue seductively rolled the rubber up his wall, and Troy screamed out in torment.

"JESUS! Oh shit… oh fuck…now… Gabi." His powerful hands gripped her biceps and slid her across the floorboards, no doubt causing a burn in the morning.

Gabriella didn't have time to take a breath before a sudden wave of pleasure smashed her to the wood as he penetrated her moist womanhood. A scream cried from her chapped lips as she dug her nails into the bronze flesh of his back. Her head was thrown wildly backwards as he filled her completely. The ghost of his genitals disappeared and was replaced by his real manhood to slam into her once again. "TROY!" Her eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of his pumps. With each in-stroke, desperate shrieks of need cut through the night like a knife.

He suddenly pulled the small of her back tightly to him and kissed her feverously. While still thrusting, he eased her slender calf around his and then slipped her other thigh a between his quad, so her thigh rubbed against his engorged testicles. The spider-like position suddenly sent his drives deeper into her, so he stimulated the inferno substance of her spongy core. "Oh fu…oh fuck! GABRIELLA!"

"That's it… right there…ohhh… God Troy… right there…" She sung.

His lips kneaded hers like they never had before. The love perspiring from their tangled bodies could not be held within the large room. Every second lost between them was suddenly erased as their eyes connected in a stare that could not be described into words. Gabriella noted each sparkle of turquoise in his irises, every ring of lust that kept the beat of his now circular gyrating of his hips as the inevitable climax began to build. She curled her thin arms through his shoulder and held tightly against him, pressing chaste kisses against burning skin. "I'll never stop loving you." Gabriella promised sinfully before feeling one final push that toppled her over into pure euphoria.

Her elongated moans pierced the windows as a ripple of orgasm caused her walls to release the sexual tension as they harmoniously came together. Troy groaned cusses as his body trembled pleasurably. She hadn't seen anything as beautiful as the way he proved his love to her by falling into the vulnerable and blissful state of the completion of making love.

Yet, as the intoxicating sensations of heaven slowly slipped from her, Gabriella knew that to simply say they "made love" was an understatement. She panted exhausted breaths that created melody with his ragged grunts. Their loving eyes never flickered in another direction. Kisses were pressed, caresses were massaged. But not once did they switch their gaze other than the cyan or the chocolate orbs. They had wasted too many seconds apart.

To make love was to prove to the other that one meant the world to the other. But it was false. Troy was not Gabriella's world.

He was her starry sky, her luscious earth, her windy breath, her radiating sun. He was her everything.

He was her…

Forever.


	27. Visit

Crickets chirped heavenly in the lush grass beside the glittering lake. The wind played a gentle breeze against the dangling trees as the portrait of the night. Stars twinkled from above as Troy pushed open the screen door to be overcome with the slightly chilly air. He wrapped the smoky-gray blanket around his exposed body tighter while gazing out towards the petite silhouette shivering adjacent to the water. Lazy smiles painted his cheeks as he set out towards the figure, feeling the gentle dew collect on his bare feet. He reached his destination before gently placing the two crystal glasses, a box of crackers, and the golden bottle of champagne onto the earth before sitting beside the sleepy junior.

Gabriella's long lashes immediately ripped opened when his gentle thumb stroked the side of her smooth face. She was so unbelievably angelic that Troy had absolutely no idea how he had managed to survive thirteen days without her. She sprung to rise to the sitting position he was in, but Troy carefully held her down. "You took too long." Gabriella scolded before Troy pressed a tender kiss to her swollen lips.

"I had to pee." He confessed before allowing himself to slip beneath the decorated comforter they stole from the bed and tangled himself with her. Spark waves raged through his athletic body as he felt her swelling mounds of breasts grazed against his bare muscles.

Gabriella frowned before burrowing her face into his heated skin. "Don't do that again."

Troy chuckled before brushing his lips against her cascading hair. "What? Take a piss?"

"Leave me alone again." She whispered before rubbing her smooth forehead against his sturdy jaw.

He had never had so much sex in his life as he had for the past twenty-seven hours. Yet the cohesion between them wasn't what made the past day so memorable. Even though they had christened the bed, the kitchen table, the couch, the dryer, the shower, the bathroom counter, and finally this spot in the grass, it wasn't the earth-shattering orgasms that brought the glow to his bronze body. It was just… being with her. Touching her silky skin, listening to her chant his name, feeling her lips on his. Just knowing she was there was enough to satisfy Troy for a million years to come.

He could barely comprehend that she was in his arms at that very moment. For thirteen torturous days, he hadn't touched her, nor spoken nor kissed her. When he received the call on Friday night that she was in trouble while shooting hoops with his friends, Troy immediately thought she had been assaulted, or worse, raped. It didn't even matter if he had made a promise or not, Troy realized that she had needed him just as much as he needed her. So he jumped into battle mode, not even bothering to tell neither Chad nor Jordan where he was going. They knew. Troy's desperation and panic was too great for the caller to be anyone but Gabriella.

They could have skated into the whole "build from friends" idea once again, but that would have been pointless. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton would never be in limbo. They couldn't just be friends. They were destined, or cursed, to be lovers or enemies. So the moment Gabriella kissed him in his car, he knew that every doubt, every fear had been extinguished. They were never fated to be anything but star-crossed, and it was about damn time they came home in each others arms.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered sincerely. They had barely left each other since their reunion. It was as though they could not live without contact with the other. It baffled Troy how they had managed while they were so dependant now. "There wasn't much food in the house."

Her fingers delicately danced around his nipple. Troy trembled before feeling her snuggle closer to him beneath the protection. "It's fine. I'll survive."

Troy frowned, his palm roaming over her fragile ribcage. Anna wasn't lying when she admitted Gabriella had lost an enormous amount of weight. Although he was lost in bliss at the time, reeling back he realized how petrified he had been that he might snap her in half when they first reconnected on the hardwood floor. He had been so forceful, even if she had assured him she was fine. "I um… I brought the champagne from our two-year anniversary…"

She smiled lazily. "We'll get to it later… just… hold me? Please?"

A throaty chuckle escaped his throat before he kissed her forehead hypnotically. "I am…"

He placed his left bicep over her stick figure to keep her warm from the brisk morning. The sun would be rising soon, but the moment of solace was captured with the two lovers. Troy's palm ran horizontally across the valley of her skin, and he listened to the intoxicating sounds of her moans fill the night sky. "What's gonna happen?"

Troy's chestnut eyebrows furrowed curiously. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella sighed before glancing up at his cyan orbs. "In the future. What's going to happen to us Troy?"

He smiled softly at her before pressing a languorous kiss to her lips. She cupped the side of his scratchy face as Troy deepened the kiss, feeling spark waves rush through him. "We just got back Gab… don't worry about these things now."

Gabriella propped up on her exposed elbow and Troy tried his best not to groan at the visual stimulation of her chest. "Troy… it's going to happen eventually. Crystal made some reference about it at the party. I think it was coincidence, but I want to be prepared."

He leaned backwards so his spine pressed against the comforting blanket draped across the delicate blades of grass. She had informed him of the encounter with the senior, which rattled his nerves slightly. But Troy stared distantly up at the glittering stars and sighed. "I know… I guess we're just going to have to deal with it when it comes. Eventually everyone's gonna find out…" He turned to look as her stunning figure and gently stroked her supple shoulder.

Their eyes met with both fear and apprehension at the thought. "It's just scary."

Troy gave her a soft smile before pulling her waist to him. Electric energy surged through his body as he rolled her onto his chest and felt her damp centre rub against his bellybutton. He grunted and felt the familiar pull return in his manhood. "I can tell you what's not going to happen. I'm not letting you get away from me again. Sorry Gabi, but you're stuck with me now."

Gabriella giggled her sweet laugh before allowing their lips to catch each other. His fingers gingerly trailed down the ridges of her back before brushing the curvature of her butt. She vibrated as their kiss deepened. "Good, cuz I don't think I could let you go again either."

With that, her palm enclosed his growing erection and Troy's head shot back in raw pleasure. Waves of erotic tension washed over him. "Oh fuck… you're trying to wear me out…"

"Mmmhmmm," she innocently sung before releasing his member tauntingly. "That's what you get for leaving me alone."

Troy dramatically rolled his eyes. "I was gone for three minutes!"

Gabriella bit her lower lip in a seductive manner as her frazzle curves draped over the crevices of his chest. "It seemed like forever."

His strong body shifted and Gabriella was suddenly underneath him. His chest was heaving suddenly as his tongue furiously shoved its way into the warmth of her mouth. Tingles were mixing with his blood stream as he kissed her soundlessly, feeling the intoxicating sensation of her fingertips outlining each contour of his abdominals. "Gabriella…" he whispered through the night before lacing his large palm into hers. Gabriella gasped for breath as his lips lowered to form the tenth hickey on her collarbone.

"Another Troy? Haven't you… oh god… haven't you branded me enough?" She threaded her hand through his brunette fibers and stimulated his scalp in a massage.

His stomach rolled in a chuckle which only mutated into a rumbling moan as his erection slid down her shaven thigh. "I'm hoping they all form a "T" and every guy can fuck off then."

Gabriella giggles before combing his sweaty bangs. God… these tiny acts were enough to send him to euphoria right there. "Some boyfriends buy jewelry with their initial, you just give me hickeys."

"Those types of boyfriends are pussies. And who's the one with kissing you right now anyways?" Troy caught her swollen lips so his toes curled. Their nude skin suddenly began to grind together as one as their lungs began to pant. He could feel their rapid hearts slam together in sync with the other.

"You Troy. Only you." Her mouth grazed against his ear just the canvas of the fiery yellows and ruby violets painted the morning sky. The sunrise began to dawn over the horizon and cast limitless shadows upon the terrain. Troy gazed into the speckles of her mocha eyes lovingly as he evenly pushed into her before feeling the new day break through the blackened night, knowing this was right where he was meant to be.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

"Hey… it's a little late to be trying out of the team."

Aaron's fiery eyes glanced up to see his father was walking briskly towards him beneath the overcast sky. The warm air swirled around him as he smoothly bouncing the orange sphere onto the neatly painted court. It was Sunday afternoon, and he was getting antsy. Two days had passed since he had last seen his little brother, let alone heard from him. Apparently he had called the house yesterday morning at five AM to inform his parents that Chad's parents needed help painting their living room, so he was going to crash there for the weekend. However, the fact remained that anyone could have woken his parents from a deep sleep and they wouldn't have noticed if it was Kermit the frog or their seventeen year old son.

There was no way in hell that Troy was at Chad's.

"Yeah… yeah… just thinkin' I guess." Aaron shrugged before taking a fluid shot from the three point line and watched the ball swish into the net flawlessly. Every Bolton seemed to have the blood of a basketball superstar in them, but Aaron found more joy in swimming. The only reason he was out there at that moment was because he desperately wanted to think like Troy. Where the fuck was he?

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Jack questioned while holding out his large palms to receive the ball from his eldest.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki shorts. "I dunno…just thinkin' about Troy I guess."

The two brothers had barely spoken since Troy's outburst in the cafeteria. He knew he had been a dick to him, but it was the Montez's for God's sake! Aaron had attempted to bring up a conversation three times, but Troy just shrugged it off and buried himself in his room. "He's been acting off lately. Sharpay really rattled him huh?" Jack obliviously stated. Aaron knew better. There was some sort of hidden secret occurring. Sharpay and Troy hadn't even been dating long. It didn't make sense.

"It's just weird." Aaron received the ball from him father again and drove in for a lay up.

Jack chuckled. "He'll snap out of it. Don't sweat it. What I do want to be concerned with is how I can beat my swim star of a son on the court."

Aaron rolled his bright eyes and shoved all thoughts of his brother's secret life aside to chuck the ball at his father. "You're on Dad."

* * *

"Hey babe, can you toss me my bra?"

"I hate you." Troy grumbled as Gabriella stepped into to neatly frilled bedroom with her stringing curls dancing over the maroon towel that concealed her body. She giggled teasingly while striding across the large room to stand between her boyfriend's jean-clad legs who was glaring angrily up at her. His chestnut shag was dripping with excess water that proved he was in the shower just a few minutes before.

Gabriella smiled innocently at him before pacing her hands on either side of his scalped shoulders. He was wearing the same clothes that he was dressed in Friday night; however they had been cleaned since the dresser had been stripped. "Now why would this be Mr. Bolton?"

Troy rolled his bright ceruleans. "Well… let's see, 'Oh Troy? Can you toss me my bra? Oh, and I might as well just walk out naked too! Why don't I just moan your name? Touch myself? Why not? Troy's obviously not going to get horny."' His voice mimicked a female's which only induced rounds of giggles. "Seriously. You want me to die."

"No I don't," she mused before playing with the short fibers on the back of his neck. "Haven't you seen me naked enough these past two days anyways?"

He shook his head before trailing his magical hands down her towel-covered sides. Gabriella's knees buckled and a devious smirk grazed his lips. "I could never see you naked too much."

It was Sunday night, and after a weekend of sex, sex, and… more sex, reality finally sunk in that they needed to return back to their cruel separation. It was a bizarre feeling, leaving their haven after so much love had been made within the walls. They had dreaded the moment and it seemed like only an hour ago, Gabriella was lying on this very floor on Friday night. However, all good things eventually had to end, and they did have to thread their way back into civilization once again. "Come on… I want to get dressed." Her tiny hands grabbed his and pulled them away from the curve of her hips.

"And I want you…" He mumbled huskily while drilling his oceanic orbs into hers.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before finally letting him go. "Hornball."

Troy chuckled as she opened the decorated dresser and pulled out a teal knit and a pair of low rise jeans. He slowly stood from the bed and reached behind his skull to stretch. Gabriella's stomach flipped when she saw a hint of his bronze stomach. "I blame you for that."

After clasping her ruby bra and shimming into her white cami, Gabriella winced as she divided her legs to wiggle into her pants. The insides of her thighs burned and she couldn't deny the sore sensations that ran from her lower back to her core. She had never used those muscles so much in her life. "You're gonna call me… ouch… tonight right?" Gabriella's face scrunched painfully as she finally managed to make it into the denim.

His eyebrows narrowed in concern. "You alright babe?"

"Yeah… yeah my legs just burn…" She coyly turns her head to the side and attempted to avoid the snicker that crossed his face. Damn cockiness.

"Well, you know you can…"

Suddenly his voice was cut off by a rumble of the house. Immediately, Gabriella's eyes shot to her lover's fearfully as the unmistakable sound of footsteps echoed through the bedroom. She momentarily felt panic course through her. Was someone breaking in? What was going on? But as Troy made a motion to grab her protectively, a familiar voice rang through the house. "YOU GUYS BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE FULLY CLOTHED!"

A glare shot over both of their face as the simultaneously muttered, "Chad."

It wasn't until then that Gabriella realized they had both disappeared off the face of the earth for almost forty-eight hours. "Did you tell him?" She asked curiously.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah Gab… in the middle of doing it on the kitchen table, I just whipped out my phone to tell Chad we're back together."

Gabriella's thin eyebrows rose teasingly. "We're back together?"

"Shut up," he tenderly reached out to grip her hand and lace their fingers before pressing his smooth lips to her cheek. "I suppose we should go visit them."

"Probably." Gabriella felt a flush of adoration when he then kissed her forehead before she slowly followed Troy out of the bedroom, only to take a second look back and feel a swell of happiness in her heart. The house was brightly illuminated as they stepped through the hallway and finally made it down the stairs. The commotion was circling in the kitchen and she suddenly heard a gasp as Troy took a defining step into the light.

Standing in the kitchen were all six of Gabriella's best friends. Both Taylor and Kelsi had their jaws unhinged in shock and happiness. Chad's face was animated, along with Jason's. And Zeke pulled Sharpay closer to him. Amazement was cast over the friends as Gabriella huddled towards Troy's bicep, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the group staring. The blonde rolled her eyes and tapped her sparkling nail polish on her white skirt. "It's about fucking time."

With Sharpay's introduction, suddenly the room burst into excitement as Taylor and Kelsi sprinted to where Gabriella was standing and almost knocked her to the floor with hugs. Force shoved her out of Troy's hand and squeals were sounded. She could barely make out the slight outline of Chad patting Troy on the back. Thousands of questions were being thrown out at once.

"Are you okay? Chad texted us Friday and said you were in trouble…" Taylor finally allowed Gabriella to breathe as she pulled away warily.

"I'm fine," she assured while flickering her gaze to a beaming Troy. "At least I am now."

"What happened? Saturday morning I got a text from Matt freaking out that he lost you." Zeke pressed and Gabriella watched as Troy's fists clenched in aggression at the sound of the senior's name. She knew it wasn't from jealousy now; instead she was certain that Troy wanted to rip his head off from leaving her at the party.

Gabriella sighed before threading her fingers through her black hair. "Um… I just… ran into some trouble…" Gabriella hesitated before the haunting image of the crimson lipstick raced across her vision. She shuttered at the thought, and mentally decided not to share the experience with anyone else other than Troy.

"Adrienne's pissed. I guess she and Justin screamed at Matt this morning." Taylor informed her with dark eyes, obviously no one was a fan of the football star for leaving her unprotected.

"We were scared when you didn't answer your phone." Kelsi's mouse-like voice admitted.

Gabriella shook her cascading locks before glancing at the communication device sitting on the corner of the table. She hadn't turned it on since she made her fateful call to Troy two days previously. "Yeah… I guess I forgot to turn it on."

"Be prepared. You might have a lot of texts." Chad glared in the direction of the drama queen before pulling out a wooden chair and sitting down.

"What? I wasn't going to let this gossip slip by without jumping on it…" Sharpay snapped. Gabriella rolled her eyes before feeling a warm presence swirl around her and a tug at her hand. She smiled lazily before her palm was raised and kissed delicately.

Troy chuckled and dropped her now burning hand. "You told everyone Shar? What happens if we wouldn't have worked it out?"

Sharpay raised her perfectly plucked brows in an amused fashion. "Are you serious? I'm surprised neither of you died from lack of sexual contact," her pointed nose scrunched in disgust as she glanced down at the sturdy table. "Ugh… I'm afraid to touch anything in case Troy's cum is on it." Her manicured hands lifted to be certain not to brush the objects in the large kitchen.

An embarrassed blush flooded Gabriella's olive cheeks and Troy nervously ran a hand through his brown bangs. "Sharpay! Did you forget who's here?!" Taylor scolded while both Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other in pure confusion. What? There were only six of their friends among them.

Kelsi's lips held a knowing smile as Gabriella rapidly searched the content faces. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sharpay ignored her while she spun on her obnoxiously glittering heals in Taylor's direction. "She's her fucking sister. I'm pretty sure she knows by now that Gabriella fucks like…"

But Gabriella didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Her mocha eyes suddenly danced with delight as her stomach flipped with happiness. A petite shadow rose from the depths of the family room that Gabriella hadn't noticed previously. The setting sun bleeding through the bay window suddenly allowed her to take in the view of the nervous freshman walking timidly towards the staring group. Gabriella's heart swelled with delight as she suddenly bolted from where her hand had gripped Troy's and threw her arms around her sister's thin body. "What are you doing here?!" She squeezed her tiny body so tight that she didn't even realize she was choking her.

"El… Ella… can't… breathe…" Anna gasped before Gabriella's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the realization.

"Oh… sorry…" Gabriella pulled away to see that Anna's dark eyes were trailing over the corners of the house carefully. "But what are you doing here?"

Anna sighed before glancing down at her glimmering orange nail polish. "Umm… Taylor… Taylor called me on Friday to tell me he was going to get you…" her stare glanced over Gabriella's boney shoulder as she lifted a shaking hand up in a wave. "Hi Troy."

Gabriella beamed, remembering Troy's story between cohesion about making peace with her baby sister the previous week. "Hey Anna." He strode over to where the two Montezs were straddling the threshold of the dimming kitchen.

Anna blushed coyly before turning back to her sister. Obviously she was uncomfortable about being in the house that Gabriella associated with an enemy, but she could tell that she was completely at ease in being within Troy's presence. "Drien thinks you escaped to 'Tyler's' after Matt ditched you. I told mom you were staying at Kelsi's house for the weekend with Taylor working on a physics project," her eyes flashed upwards again. "She was kinda stupid when she believed it."

"EWWW!" A sudden scream from behind them sounded as Gabriella whipped her curls around to see Sharpay's fuming face a slight shade of green. Her long finger was pointed to the granite counter top, where a faint white stain pooled in the corner. "DADDY'S GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BOLTON!"

Both Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other before shaking their heads. It was hidden next to the sleek surface of the refrigerator. Gabriella reeled her memory backwards and couldn't' recall carrying their love making to the kitchen counters. Bathroom? Yes, but definitely not next to the silver toaster. "Shar… just look at the angle it is. Do you really think I could have thrusted…"

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded before feeling her face scorch with mortification. He turned his head swiftly to the side and his cyan orbs engorged when realizing her sister appeared repulsed at the conversation. "Shar it's probably just whipped cream or someth…"

"Ugh, that's just as disgusting!" She moaned before glaring ruthlessly at the two re-found lovers.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Troy grinned cheekily. No matter what they did together, Gabriella knew that suddenly the world inside the forty-eight who knew of the secret suddenly became brighter. Wait… Gabriella's head turned to the side… forty-nine. Her boyfriend's beautiful eyes turned to her younger sister's and nodded his head towards the stairs. "Come on… I'll give you the tour Ann."

Gabriella smiled as her lover and her sister began to walk towards the center of the house, the way she always dreamed of. Troy threw back a look of love before sending her an earth shattering wink before disappearing to the lit hallway. There was no hatred between them, no Bolton and Montez war as their voices carried through the house. Gabriella sighed contently at how Anna finally seemed to accept she was dating Troy Bolton.

The way it was supposed to be.


	28. Listening Ears

**A/N: I know this chapter is not as long as I've been writing them, but I hope you guys still like it. Remember to keep voting for the fanfiction awards at live journal. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing as always! You're amazing.

* * *

**

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

Gabriella could feel the brotherly arms pull her body tighter to her protector's chest as his pale skin seemed to be fuming red with rage. She could hear the venom seeping through his tone as she glanced warily up at her sister, who had her black eyes narrowed on the football player standing five feet away from them with his arms crossed and his biceps flexed. Justin held Gabriella tighter as though she might be stolen if he let her go. His emerald eyes were raging with hatred towards his best friend. "Justin, man, this doesn't fucking envolve you."

Adrienne laughed manically while glaring ruthlessly at Matt. Gabriella found it hard to breathe with Justin's arm crushing her neck, but she didn't dare try to shrug him off in the case that he might spring into an attack. A petite crowd was circling, for most of the members of East High were still enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria. Gabriella was being held and defended in the senior hallway. For once, she was stuck in a fight that did not have to do with a Bolton.

"I'm not involved?! SHE'S PRACTICALLY MY SISTER!" Justin roared, which earned him several shocked glances by the bystanders. Gabriella winced before feeling a burn of two familiar eyes behind her. She knew who they belonged to, but didn't dare turn around in the fear of not being able to control her happiness. "And you fucking left her Friday night!"

It was Monday, and the junior class was buzzing with hidden excitement. Their forbidden couple had reunited. Gabriella herself felt as though the world was much brighter once again. The pain that had plagued her for so long was finally released, and she couldn't keep the bright grin off of her face, even now as her mouth was shoved into Justin's armpit, who was currently in the process of screaming at Matt when he approached Gabriella just a few minutes before.

Matt's blue eyes glanced to the floor before he shoved his hands into his the pockets of his jeans sadly. "I didn't… I didn't mean to…"

Gabriella couldn't help but feel mixed emotions towards the senior. If he hadn't brought her to the hell-hole in the first place, she would have never called Troy and they may not be reconnected at this moment. Yet on the other hand, he had gotten wasted and lost her at a party that she never wanted to be at in the first place. Her vulnerability could have gotten her assaulted or raped.

"You fucking knew where you were going on Friday. If I had heard you were going there…" Adrienne threatened dangerously, and Gabriella could hear a hint of her father's Hispanic accent that only revealed itself when she was furious.

"Gabriella… I'm so sorry…" He whispered horrifically before taking a step towards her, but Justin just growled in response.

"Matt…" She started, but was immediately hushed by her sister's fuming boyfriend.

There was some sixth sense that she could feel Troy's burning eyes drilling into her back. After she had returned home with Anna yesterday, her parents and Adrienne were all in utter shock at how the weekend had transformed her in the positive way. She had once again returned to the bright spring in her step and could actually eat once again without regurgitating. Troy expressed his concern before she left Heaven about how she needed to get something in her system. And now she was counting down until the moment she could see him again without fear of exposure.

"I said don't talk to her," Justin hissed venomously. "You should have fucking thought about what would happen before you got smashed and lost her. Come on Ella…"

He threw a powerful arm around Adrienne before sending one more round of daggers in the depressed blonde's direction. They pushed away from the gossiping audience, and Gabriella's dark eyes lifted to meet Troy's amused blue as he leaned up against one of the lockers with his navy shirt on in that oh-so-sexy way that caused Gabriella's legs to turn into Jello. "What the fuck are you looking at Bolton?" Adrienne demanded as they passed the basketball team who had found entertainment in the outburst.

Troy chuckled, careful not to look at Gabriella in their presence. She wasn't offended, she had kissed and licked and touched every inch of him the previous weekend. She knew he wasn't ignoring her because he chose to. "Nothing Montez. Just watching the show."

"Fuck off dickwad." Justin spat with his pale face scorching. Troy was about to rebut before his eyes flickered over the football player's shoulders and narrowed. His bronze face suddenly drained of all color and Gabriella felt her heart jumpstart into panic. Something was wrong by the way he furrowed his brow, and she couldn't help but deceive her instincts and crank her flowing locks around fearfully.

The scene would have appeared normal to anyone else. The hallway was suddenly bustling with excited chatter about what had just occurred. But through the communication of high school, two people were suddenly discussing in the mix of the East High students. The brick in her stomach slammed to the floor as she took in both blonde-haired teenagers. Gabriella watched horrifically as Adrienne's best friend coaxed a depressed Matt to follow her. Panic surged through her body as she yanked her eyes around and finally met her boyfriend's in a petrified stare.

Crystal.

"Dude… we're allowed to look at whatever the hell we want to." Chad's afro bounced as he glanced warily at his best friend who appeared to be possessed by a ghost. Gabriella dared to wrap her neck around to find Crystal was holding up a thin piece of paper and about to hand it to him. What? What was that?

But Gabriella savagely shook her head. No. It was nothing. She was just being paranoid. Gabriella turned back to see that Troy's hands were shaking violently now. So desperately did she want to reach out and grab them to soothe his terror. Here Adrienne was tucked safely under her lover's arm, and Gabriella couldn't even place a finger on her boyfriend. Life was cruel, so unbelievably cruel.

"Well then go look up your ass," Justin shot back, already raging from the argument with Matt. "Come on, let's go."

Justin swung Gabriella around so they were now marching down the busy hallway. However, before she could get away from the basketball captain's site, she strategically placed her fingers a little further than necessary and carefully brushed them against the rough denim of his jeans. His thigh twitched as she felt his leg; however he continued to pretend to glare ruthlessly at her. She took in a trembling breath before being allowed to be swept away by Justin's anger.

It was a touch that would at least allow to her survive the rest of the day.

* * *

"I hope you don't get in trouble for not being in class."

Aaron's warm hands trailed tauntingly down the senior's flat stomach as she gazed up at him with her russet eyes. He smirked at the painted freckles across her tanned skin and her dark-chestnut waves hung down in a beachy manor. He trembled as her delicate fingers outlined the crevices of his face. Amanda smiled innocently up at him before Aaron dropped his lips to hers, resting his weight on his sturdy elbow that was pushed up against the white locker.

"I'm going to the bathroom… remember?" He purred huskily into her ear before nipping on the lobe.

Amanda giggled once again before placing her hypnotic hand onto his chest. "I need to go." She whispered before glancing brightly into his animated eyes.

The swim star shook his head before pressing his lips to the side of her temple sweetly. "No you don't." He felt her grip his gray shirt while bringing herself closer to him. Aaron groaned in longing when he felt their groins brush together. Why did he have to be in calculus now? Couldn't it wait?

She giggled softly, and Aaron felt a goofy grin plaster across his face. He wasn't normally like this with girls. Usually he just liked to fool around but there was something about Amanda that he could get lost into. "Some of us need to graduate and head off to college. I don't want to get caught skipping." She carefully played with the spike bangs on his brown head before he kissed her gently once again.

"You and your perfect attendance," he sighed in disappointment before removing his arm from above her. "I'll call you later?"

Amanda bit her chapped lip before she kissed his cheek. "Behave Bolton." She smiled before swaying her hips while leaving him in the opposite direction. Damn, she had a nice ass.

He practically skipped away, feeling both powerful and content with his life. Prom was approaching within the next month and graduation was just around the corner. His depressed brother had returned from where ever the hell he decided to get laid and seemed to make a rapid recovery. His parents were in shock when Troy almost bounced into the kitchen the previous evening, but Aaron knew how amazing it was to have his brother return to him.

Aaron lazily swung the hall pass around in a circular motion with his smooth lips whistling blissfully. He was about to turn the corner to the dreaded math room before two mumbled voices distracted him from his carelessness. His eyes narrowed as he approached the turn of the hallway and suddenly stopped in the middle of a crimson paw print. "It doesn't mean shit…" The deep voice sounded which caused the swim captain to crouch behind a groove in the wall. His blue eyes crept around and suddenly he was able to see the slender blonde with her hip popped facing the other direction. The slut's flexible body, Crystal, had a ridged back and looked as though she was going to pounce.

He watched silently as she tapped her white stilettos, which echoed through the empty hallway. "How can you fucking say that? Can you even read Matt?" She hissed which only made Aaron grip the brick tighter. He hated her almost as much as he hated Adrienne.

Aaron had heard, from a gossiping cheerleader, the rumor that Matt Kliss had taken Gabriella Montez out on Friday evening to a party at West High that eventually got busted by the cops for marijuana use and underage drinking. Word had it that he became too smashed and passed out in the basement and left a sober Gabriella alone for the evening. If she hadn't been a Montez, Aaron probably would have felt incredibly sorry for her. The guy was a douche for bringing her to the shit-faced party to begin with, but then leaving her alone? Even to a Montez, it was a dick move.

There were also twisted versions of the story as well. His biology lab partner claimed his girlfriend saw her playing Rainbow with seven different guys. One of the juniors on the swim team proposed the interpretation that she was brutally raped by seven different football players after refusing to go down on them. But Aaron dismissed the last suggestion, for Gabriella was all smiles in his calculus class today and even though he gave her shit for being "a whore" in mockery, he figured she wasn't the type to play Rainbow.

Matt was holding a piece of paper in his vibrating hands. "Yeah… but how do you know it was to him? It doesn't make sense…"

Crystal laughed manically which made Aaron's skin prick. "How many fucking 'Troy's do you know?"

The sound of his brother's name made his bright eyes shoot up with slight panic. At first he had been eavesdropping just because he didn't want to attend class, but now Troy's name was being thrown around. Curiosity was boiling through his veins. Why would Adrienne Montez's best friend be talking about his brother? The football player scratched the back of his neck nervously. "He could not go to this school…I just… she hates Bolton. Their families fucking hate each other for God's sake!" He threw his arms up dramatically.

Aaron's hands were pressed so tightly against the wall the pads of his fingers had bleached to a white. What the hell was going on? "Oh please," she waved her hand away reminding him greatly of Sharpay Evans. "Don't you find it strange that no one has ever seen this 'Tyler' boy she's been fucking? Not even her best friend of a sister, Adrienne?"

Matt shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way Crystal. Bolton dated Sharpay."

"So? He could have been cheating on her. They never kissed in school. No wonder she dumped his pathetic little ass," Aaron felt his short nails dig into his palms and had to restrain himself from lashing out on the girl for putting his brother down. "Stop being in fucking denial and just admit it."

He shoved whatever he was holding back into Crystal's manicured hands before crossing his arms. "I'm already in deep with her Crystal. I'm not going to make assumptions about some stupid piece of paper with two stupid marks you found her in drawer. It doesn't mean anything."

Aaron suddenly desperately wanted to know what the object said. He couldn't understand what they were discussing, but all he knew was that it had something to do with Troy and one of the Montez sisters. That wasn't possible, Troy had laughed with his father's rude comments about the family over five hundred times. There was no way he was friends with anyone of that blood. "You're so fucking hung up over her."

Matt glared at her. "Until you fucking show me proof, I don't believe it."

With that, he turned on his heels and stormed away from Crystal's annoyed features. She huffed with anger before glancing down at whatever she was holding. "Then I'll fucking go to someone who will listen…" She hissed before tearing off with the faint "click" of her heels stomping away becoming fainter until all Aaron heard was silence.

His hands were shaking violently. What just happened? Did that just happen or was he dreaming the whole incident? Aaron stepped away from the crevice of the wall and was slammed with a dizzy sensation. Matt and Crystal were discussing the impossible. Aaron then found his feet gliding him down the hallway in a dreamlike state of mind.

He didn't know what the hell that was about, but Aaron Bolton wouldn't stop until he found out. Bet on that.

* * *

Troy felt as though he was fourteen years-old as he expertly dribbled the basketball on the black asphalt. Without hesitation, he sunk the ball into the hoop feeling power rush through his veins. Night had fallen, and the stars had given him illumination on East High's outdoor court, along with the orange glow of the streetlights shining down upon him. It was so incredibly peaceful, so quiet that he could hear the crickets chirping in the grass.

The silence also allowed him to hear the faint footsteps flood into his ears.

"When was… when was the last time… we came here?" An angelic voice panted before Troy spun on his basketball high tops with a dazzling smile beaming on his face. He could see the faint outline of Gabriella's flowing curls flapping behind her as she jogged onto the court with him. Troy chuckled as she slowed to a stop and placed her hands on her strong knees to catch her breath. He couldn't control his hormones as he attempted to catch a peak of her hanging cleavage beneath the V-neck t-shirt that possessed a teal swirl on a white background. "Stop it!" She glared as she caught his wandering eyes.

"Sorry," Troy mumbled before snickering at his girlfriend. "And we haven't done this since I got my license."

He raised his eyebrows amusedly as Gabriella glanced from side to side with perplexity written in her eyes. "What?"

Troy dropped the orange sphere before holding up his tanned arms. "You just gonna stand there or what?" A beam of light exploded from Gabriella's smile as she immediately charged from the spot she was stationed in and jumped into Troy's waiting grasp. The thought of separation seemed impossible to Troy now, since he barely survived twenty-four hours without her touch. How had he lived without any contact with her for thirteen days?

Electrical current surged through his body as he spun her around blissfully. Gabriella's giggles sung through the night as their lips closed the space between them. Their kiss rattled his ribcage with passion as her hands gripped the sides of his cheeks desperately. "Miss me?" She whispered against his mouth when they finally pulled apart.

"Oh yeah…" He groaned before reluctantly allowed her to drop to the ground. His palms tenderly rested on the small of her back, feeling the thin cotton of her shirt creep up so his pinkies brushed her bare skin.

Gabriella trembled beneath his touch before she pulled his head to her again and bent her back so their tongue could duel at a more intimate position. She gasped breathlessly before Troy felt a ripple of desire race from his heart to his growing erection. "Good." She kissed him once more before allowing Troy's arms to contract around her. God, he loved the feel of her body against his.

"Did you get out alright?" Troy asked caringly before reluctantly letting her loose from his grasp.

Gabriella danced towards the forgotten basketball and picks it up slowly, running her fingers mysteriously over the grooves, yet her mind was lost in thought. "Yeah… Crystal was there though… with Drien."

His face became placid as their eyes met. He knew they were just being overly paranoid about the situation, but he couldn't help but feel fear rush through him as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets so he wouldn't show weakness or intimidation by the reference to the senior. "Don't obsess over it Gab… what she said doesn't mean anything."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she bounced the ball twice. "How do you know Troy?"

He sighed before watching her dribbled the sphere and couldn't help himself as a tug pulled at his boxers as the erotic sight of his girlfriend partaking in the sport he loved. "I don't. But I've talked to her once when she wanted me to smoke with her. Other than that, how would she have found out? She doesn't know what my tattoo means. No one but you and the gang does."

She shook her head before lifting the ball and passed it fluidly to him. "I just… you saw her and Matt in the hallway!"

Troy shrugged his powerful shoulders. "So? They could have been talking about anything."

"I guess…" She hesitated.

Troy smiled gently at her before dropping the ball once again and enclosed her into his arms, softly stroking her loose curls. "I love you alright? Whether the world knows or just we do. It doesn't matter. You're mine okay? You're mine…" He whispered against her ear before pressing delicate kisses to her temple. A small smirk grazed his face as he felt her shiver by his touch.

"Our families are going to disown us." Gabriella laughed sadly as she pulled away from him to stare into his bright eyes. Troy tenderly kissed her forehead before allowing his hands to trail down her thin sides. She had been gaining weight again since Friday, to flaunt her incredible curves and beginning to return to the healthy state she was in before the break up.

"They might. But I'm tired of this shit Gabriella… I want out."He trailed off while Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you saying?" She pressed before Troy soothingly stroked her back.

"I'm saying that I can't wait til we fucking go to college and I can at least hold your hand without thinking that someone's gonna fucking throw me out." He growled angrily before Gabriella placed her palm to his chest to soothe him. Troy shook at the stimulation as her hand grazed his bare skin, pricking goosebumps over his body.

"I know… but we've gotten this far. Two years Troy. We just have to wait one more." Gabriella's eyes glittered like the start above.

Troy sighed defeated before nuzzling his nose against hers. "I'm just sick of waiting."

"In time Troy… it will come in time…" She promised before their lips met again with a loving kiss…

…neither one knowing that the time would come much sooner than they anticipated.


	29. A Party to Remember

**A/N: As always, thanks so much for reading. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

There was an unknown tension that hung in the air in the Montez household that Friday evening. It rained upon Gabriella's curvy body as she drenched herself in the hot shower. It twisted around her long hair as she wrapped the fibers into a towel. She could feel it haunting her fingers as she neatly applied her eyeliner and mascara for the evening. It wiggled up her body as she danced into her tight jeans. There was no denying that something was upsetting under the roof, but she was too terrified to wish to find out.

Or worse, that someone would find out about her.

Gabriella finally applied the finishing touches on her make up when a sudden voice caused her elbow to slam against the mirror and almost shatter it. "Can I use your…"

"Shit!" The junior exclaimed before she cupped her throbbing arm and squeezed her eyes shut painfully. It wasn't until her mocha orbs fluttered opened that she realized her youngest sister was standing in the threshold of her doorway with a slightly amused smirk on her dark skin. "You could have knocked."

Anna giggled before walking further into the room, her bare feet sticking to the floor. "Sorry about it. Do you have hairspray I could borrow?" She asked while shaking her straight strands and watched as they fell delicately over her floral halter. Gabriella raised her thin eyebrows with curiosity before furiously rubbing her now pink skin to numb the tingle.

"Anna. You have straight hair. You don't need hairspray," Gabriella rolled her dark eyes before glancing into the mirror at her beachy curls. "Besides, isn't Luke coming any minute now?"

She nodded before bouncing of the soft surface of Gabriella's mattress. "Yeah… but I just wanted to… look good," she blushed. "So um… hanging with Tyler tonight?"

Gabriella couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face when Anna referenced Troy's code name. After Sunday, Anna seemed to have finally grown attached to Troy not only as Gabriella's boyfriend, but also as someone she could be friends with. It was what Gabriella had always wanted and she honestly couldn't imagine how she had managed without Anna's support for two years. It was as though a heavy burden was lifted from her chest. Things finally seemed to be appearing a little brighter, even if she was still terrified of the hanging gloom that floated through the residence.

She glanced warily towards the door to make sure no one was around. "Shar's throwing us a 'back together' party at Heaven. We haven't all hung out in awhile so…" Gabriella referenced the total of forty eight juniors aware of the secret.

"I wanna go!" Anna jumped with her eyes glittering in desire. Gabriella shook her head forcefully before turning to her little sister.

"Absolutely not," The last thing she needed was her baby sister in the same room with Absolut vodka. "Besides, you have a date tonight."

Anna shrugged her bony shoulders. "He could come with…"

Gabriella sighed before she strode barefoot to stand in front of her. She popped a slender hip out, finally gaining about half the weight she lost without Troy back so she once again had the womanly curves that made her so appealing. "Anna. We're not supposed to be together. You can't go running around telling everyone okay?"

Her straight hair fell backwards as she threw her head back. "I know, I know! I just hate it." She complained with irritation in her demeanor.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "You hate it? An… I've been dealing with this for two years…"

Anna pouted before she rose from sitting to come up short to Gabriella's height. "Fine… since you're being stupid… where's the hairspray?"

Gabriella slapped her hand to her forehead with a "clap" and took her sister's hand before leading her towards the cluttered bathroom to doll her for the evening. "Come on…"

She dragged her little sister out of the room before suddenly listening to hushed voices down the hallway. Her body froze momentarily when she remembered Adrienne's blonde best friend had arrived only an hour previously. Maybe that was the cause of Gabriella's fright, the sly senior was in her house. She took Troy's words to heart the other night about not worrying about the future, but Crystal's references were scaring her.

"Shh…" Gabriella momentarily placed a thin finger to her lips and let go of Anna's arm. She tip toed over to where the crack in the door showed on her curious face as she pressed her ear against the door, only to pick up brief words behind the muffled sound.

"Phone…not possible…what…call…no…asshole…"

"What's wrong?" Anna whispered while sneaking behind her sister. But Gabriella shook her head rapidly before ripping away from the tempting idea of trying to eavesdrop.

Gabriella shook her head furiously as though to tell her to shut up. She leaned closer towards the door and felt her heart hammering wildly against her breast. This was stupid, why was she getting so worked up anyways? They didn't know. Crystal did not know. "Shhh… listen…"

"Not… right… Don't… believe it…" Adrienne's voice sounded both distressed and angered. Gabriella's stomach smashed to the floor before she attempted to coach herself through this. No. They did not know.

"See… letter… how many do you…has to be him…" Crystal's perfectly corrupted voice rung and she couldn't help but feel bile collecting in the back of her throat.

"What's going on?" Anna barely spoke as terror was in her irises.

"Nothing. I'm just being paranoid," She mumbled back before feeling the loom of the unknown wrap around her again. Her tiny bones shivered before gripping Anna's forearm in support for herself. "Come on, Luke will be here any minute…" Gabriella rushed her sister into the bathroom and slammed the door to silence the fears racing through her.

* * *

A sick sensation crept up Troy's back as he stepped onto the hardwood of the kitchen. It was difficult to describe, but his stomach was writhing like a cobra and fear slithered through his veins. There was something disturbing that pumped through his powerful muscles as he took in the scene of his mother, leaned up against the counter, drinking a glass of crystal water while his father was sitting lazily at the table with a plate of half eaten ribs sitting before him. Lucille's caring eyes lifted at the sound of her youngest son.

"Well, don't you look nice?" His mother commented at the red, white and black plaid button up he rolled at the sleeves and his light washed jeans. However, Troy figured she was actually referencing the giant beam on his face that hadn't been washed away since he reconnected with his love on Friday night.

"Thanks Mom." He strode away from the basement door leading to his room and sat down at the table to join his father. Jack glanced up with barbeque sauce smeared all over his mouth as a chuckle erupted from Troy's mouth.

"What?" Jack questioned before Lucille rolled her light eyes and placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"You got a little something right here Dad." Troy pointed to his own bronze cheek before Jack threw a spotted napkin in his direction.

Lucille laughed again. "No fighting in the house, you'll get Aaron and Steve down her and then I'll have to clean up the mess."

Troy's eyes shifted towards the ceiling as though he could see his brother and Steve sitting lazily on his navy bed probably trying to figure out how they were going to crash some party and get smashed. He was uneasy, however, about the way his older brother had treated him this past week. It seemed Aaron was watching him like a hawk, but still spoke no different as he may normal do so. It sent Troy on edge, but he tried to shake off the feeling. Nothing could bring him down.

"So how late do you think you're gonna be?" Lucille asked while letting go of her husband's shoulders and eyed Troy carefully. Troy shrugged lazily and knew that being away for the entire weekend had not settled well with his mother whilst he was busy having make-up sex with Gabriella.

"What time do you want me home?" Troy casually asked, praying that she'd say six in the morning, but he wasn't getting his hopes up too high.

"Midnight, okay?" She pressed before Troy finally stood and watched his father's dirty face look up at him.

"Where are you going anyways?" Jack questioned before throwing his stripped bone onto the pile building.

Troy didn't skip a beat with his lie; he had done it so many times that hesitation was no longer a betrayal. "Sharpay's having people over," Lucille's eyes shot warily at the sound of Troy's "ex-girlfriend who caused him so much distress". Jack raised his eyebrows cautiously before Troy held out his hands as if to halt their thoughts. "Everyone's gonna be there. We're working on being friends." Had lying always been this easy?

"Behave." Jack muttered, which served as Troy's approval to leave. He slowly rose from the table before Lucille gave him a quick wave before he turned towards the entrance of the neatly decorated house. While lacing his Converses, he suddenly caught a growing conversation that was developing at the top of the stairs.

Troy's eyes narrowed as he listened to his brother's voice approaching. "…cking kill him. You hear me?! I can't believe this…"

"Dude… do you trust her? Cuz she's…" Steve began but was cut off by a ravenous tone.

"I know fucking well who she is. But she doesn't know my number. She wouldn't waste her precious little time unless it was legit." Aaron snapped and the voices became louder, more defined as the senior boys reached the end of the stairs.

Immediately, Troy knew something was wrong.

Aaron's eyes were black. Usually they were just a dulled version of Troy's cerulean, but these looked as though they were pitches of hell. His fists were balled and his knuckles cracked. The large muscles derived from swimming were strained, almost throbbing as he turned to face his little brother. An angry storm circled around his head and each step he took rattled the house in his wake. Troy carefully stood from his crouched position as his older brother glared ruthlessly at him, as though he had been mutilated into a pile of muck he wished to dispose.

"Where the hell are you going?" Aaron spit, probably not caring that his parents were sitting happily in the other room. His veins had fire raging through them, and Troy almost took a step back in intimidation. Steve narrowed his eyes and his tight curls seemed to be fuming in an inferno.

"Shar's." Troy responded defiantly, proving that he wasn't going to succumb to whatever his brother was upset over. It gave him shivers up his spine and fear pulsated through his veins, but he refused to show weakness. What was going on?

Steve snorted. "Yeah… and I'm the queen…"

Aaron smacked his chest in silence before sending atomic bombs in his brother's direction. "I thought you were done with her." He hissed through his bright teeth.

Troy crossed his arms in a protective stance. "What does it matter if I am? I'm allowed to go where I want aren't I, Mom?" He mocked.

"You know she's a bitch." Aaron pressed, making Troy's fear escalade.

"It's my choice who I'm around, bro." Troy tested before feeling the adrenalin course through his body.

The uneasiness caused Troy's heart rate to accelerate and his palms to sweat. For a moment, terror raced through him. Did he know? Did Aaron finally discover what Troy had been hiding for two years? No. That was impossible. Aaron was clueless. He was probably having a bad day or Amanda wouldn't sleep with him or something. There was absolutely no way Aaron knew. His life, his secret, his love and his world was safe at Heaven. There was no need to panic. He was Troy Bolton, he shouldn't be afraid of anything.

"Whatever." Aaron growled before he stepped aside, the earthquake shaking violently around him. Troy hesitated before he slowly walked between the two raging friends. His eyes carefully shifted from both seniors, feeling tension as though one of them were going to pounce and rip his body apart. But neither flinched as Troy approached to door and shot a wary look backwards.

"Have a good night, whatever you do." Troy slowly departed and was just about to close the door before he heard…

"Don't worry, we will."

* * *

It appeared to be a party of celebration. Happiness was running through each attendee as they laughed, hugged, and toasted to the friends that hadn't been able to acknowledge each other for three weeks now. Music was humming beneath the ecstatic conversations and the lights were dimmed intimately. The plasma TV played as a distraction and no one really found the need to drink excessively, for no one wanted to miss a moment of the pure bliss that was being held in the house. Nothing would tear the juniors down. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves carelessly.

All except the two hosts.

Both Gabriella and Troy were on edge, their bodies rigid and fake smiles plastered over their faces. She had barely spoken to him all evening but could tell he was jumping from guest to guest because he could not sit still, just as she was. The tension that hung through the thick air was overpowering and neither seemed to be able to distract themselves from the looming threat of exposure. Neither were drinking at all, for in some subconscious reasoning, both wanted to have their full wits if something were to occur. They had briefly discussed Aaron's ravenous behavior and Crystal's appearance at the Montez household before the party fully commenced. There was no denying that Troy's lucid attitude about Crystal had been suddenly rattled, and he was now just as concerned about the comments as she was.

"Yeah… I can't wait to see what goes down for prom. You know you're going to be on court for sure Gabs." The spectacle wearing Brian commented as Gabriella stared distantly at the white cap of her water bottle, twisting it mercilessly and not paying attention to the conversation. Her mind was completely lost and tormented as she obsessed over the past week. She was absorbing everything Crystal had ever said to her and tried to pry apart the meanings.

"Earth to Gabriella!" Taylor's dark hand suddenly waved in front of her distressed face as Gabriella's head immediately shot up as though she had just been awaken from a nightmare.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry… what were we talking about?" Gabriella asked while feeling the condensation of the bottle bleed through her trembling fingers.

"Prom… how you're going to get on court. We vote this week." Kelsi pointed out from across the way with Jason's hand holding hers tightly.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side as if the word didn't register to her. Wait, prom… the biggest dance of the year and the event that she and Troy were escaping during that weekend. "Oh right… I think Troy and I are gonna ditch though. He said he might take Shar for like an hour and then claim he got food poisoning and leave. We're going to drive up to Santa Fe and rent a hotel." She shrugged lazily.

"It'd be hilarious if you two were king and queen." Zeke, who was holding Sharpay's cup since she was in the bathroom, stated just before taking a long sip of the alcohol in the plastic.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Brian chuckled before smirking at her. "I would pay money to see you two trying to be disgusted with twirling each other around for the first dance."

Gabriella shook her head. "We wouldn't do it, the teachers wouldn't make us do it. They know about everything just as much as we do."

"So where is prom gonna be anyways?" Jason asked somewhat stupidly. Every member of the junior class couldn't stop talking about the night of their dreams. It seemed bizarre that he did not pick up the information while speaking to one of their classmates.

Taylor's eyes lit up. "Oh, it's at the Marriott. We've got the one of the rooms there. It's going to be beautiful."

"Speaking of the prom king." Kelsi nodded as Gabriella glanced behind her shoulder to see Troy weaving through the content guests before allowing a fake smile to be stamped on his face.

"Hey guys… having fun?" Troy asked politely while sliding a tense arm around Gabriella's lower waist. She felt familiar shockwaves shimmy down her body as her cheek reflexively rubbed against his plaid shirt. Troy's fingers ran soothing circles on the black knit she was wearing.

"Of course man. We're just happy we can do this again." Brian smiled brightly.

Troy nodded before releasing her hip and placing a tender hand onto her exposed arm. "You wanna help me in the kitchen for a sec, Gab?"

Gabriella could see the fear threaded through the azure orbs and knew that there was no help that was needed. He leaned down and pressed an electrical kiss to her cheek before taking her hand gingerly. She turned back to the rest of the group with a pretend grin that could have made Sharpay's acting skills appear mediocre. "We'll be right back."

Troy led her from the living room until they reached the sink where empty beer bottles were begging to stack. There were teenagers scattered throughout the kitchen as well, but Gabriella only had eyes for the basketball captain who had just leaned against the counter in the attractive way that Gabriella couldn't get enough of. "You're tense." He commented before trailing his hypnotic fingers down her skin.

Gabriella narrowed her dark eyebrows. "I was going to say the same thing to you."

Troy closed his eyes and shook his head as though he was struggling with himself. "I know… I just can't stop thinking about Aaron and Steve. I know that was like… two hours ago but still…"

She felt his hand creep further up her skin as though touching her was causing him to relax. The look of angst in his eyes was causing her to be uneasy. Troy had been convincing her all week that they didn't need to worry about their families but now? He was just as fearful as she was and it was as though with his confidence dwindling, hers was falling rapidly as well. Gabriella reached out and wrapped her arms around his lower back, inducing trembles from his stone body. He glanced down at her as she attempted to give a small smile, but it appeared much more twisted than she intended.

"Try not to think about it… you're freaking me out and this is about celebrating us." Gabriella pressed her forehead against the division of his undershirt and his button up. She felt his muscles contract around her tightly before he dug his nose into her hair.

"I'm sorry… I know. This is about you and me." He slowly unwound himself and took her olive face into his warm palms. Gabriella once again felt tingles ripple down her spine at his touch.

Gabriella felt a devious smile smear over her face before she arched her back so his pelvis was bending forwards. "So, your mom said midnight?"

Troy's eyebrows furrowed curiously, but his smirk grew naughtier as he caught on to the question. "Yeah… that's two hours from now.

Gabriella wiggled in his grasp to provide tension to his groin. "Um… do you think they'd notice if we uh… had our own party upstairs?" Referencing the excited teenagers around them.

Troy licked his thin lips at her sexual suggestion and she heard an aroused growl rumble from his throat. "I think they might."

She giggled sweetly before threading her long fingers into the delicate fibers of his hair, completely lost in his eyes. Actually, she was so gone that she didn't even notice the rattle of the front door slamming to a shut in the distance. "But Troy, there's so many other people there! And you have… needs…" Her dark eyes cast down towards the growing bulge beneath his jeans.

"You got that right." He muttered against her lips before finally connecting them.

The kiss was so intoxicating that Gabriella was completely stripped from reality. Her calf slipped around his as he pried her teeth open with his tongue, commencing the never ending duel of their mouths. Gabriella moaned as she bent her back further, feeling the bliss rush through her at the sensation of Troy kissing her. It was as though the music stopped playing and the chatter of the house suddenly halted as they headed to cloud nine…

…and when Troy's lips finally left hers, she realized the noise had been silenced. Her thin orbs narrowed before she glanced up at her love and saw his piercing stare completely petrified. His arms trembled as he held her and he looked as though he had just seen the devil storm into the house. Gabriella's heart stopped beating as she mechanically turned around, feeling her entire world shattered with less than a million second.

It wasn't the devil. It was far worse.

Standing in the threshold of the doorway was her worst nightmare. Fuming Adrienne Montez and furious Aaron Bolton stood side-by-side with murderous daggers in their black eyes. Oxygen was ripped from her wheezing lungs as she gripped Troy's hand tighter in fear of their rage. Gabriella's body was thrown into paralysis as Aaron's eyebrows rose in pure hatred and his mouth opened cruelly, "So, you had a party and didn't invite us, huh?"


	30. Secret Revealed

**A/N: Again, thank you so much to everyone who is constantly reading and reviewing. I'm astounded by the number of comments this story is getting and really touched that people are taking their time to get into the story. Lately I've had a bit of a writing depression, so trust me, the reviews are _really_ helping. I honestly don't think I could ask for better readers. You guys are unbelievable. I hope this chapter lives up to what everyone hoped for. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Without a doubt, the most terrifying moment of Troy's life happened exactly a week previously when Gabriella's phone call shattered his night. While racing to find her, a million and one thoughts were running through his head. He was certain she had been raped. Panic had spread to every inch of his body and he felt as though if he did not reach her, then his life would end. Never in any of his experiences had he felt so petrified as he did the moment he swung the door open to allow her into the Infiniti.

But this was, with no hesitation, the second most terrifying experience of Troy Bolton's life.

His body was trembling as he stared over Gabriella's midnight curls, feeling his stomach smash to the ground violently and he felt his entire being rattle with fear. It was like he was walking through his worst nightmare, yet he couldn't wake up from the terror. Every cell in his body burned in petrifaction as his eyes drilled into the similar pair across the kitchen. No one moved, paralysis had controlled the entire party and they were all watching as the scene unfolded. Tension raced through the air as Troy slowly pealed himself away from his girlfriend, almost as if he moved too quickly, then the inevitable time bomb would annihilate the entire city. He then maneuvered his hip in front of her, guarding from the brawl that was about to occur, protecting her.

The silencing was deafening and Troy was certain that the only sound audible was the furious heart hammering against his chest. Was this real? Were they really standing before them? After the initial shock, Troy finally noticed that Crystal, Steve, Miranda, Justin, and Amanda were all crowding towards the threshold of the kitchen. His eyes never left Aaron's as he felt Gabriella's palm fearfully enclose his wrist, which was holding her back from the explosion. Seconds were ticking away like decades.

Two years had been dedicated to keeping their love a secret. It didn't seem possible to grasp the fact that the rivals were standing side-by-side and glaring murderously at the couple. This seemed impossible, dream like. Two years suddenly felt like two days, however every effort they had ever put in to keep the secret safe was smashed in two seconds.

Finally, after what felt like centuries, Aaron took a step forward that vibrated the house and cracked the windows. Troy felt Gabriella's hand reflexively squeeze his in terror, but he never looked away from his fuming brother. Pounds of pressure were nailing him to the floor as Aaron's hand glided across the glassy surface of the granite countertop. Troy almost felt as though he was crouching to protect his lover.

Aaron finally stopped; his eyes like a lion ready to close on his prey. He smirked, though it looked more disgusted than evil. "Nice place you got here bro." Aaron's voice strained to remain fluid, but Troy could see the twitch of his curled mouth.

His life was over. He knew it. Defeat rippled through his muscles as he grasped onto the sound of Gabriella's staggered breath to try to keep himself calm. The inevitability of the situation was overwhelming. This was everything he had ever fought against, everything he had ever feared. It was as though his life was crushed, shattered, broken. It was difficult to accept. Actually, he felt numb. Worthless. A failure.

Troy swallowed whatever lump sat dangerously in his throat. "How the hell did you get here?" It seemed like a silly thing to ask when the most kept secret had finally been revealed. The party seemed to be frozen, eyes shifting fearfully as Aaron swept across the floor, his fists balling in anger.

"I would suggest you all take the front door as an exit!" Aaron's powerful voice boomed in the stillness and he ignored his brother's question. For a moment, they all just stared at him as though he was Hitler requesting they enter a gas chamber. All forty-six of them suddenly bombarded Troy with their eyes, almost questioning for approval of the order. Troy, never taking his eyes off Aaron, nodded his stiff neck. The crowd quickly rose, before hurrying to the front doors in case the nuclear weapon in Aaron's demeanor might detonate. He didn't blame them, for he would have done the exact same thing. By the time the distant sound of the door slamming shook the house, the only members of Heaven left were Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Jordan. He knew they were his best friends for a reason.

Now that the others had disappeared, the senior group filed into the kitchen. Each step almost smashed through the floorboards in their wake. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, feeling her warm chest against his back and her fingers trembling within his grasp. He refused to let go of her, no matter if their families had just revealed them or not. He would not let her go.

"You didn't answer my question." Troy hissed while watching Aaron's hands continue to slide over the surface of the counter. Gabriella attempted to pull herself so she was even with him, but Troy held her back, too afraid of his brother's wrath to notice that her own sister was in the haven as well.

Aaron laughed manically, so sickeningly that Troy felt a rage fright ripple up his spine again. Gabriella once again, struggled to reveal herself around him, but he couldn't risk her. "Steve and I drove to Sharpay's. No one was there, so we asked the butler dude… he gave us directions." He picked up an abandoned cup before sniffing it and taking a sip of whatever was inside, before turning backwards to see that Sharpay's eyes were black with fury. She seemed to be just as murderous as he was.

"That's invasion of privacy Bolton. My parents will sue your ass for snooping around." She threatened even if Aaron did nothing wrong.

"But snooping is so much fun…" Another, silky voice vexed as everyone's eyes turned to the blond with a sickly excited grin on her face. Troy flashed his eyes towards Crystal's triumphant gaze, suddenly remembering there were "Montezs" in the room. Her emerald eyes were drilling onto the couple as she slowly eased a white object from the back of her jeans. For a moment, Troy's eyes engorged that maybe she would start smoking in their sanction. But instead of a tobacco filled box, she pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and waved it around tauntingly.

Aaron rolled eyes bright eyes. "Get to the point bitch."

Adrienne's black face shot to him, hatred in her irises. "Don't you fucking call her that!" It was the first thing that had slipped from her mouth and Troy felt Gabriella tense behind him. He wanted to hold her and promise that that everything would be okay, but he knew it would be lie. Everything had just blown up into chaos. Fate was officially on the opposite side.

Crystal seemed to blow the comment off as she unfolded the letter. A million and one thoughts were running through his head, questioning the purpose of the sheet of flimsy paper. But Gabriella's sharp intake of air caused his head to twist around to see the horror in her now tear-filled eyes. Her hand inched up his back and he felt shivers as she traced where his tattoo rested. "No…" She whispered.

The blond cleared her throat with a devious smirk. "_Just know that I love you… Please… just know that my heart will always belong to you…_" Crystal read and suddenly Troy's heart stopped beating. He suddenly looked to see that the mark of his "Forever" was stamped on the paper. It was the letter he wrote to her the night they broke up. Crystal's emerald eyes shot to meet his. "Isn't that just precious?"

His letter. Guilt sunk in his stomach. If they would have never broken up, nor Troy written the letter, no one would have ever discovered them. But Gabriella didn't seem to feel the same. She finally tore herself away from her boyfriend, taking two dangerous steps forward with the storm brewing in her eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She suddenly erupted, and Troy found it almost impossible to believe that so much anger could develop in such a petite body.

That suddenly seemed to be the ticking point, for Adrienne threw herself forward in aggression. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

Suddenly, entropy burst through the house and a million and one insults were being shouted. Sharpay was screeching, along with Gabriella and Adrienne. The thunder of Justin and Steve's voice rumbling at each other almost caused Troy to lose his balance. Chad was clawing his way towards the group, ready to defend himself. Taylor and Zeke struggled to hold him back, while Jason grabbed Jordan before he could attack, while Kelsi cowered in the corner. Miranda and Amanda were screaming at Crystal, who was just grinned that sly and triumphant smirk.

"IT'S MY FUCKING LIFE!"

Throughout the war that had just burst, Troy ignored all the other inhabitants of the kitchen and watched as his love stomped towards her older sister. Adrienne's black rage was like thick smoke, clouding his mind to every other argument except for theirs. He didn't care what was occurring between Chad and Steve. Crystal was lost, along with Sharpay and Zeke. None of them mattered. All that did was Gabriella and her sister.

"HE'S A BOLTON, GABRIELLA!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! HE'S MY BOLTON!"

Troy couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at the way she defended him. Their lives had just tumbled into depression and she still stayed true to him, loyal at his side. He was so lost in himself that he didn't notice how his own blood was preparing. He didn't see Aaron growling silently near the counter. Troy was blind to all other distractions.

"YOU FUCKING BETRAYED US! JUST THINK OF DAD! OF MOM! OF ANNA! OF OUR FAM…!"

"ENOUGH!"

Aaron's voice immediately silenced the battle, all eyes curiously turned towards his huffing frame. His hurricane-filled orbs surveyed the observers, and Troy could feel his heart pound wildly against his ribs as his older brother's furious gaze landed on him. The Bolton brothers had been best friends since the day Troy was born. But it was in his orbs that Troy did not see hours of sand-castle building, or tossing a baseball with their father. He could not find any trace of wrestling on the family room floor or imitating pirates beneath straggles of bushes. Instead, Troy saw distance and rage, he viewed hatred. "I've fucking heard enough."

Adrienne crossed her arms and tapped her shoe annoyingly against the ground. "Yeah? What makes you king to decide when's enough Bolton?"

"Oh fuck off Montez… this isn't even about your shattered little ego right now."

"Don't talk to her that way." Justin snapped before crouching into a fighting position.

Troy took the momentary distraction to turn his head to see Gabriella's encroaching face like a stone. She hesitated before turning to him, their eyes locked in a heated stare that only proved she was just as terrified as he was. He timidly reached his hand out towards her, at the same moment that Gabriella lifted hers. The love between the space wedged was too much. Their forbidden fingertips grazed each other just before another shriek cracked the glass windows. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Their heads cranked around to see Adrienne like they never had before. She resembled some sort of twisted feline, her fingers outstretched like claws and her coal eyes like slits. Never had Troy seen such malevolence in a person's demeanor. The floor boards vibrated in her wake as she flew forward, yanking her sister's breakable arm in the process before shooting knives in his direction. "Let her go." Troy threatened dangerously, Gabriella's hands scratching at her sister's tight grasp.

A laugh worthy of a sorceress crackled in the night as Adrienne snarled at him. "Do you really think you're in any position to tell me what to do?"

Troy took another step forward. "Let. Her. Go." He punctuated each word with definition that proved he was out for blood, Montez blood to be exact.

The sound of angry spit connecting with the hardwood shook as Troy's navy orbs turned to see that Aaron was glaring ruthlessly at him. "You fucking sicken me," Aaron sounded before taking two steps forward, shaking his head as though Troy was a worthless piece of garbage. "Think of Dad, Troy. Everything he's ever said. Everything he's ever taught us about them…"

"Is fucking bullshit and should burn in hell along with this goddamn pointless hatred. He doesn't own my heart," he paused, the power of his confession overwhelming before a sturdy finger rose and pointed towards Gabriella's stunned visage. "She does."

With that, chaos blew once again. Gabriella screamed revolting curses as Adrienne threw her into Justin's prison of arms. She kicked and fought furiously, and suddenly an emotion sparked in Troy's heart at her struggle. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She wailed, clawing violently as Troy pushed towards her.

"NO!" He yelled just as two powerful muscles caught his slim waste, restraining him from approaching any further. Troy ripped at Aaron's confinement, utilizing all of his will and channeled every moment of basketball practice to become stronger than his brother. The Montezs pushed her towards the entrance of the sanction, Gabriella's shrieks puncturing his heart with every step they dragged her. "If you don't fucking let me go your face is going to be pounded into dust."

Aaron threw Troy backwards, his adrenalin heightened by his rage, and a sudden pierce streamed up his back from the impact on his spine. Troy cried out, before he evilly pounded venom through his eyes. Never before did Troy's veins feel so tainted as they did now. He wanted to puncture a whole in his arteries and allow the "Bolton Blood" to spill from his capillaries so the curse would be lifted from his life.

"You don't tell me what to do," Aaron shook his head. "I hope you know you're in more shit than you've made."

Troy growled, his nails dug painfully into his palms. "You think I give a fuck? What you think? What the school thinks?"

Aaron chuckled a sick laugh. "You will when Dad gets his hands on you."

Whatever strength Troy had suddenly transformed his legs into jello. For so long his sole focus had been keeping the secret away from the school, away from his brother. But there was a hatred that ran thick like toxin. He felt some cancerous tumor attach to his heart and squeeze, to the feel that his lungs were extinguished and he could not breathe. Suddenly Troy was drowning in a sea of misery, of fear. His father. Half of him still needed to discover the secret. Terror raced through him.

"Dad…" He whispered with the room beginning to rotate in a dizzy sensation. He completely forgot his friends standing wordlessly off to the side and the now enemies drilling holes of hate into his face. None of this mattered. There was now only one burden on his shoulder, one task he would never be able to complete without crumbling into a million pieces.

He had to face his father.

Aaron gripped his shoulder and yanked him towards the entrance to their heaven, with their world crushing beneath his feet. "I hope she was fucking worth it."

Troy, not losing himself to weakness, glared his piercing eyes in his brother's direction. "She is."

* * *

When Gabriella was a little girl, she dreamed of a storybook life. What pre-schooler didn't? Every girl wanted to be a princess when they grew up. They wished for their Charming to slice the throats of dragons and hurry up the steps to meet their fair maiden's kiss. Dreams of being swept away in strong arms on a noble steed crossed every female's mind. Disney's famous rescues and fairytales provided these eager girls with literature, movies, and dolls. They were smothered to believe that their lives could be a famous fairytale. Hope twinkled in their innocent eyes and they wished desperately to be the next Cinderella, Belle or Aura. Gabriella got her wish, though it was more than she had bargained for. She was stuck in the most infamous love story of them all.

Romeo and Juliet.

There was a scene in the play where Juliet finds herself mourning over the death of her cousin and that her love has slain him, yet on a separate level; she has just spent the night in Romeo's arms. She runs to the friar, claiming that she will not marry Paris, that she would rather die than allow him to take her hand when it belonged to Romeo. Juliet has become desperate, helpless as she is faced with a decision. She chooses to be weak, to run away. She could have told her family and had been faced with a hanging, but she pretends to be deceased, which leads to Romeo's downfall and eventual suicide.

Gabriella Montez was not Juliet Capulet. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down with her head held high and defend her love.

The car was silent as the grave as they drew away from the haven that revealed the truth and traveled to her inevitable doom. Tears swam in her mocha eyes but Gabriella refused to let them fall. She would not show weakness to neither Adrienne nor Crystal, who were seated in the front. She knew nothing would ever be the same. Their lives had just shattered but Gabriella would not give into the temptation to spill cries. Thirteen days without her love made her stronger, fiercer. Even if her judgment was approaching.

Gabriella shivered at the thought of her father's face and the gloating blonde turned around, smirking cruelly as though she had just won some sick game. "You must be cold." With that, the emerald eyes turned towards the controls and blasted the air conditioning.

Fucking bitch.

"Crystal," Adrienne warned in a dark voice before slamming the air off. "Enough."

Within the short time that had passed, Crystal flaunted how she discovered the letter in Gabriella's underwear drawer and informed her sister that evening. She gloated how they, against Adrienne's wishes, called Aaron to gather the seniors in an attack against 1228 Angel Drive. The eldest Montez was silent the whole way, and if Gabriella would have looked anywhere but the shining window, she would have noted the way her knuckles were white against the steering wheel.

"You're being nice to the little bitch?" She questioned as though Gabriella was absent from the car. Never before had Gabriella wanted to claw someone's eyes out like she did in that moment.

"I said stop." Adrienne hissed between her teeth, eyes black in the SUV.

Crystal shook her head and stuck her pointed nose in the air as though the Montez girl was inferior. "You know she fucked a Bolton right? You know she _betrayed_ your family? Us? The school?"

"I know damn well what she's done." Anger flashed over her face in the rearview mirror as Gabriella glared ruthlessly at her sister.

The emerald eyes turned even a deeper shade of green, though Gabriella's head was trained on the flashing pictures through the glass. "Then fucking yell at her again! Tell her how you hate her! Look what's she's done! Tell her!" Crystal ordered before Adrienne's hot face snapped to her "best friend" and aggression poured out.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR SISTER, SO DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screeched, her straight hair flapping around to glare at the road once again incase of an accident. Gabriella didn't cringe at the hatred in her voice. It was obvious she was not angry at Crystal but furious with Gabriella, however the middle child couldn't help but feel a surge of triumph in her stomach.

But that same stomach flipped uncontrollably as the familiar pictures of houses she had grown around came into view. Her heart began to pound against her breast as the car rolled slowly up the pavement. Time both slowed down and sped up as the car was thrown into park and the momentary tension was held. Finally, Gabriella's stare shifted from the window and dared to meet the red eyes drilling back at her. Adrienne's face was tight with animus. She felt tainted as she stared at her sister, yet she would have given anything to replace her blood with someone else's. Just so she could be with him.

"Get. Out." Adrienne punctuated, the first words spoken to her after she was thrown into the car.

For a brief moment, Gabriella considered bolting as soon as she opened the door to the truck and slid down. The world around her spun in a hazy sensation. Nothing looked as it did before she left that evening. The expensive houses looming beneath the starlight seemed to be judging her as she tossed her cascading curls over her shoulder. The trees swayed, whispering 'betrayal' in her ears. The ground felt hot, like hell would cave a hole in the earth and she would be doomed forever.

She was broken out of her daze when Crystal's sharp nails dug into her soft bicep. Gabriella's pits for eyes narrowed, sending rounds of atomic bombs as the senior attempted to drag her around the truck. "Don't fucking touch me." Gabriella's venom shot out of her mouth. She spat on the ground where Crystal's expensive heels dug. The blonde suddenly turned into a savage as she slammed the traitor into the car.

"You little bit…"

"Go home, Crystal." Adrienne instructed, not even bothering to look at the worthless piece of her sister in battle position, ready to strike.

The best friend's face turned flagitious beneath the shadows of the night. "What?! There is no way. I told you about them…"

Adrienne crossed her stick like arms and shook her head. "This is between my family and her."

Despair trickled over Gabriella like hot wax as she realized Adrienne didn't include her in the "family". She felt her fingers turn numb as she glanced towards the haunted house. The lights were shut off and it gave an eerie appeal, as though she did not belong with the inhabitants. Then again, she may never have.

Crystal growled at both Montez women before storming off towards her white car parked sloppily in the street. It wasn't until the car's engine faded that Adrienne finally pelted hatred towards her sister once more, and Gabriella realized this was it. Her judgment day had finally come. After two years of dodging, hiding, sneaking, her moment had arrived. Two years of avoiding this moment, but it was time. The secret was released, and she must face her consequences.

It was now or never, and Gabriella knew that she had no other option. She had to face her father.

With that, Gabriella lifted her chin, held herself with pride, and began to march towards her death to the beat of an unknown execution drum.


	31. Judgement Day

**A/N: I think we've all been both dreading and awaiting this chapter. I really, REALLY hope you guys like it. Again, the reviews you're sending are amazing, so thank you so much. Keep letting me know what you think about this.

* * *

**

_Thump, thump_.

His palms were sweaty, along with the rest of his golden body that was damp in that same salty liquid. The bronze skin glistened like rain had fallen contracted around his huge muscles. Bulging biceps, defined six-pack abdominals, protruding pectorals, everything seemed to be pulsating as his head lifted from the shadows on the dash board. Drowning azure orbs flashed beneath the hellish car lights from above, desire raging through them as though he would die if his goal was not achieved.

It felt like the State Championship all over again. But this time, his love was on the line.

Aaron gripped Troy's arm tightly as though he might bolt the second he stepped out of the black Infiniti. The eldest brother had driven back to the ghostly house that was illuminated with yellow lights, reminding him greatly of hell. The night was warm, yet goosebumps had spread over his entire body as he dragged Troy towards the looming front door. It wasn't as though he was going to run away anyways, but the clenched feeling of being a prisoner in his own home was unnerving. Troy struggled to gain control, but found his heart was thumping wildly against his chest at the passing moments that would occur the second he stepped into the lit house.

_Thump, thump_.

Would Jack kick him out? Would Lucille not love him anymore? Anger flashed across his brother's face, did Aaron hate him? He would have been lying if he said the thought of his family disowning him wasn't a bother. Troy was petrified. This was his family, his bloodline. Even if the war between the Montezs was pointless and stupid, the ride over to the Bolton residence caused Troy's stomach to bubble with nerves. What was going to happen within the next ten minutes? He was terrified to discover. Reality was distant to him. The past hour seemed to be part of his imagination. But this was real. So ungodly real.

"Go." Aaron grunted as he held the handle of the door, his knuckles white with rage.

Their eyes met for a brief and shattering moment. Hatred. That was all Troy could see and he felt himself soften, halt his struggles and succumb to a depression. What had he done? Never before had Aaron been this angry at his brother. He wouldn't give Gabriella up in a second, but was this really what he wanted? A wedge had formed between them, and he believed it would be impossible to repair. "Aaron…" Troy croaked, but his brother's navy eyes narrowed.

"You've really fucked up this time." He shook his spiked head like the captive he was holding was dirt.

_Thump, thump_.

The eldest yanked the door open and Troy was bombarded with laughter. A sudden eerie feeling crawled up his spine when the outside world was slammed to a close. Everything about the house now seemed foreign. It didn't feel as though Troy had sprinted around bare naked when he was two years old. The thought of constructing with Legos in the family room with his brother was distant, like a dream. It didn't seem as though Aaron, Jack and Troy had murdered Lucille's favorite vase when playing football in the living room. The memory of Troy's first kiss on his leather couch was wiped from his mind. He felt as though he was stepping inside for the very first time.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in as Aaron shoved him into the kitchen, where his parents were tossing a sopping towel playfully at each other. Troy watched sadly as their world appeared to be so blissful, so perfect and he was about to smash it. He would be removed from the family; there was no denying the inevitable. This was it. The rapid pulse in his heated veins almost caused him to pass out. The room became dizzy, almost hazy and his vision slipped from him. The sound of the clearing of Aaron's throat was the final beat of the death roll.

Both parents spun around with shock in their eyes as they noticed their two sons home much earlier than expected. Jack momentarily froze, shifting his gaze from a fuming Aaron to a distressed Troy. "Uhh… hey boys."

_Thump, thump_.

Lucille immediately jumped into mother mode and chucked the dirty towel onto the counter. Troy felt Aaron's palm squeeze his bicep tightly, but he could not will himself to look at his parents. He had betrayed them, over and over and over with every kiss, every touch, and every moan. The crushed eyes dropped to his average feet, finding them much easier to look at than the adults that gave him life. "What's wrong?"

Silence cast over the Bolton family. The air became thick with tension as Troy's body began to tremble. His life rushed past in his head. Judgment was here, and Troy felt as though he was standing before the pearly gates, begging for entrance. For two years he struggled to keep her a secret. Two years wasted in a blink of an eye. "Troy? Aaron? Is everything okay?"

No. It wasn't. "You'll never guess where I found your precious son." Sarcasm bled through the oldest son's voice like poison. Life was cruel, and Troy felt as though an executer had just slipped a noose around his neck. His lungs were collapsing, crashing in a pool of his organs. Worthless. He had never felt so meaningless in his life.

"Troy? Troy what is he talking about?!" Lucille rushed towards the counter, gripping her fingers against it until they bleached white. But he couldn't look at her. Not the woman who birthed him. He wouldn't be able to take her anger, her hatred. "Where were you?"

The basketball superstar didn't answer. Instead, he squeezed his eyes to a close, praying to some higher power this was a nightmare. He begged for him to wake up with a hang over in Gabriella's arms the next morning. This wasn't real; none of the objects in the room existed. Not the table cleaned table, not the sparkling refrigerator, not the cooled toaster. "Troy Alexander Bolton! Where have you been?!" Jack pushed, steadying his voice but it would not last long.

He could feel the burn of his father's stare drilling caverns into his face. "Troy's got something to tell you," Aaron spat through his teeth. "Tell them."

Seconds slowed to hours as Troy's cyan orbs suddenly lifted, tears already staining the flawless cheeks. It was now or never, and the moment was now. The secret had been spilled, and he knew his blood had gone with it. The powerful connection between father and son was overwhelming. Guilt choked his strong frame, his vulnerability revealing as he opened his mouth, a pained cry escaping before he whispered the tainted words, "I'm-dating-Gabriella-Montez."

_Thump…_

Death hung in the room as Jack's eyes furrowed in confusion. Troy's heart halted as the confession bounced off the decorated walls of the kitchen. All eyes were on the junior, judging as he grabbed his vibrating hands to keep from popping off. Jack's bright eyes suddenly darkened as he leaned his sturdy forearm towards his youngest son. "What did you say?"

"Louder." Aaron ordered, shaking his muscle furiously.

Troy sucked in a hot breath again, never once leaving his penetration from Jack Bolton. "I'm dating Gabriella Montez."

Jack froze, a rigid breath huffing from his mouth. Troy watched as time stopped momentarily. A serpent wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze mercilessly. The room whirled and he was certain if Aaron was not grasping so tightly, he would have crashed to the ground. All his life, he had been taught that the Montezs were evil. That they were not worth air. Troy had just smashed everything he ever learned from his father. "What?!" Jack's shock bled through his dark voice, and Aaron's head snapped to Troy one more time.

"Louder." He demanded, and finally whatever fuse was in Troy's chest exploded.

"I'M DATING FUCKING GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

Saturnine fell as Troy's chest heaved in desperation. Lucille's horrified hand cupped her mouth, yet Jack's visage turned hard. Aaron released his hold, which almost caused Troy to tumble to the ground, but the lock on his procreator's eyes gave him strength to stand. Tears swam down his cheeks and Jack placed a trembling arm on the hard table for support. "You're dating…"

"I found them at some house on Angel Drive. Apparently they own it and they go there when Troy claims he's 'at Chad's'." Aaron tattled as though his younger brother ate the last cookie or something much less severe event.

Lucille's suddenly ravenous eyes shot to her youngest, "You've been lying about where you've been?!"

Troy finally ripped his stare away from his stone father and felt even more cries surface. He had never wanted to disappoint his mother; they always seemed to have another connection that the rest of the family didn't understand. He let her down; he deceived her without a second thought, "I'm sorry. Mom… I'm so sorry I lied…"

"How long has this been going on?!" Jack seethed through his teeth like some wild animal.

Troy sucked in a hot breath, "Two years and three months."

Jack slapped his hand onto the stiff surface with fire in his eyes. Troy momentarily jumped backwards in fright, that maybe his father was going to attack him. Even Aaron's cold face had melted into terror at the fuming man before them. A hole railed through his stomach and he felt as though someone was pounding a dagger into his chest, "YOU'VE BEEN DATING A MONTEZ FOR TWO YEARS? ESCAPING TO SOME RANDOM ASS HOUSE AND LYING TO US?!"

"It's Sharpay's parent's lake house." Troy muttered as though it might make the situation less of a blow.

"You've been sneaking around, Troy!" Lucille scolded, although tears had tainted her eyes. "Going somewhere without parental supervision with a girl!"

"Mom…"

"A MONTEZ, TROY? JOSE MONTEZ'S DAUGHTER?!" The lawyer in him was revealing itself as he took a rumbling step forward.

Strength finally began to build within Troy's left breast, and hearing his lover's name release from his father's deadly throat was enough to send him into a defense, "Who cares who she is?!" Troy shouted back, his fists balled with anger.

"It doesn't matter who she is Troy, you've been lying to us!" Lucille yelled, though the words were unheard by any of the Bolton men.

"MY SON AND HIS DAUGHTER?! TROY! HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED TO A WORD I'VE SAID?!" Jack spat, the house violently shaking in his wake. But Troy would not give up now. His adrenalin was already pumping and he couldn't slip into acceptance that his father was right. He loved Gabriella too much for that. Yes he was on the brink of being disowned, but he would never sacrifice his heart for something he did not truly believe in.

"All the words you've said have been stupid Dad! They're human beings, just like us! They're not different!" Troy threw his arms up to add to the effect of the volume elevation of his voice. "What's the difference of me dating Gabriella or Sharpay?!"

"SHARPAY'S FATHER IS NOT JOSE MONTEZ!" His father roared, the windows of the house cracking in his fury.

"WHO CARES?" Troy shouted, unable to control his anger any longer. Not just from this night. It was from the grudge that had carried through him for two years, the pressure of keeping a secret finally burst. Nothing else mattered besides standing up for his love. The fear of being cast from the family slipped from him, and he acted on his heart, not his head. Aaron and Lucille disappeared from his vision and all he could see was his mentor, his coach, his father. The man who spent hours with him but didn't know anything about him.

"I CARE! HE'S JOSE MONTEZ!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! ALL OF YOU ARE!" Troy screamed, his entire frame shaking uncontrollably.

"DON'T YOU TALK THAT WAY TO ME!" Jack raged, pointing his furious hand in his youngest son's direction.

Troy's eyes became snake like, darkening with a midnight storm that circled the rings of his irises. Hatred spilled over every inch of his skin, tainting him in some unknown trance that he could not escape from. His reflexive instincts were controlling his impulses. "I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU TELL ME! I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS-OLD AND I'M A BIGGER MAN THAN YOU EVER WILL BE!"

With that, the fiery basketball captain spun on his heels and stomped towards the door of his basement. Life rushed past him in a haze as he stepped away from his family, his kin. Power rippled through him as he placed a hand on the frigid door knob to his room. "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I'M YOUR FATHER DAMMIT!"

The inferno of his eyes shot death through the space between them as Troy glared ruthlessly at his bloodline. His heart clenched in rebellion as he ripped the basement door open. His jaw was set and his body rigid with mutiny. "Yeah? Then start acting like one." He shot before slamming the door to a close and racing towards his room in the darkness.

* * *

The house was black as she stepped in at the air was dense with hatred. She didn't even have to be told that her parents had already been informed on the ride over to her house. The feeling of the oxygen choked against her skin to the point of breathlessness. The foreign sensation of the home was enough for her heart to stop beating as Adrienne slammed the front door to a close. It reminded her greatly of a horror movie, where the killer could leap out from the shut closet or snatch her ankle from beneath the floorboard. Moments passed away like years and it wasn't until she heard pounding on the steps that she realized another presence was suddenly in the entrance to the doomed house.

"Ella?! Drien? What's going on?!" Anna's frantic voice sliced into her aroused ears. She could hear everything. The beat of her rapid heart, Adrienne's furious breath, Anna's confusion pouring into her. "Mom and Dad sent Luke home."

"Go upstairs Anna." Adrienne ordered, her monotone voice sending shivers down the junior's spine. However, Gabriella refused to reveal weakness and continued to stare blankly towards the kitchen, towards her judgment. The pitter-patter of the youngest daughter's footsteps surrounded Gabriella, The finally emotion of failure waving over her slim body. She exposed the secret by leaving the note in an obvious place. This was her fault, and she was moments away from being punished. Yet she still refused to bow to the Montez family.

"Gabriella?! I don't understand…" Anna attempted to talk to the prisoner, but Gabriella's tone was distant when she spoke.

Adrienne did not touch her, but Gabriella knew that darting towards the stairs was not an option, "Your sister has turned her back on us." The eldest informed which caused no change from the one being accused. She could feel Anna's bug eyes on her now and listened to the sound of a tight gasp. Realization dawned on the smallest face but Gabriella refused to glance anywhere else but her trial.

"Gabriella…"

"Go upstairs An…" Gabriella whispered, but her voice sounded horse. "I don't want you to see this."

"You should have thought about that before you royally fucked up." Adrienne hissed in her ear like a ghost, but Gabriella never flinched. She knew Adrienne was trying to weaken her, make her crack. However, the middle Montez had become strong in her love's separation. A month ago she may have been sobbing uncontrollably, but the break up proved that there was nothing worst than being without Troy. If she was about to go down, she was going to drown fighting, thrashing until her energy weakened her.

There was no more waiting. Gabriella knew that the time had come. Her life swirled around her in a haze as she began to march through the blackness; the shadows cast a dangerous appearance over her tight face. Both sisters were at her heels, like the angel and the devil on her shoulders. The room shook as she took one step through the threshold of the kitchen door, breathing evenly through her nose and she was revealed to her parents seated grimly at the table. Maria's head was in her trembling hand and Jose's eyes were locked onto the mahogany. Her mother glanced up at the sound of her entrance but her father never flinched.

Silence thundered through the room. The tension heightened to unbearable levels and it made her want to scream. She wanted her punishment. She wanted to be told she was hated. Gabriella had been hiding for two years, cowering from this moment. She did not want to shield herself any longer. She wanted to shout her love to the world. The clock on the wall ticked tauntingly, and Gabriella was about to say something before another deep voice halted her.

"You two go upstairs," Jose growled, Gabriella's eyes never leaving him even in the intimation. "I want your sister alone."

"Dad…" Adrienne began just as Anna protested as well.

"Now." He breathed evilly which immediately sent the two sprinting towards the stairs, away from the blood bath that was about to occur.

Gabriella never showed weakness as she felt her mother's eyes pelting into her. The air was unbearable, as though she had been drenched in poison and struggled to find cleanliness. Their mixed breaths were the only audible sound in the room, and it was driving her insane. It wasn't until Jose's hand pushed upon the table furiously, turning the tanned palm purple before he finally opened his mouth.

"Is it true?"

She had just been given the opportunity to lie. She could, it would be so easy. A story immediately conjured in her head. Troy had caught her hostage and he forced her to say those things. It would save both her ass and his. But as Gabriella stared at her father, her bloodline, she didn't want to lie anymore. This needed to be out in the open, and she did not care about the consequences. They could throw her to the streets and she would take it. Because she loved him.

"Yes."

Time froze as the answer slipped from her mouth like toxin. Her mother squeezed her eyes shut torturously and her father remained still, unmoved. Gabriella felt the build of bile in her throat, yet she would have vomited a hundred times and would have repeated the same answer. Nothing else mattered. Just Troy. Maria shook her head in disbelief, like she had never viewed her daughter before. "I can't believe this."

"He's just a boy Mom." Gabriella responded with power, though never flickering her eyes away from the shadow of her father.

"He's not just a boy Gabriella! You've been sneaking around with Jack Bolton's son," Maria glared, but this didn't matter. She would not take what her mother said to heart, she was too busy glued to her father, refusing to look at her as though she was mutated. "How long has this been going on for?!"

Gabriella chewed on the tender skin before she allowed her eyes to close momentarily. "Two years…"

"YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND WITH HIM FOR TWO YEARS?!" Maria exploded with shock as she leapt to her feet, her curves heaving in pure rage. The tint of pink in Gabriella's eyes was threatening to release the prisoners of her tears, but she sucked them in with courage. Now was not a time to break, she had to be strong. For Troy. Her parents could not see her weakness. She would not allow it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"He's just a boy." Gabriella repeated, but the outraged woman laughed manically.

"I cannot believe you would lie to us like this, Gabriella Marie." Her mother hissed venomously, fumes of hate bled through each word.

She didn't care whether her mother did or not, all she cared about was the male still as stone, "Dad?" Gabriella whispered hoarsely, the word bouncing endlessly around the thick room. Yet her pride was still intact as Jose finally raised his head, his eyes black with pure disgust as they landed upon her. Gabriella almost jumped backwards at the sensation of terror, but found her feet were glued to the floor by some paralysis. She felt chunks of ice rip through her veins as he slowly stood.

Gabriella had upset her father on numerous occasions, much more than her sisters. She had gotten lost when she was six in a department store when attempting to search for a pair of jellies that were oh-so popular and she was scolded for an hour. At nine years old, she thought it would be a brilliant idea to ride up a hill with no hands on her bike, which caused her to crash painfully. Jose raised his voice at how stupid she was for making a poor choice that could have gotten her injured. The night she discovered Troy's smoking habit, she had gotten into a ravenous fight about tagging along to a water park. But never had Gabriella seen his body tremble inflamed as he was.

The earth rumbled with each step he took to close the distance between them. Gabriella's lungs popped as she lifted her knives towards him, watching as he loomed over her threateningly. Fear should have coursed through her, but she managed to steady herself by crossing her thin arms and penetrating frost through her dark orbs in a way that would make her lover proud.

"I have nothing to say to you," He spat before the thin moustache twitched.

His shoulder rammed into hers as he passed his middle daughter without another word. Gabriella finally allowed her lids to close and felt the scorch of her tears pound in the back of her vision. The echo of his footsteps began to fade before she finally opened her eyes again to watch her mother follow after him, "Jose!"

Whatever strength Gabriella had possessed suddenly slipped from her as she was empty in the black room. Her knees became weak and crashed to the floor, a sob immediately bubbling through her throat on impact. Her hands cradled her throbbing head and she finally let herself succumb to the defeat…

Fate had interfered with her life once again, shattering her world into a million tiny pieces…


	32. Hero to Fugitive

**A/N: Just so everyone kinda has a heads up and where I'm at, I have six more chapters left of this story, including this one. So I really hope you enjoy these next couple! And I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your amazing reviews and for reading!**

**And don't forget to vote at the fanfiction awards on Live Journal. There are some amazing stories that have been nominated and they truly need the attention they deserve. So you can head over to the **http:// community .livejournal. com/ intothelines/ **(without the spaces) and vote!

* * *

**

Troy had relieved stress in many different ways. Previously in his life, if an incident pulled at his body to the point of tension, Troy would immediately whip out a tobacco filled cigarette. After his habit had been kicked, he turned to making out with his girlfriend which eventually led to passionate love sessions to ease his pain. He binged in waffles just before a test or a basketball game. Anything to take his mind off of what was occurring was enough for Troy. But one sure cure for any emotionally stained situation involved an orange sphere and a wire rim shining down from above.

It was one of those days in May when the sun scorched down on Troy's shirtless body which made him feel like he was bathing in the middle of July. The blacktop rose heat to his salty skin which was now drenched in a thick coat of sweat. His feet danced across the court as his best friend dribbled the basketball, driving towards the net but Troy was too fierce. He snatched the possession away and railed towards the hoop. He shot easily, watching the ball swish effortlessly into the rim.

If there was one good thing about Troy's problems, it was that he had his game.

"Have they… have they talked to you since?" Chad panted as he collapsed onto his knees. Troy's on breath was staggered; however whatever adrenaline dump that had overdosed this past weekend caused his energy to heighten. His feet patted with experience as he shifted the ball through his legs like an anxious little boy.

"Not really. I've stayed in my room the whole weekend except when I've had to take a piss or a shower. I ran into Aaron once and I think he said something like, 'you traitorous douche bag, take your shit somewhere else'. Whatever." Troy shrugged as though it didn't bother him, even though the separation from his family was eating away at his intestines.

It was Sunday, and this was the first hour that Troy had stepped out of the hell of his basement. Shock had overwhelmed him that finally the secret had been revealed to the world. Troy had spent the entire day yesterday and that morning cooped up in his room like some prisoner. For the first time in his life, he praised the gods for finals that would be approaching at the end of the month, or he would have been utterly bored senseless. His phone was exploding with worried calls and texts from his friends, but he refused to answer unless by some miracle his love managed to discover a loophole in contacting him. Neither wanted to risk anymore than they already had, so Troy was not only suffocated in his room, but he was also deprived of his girlfriend.

Needless to say, Chad's call to come save him had been a godsend. Troy called to an unknown listener that he was going to Chad's, but he was certain no one was interested. Or no one could decipher the tangled web of lies that he was trapped into. "It's stupid." Chad commented randomly before Troy's bright eyes rolled.

"Yah think?" He didn't even attempt to shield his sarcasm as he leapt fluidly into the air once again to make his basket.

"I just don't get it." Chad shook his tight curls which were bundled together in a low ponytail.

Sweat soaking his hair dribbled between Troy's sculpted pectorals. "You know, I haven't gotten it for two fucking years."

"You holding up okay?" Chad asked warily, probably more concerned with whether Troy was secretly puffing pack after pack of cancer sticks.

The basketball star shrugged before once again dribbling the ball like a second nature. "It's kinda like a weight's been lifted, you know? It sucks like hell, the whole being shunned part, but I don't know. It's been going on for so long…"

"I don't get it." His best friend replied stupidly.

Troy sighed before lifting the spheroid up and spun it easily upon the tip of his finger. It was difficult to describe how he was feeling and words had never been one of Troy's forte. "You know like… when you broke your arm in second grade because you climbed that tree and fell?"

Chad glared ruthlessly at his best friend before his chocolate cheeks flooded in embarrassment. "You said we'd never talk about that again."

He chuckled before he chucked the basketball in his direction, almost catching him off guard. "Well after like… a couple hours the pain had gotten so bad that it began to numb. Habituation, you know? That's what it feels like. I've been fighting with this shit for so long that I don't give a fuck anymore," Troy ran a steady hand through his chestnut shag before flashing his cyan irises at Chad. "If they want me out, I have a bag packed."

Chad froze in his spot, black eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly the ground was much more interesting than looking at his fellow teammate. He kicked a loose stone on the gravel with his basketball high-tops and took a shaky breath. It was as though speaking the words would make them more definite, though he hadn't revealed the secret that his black duffle bag was already filled with excess clothes and a few of his other belongings. "Um… if they make me pick… or ignore me… I'm moving out."

The dark jaw unhinged in pure shock. Troy felt a sudden swell of almost embarrassment as Chad looked at him as though he had just said he was going away to Afghanistan. He nervously scratched the back of his neck before clearing his throat, to instigate the silence to be finished. "Dude… where the hell are you gonna go?"

Troy shrugged his bare shoulders. "1228. Shar's parents have been this oblivious to us being there, if I move in they won't give a shit. She offered it up like a year ago, but that's when know one knew."

Chad shook his head in disbelief, which caused sweat specks to fly every which way. "Dude… you know that if you ever need a place to crash, my parents will take you in a heartbeat… right?"

He felt a swell gratitude in his heart before glancing bashfully at the floor. Chad had been there since the beginning for him, and he prayed that his best friend knew he would return the favor in a second. But just listening to the idea that he had a cushion was comforting to his tormented mind. "You serious, man?"

His brown hand rose, flexing his slippery biceps and smirked in the child-like manner they always had when they were little. "You can take the couch anytime you want."

Once again, a rush of thankfulness flooded through Troy as he clasped Chad's palm and they pulled together into a "manly" hug. But Troy held onto him desperately, clinging to any part of his childhood that did not revolve around a tangled lie. Countless times he had covered for him. Chad had opened his arms to acceptance when he first informed him he was going after the enemy. He had been Troy's rock, his anchor and supported him in every decision ever made. "I'm sorry Chad… you know… for dragging you down like this."

Chad rolled his eyes, but still clung to him. Troy didn't care if he appeared weak or girly; it was a brotherly bond that could not be beat by anything or anyone. "Hey… if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be with Tay right now..."

Troy looked over his shoulder at the steaming ground and sighed. "Yeah… but if you weren't friends with me… there wouldn't be a division to keep you guys apart."

"Don't say that Troy. We're all in this together dude… all of us."

Finally, Troy let go and smirked amusedly. "You sound like a Disney movie."

"Walt's my man!" Chad exclaimed before reaching for the bumpy ball once again. "But dude… are we gonna be sappy or are you gonna try to kick my ass?"

With that, a sincere smile plastered over Troy's mouth as he snatched the ball easily from his best friend, he bolted towards the rim. His expert fingers fluidly completed the flawless lay-up, smirking cockily at Chad's pouting face. "With my eyes closed dude… with my eyes closed."

* * *

It had been two days since Gabriella left the safety of her room other than occasional bathroom breaks and a cold shower. She was getting antsy at the lack of contact, besides the hourly visits from her younger sister who didn't seem to be hiding her support for the middle child. Gabriella was too petrified to venture into the house, in the case that her father might finally blow whatever aggression he had towards her into the air. Never before had she feared him as much as she did presently. She believed he was like a time bomb, ready to burst when the fuse ran to a stop. Her older sister made no effort to speak with her, but she didn't have much faith. Gabriella had betrayed her family; her entire life that had been devoted to hating him had now crumbled. She was surprised they hadn't ordered her to the streets already.

She rolled her slender body over in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut and attempted to force herself into a slumber. A million thoughts were zooming through her head at once. Tomorrow was the first day at school where the secret will be released. It both frightened and excited her. Would she be pummeled to a pile of dust by the seniors? Would her friends be able to speak to each other? Would everyone shun her?

Would she be able to hold Troy's hand in public?

Gabriella shuttered at the thought, but not a bad shake. A pleasurable tremble. The kind that anxiously awaited the moment for her to do so. She couldn't deny the daydreams that had consumed her these past few days in prison. That maybe she could smirk happily as Troy waltzed her around the hallway, all girls' eyes narrowed in hatred because she had him. The fantasy of prancing with Troy until he dropped her off at a class and kissing her cheek sweetly seemed to blind her from the truth that tomorrow was going to be a nightmare she could not escape from.

Finally, she threw herself so she stared blankly at the painted ceiling, eyes bright and shining and realized sleep would not come anytime soon. With a sigh, she tossed back her warm covers and patted on the ground until her small frame crouched by the closed door. She pressed her ear against it warily, listening for any movement, and then pushed the door open before creeping through the first loft. Her dark orbs darted warily back and forth, just incase the family had set booby traps whilst she was in her room. Gabriella tip-toed aimlessly, and she was about to enter the sparkling bathroom before a crack of light shined onto her bare feet.

It came from her parent's room.

A brick settled in her tiny stomach. They were up… talking. Not once had either parent acknowledged her existence except when her mother left her foot. There was no denying what the topic of conversation would be. She should have turned the other way or entered the bathroom, but temptation to eavesdrop was too high. After she shifted her eyes nervously, Gabriella curved her body so her arched back was brushing against the wall. She felt like a crook in her own household.

But the sound of her mother's voice was crystal clear and cemented her in place, "…don't know how to handle this."

The sound of her father's exasperated sigh made shivers race up her spine. "I don't know what to do. Can we punish her?"

"Do you want to? Jose… if we ban her from seeing him, she's just going to want to sneak around more," Maria pointed out, she imaged her mother sitting up with a book in her lap and her father's newspaper propped between his tight fingers as well. "We can't tell her who she can and cannot date."

"I don't want Jack Bolton's son in my house." Jose growled, which made Gabriella cringe in pain. It was unfair that he was judging Troy based off of what he believed who his father was. Rivalries were heightened far too terribly for Jose to ever accept Jack, but Gabriella had a tiny hope in her chest that maybe he would be able to see Troy as his own person, instead of his blood.

"Then what do you expect to do Jose, kick her out?!" Maria was slightly hysterical at the suggestion. A rush of love swam through her. Her mom may have hated her male choice, but at least she wasn't being unreasonable. Gabriella felt her arms tremble at the thought of her mother possibly accepting who she was dating. Not agreeing with it, but accepting.

"No! But I don't want Troy Bolton in this household!" Jose was fighting with a yell, but struggled to remain slightly calm since there were slumbering girls under the roof.

Gabriella could hear the rattle of her own breath as she gripped the paint behind her with fury. A cry of happiness threatened to escape her throat. Yes, they hated Troy, but they may not be shoving her broke on the streets. She should have had more faith in her family than she previously thought. "I don't want him here anymore than you do, but Jose… I think if she's going to be here, he is too. If not… then they're going to go to that house again. And god only knows what they've been doing there for two years."

"I don't even want to think about it." Jose huffed, and Gabriella felt guilt in knowing that she and Troy had made much more than cookies at Heaven.

"I'd rather keep an eye on him here than send her someplace else," It was shocking how logical Maria was being compared to Friday night, but Gabriella assumed that it was the shock that had consumed her that evening. "Even if Jack is a…"

"Jackass? Maybe it's the fact that I would hate him… that's the only reason she is dating him," Jose commented. "She's always done things just to spite me."

"I don't believe this would have lasted for so long," Maria responded. For a moment, Gabriella's terror soared through her as the light flickered off, but she listened to the rustle of the sheets to prove that one of them was nestling into their bed. "Gabriella's stubborn… she's not going to cave to us without a fight. Especially if she really cares about him."

"Don't make me throw up." Jose growled.

"We're going to have to speak to her eventually." Maria reminded which lifted Gabriella's heavy heart, even if her parents despised her at the moment.

"How about when she dumps the fucking boy?"

Gabriella could practically hear her mother's eyes roll. "Jose!"

"I'm sorry but… just the thought of my girl with…_him_. I bet it was all the fucker's idea." Jose dangerously accused. Gabriella's anger began to swirl again. How dare he blame the situation on Troy! They were both guilty of the assumption. Together they had developed a decision and she was not forced to do anything against her wishes.

"Jose, stop it. Gabriella's made a good point. He's just a boy. You can't let him control you." She cooed before silence was cast between them, and Gabriella realized it was her cue to leave them in peace.

On the plus side, they didn't hate her and would eventually speak with her. On the negative, this did not change the fact that they despised her one and only love. Or change that she would have to face the entire school's judgment in less than twelve hours.

Fantastic.

* * *

There was a bizarre feeling treading through the halls of East High that Monday. It felt as though he was walking on a crystal surface and if he did not press his converses delicately onto the floor, the entire world would shatter beneath his feet. If he squeezed his trembling palm around his lock too hard, chaos would explode into the already tense atmosphere. The possibility of his fingers crushing a pencil might instigate gunshots throughout the high school, and it was only second hour.

Troy Bolton was used to being in the spotlight. Ever since it was discovered that he was a superstar on the basketball court when he was eight years old, there was no denying that parents lingered their eyes on him more than the other boys. Once puberty matured his voice and his penis, yet left his skin in a flawless state, girls all batted their lashes to catch his precious attention. As the timeline of his life progressed, high school caused half the students to wish desperately to be acquainted with him. Even on enemy sides, longing looks were cast to be the famous Troy Bolton.

Yet… the drills of eyes into his body that Monday morning were too much to handle.

The shrill of the passing bell pierced through the air like some sort of taunting knife. Troy struggled to suppress the reflexive reaction to lift his head at the whispers that swarmed him, mimicking pesky bees. His ceruleans had found solace in staring at the ugly shade of white on the hallway floor, with the occasional scarlet paw print. He couldn't meet the assessing eyes that either softened with sympathy or hounded with judging glares. Troy pulled his black physics folder to his chest tighter, pressing the cotton of his baseball-style shirt to his skin before trudging into the hallway, where he was immediately impounded with critics and whispering assumptions.

Troy wanted all of them to fuck off.

Gossip spread like wildfire in teenagers' lives. It was so easy to become caught into the wave of texts, facebook messages, or phone calls. With the push of a button, the entire East High population had become exposed to the secret Troy and Gabriella so desperately fought to keep. Even teachers had sent him wary glances as though Troy might have internally combusted on the spot. It was prosperous, yet it still unnerved Troy that so many eyes were upon him.

In previous times, Troy would have immediately thrust a cigarette into his mouth to ease the pressure instead of shoving through the masses of students as he was currently attempting. He couldn't deny how the achy crave of the toasty taste swept through his teeth, but he was a much stronger man now. So instead, he avoided eye contact while weaving through the teenagers as he made a detour in the less threatening freshman hallway instead of risking his life down the senior as he normally would. Troy Bolton had just gone from King of East High, to most wanted fugitive.

A shadow loomed behind him and for a brief moment, Troy believed that the seniors had hunted him down and now were taking the opportunity to attack, even amongst an innocent crowd. But when Troy whipped his heavy head around, he was instead joined by both Chad and Jordan, ranks at his shoulders. A small smile of gratitude crossed his lips as Chad nodded towards him. "Hey man… hangin' in there?"

"As much as I can." Troy shrugged as the sea of freshman parted for them. It didn't matter that the enemy side was shooting dangerous glares in his direction; Troy still intimidated the younger students. His eyes finally lifted, and he caught sight of the shoulder length hair and dark skin turn to him, a casual smile grazing her lips. The view of Anna Montez actually acknowledging him was enough to get his heart into a jumpstart and he nodded in greeting back.

As they turned the corner, Troy was suddenly slammed with the tense air that swirled around the junior class all morning. No one knew how to act. When he first arrived, the entire hallway had been silent; all glancing warily at each other as though some atomic bomb might explode. Should they say something to the other side? Would they be in danger if they talked to "Montez"? What should they do? Questions had circled Troy's ears, asking for approval and guidance, but Troy had none. He himself gazed longingly at his girlfriend, praying to some higher power that he would find the courage to stride across the line and enclose her into his arms. Not a word had been said between them since she had been carried away on Friday night, and Troy was desperate to know what transpired. Nothing happened, nothing had altered because they all feared the senior's wrath if they spoke to another.

"This is eerie," Jordan whispered as though they were crossing a lion's den. Troy caught the eyes of the lost students, before his gaze finally latched onto a pair of coffee colored orbs that made his stomach summersault. The magnet in his chest sprung to life and fought with his judgment to rush to her and kiss her soundlessly. But there were seniors roaming the halls, it would have been suicide and he could not break Gabriella that way. "Dude…I don't like this…"

"You think I do?" Troy mumbled and ran a hand through the chestnut shag, never once removing his eyes from his girlfriend's. Her hair was a curtain over her navy tee, hiding her face yet here was a flash of confidence in her irises as well. Her jean shorts only gave him more of a need to run his fingers over her skin, even if it was in front of everyone.

"So who do you think is gonna crack and talk to each other first? Us or them?" Chad asked, glancing over towards where his girlfriend was discussing with Gabriella. Troy's eyes turned black as he immediately shot his face to him.

"Don't separate us," Troy growled. "Don't think like my brother."

"Sorry." Chad apologized before Troy threw his physics folder into his locker and closed his eyes, praying for the pressure in his life to just fade away. It unnerved him that the entire school was watching his every move. Couldn't they mind their own business?

"Have they said anything to you yet? You know… your parents?" Jordan questioned softly, and Troy shook his head again before gripping his French folder and then closed his locker, not wanting to spend too much time in the hallways incase of an outbreak.

"Not yet. Aaron's made smart ass comments, but he hasn't talked to me either." He slammed his skull back against the metal and allowed his eyes to linger on Gabriella's hesitant frame. Should he go over there? Was it safe for her? Would she be crucified if he grabbed her hand and led her to class? Was it too soon for any public display of affection?

A group of seniors spat in his direction as they passed, sending daggers through her faces as though he was dirt. He would be lying if he said it didn't bother him, but Gabriella was much more important than the instant popularity he held. "Dude… you don't have to wait for us if you don't want to." Chad offered with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Troy smiled in thanks before pushing off the locker and attempted to lose himself into the thread of students once again.

"What's the hurry, Bolton?" A cruel voice sounded from behind, making his stomach turn in bile as he slowly cranked his head around to watch Steve, a football player named Ian, and Miranda approaching his tense frame. If there was any noise in the hallway previously, it was silenced and every junior pressed their backs against the lockers, as though they would melt and not be accused of the crime they were guilty of.

Troy sent a quick glance to see Gabriella's eyes were widened in fright as Miranda glared mercilessly at her. He wanted to rush to her and promise nothing would ever happen, but instead his body felt like cement. He didn't even realize that Jordan and Chad and stepped beside him, ready to fight a battle that belonged to the basketball captain. "Fuck off, Steve. This has nothing to do with you." Chad threatened, but the surge of anger rushed through Troy's veins. The tension was so thick he could breathe in the scent. It poisoned his rational thoughts.

"Really? Then why are you fighting Bolton's battles for him?" Ian responded, a curl of disgust on his lips.

"He's not," The power of Troy's voice had suddenly returned as the glass beneath him rumbled when he took a defining step forward. "And you're fighting my brother's… so piss off."

If they weren't so terrified, Troy knew that he would have had encouraging cheers from his classmates. But Steve raised his eyebrows tauntingly and stepped forward as well. "I wouldn't think so you're so mighty now Bolton. You've dropped to shit."

Miranda's envious eyes once again reeled to Gabriella's. His girlfriend's yep pierced his heart as the senior's slimy hands grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the safety of her friends. An animalistic response raced through his body as she smirked evilly at the Latina. "Hey _Ella." _Miranda purred.

Troy made the motion to leap forward in hatred and revenge, but Chad grabbed his arm, for Troy was blind to the approaching teachers thundering down the hallway. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

"LET… ME… GO!" Gabriella screamed, the sound raised the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. He had to get to her. She pushed forcefully at Miranda's death clasp on her bicep, probably causing a bruise.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The shrilling sound of Madame James interrupted the brawl as her tiny body sprinted down the hallway, Matsui and four other teachers at his side. Like a child's hand in a cookie jar, the seniors pasted an innocent expression on their cheeks which made Troy's stomach curl in hatred.

"Williams! Let go of Montez!" Matsui ordered, his non-threatening face actually appeared ravenous and filled with anger. Miranda released her prisoner, who immediately jumped away and flew her eyes towards Troy as Zeke leapt from the depths of the observers and pulled Gabriella back to safety. A surge of jealousy rushed through his fluids that he wanted to be the one to hold Gabriella's panting body. "I will see no more of this or ALL of you are getting detention, you understand me?!"

The three older classmen nodded, the ceruleans never leaving Gabriella's wide eyes. He wanted to promise her he'd be there, but the words could not form through the stillness of the hallway. "There's nothing to see here! Everyone get back to class!" Madame James demanded, and the scurry of the hallway erupted. The principle approached the fuming basketball captain, but Troy never left the line of love between him and Gabriella.

"Are you alright, Troy?" Matsui asked kindly, he had probably heard the rumor that Troy was shunned from his family.

"Fine." He muttered, craving Gabriella's body to touch.

"I think it'd be best if all three of you went to class." The principal suggested, which caused Jordan's hand to be placed on Troy's trembling shoulder as Zeke and Jason formed a guard around Gabriella and led her away, but her eyes never left his.

"Thank you sir. Troy… come on man…" Chad pressed before Troy allowed his eyes to close in pain, knowing that the rest of the day was going to be a living hell.

Welcome to the life of Troy Bolton.


	33. A Round of Applause

**A/N: I normally do not dedicate chapters, but this one I must. I dedicate this to PelMel and Less Than Perfect for obvious reasons ;) Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

**

Three days had passed. Three days of spits, threats, and mockery. Everything was more like a blur than actual reality. Walking through the hallways had been more like fighting through the jungles of Vietnam. The threat Principal Matsui inflicted could only contain so much. Teachers were prowling the battle zones between passing time, to be sure that no blood was spilt on the already dirty floors. But they could not stop the jokes, the comments, and the insults that were slipped beneath breaths as the two passed. Nothing seemed to brighten the mood, especially since the two lovers were too afraid to breathe the same air as each other. They hadn't conversed since the secret had been spilled apart from a five minute text conversation, and it was ripping both apart at the seams of their hearts.

"Hey guys." Troy weakly greeted as he slid easily into the seat at the rounded table of the cafeteria. The event of lunch seemed so similar, yet so different at the same time. He sat with the same jock friends that he always had, at the same peanut butter sandwich that he packed every day, and still managed to remain hungry after the hour just like before. But now, tension threaded through each student that sat with him. The want to be with their forbidden classmates was now pouring out of mouth. The pound of a hundred hateful eyes burned against his skin like acid.

Chad smiled grimly at his best friend. "Hey man."

Troy scanned the table, to find it solemn and silent. Sharpay was seated between Jordan and Chad, her brown eyes shifting over to where her chocolate boyfriend was curled on the other side of the cafeteria. Beside Jordan was a stick-thin female with cascading brown waves and a caring expression. Her best friend sat next to her, a redhead named Janelle, and a junior member of the basketball team named Will. All wanted to integrate with the students labeled "Montez", but all knew it was far too deadly to instigate the idea. Not until they had gotten Troy's okay.

And the basketball captain didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do.

On one hand, he wanted to be with her. To be able to slip his warm hand into hers and lead her through the mass of students to get to class. He prayed to be able to hold her in front of the world. Nothing seemed more of a desire than to be able to display his love for her in the crowd. Yet, Troy was afraid. Petrified that the seniors would rally and massacre the two if seen in contact with the other. The thought of what occurred Monday rattled his brain. Troy didn't want Gabriella to be in the clutches of Miranda again, or worse, his brother.

"How are you feeling?" Janelle asked caringly. It was nice to have someone outside of his tight knit of friends who was more concerned with Troy's wellbeing than whether or not there would be a party on Saturday night. Her short hair tickled her bare shoulders, the yellow beater against her pale skin glowed in the bright light. With the temperature rising in anticipation for summer, girls were beginning to wear less clothing. Troy himself was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a navy shirt.

He shrugged, frowning at the paper bag that never seemed to change, no matter how hard he wished for it. "I'm hangin' in there."

"What about her? Is she okay?" The brunette's creamy brown eyes sparkled in the lighting as she questioned him. Troy felt his tight jaw tremble at the thought of not contacting her for so long. He slammed his chin against his palm to control the vulnerability revealing itself. Gabriella was being strong for him by battling against the attacking seniors, so he needed to be strong for her and not unmask weakness.

"I haven't…" The pitch of his voice was much higher than normal as a result of excruciating pain from lack of her. Troy cleared his throat while staring at the tiny girl's soft face. "I haven't talked to her…"

Sympathetic looks were sent between the lunch table. "If there's anything I can do…" She offered sweetly.

Troy gave her a small smile in gratitude. "Thanks Olivia. I just… God…I need… I need to talk to her…"

"Then get up off your fucking ass and talk to her so you can get us out of this shit." Sharpay hissed, her high cheekbones pulled back with fury as she drilled her pained eyes onto him. Troy sighed distressed and ran a palm through his bangs.

"It's not that easy Shar…"

Her face turned to stone as she glared ruthlessly at him. "Yes it is… you're just being a scared little pussy."

"Sharpay, seriously? We're all hurting, not just you!" Chad scolded, but Troy felt his heart surge at the comment. She was right.

"I can't just… I mean…" The brunette eyebrows narrowed as his mind began to crank in a motion. His eyes glassed over in realization. "I…"

It suddenly dawned upon him that they had not spoken for so long. And what was holding him back? A couple of threats to slash his car? A few promises his face would be mutated? All were words, ideas that were planted into his head and made him fear for his own safety and Gabriella's. But what were a few bruises, compared to the countless hours without her? He had gone two years without her. He was tired of waiting, tired of deprivation of his heart.

He had to talk to her. Fuck the rest of the school.

Troy's eager eyes immediately scanned the chattering lunch room, like hawk on the hunt. His gaze crossed over every face, every nose, every sound of laughter in search of the one that made his toes curl and his stomach jump with delight. Yet, he was unsuccessful in finding her. The lunchroom seemed dull, lifeless. Troy's pulse railed into his wrist as he whipped his head desperately around to find her. It didn't matter that the school was present; he would have held her until the world crumbled. There was a physical jolt in his intestines that needed her touch, her voice, her scent. It was more powerful than any whiff of cigarette could induce. Troy's palms shook violently as he realized she wasn't amongst the students. "Where is she?"

Almost as if on cue, the scarlet doors across the cafeteria ripped opened and revealed his tear-stained girlfriend heaving dangerously, pounding her stare at him with fire in her brown irises as the school fell silent.

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

She felt the pressure of five days bubble beneath her chest as she attempted to scamper away from the ambush that had cornered her on the first story mere minutes before lunch commenced. Her lungs could not grasp on the thick air that circulated through the school and the wind flew at her white mini skirt as her mile legs bolted towards the stairs. The two seniors, whom she didn't even know the names of, skidded in front of her fuming frame. They were both wearing skinny black jeans and one had a lip piercing on his pale face. Her heart wildly hammered against her breast as she backed slowly away, adrenaline and rage rushing through her veins.

Neither was physically harming her, but she could see the hatred through their gray irises and knew that hurtful insults had been spitting from their months ever since she escaped English. "What's wrong? Is Bolton not letting his slut talk to other guys? What a pussy…"

"Don't call him that." Gabriella's natural defense for her love rippled through her. She was able to handle the name bashing when they called her "Bolton's slut", but when it came to insulting Troy, she would show no mercy.

It was the same routine over and over ever since the secret had been spilled. An upper classman would approach her with ranks on their sides as support, and taunt her pitilessly. Every passing period had developed into a rush to the next class, and Gabriella was tired of it. Zeke, Jason, and her other friends had made the effort to surround her during the critical times, but they couldn't constantly attend to her every need. Gabriella had actually taken her bag from period to period in order to dodge the inevitable confrontation. She had not seen her boyfriend since Monday, for being within fifty feet of each other was suicidal.

She was tired of this raging war that never ended. Most of all, she was sick of avoiding the one person who mattered most.

"Oh… we're _real_ scared." Lip-ring boy mocked before smirking spitefully. Gabriella's breath came in short gasps as he slowly backed her against the cold metal of the locker. Her ebony curls jerked as he enclosed her slender body with the sleeves of his zip up pressed above her shoulders. A sudden flashback blinded her as she was stripped back to the night Troy rescued her from the hellish party. The feeling of helplessness overcame her…

No. She would not bow to these assholes.

Fright coursed through her blood until she realized that this was not going to stop. Avoiding the conflict was only going to increase the aggression of the older students and she had enough of it. The boy curled his grin up with triumph of terrifying her, until a rush of loathing soared through Gabriella. Finding some unknown strength, she slammed her palm upon his weak shoulder, momentarily catching him off guard, and jabbed her knee straight to the groin.

"Fuck you all." Gabriella sneered with ice pouring from her black irises.

The boy howled painfully and cupped his throbbing crotch, allowing Gabriella to duck beneath his arm and sprint towards the stairs, "You're gonna pay for that bitch!" He screamed after her, the cuss echoing down the hallway before Gabriella threw her head back to watch him double over in agony, but she couldn't stop now. The magnet in her chest pulled too harshly.

As her flip flops flapped against the floor, lingering eyes in classrooms pelted upon her. The spotlight was too much, and suddenly everything seemed impossible to handle. The gossiping whispers, the purposeful trips, the deathly glares, everything exploded in aversion. She despised her classmates for punishing her innocent heart. Grudges were being formed against the teachers who treated her like glass. And most of all, she hated her furious family who were too selfish to comprehend that she was in love with Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton.

As she raced through the hallways, Gabriella realized that nothing else mattered but Troy Bolton. The world could shun her and she would not blink hesitation. She could have been sentenced to exile forever and she would have embraced the punishment. Gabriella would have endured Chinese water torture, yet she every second would have been worth the pain if she could be in Troy Bolton's arms for one more minute. The universe could watch, or no one could witness their love, but nothing else was important. She had waited two years to prove to everyone he was hers, and the moment had finally arrived as she thrust the double doors of the cafeteria open.

Silence immediately cast over the chattering students as the cold air rushed past her. She heaved desperately, searching for the two brilliant blues she had fallen for so long ago. Each face held a different expression, like the pads of a fingerprint that did not have a twin. Yet there was something similar about each, no one breathed as Gabriella's orbs locked on his piercing cobalt, passion radiating from across the room.

The world stopped rotating as she took a defining step forward, the longest stride she had ever taken in her life. The muteness was overcome by the pulsating blood through her ears as her opposite foot then connected with the floor, a thunderous sound raging beneath her step powerful enough to knock out all of Albuquerque. The glass on the enormous windows almost shattered with the love that could not be contained. With every step she took forward, the watching faces faded in the distance until all she could see was him. Nothing else. The distance between them seemed to be too much for her aching heart so she suddenly began to pump her legs harder, faster to get to him. Troy swung his strong calves from the red seat and entered the aisle she was sprinting down, waiting for her. Lust, love, desire and need were blended into those ceruleans as Gabriella pelted towards her lover.

With all eyes upon them.

Hot tears spilled down her soft cheeks, yet she didn't know if they were out of frustration of the hell they were lodged in, or of happiness that she was finally proving to the world that he was hers. Gabriella raced past each table, gaining speed until her heart finally reached its destination. She threw her arms around his sturdy neck, immediately feeling the crush of her bones as his bulging muscles contracted her against his stone chest. No one spoke, no one breathed as every judgmental eye pounded upon the two lovers, but Gabriella didn't care. All she was focused on was the way electric energy surged through her nerve endings when his fingers brushed her lower back.

For two years she had craved for this moment, the second she was in Troy's arms with the world staring. Gabriella's body was trembling, shaking violently but Troy held her with such an emotion that proved he wasn't going to let her go. Not for anything. She gripped the back of his navy shirt tight and he squeezed her orange tube top. The only way she could get any closer would be if she was inside his skin. His warm palm stroked down her spiraled locks, soothing both her and himself. Gabriella couldn't deny the sensation of the spotlight was eerie, yet his arms brought comfort that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

After what seemed like… well… forever, Troy brought his stunning head around so he could gaze into her pink rimmed eyes. She choked, letting the small squeak of a sob pierce through the silence before Troy glanced over her head towards the opened doors, than back down at her with endearment. "You wanna get out of here?" He mumbled lovingly.

The thought process suddenly clicked when she realized he was asking if she wanted to ditch school with him.

She was already in heaps of trouble, but that was it. Her life had never been about following rules, so why start now? Gabriella nodded her head fiercely. "Please…" She whispered back.

Troy could have kissed her, but Gabriella knew that there was no point. Why give the cafeteria the show they were begging for? Instead, he cupped each side of her thin neck and pulled it to his chin, an act that was no means "adorable", but Gabriella felt a rush of sparks as she closed her eyes, inhaling the tension that was building through the air that the eyes upon them.

"Come on…" He coaxed, reluctantly pulling away from her and Gabriella was immediately slammed with the empty feeling of his body against hers. His chestnut bangs flicked out of his spheres as he motioned towards the door. She avoided shifting her gaze to the side to meet the growl that was coming from the opposite Bolton's throat with his friends. She knew the seniors were fighting with their natural instincts to pounce, probably because they were in shock that a Montez and a Bolton made contact with one another.

Suck on that.

Without another word, Troy marched a weave through the deadly tables that either had bright grins of happiness upon them, or murderous glares. Gabriella was at his heels, though they were not making physical contact anymore. Again, Gabriella refused to allow the observers to get what they desired. Troy's mouth was tight and nailed shut, his head narrowed on the opened doors as whispers began to snowball around them. Gabriella's initial reaction was to reach out and grip his arm for support, but he was being strong, so she must be as well. No matter how much it pained her, she could not succumb to their needs.

"Yeah… keep walking bitches." Someone seethed, but neither turned their heads to meet the stares. Gabriella could feel the air rotate in a cyclone of fury.

"You go guys." Another voice encouraged and threw out their hand to slap, but neither Troy nor Gabriella made a motion towards him. They were robotic in their movements, for they had to be. Emotion could not be on either face, for they had just put themselves in the most vulnerable position ever. Yet, Gabriella was content with the hug. Regret wasn't possible after so much hatred had been staged between the two.

They made it to the threshold of the cafeteria, and the sole of Troy's foot made one step over the barrier between the hallway and the lunch room, when a foreign sound rippled through the air. It caused both to stop and glance warily at each other. For the first time since Gabriella burst through the scarlet doors, the eyes of the students shifted right below the balcony. Standing alone among the watchers was a single basketball player with his hands clasped together. He opened his chocolate palms before smashing the palms together in a clap.

A sudden burst of love exploded between both hearts as Chad's applause increased speed and intensity. She relished in the feeling of being cared about as Sharpay and Jordan rose simultaneously, joining in the suicidal act. Across the room, Taylor, Jason, and Zeke all leapt to a standing position, cheering as well. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the junior class who had been the secret keepers shot up. Cheers were bouncing off the walls and Troy glanced at Gabriella with pure lust. She couldn't contain the smile that crept onto her face as her friends, the true friends of her life, parted her with encouragement and support.

It was by far the corniest thing that had ever happened in her life; however she never felt so much passion as she did at that moment when Troy's sparkle illuminated her eyes with the same emotion she contained.

With the strength of the junior class, Troy Bolton finally slung his arm around Gabriella Montez's shoulder, and led her out of the double doors. Without any secrets or lies…

The way she had always wished it would be.

* * *

"_I can't believe that bitch would have the nerve to touch your brother like that."_

"_What? Are they trying to get themselves killed? Idiots."_

"_I don't know how you can stand to look at that piece of shit everyday, Bolton."_

"Fuck!"

The swim star slammed his powerful fist against his locker and threw his skull back in torture. The poisoned words that swam around the cafeteria once his brother and the enemy left were haunting him to the point of pain. The gossip had screamed loudly, echoed across the walls were. Fights were instigated between those who supported the relationship, and those who opposed. The pressure was building, throbbing beneath his chest and he couldn't take people anymore. So he escaped the insults from the lunch room and found the solace on his own by his locker. The silence was a comforting companion.

Aaron was torn. His body was completely ripped apart by the secret that had been so altering to his life. On one hand, his father had taught them to hate the Montezs. They lived and breathed rage towards the family. Troy shouldn't have dabbled with the enemy. He knew he would be ripping the Boltons apart if he experimented. He was selfish for tearing their family to the point of silence. His father's tongue had been short and bitter ever since Friday night. Troy was to blame. He caused this rage.

And yet…

Troy was his brother. And Aaron couldn't imagine his life without him. It seemed cruel what Troy did to the family, but could Aaron really cast him out because of whom his heart picked? He wanted to, so desperately did he want to hate the basketball captain and never speak with him again. However, Troy was… Troy. And there was not an Aaron Bolton without a Troy Bolton. Could he really punish his brother for falling in love with the wrong person? Was that right?

A sound suddenly vibrated against the floor which he had slipped to. His blue eyes glanced to the side to see a pair of bare legs before him, smooth as silk calves that may have excited his hormonal instincts in happier times. She didn't say anything as her jean skirt connected with the tiles and she rested her dark head on the metal behind her. Aaron didn't want company, but if anyone went to go searching for him, he knew that Amanda was the only one who might be able to sit in his presence without him running away at top speeds. She wasn't like the other bimbos he had dated, and her company didn't make him flinch away.

They were silent for a long moment, her thin fingers threading through each other before she turned her freckle painted face in his direction. Her thin body heaved a sigh. "You know Alicia Meronian?"

Aaron's brunette eyebrows narrowed with curiosity at the random question presented. He scratched the side of his spiked hair before nervously shifting his irises from side to side in perplexity. "Erm… that chick who went to state for cross country last year?"

Amanda nodded in conformation, and suddenly the image of a slender Middle Eastern beauty matched with the name given. "She was my best friend since first grade. We used to do everything together. Go swimming at her lake, burn cookies, stay up late telling ghost stories until her mom came in to tell us to go to sleep. We were there for each other through everything." She confessed, her chocolate eyes glittering in remembrance.

He felt a tiny smile creep onto his face at the thought of Amanda so happy about something in the past; however, he didn't understand how this was important to anything at the current moment besides distracting him from his traitorous brother. "You guys must have been close."

"We were." Amanda pressed her hand to the ground until her fingertips turned white. She then shifted her hand to reach up and toy with a golden locket that glistened beneath the fluorescents.

"What happened?" He curiously asked, finding her placidness disappear as though a horrific memory swept over her.

Amanda sucked in a deep breath before her dark eyes cast upon him. "Um… she joined cross freshman year… and became friends with Molly Templeton… who was really good friends with Adrienne Montez. And I joined dance and became friends with Miranda."

It suddenly dawned upon Aaron what happened. They were ripped apart by the war, the war his family started and that affected the entire school. The depressed gaze in Amanda's eyes was enough to allow his warm palm to enclose hers, guilt ridding in his turning stomach. He did this. He and Adrienne Montez were the reason everyone was so cracked. His brother, Gabriella, and East High. "I don't even know what to… what to say."

She let out a long sigh. "You don't have to say anything, just… think about what you're going to do before you leave someone you love behind," her pink rimmed eyes lifted to meet his, a stare powerful enough to rattle his lungs. "I just don't want you to lose your best friend like I did."

* * *

The moment the black Infiniti halted in front of the expensive house, Gabriella's heart stopped beating. She stared fearfully at her horror stricken boyfriend as his ceruleans pounded upon his home as though the devil was captured inside. Sunlight spilled on the Bolton residence, glistened the hood of the sleek car. Yet Troy was a rock staring at the building in which he grew up in. "What's wrong?!" She demanded while feeling his fingers squeeze hers, begging for support.

They had agreed that escaping to Heaven would have been unwise, for they were already in enough trouble that the chance of being caught yet again would only drive them apart further. But he had made it clear that they needed to find a sanction to discuss what had occurred with each of their families, since they hadn't spoke in so long. He generously offered up his house, since Maria Montez generally arrived home earlier than his family, but panic had spread over his bronze face and made Gabriella wary. She knew her boyfriend better than she knew herself, and it was painfully obvious that something was most deficiently wrong about the house.

Troy sucked in a hot breath as he glanced at her; the beams of sun caused the illusion of a halo through the window of his car. "My grandma's birthday."

Gabriella's mocha eyes shifted nervously, confused at his random statement. "I don't get it." She stated while Troy pushed his hand into her white lap.

Once they had entered the car after dodging curious students in the hallway after their departure, Troy enclosed her tightly into his arms, allowing both of them to spill tears on each other. Gabriella couldn't deny the shaky sensations running through her after the incident in the cafeteria. Never before had they showed love on public display, and it took a toll on her body. But now she was even more terrified at the expression on Troy's face as he drilled his eyes into hers.

He swallowed whatever lump was wedged into his throat before stroking his thumb gingerly over her knuckle. "My mom took the day off to get a present for my Grandma's birthday…" Her stomach crashed to the floor as her eyes widened in fright. Immediately, her luscious curls whipped around to take in the view of the white SUV parked neatly in the shadows of the garage.

Lucille Bolton was inside the house they were about to enter. Yet Troy ripped the door open to exit the car.

Terrified, she breathed through her thin nose and shot back to him. No. There was absolutely no way she would do it. Certainly she would be crucified with a curling iron or something of that nature. This was more like a request of suicide. She couldn't go in there, not with another Bolton inside. "You can't be serious Troy! I'm not going in there! Do you want me dead?"

"She's my mom… she won't kill you." He promised, but the words were like ash that could slip away with the blow of the wind.

Gabriella shook her head vigorously. "No! I will not go in!"

They could speed away from the home and find a park or something to converse. It would be much safer and she would not end up in a pile of mush. But there was a glint of battle in Troy's piercing eyes. Strength surged through his veins as he gripped her skin tighter, the olive flesh on her hands begging to bleach. Troy had always been passionate, but the look that reflected his mood was overpowering, yet her heart lifted at the confidence and defense he held.

Troy sighed. "I'm tired of avoiding them Gab… I don't care anymore."

She knew what he was referencing, but the thought of stepping into the household with an enemy inside was sending rounds of petrified nerves shooting through her veins. "Troy…"

He fiercely let go of her hand and yanked the door open even further, heat spilling into the car. "This is my house too. I'm not letting them control my life anymore."

With that, he slammed the metal handle to a close and silence filled the cracks of the car in emptiness. She watched his navy back stride towards the looming front door. Gabriella realized she had two options. She could either watch as he disappeared and hide from Lucille Bolton, never to reach confrontation, or she could follow her love into the house and be massacred ruthlessly.

She sucked in a hot breath before jumping out of the car and chasing after her boyfriend to whatever fate was lingering inside.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you have noticed that I have been placing different events/objects/people from my other stories into this one (Example: Troy and Gabriella's cars are the same as they were in TCE). No... Olivia Walker is not going to return again, but I did make a promise that I would let her camo once.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading and your amazing reviews as always!  
**


	34. The Lion's Den

**A/N: So um... before this chapter there is something I need to discuss.**

**First of all... I just want to come out and say how unbelievably grateful I am to have amazing readers and reviewers such as yourselves. Many of you have been with me since I first started writing Can't Just Be Friends two years ago this November. But most of you have recently found me either through this story or from my last few. This authors note is geared more towards the loyal readers I've had for eight stories. You guys have been unbelievable, amazing and absolutely incredible. I can never really thank you enough. And it's only fair to you readers, the ones who have had my back for a long time, that I do share this information to you, because it would not serve you guys justice if I came out the last chapter and said this authors note. This is not because I want more reviews, in fact if you respect me at all you will not just send me a review regarding this authors note. I was debating whether or not I should not share this until the last chapter because I don't want reviews based upon this. Again, this may not be a big deal to some, but it's a very important decision that has plagued me for seven months now. And with only three chapters left of this story after this one, I can't avoid it any longer.  
**

**A lot of you have asked me what story I'm going to be posting when I'm finished with this, and the answer is that I currently am not going to be posting a new story. I'm taking a break. Hopefully by now you all know how much I love writing, but I think it's time for me to stop publishing for the time being. Originally I was going to completely stop, but instead I have decided to just step back and write on my own for awhile and maybe publish again after a break. That's a very big maybe though. Please don't think this is an irrational decision that I made up on the spot, because it's not. I've been pulled and pushed between the two sides since January. In all actuality, this story was never meant to see life, but I wanted to give it one last shot. I also did consider writing something else, a few weeks ago I began to write a sequel for one of my more famous stories (even made a banner), but after a chapter and I half I was too afraid to lose the magic of something so important to my heart.**

**I'm still going to be around the fandom, I'm still going to be reading and reviewing and enjoying Zac/Vanessa and Troy/Gabriella as much as before, but I will be on the sidelines. I'm not saying this is forever either. It may very well happen that in two weeks I crack and publish another story. But for now I believe it will be awhile until I publish anything else, if I publish anything else. I still have decisions that need to be made... but for certain I need a break. I do have another story circulating my head that I might attempt, not the sequel, but it will not be posted at least until my life slows down a bit. If it even is posted.  
**

**I will still be writing, I will NEVER stop writing, but I just feel that right now I need to step back for the time being and let the other amazing authors in this fandom have the spotlight they very well deserve.**

**I will be gone for about four days so if anyone tries to contact me, I swear I'm not avoiding you or anything. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading.  


* * *

  
**

Troy felt as though he was creeping through the lion's den as he tip toed into the house that he called his own for so many years. The warm sunlight poured in through the windows like a holy haze, yet he was still petrified. With every toe he pressed to the floor, a he felt his heart accelerate to unreadable paces. Gabriella's petite figure was at his heels and he squeezed her trembling hand tighter just to be certain that she didn't run away nor did she get lost. A slumbering giant could have been in the house and they would walk in the same hesitation. Troy was afraid of what was lurking behind each corner as he snuck towards the kitchen. It was terrifying of not being aware of his mother's presence. Then again, so was the thought of having to sneak around her as well.

Gabriella pressed her forehead to his rigid back, yet he could feel the shakes that vibrated in her wake. His blue eyes were like tunnels, for he had only one thought process running through his mind and that was the strategic method he could use to get to the basement stairs. Maybe, if his mother was on the upper level, he could slip into his sanction without her knowledge. "Careful…" Troy whispered, though it was more like a dangerous breath than his vocal cords actually functioning.

His eyes fearfully shifted as they approached the same battle zone that Troy had been in last week when he confessed to dating the woman behind him. As he reached the threshold and saw no figure inside, Troy let out a sigh of relief and his stone back loosened. The door was just a few steps away and his mother must have been upsta…

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

Troy's bronze face scrunched in a wince. Busted.

He whirled around to see his mother had sprung from the family room, her face tight with anger and her hand popped onto her hip. She was dressed in a green stripped cardigan to cover her lime colored shirt, yet it all amplified her aggression towards the seventeen year old boy. The pink lips caused a crease on her mouth. Troy cranked one eye open and could feel Gabriella squeezing behind his tight back, hiding from the older woman across the room. "Erm… hey Mama." He greeted like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Lucille's clog tapped impatiently, her pale eyes sending daggers into his direction. "Don't you 'hey Mama' me!" she scolded, and Troy could hear the ragged sound of Gabriella's fearful breaths as he clutched the cotton of his shirt move violently. "Do you realize that school doesn't get out for another hour and a half?!"

Troy glanced at the digital clock on the wall, even though he was very well aware that he was skipping school. His hand reached up and scratched the side of his chestnut shag awkwardly before he turned back to her. "Ummm… yes?"

His mother ground her teeth as though she was fighting the temptation to strangle her son. "Then what in heaven's name are you doing ho…"

But her voice suddenly died as a shift behind Troy occurred. He felt a cold ghost of where Gabriella used to be as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Her olive face was sallow and her tiny frame shuddered from the sensation of exposure. She refused to step out of the foot radius of where Troy was stationed, but it was enough so that he could view the anxiety in her blank stare. His head reeled around and shot to his mother, whom looked like she was taking in the sight of a ghost. Her green eyes were almost white with fright as she gazed upon the Hispanic beauty, like she had never seen anything so beautiful, yet so horrible in her life.

"Troy…" Lucille whispered torturously, and his heart suddenly jumpstarted as he realized what was about to occur.

His warm palm enclosed Gabriella's wrist as he leaned his dry mouth into her ear, never once flickering his stare from his mother. "Go downstairs, I'll meet you there…" Gabriella turned to him warily, as though she was afraid he might be murdered in her absence. But Troy nodded curtly and attempted to persuade her that he would be okay. Concern was laced into her stare as she remained motionless. She silently begged for him to join her and not enter the line of fire, but he had to. This mess needed to be solved, and now with his mother alone, it was a prime opportunity to speak with her. "I'll be fine… I promise…" It was as if his mother was not in the room as his fingertips brushed her knuckles. The tender touch sent rounds of spark waves through his arm and into his fragile heart, giving him the strength he needed.

Gabriella finally nodded her head slowly, allowing the black curtain of her hair drape over her soft cheeks and turned towards the basement door. He watched as she made her escape, catching her terrified eyes once more before the door finally shut and silence overtook the atmosphere. Tension once again bubbled in the air as he let out a defeated sigh. It had to be done, he had to face his mother eventually, so now was the moment to do it.

His gaze shifted to his mother's tormented frame. She didn't look angry as she had previously, but now she just seemed as though half of her was ripped off by this feud. Lucille let out a heavy breath before her hand traced the back of the wooden chair that had been Troy's spot ever since he was a little kid. Back when times were much simpler and hearts were never meant to be broken. "All real hell will break out when your father finds out about this." Lucille's hard eyes pelted into his.

Troy crossed his arms, feeling the natural defense pump through his blood stream as his biceps protruded from his t-shirt. "I don't care."

A flash of pain flooded her face, yet she continued to stroke the surface of the chair. "You don't care Troy? Not about us anymore?"

Weakness was not an option, even if the words slapped him. "Of course I do…I just…"

She allowed her eyes to flutter closed before she pressed her palm to her forehead. He hadn't noticed the way she had violent circles as the result of not sleeping under her eyes. Troy had been too entranced in his own demise to pick up on the subtle hints of a broken family since the secret had been spilled. "Troy… you're making this so difficult."

Troy raised his chestnut brows before he let out a dry laugh. "_I'm_ making things difficult Mom?! ME?!" His voice was elevating with every word that was spoken, the bitterness in his tone bled through each sound.

She didn't want to argue, yet Troy couldn't help but feel his knuckles clench with rage. But his mother was also a strong woman, much like his girlfriend that she would not back down if she had something to say. "I want to be angry at you Troy!"

"Why? Cuz I'm going against Dad's stupid little wishes?! Huh?" his forearms were shaking violently, so he tucked them further beneath his muscles as his spheres transformed into a midnight glow once again. There was no use attempting to hide his rage anymore, even though it was cruel to be lashing out at his mother when she was not the cause, he still was furious at the entire family for pulling them to the point of breakage. "BECAUSE SHE'S A MONTEZ?! BECAUSE I'm TAINTED NOW?!"

Her face suddenly became stone as she glared mercilessly at her son, and for a moment Troy was petrified. Briefly, his cold demeanor melted at the sight of her ferocity. Lucille gripped the wood with such a force that Troy swore he heard a crack as it splintered. "I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS TROY! SHE COULD BE BARBIE AND I WOULD STILL BE ANGRY WITH YOU!"

"YEAH?! WELL YOU SHOULD…" But his shouts suddenly trailed off as both his heart and his stomach performed an intricate summersault. Did she just say what he thought she said? Confusion was written on his bronze visage. "Wait… what?"

Lucille let out a defining sigh. "Whatever your father's problem is… is your father's problem. I don't care that she's Gabriella Montez or Sharpay Evans or Pamela Anderson, Troy," she paused, and in happier times Troy might have snickered at the last name. "What I am upset about is the fact that you've looked me straight in the eye and lied to us for two years about where you have been and who you have been with."

Troy felt a brick of guilt lodge in his stomach as he suddenly found the hardwood floor much easier to look at than his mother. "He would have killed me if I told him," he whispered as his eyes rose once again, the white cloud suddenly transforming into a pink haze as he held back the tears that threatened to fall. "What did you want me to do Mom?"

She took a step forward; the tension hanging in the air became slightly unbearable. "I wanted you to tell the truth. Troy… I can't trust you right now. You slept over at some random house with no adult supervision!" His mom exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air for a dramatic effect. They "clapped" against her pants as they came back to the earth. "I'm not stupid Troy. I know you have not been playing video games with her over there."

Troy thought it might be a bad idea if he mentioned she did once in awhile play with their Xbox at Heaven. "I…"

Her chestnut fiber shook with disbelief. "We've always taught you to be honest. What if you would have gotten her pregnant, Troy? What would you have done then? Lied and abandoned her because you didn't want to face us?"

Immediately, passion and fire burned in his stare as his swollen eyes shot to meet hers, love radiating from his solid face. "I would never leave her."

Her hands rattled at the comment, and her bottom lip began to tremble. There was always an awkward feeling when watching a parent spill tears, and it instigated the liquid to pour down his own face. "You're father… um… he wants to ban you from seeing her…"

Finally, the final slide of truth needed to be revealed. His mouth became the Sahara Desert, for his fluids seemed to be pouring down his face in silent cries. Troy choked on the words as he struggled to get them out into the open air. This was it, he had to make his stand now, the threat he never wanted to produce. But he had to. In order to protect his heart, he had to inform her of the decision he had made in solace the previous weekend. "If he… if he makes me chose … I'm leaving…"

Lucille's movements halted in terror as she nailed her eyes upon him. Troy swallowed the beach ball sized lump in his throat before concentrating on his breathing. This second, this moment, was one of the hardest he had ever had to experience. It was as though a safety pin punctured his lung and squeezed all of the oxygen out. He couldn't breathe, and the world began to shake in a dizzy sensation before his mother finally braced herself with the oval table. "You…_what_?"

Both grief and outrage hissed as she demanded an answer. But some bizarre reason, the reaction to Troy's confession somehow gave him the strength he needed to continue. His back arched straighter. "If Dad tells me I can't date her, then I'm moving to Chad's until college. He's already offered."

"You can't leave!" Lucille demanded out of pure pain.

Again, Troy's eyebrows rose in taunting. "Yeah? There's a red bag packed downstairs. Unless you accept the fact that I'm dating Gabriella Montez, I will not be living in this household anymore. I'm tired of Dad's shit. I'm seventeen years old. I can chose who I want to be with."

Her face was now crinkled to the point of sobs. The feeling of defiance was so overwhelming that Troy found the words like tar on his tongue. They were so real now that they had echoed throughout the house and they felt like poisoned him. Never had Troy wanted to turn his back on his bloodline, but it was necessary. He would not succumb to petty little feuds that had controlled his life for so long. But staring at his mother, with her heart shattering right before his very eyes was the most horrifying sight imaginable. The thick air swirled around him before Lucille finally could not take it any longer. She bolted across the floorboards, love following in her wake as he engulfed her youngest son into a bone crushing hug. He towered over her, but Troy fell into the feeling of his mother holding him once again as he had when he was much smaller. The tears fluidly fell down his face, along with hers. His muscles gripped her tighter; feeling chokes and blubbers from his own throat.

Lucille finally pulled away from him, and cupped the side of his tanned cheek. "I won't let you go Troy…"

He sniffled. "I might have to."

"Not if I can help it," she promised and Troy stomach flipped. "He can kick and scream but I will not allow you to leave."

Troy stopped breathing as he stared down at her, his heart hammering an uneven beat. Hope glistened in his stained irises. Was she really saying what he believed she was? "Does that… do you mean that…"

Her emerald eyes poured into his, a promise that she intended to keep. "If it means keeping you here, Gabriella Montez can stay. I will deal with your father's wrath."

Happiness raged through his blood stream at lightning speed. Yet, tears of joy spilled from his face that he would not be cast out of the family. His arms jerked her once again to him, a hug that held more love than the sky could hold stars. She may not have liked that he was dating Gabriella, but it didn't matter. She accepted it. She understood that Troy could not survive without her and that was all that mattered.

"I love you Troy. No matter who you date. I'm always going to love you." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, incasing her motherly emotions onto his skin.

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

"I really want to bang her head against a brick wall!"

Anna rolled her eyes at the threat that developed from her oldest sister as she chucked her keys onto the table. The entire ride home all she could hear about was how stupid Gabriella was or how she betrayed the family. It was all a bunch of crap and Anna was getting sick of the rants. She gently placed her book bag onto a chair as Adrienne stomped towards the refrigerator, her thin body causing a rumble beneath the young Montez's bare feet. She tossed her straight hair behind her ears with attitude before yanking an apple out of the cool air of the fridge.

"I mean…" Adrienne ripped apart the ruby skin of the fruit with her teeth and chopped violently. "Didn't she _know_ that we would find out? How stupid could she be? And to keep seeing him? Ugh… I would have thrown up if I saw the little hug in the cafeteria."

Anna crossed her thin arms, feeling a defensive nature pump through her as Adrienne ran a tiny hand through her stick-like fibers. It was then that Anna noticed how different Gabriella was compared to the two of them. She was so womanly compared to the other two sisters. All three were beautiful, but Gabriella just seemed to radiate an individuality that neither of the other two possessed.

"Why Drien?" Anna pressed, again feeling her loyalty lie with the traitor instead of the accuser.

Adrienne rolled her dark eyes before taking another bite out of the core. "Because he's a Bolton, Anna! What don't you get about that?!"

Anna shook her head, frustration running through her veins. It was as though she was pushing an unmovable object speaking with anyone in the family other than Gabriella. They were all so hardheaded that they couldn't take their stupid discrimination against the Bolton family and give Troy a chance. It wasn't fair to him, nor was it fair to Gabriella. "Who cares who he is?!"

Adrienne spun around, her eyes black with hatred. Her lips curled cruelly. "What did you say?"

The youngest couldn't help but feel her voice escalade in defense, the grey tone of the kitchen caused a pale glow on her now angry visage. "I said who cares if he's Troy Bolton! He's just a guy!"

"He's not just a guy Anna!" Adrienne hissed and gripped her hands onto the counter to be sure that she steadied herself after Anna's idiotic comment.

"Have you ever talked to him Drien? Have you ever gotten to know him? You never gave him a chance!" Anna pounded before her older sister's orbs became snakelike slits.

"You're too young… you don't know anything."

If there was any restraint left in Anna, it was suddenly tossed out the window as she almost growled. Her foot crashed to the ground in a stomp as she felt rage surge through her body. "I'm too young huh?" she sneered before pointing a strong finger towards herself. "I do know that Gabriella loves him, but you're just too stupid to realize that. And you say I'm immature."

With that, Anna whirled around and marched out of the kitchen, leaving Adrienne and whatever was left of her hatred for the Boltons behind.

* * *

Gabriella felt hypnotic sensations run through her body as Troy's mystical fingers trailed over the ridges of her spine. Her head was snuggled deeply into the crook of his neck, with her limber legs straddling his khaki covered thigh as she lay on her side in the comforts of his soft bed. Each time his fingers would cross the boarder of her tangerine top and white skirt, her body would tremble pleasurably as they danced a foreign design on the curve of her butt, before returning back north. Every few minutes or so, he would delicately press a kiss into the nestle of her curls, and then return to caressing his nose against her hair.

Two hours must have passed that they just laid in each others arms, holding onto what mattered most in their lives. Words were rarely said, for neither wanted to ruin the short bliss of the moment that they could escape from reality once again and just be them. Once, Lucille had dared to enter the basement to offer each a sandwich she had prepared, though Gabriella thought that maybe she was spying on them instead to make sure no clothes had been stripped. She had given Gabriella an awkward smile, but did not greet her nor did the junior expect her to.

He seemed to be animated as he shifted her body closer to his, if that was even possible. Troy had confessed about the show down in the kitchen and how he would not be removed from his family. Gabriella couldn't help but beam lovingly at her boyfriend's relief. He had kicked his bag away when he had entered his room and swung her around, laughing like a four year old on Christmas morning before kissing her soundlessly. This was the Troy she had fallen in love with, happy. The way she always wanted him to be.

"Gabriella?"

Her head unburied itself from the curve of his neck as he gazed at her, eyes bright and illuminated. She cupped her palm around his cheek and felt his face nuzzle into her skin. "Yeah?"

Troy pressed his electrical lips to the inside of her palm. "You love me, right?"

Gabriella raised her thin eyebrow with curiosity. What kind of question was that? After everything they had ever been through, Troy just asked her the most obnoxious question ever thought imaginable. "With all my heart Troy…" she promised and his hand snuck up to thread through her hair and massage her scalp. "Why are you asking me?"

He shrugged, and Gabriella felt her entire frame rise with him as he did so. She giggled when his forehead connected with hers, lips lingering inches from connection. "I just like to hear you say it."

"Well in that case…" her calf strategically maneuvered itself across his chest, so she was straddling his waist with her fingers pressed down upon his washboard abs. Troy groaned and caught her hips with his palm, his nails digging into the thin material of her skirt. "I love you Troy Bolton."

Troy's devious smirk crossed his bronze face. "Say it again?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes before she pressed the cushion of her chest against his pectorals and allowed her hair to drape a shield over their faces. "I lov…"

"SHE'S WHERE?!"

The booming sound of a male voice above thundered through Troy's room like a raging storm. Immediately, Gabriella yelped in fright before she slipped from the seductive position on his chest and crashed her head onto his pillow beside him, her legs still straddling his chest. Fear rippled through her stomach as she began to breathe hysterically, the thumping of murderous feet above caused her to whimper in his ear. Troy immediately pulled her tighter, rubbing her back in soothing motions. "Shhh… it's okay… Gab… calm down… it's just my dad…"

"DON'T YOU DARE GO DOWN THERE JACK!" Lucille's pounding voice thrashed, and Gabriella gripped Troy so tightly that he was almost suffocated.

"Gabi… Gab, calm down…" he kissed her temple lovingly before continuing to stroke her back. She shouldn't be this cowardly, but just the fact that Jack Bolton was in the same roof that she was and was AWARE that they were in the same building rose the hair on her arms. Troy's attempts to keep her calm were weak compared to the fright that coursed through her. "Baby… I'm right here… it's gonna be fine…"

There was a muffled shout from above that Gabriella could not make out, but her entire body was trembling in terror. "DO YOU WANT OUR SON TO LEAVE?!" The piercing scream raged from above and she heard the swift sound of Troy intake a sharp breath, his fingers clutched on her back. Gabriella dared to glance to see his eyes were squeeze shut, awaiting the answer that was looming from above.

"NO I DON'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE!"

"THEN YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

Troy allowed a sigh of relief to rumble his frame. Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed and Troy breathed evenly, calmly even if the stiffness of his body had not loosened. The screams had diminished in volume, though Troy seemed to be taking in everything that had just occurred and absorbed the feeling. Gabriella ran her hand down his slim side before Troy finally pulled her upwards so he could stare into her eyes. "I'm gonna have to take you home." He announced, which caused Gabriella's head to shoot towards the clock to see that indeed, her sisters would have arrived and her mother was probably obsessing about where she was, not that she would talk to her anyways.

Gabriella paled. "Troy… I don't want to go… upstairs… I can't…"

Troy rolled his eyes before she slipped into his lap as he sat up, her slim arms resting on his sturdy shoulders. Her limber legs squeezed around his torso and he leaned forward to catch her lips in both a hypnotic and electrifying kiss. Her hands immediately dug into his hair as he enclosed his muscles around her lower waist. She felt stream of current rush through her veins as Troy's tongue briefly outlined her bottom lip. She opened her teeth to allow him access; however, Troy pulled away and leaned his brow against hers. "You trust me?" He asked with that twinkle in his baby blues that made her melt every time.

Gabriella sighed with defeat before she nodded. "Yes."

He wiggled his way off the squishy bed and grabbed her hand, immediately lacing their fingers. They squeezed hers in comfort, yet Gabriella's heart was jumpstarting into a cosmic attack. He was about to drag her through enemy lines. Nightmares of what would occur in the next few minutes began to haunt her vision as Troy snatched his keys and shoved them into his khaki pocket. Her feet felt like stone as he dragged her through the basement and approached the stairs, only to be bombarded with harsh tones of argument. Gabriella gulped with fright, her stomach curling and unwinding like a serpent.

Troy quietly creaked the door opened, "I can't believe you allowed _her _in this household!" Jack's rigid back face them as Gabriella cowered behind Troy's body. Her breath was coming in short spasms. This was a terrible idea. They should have just snuck out of his window. Lucille narrowed her eyes on his black suit he was wearing, before another voice silenced the argument.

"First of all, she has a name, and it's not _her_," Jack whipped around and his bright blue eyes suddenly became slits as they landed on the couple who had just revealed themselves from the depths of the basement. Gabriella couldn't help but shrink as the coach's stare pelted daggers into her body. Normally she was so confident and not afraid of anything, yet Troy's father petrified her. Troy took another step forward, pulling her with him as his ice radiated from his frosty irises. "You'll call her Gabriella. She has feelings too you know."

"Son… you…"

"Secondly!" Troy's voice thundered through the kitchen, and Gabriella swore she saw an amused grin cross Lucille's face. Jack continued to glare, even if Troy spoke as though Gabriella wasn't even in the room. "I don't want to hear anymore shit about the Montezs. If you want to complain about them, I'll buy you a cat or something that you can rant to if you really want. But I won't stay here if all you do is bitch."

Gabriella glanced warily at Troy, for his tongue was so harsh towards his father. But in some light, Troy seemed to have the upper hand. As bizarre as it sounded, he held an air of authority, one that only Troy could threaten with. There was no weakness on his bronze face. It seemed as though he had been pushed around too long for any sort of vulnerability to show through. "Troy…" His father's face twitched before it softened slightly.

"And finally… when she's here, you're gonna treat her with respect, got it?" Troy hissed.

Jack once again shot angry glances in their direction. "Troy, I'm the adult here…"

"Yeah?" The youngest replied with his brunette brow raised. "Well if you have a problem with it… let me know, cuz I'll leave. If you kick Gabriella out of this house, I go with her. There's no question about it."

Jack grumbled as he stared grudgingly at his son; however, defeat was in his demeanor. A triumphant smile curled onto Troy's face as Jack shook his head before exiting the kitchen, mumbling expressions of his anger under his breath, but they were useless. Troy had made his mind, and Jack loved his son much too much to jeopardize his son's living arrangements.

"I'm going to take Gabriella home." He announced to Lucille as her eyes met his, and Gabriella could see the connection, the bond that the two held tightly together form between them. The junior made a curt nod to his mother, who returned the action and gave Gabriella a weak smile in parting. She couldn't control to beam back at the woman who gave birth to her lover, before Troy pulled her through the hallway and led her towards the door.

"Well… that's one way to meet my parents." Troy chuckled when they stepped into the warm atmosphere outside before enclosing her into his grasp and meeting her lips into a cheerful kiss.

Gabriella giggled, animated by the way the events of the roller coaster of a day turned out. "Yeah? Well now you just have to meet mine."

Troy grinned before nuzzling his nose against hers, the sun beating brightly onto his back. "I think I've had enough parental interactions for one day."

"Good point." Gabriella agreed before capturing his lips once again.


	35. Study Date

**A/N: As always, thanks so much for your awesome reviews and support. You guys are unbelievably amazing and I really hope you like this chapter. Two more after this. Thanks so much again!  


* * *

**

Gabriella was swimming in pressure. If the stress of the gossiping whispers and the crude comments while walking through the halls of East High wasn't enough, the fact that finals were approaching quickly was enough to send Gabriella into a frenzy of dread.

Her tiny fingers played with an edge of one of her ancient books as her eyes quickly scanned each word for storage in her crammed brain. She was seated on her squishy couch, dressed in a tight pair of black athletic shorts and sports bra with a crimson tank top to cover it. A scribbled-on spiral rested beside her and the classic novel was propped up on the makeshift desk her thighs provided. The ebony curls were tightened into a ponytail as she plowed through the forbidden love of Jane Eyre as a review for the coming exams that would occur in the next few weeks that remained of school. With her parents and older sister avoiding her as though she had the plague the first week after the betrayal had been revealed, Gabriella found herself wrapped up into her school work. It was the only positive light at the end of the tunnel.

Two weeks had passed since Troy brought Gabriella to his home with him that fateful afternoon. So much had changed, yet in the same light, so little had as well. The school seemed to be almost less hostile towards the lovers after the initial hype of the discovery. Now, it seemed that rude remarks would fly around the senior hallway, but most of the older students had given up on trying taunting them by physical means. Maybe it was the fact that neither would break nor succumb to their immature behavior. However, Gabriella had a very large feeling that the reason the seniors stopped attacking her was because Troy had finally found the courage to escort her to class, along with Chad and Jordan.

Ever since the hug in the cafeteria, Troy had decided to end the avoidance towards her, for it was cowardly to hide their relationship at this point. The rest of the class had followed suit, and they were the first grade that intermingled students within the walls of East High. Gabriella and Troy did not display their love in front of the school, there was no reason to. Hands were not laced, embraces were not held, kisses were not exchanged. But Troy crossed the invisible boarder every morning to greet her with a wave and a joke. This usually induced insults from passing students who had not previously been aware of the secret, but they had found that words faded like ash now. He would walk her to class; drop her off with his million dollar smile, and face the wrath of the senior's jeers and hatred.

Gabriella flipped the page of her crinkled notebook when she heard shuffling in the kitchen. Her mother and father now acknowledged that she did indeed exist, and her mother even spoke with her during the weekend to the point where the awkwardness lingered in the room, but they were civil enough to have a simple conversation. Her father briefly conversed with her while she was seated at the kitchen table. Anna was Anna's usual self and Gabriella found solace in speaking with her youngest sister, for Adrienne still had not said a word to her since the blow up.

Her mocha eyes were scanning the loopy cursive of her notes on whether or not the lunatic wife, Bertha, was really mentally ill or if Rochester had been her demise when she heard the sound of footsteps in the family room. Slowly, Gabriella lifted her stare to see an older version of herself standing awkwardly before her. Their stare met and the air in the room became thick as Adrienne pushed a strand of her straight hair behind her ears. The younger Montez gave her older sister a polite smile, before returning to her notes, expecting that she would exit the room at the sight of the traitor.

But instead, a shift pressed on the opposite side of the couch and Gabriella's heart leapt into her throat. Her head shot up with shock as Adrienne opened a paperback book before she curled her legs under her butt. Their eyes reached each others once again. "Is it okay if I read here?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, but found it was too dry to speak with. For a brief moment, she forgot English before she cleared her throat. "Yeah… I mean if you want."

An uncomfortable silence cast over them as the two sisters exchanged looks ever so often, then they would avert their gaze to somewhere else when the other caught them staring. The only sound that could be heard within the fifteen minutes that passed was the scratch of Gabriella's pen or the flip of Adrienne's page. There was so much Gabriella wanted to say to her oldest sibling, yet she couldn't find the words to do it. It was so easy to fluidly talk to Anna about Troy now, but Adrienne and Gabriella had the same friends, the same experiences. She felt so foreign to someone who used to be her best friend.

The oxygen in the room became much too heavy until finally Adrienne peered her eyes over the novel and furrowed her brow. "Jane Eyre? Ugh… I hated that book."

Gabriella wasn't sure whether her sister had just given her permission to speak or if she would suddenly begin to lash out into 'what the hell were you thinking?'. But she seemed to be composed as she lounged, and not in the crouched position she was the night at Heaven. So she chose the former and shrugged her thin shoulders.

"I dunno… I kinda like it. You know… for a school book…" Gabriella weakly confessed and glanced at the cover in which a drawing of the protagonist was pained on.

"But they're all so stupid! Rochester was an ass and locked his wife up and dated his employee who's like… a million years younger than he is! He takes advantage of Jane!" Adrienne exclaimed, a bizarre expression of anger over the situation they had been wedged in.

Gabriella shrugged before she closed the beaten up book. "He loves her though. Yes he's an ass, but he loves her and she loves him. She becomes an equal to him in the end when she becomes rich and he looses his sight and hand."

"It's sick," Adrienne said and rolled her dark eyes. "Their relationship is weird."

It was Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes. "It's not sick… It's forbidden…"

Suddenly both stopped breathing as their eyes connected with each other. The air became heavy once again as they stared. Gabriella felt a shiver ripple down her spine and she wanted to get up and run for her life. Adrienne was certain to strike now, yet her face did not hold an irritated emotion. She seemed, distressed, but not raging. Finally, the oldest took a breath and tossed her book to the floor. "Why are you doing this Ella?"

Gabriella didn't know how to answer, but instead sent her eyes down to her unpainted nails and enclosed her fingers around each other. "I love him." She whispered and felt Adrienne's glare rail into her.

"You could have anyone at East High Gabriella. _Anyone_. And you chose Troy Bolton." She looked away, finding the floor much easier to stare at than her sister.

Her tiny frame took in a huge breath before she shook her head. Adrienne would never understand, and she couldn't expect her to. Jose had taught them for so many years that the Boltons were terrible. But they weren't. At least the youngest wasn't. He was charming, sexy, and loving. She couldn't get enough. "He could have anyone too… and he chose me."

"This has been going on for two years?" Adrienne asked more than stated.

She nodded. "Yes."

Adrienne sighed. "Why him, Gabriella? He's a Bolton… why the hell would you want to be with him?" Adrienne stressed as though she could not grasp around the subject. Gabriella's eyes finally rose to meet hers, and she took a defining breath, that might have shook the couch the love was so strong in her heart.

She maneuvered herself so she was now leaning forward, the intensity of her mocha irises darkened with passion as she spoke. "Do I need reasons?" Adrienne was silent. "I love him because his eyes are blue," she never once looked away as she confessed to her sister. "Because when he first got his license, he took me to get ice cream every Tuesday. I became his girlfriend the night after Sadie's freshman year after I spilled Mountain Dew all over my dress. Because he got a tattoo on his back when his grandpa died because that was his Grandpa's saying, but he still marks it with our relationship, like a double meaning…"

Gabriella sucked in a hot breath before continuing. "I love him because we lost our virginity to each other on the Forth of July and he was so nervous he forgot to take his socks off. Because I was sick and he ditched school just to see me. Because he came to get me when I needed him most…" Gabriella sighed. "I love him because he's Troy Bolton. I don't need reasons, I just do."

Adrienne was silent, yet she swallowed loudly and turned her gaze back onto her sister. "I just… everything Dad's ever said…"

"Is completely out of rivalry." Gabriella pointed out.

"But you snuck around for two years Gabriella! You lied to me! To all of us!" She exclaimed while throwing her arms up in the air as though she couldn't understand her logic. She didn't have to, Gabriella knew she never would. "I had to find out through Crystal!"

Gabriella felt poison seep through her veins at the sound of that name. "Crystal is a fucking bitch who is jealous of you. I don't even know why the hell you're friends with her."

Adrienne was silent for a long moment, soaking in that information before she shook her head. "You still didn't tell me."

"And I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, leaning as far as she could towards her sister without crossing the barrier the couch provided. Truth and desperation leaked through her voice as attempted to persuade as much as she could. "I'm sorry I lied. I never meant to hurt you or Dad or Mom."

"I can't believe the only person who knew was Anna." Adrienne announced with jealousy written in her eyes.

She paused, before she let out a defining sigh. "If Dad hated Justin, what would you have done?" Gabriella asked in a miniature voice before she slid her fingers under her butt nervously. Adrienne mouth hung open, a complete loss for words. For a brief moment, it was almost as thought he realization had dawned in her eyes as she stared back at her sister.

The oldest clamped her mouth shut and looked down at the couch, a small smile of triumph tugging at Gabriella's lips. "I would have done the exact same thing."

* * *

"I think my eyes are permanently going to be strained from all this reading." A husky voice proclaimed through the busy chatter that echoed around the maroon booth Gabriella was sitting in. The noise of the restaurant was disruptive and annoying when Gabriella raised her gaze from her studies to see her boyfriend's distressed hand run down the bridge of his nose, his orbs scrunched in that adorable way that made her giggle. Beneath the dark wood of the table, Gabriella felt a tingling sensation of his basketball shoes caressing her bare calf.

Gabriella smiled before leaning down to intake the hot chicken noodle that rested beside her. They had decided to study at the local soup and sandwich that Thursday afternoon. Each had a French exam the next morning and despite Troy's complaints, Gabriella figured that it would be best if they went into public to study so they would actually be absorbing their French notes instead of absorbing French kisses. So far they had not run into any of their fellow classmates, which would probably end up in terrible consequences if they did.

She was happy they were no longer hiding their relationship, yet it was a weird sensation being in watchful eyes with her boyfriend. After two years of avoidance, this seemed so foreign she had forgotten how to act. But this was what she had always desired. Just to be with him.

Her long fingers pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before she sent a comforting smile in his direction. "But just think of how happy you'll be when you come back with an A."

Troy rolled his ceruleans before taking a bite of his chicken Caesar sandwich, a hint of the dressing collected onto the side of his mouth. Gabriella bit her lip at the sight to keep from laughing. "Thesh no way Um aching Madame's examm."

Gabriella couldn't control herself now as she giggled just before he swallowed his food. "What was that Troy?"

He chuckled; the speed of his foot playing with hers increased and caused her face to blush. "I said there's no way I'm acing Madame's exam.

"Have faith." She felt her face flush again as Troy gave her the special look he only saved for her. Her heart rapidly pitter pattered in her chest as the busy restaurant rushed around her. Troy adjusted his white t-shirt before he leaned back against the cushion of the booth.

"So… we voted for court in English today." Troy smirked a devious smile when Gabriella sighed sadly. She knew it was petty and selfish, but deep down she really did want to attend the dance that was the night of a junior's life. She wanted to be with all her friends, who had finally found the courage to ask each other across the boarders now that the hype of the betrayal had fallen from the initial shocks. Taylor had just informed her two days ago that Chad had officially requested she go with him. She had felt jealousy when Sharpay announced she had reserved the limo.

Even if the secret was out into the open and the insults had been somewhat suppressed, Troy and Gabriella had still decided that it would be best they did not attend the dance. And since their parents were now aware, they could not escape to Santa Fe as they had once imagined. Gabriella couldn't deny how she wished to be going, but she knew it would be for the very best if they did not attend. It was not what Troy wanted, and he promised her they could spend the night in his basement, watching a movie and then some X rated action in his bedroom once his parents went to sleep.

But Gabriella dreamed of dressing in a gown and twirling around the dance floor. She longed to see Troy's sparkling smile while dressed in his black tuxedo. She selfishly wished to have the night of her fantasies. Hadn't she deserved it? She and Troy had been through so much that she wished for one evening that could be hers, and all hers. But it was not what Troy wanted, and she would give anything to make him happy. "We did too."

"Shar voted for herself." Troy mused as Gabriella's black eyebrow cranked in amusement.

"You can vote for five girls." She informed, but Troy rolled his eyes.

"That's Shar for yah," Troy trailed his eyes over her face, a hidden secret beneath his stare. "I voted for you."

Gabriella's eyes widened at the confession. Her elbow knocked against the glass of her soup and her spoon clanked. Troy had a wicked grin curling over his lips. "That was stupid."

Troy raised an eyebrow before leading forward, placing his tough forearms onto the table. "Can I not vote for my girlfriend as queen?"

She never flickered her stare as he spoke. "I'm not gonna be there, it'd be stupid to vote for me."

"But the crown has to stay in the family, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows, referencing that Adrienne had been the lucky girl to win queen the previous year, along with Justin as the king. According to the Bolton side of the war, rumor had it that Aaron had actually won king, but the teachers decided that it might be suicidal to place a Bolton and a Montez on stage together, so they just picked the better behaved student.

"It doesn't matter. We're not going." Gabriella crossed her thin arms.

"Did you vote for me?" Troy asked, amusement still in his face as he switched directions of where he was drawing on her ankle. Gabriella couldn't help but find the mysterious and hidden questions somewhat attractive. Troy always had some unknown appeal when he was hiding something. Maybe that's what excited her about the secret so much.

Gabriella blushed bashfully. "Yes."

"Then you're just as stupid as I am." He chuckled as the bystanders passed their table.

Gabriella grinned just before she bit her bottom lip. "I guess we're a match made in heaven huh?"

His large palm reached over the table and grabbed hers, caressing her smooth skin with his thumb. Gabriella could feel the calluses of the cigarettes he held between his fingers, scars that would never really go away. "Gabi, baby… in case you forgot… we're not at Heaven… we're in Panera." He teased with a wink. Gabriella's face slipped into a frown before she chucked her mechanical pencil at his built chest.

"You're such a…"

But Gabriella's insult cut off when her eyes lifted and widened simultaneously. Within the mass of customers in the cozy restaurant, she caught the amber glow of a jealous stare from across the room. Gabriella's heart accelerated as she viewed the four seniors standing in line to get their meals. "Troy…" she whispered swiftly under her breath just as the blond caught the attention of the other three and pointed ruthlessly in their direction. Troy's head jerked around and his eyes widened fearfully when they met his brother's. "Aaron…"

"Shit…" Troy mumbled under his breath at the depressed glance his bloodline sent towards him.

"Have you talked at all?" Gabriella asked, knowing that after discussing with Adrienne she had felt so much ease that she hadn't before. But Troy shook his head sadly, glancing to see that Aaron and Steve were talking harshly with each other, while Amanda and Miranda sat back and observed.

"Barely. I mean we say hi… but that's like it." He cast a wary glance in their direction and suddenly stiffened when the four began to approach. Out of habit, Gabriella immediately began to rip her hand from beneath their lace, but Troy held her tightly. "Gab… don't. We're not doing anything wrong."

"Isn't that just adorable?" Steve's mocking voice sounded simultaneously as Troy's blue eyes tainting to a midnight storm. Gabriella felt his palm tense and she squeezed it to keep his blood level calm, but she could tell Troy was not in the mood to put up with Steve's stupid insults. "A study date? What? She won't give you anything else, so you're resorting to school?"

"Fuck off Steve," Troy hissed, the lines in his face becoming more defined. "We haven't done anything to you."

"Steve… come on let's just go…" Aaron's gruff voice pleaded, and Troy's flashed a confused look at Gabriella. Wait… wouldn't he want to mock them as well?

A maniacal laugh sounded from Miranda's throat, but Gabriella couldn't help but pick up on the envy in her eyes as she pelted dangers at the laced fingers on the table. "Haven't done anything wrong?! You've fucking turned your back on all of us Troy! For… for _her!_" Her face contorted into rage at the reference to her.

"Miranda… seriously… that's enough…" Amanda shot at her friend.

"No one cares anymore, so stop freaking out over something when you're not going to be here next year." Gabriella finally stood up for herself to a "Bolton". Troy's eyes ripped to her, a proud smirk beaming across his face as she grinned back at him.

"Uhh… we care." Steve stated coldly.

"You seniors are immature little pricks. The rest of the school doesn't give a fuck so leave us alone." Troy ordered, his eyes were a navy nightmare as he glared upon Aaron's nervous face.

"You fucker…" Steve's body shuddered in rage and suddenly other customer's began to watch the brawl with judging eyes. Most were middle aged and were beginning to shift uncomfortably in their seats. The air became much denser as his strong arm grabbed the cotton of Troy's white shirt, yanking him from the booth and Gabriella's stomach dropped with fear. No. He couldn't get hurt.

Troy desperately pushed at Steve's chest, thrashing in attempts to avoid a fight. Gabriella stood, her eyes pleading for him to stop. "Stop it m…"

"Let him go."

Both Troy and Steve halted their struggles at the voice. In the distance, a glass shattered as Gabriella whipped her hand around to her mouth in shock. Miranda's face paled, yet Amanda's seemed to glow with delight as all five of them turned to the speaker. Troy's rigid muscles were trembling as Aaron pelted his stare towards his brother. His biceps flexed as he crossed his arms, defiance in his demeanor. The sounds of the chattering witnesses faded and Gabriella could only hear her heart slam at the same time as Troy's against her chest.

Instead of glaring aggressively at his traitorous brother, Aaron's murderous stare was towards his best friend.

"Wha…what?!" Steve demanded, his grip loosened on Troy's clothing.

Aaron shook his head, confidence spilling over him once more. "What? Are you deaf now? I said to let him go."

Gabriella was paralyzed when Steve pried his fingers from Troy. Aaron's breath was coming through the slits of his nose. Steve's rage suddenly returned, as he glanced from side to side like someone was watching. "What's your problem, man? Your brother's fucking a Montez bitch…"

"And you don't lay a finger on him from now on… got it?!" Aaron hissed, the protective older-brother mode jumpstarting once again.

"How can you defend him?!" Steve's voice was shaking, probably fighting with the natural instinct to rise but they were in a public building.

Aaron glanced at Troy's panting body, and Gabriella suddenly felt a connection form between the two. Maybe it had always been there, but for a brief period it had been tested by a family hatred. She had never really noticed how alike Troy and Aaron did indeed look. Their eyes were both full of passion and confidence, their hair the exact shade of chestnut. Their muscles were bulging, and they radiated attraction even in their worst days. Yet, they were individuals each their own but still bonded by blood. There would never be an Aaron without a Troy, and vise versa. The brotherhood had just been momentarily forgotten by betrayal. But it was never broken.

"Because…" Aaron growled in a threatening voice. "No matter how fucking idiotic he is… he's still my brother…"

Gabriella felt a surge of endearment towards the man she hated. Troy's face animated with life in a way that Gabriella had not seen since they had been reconnected that fateful night of the West High party. Love spilled between the two Boltons, even when Steve rammed into the Aaron's shoulder, "Fucking pussy… come on Miranda." He insulted before the two left the scene and marched towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Amanda and Gabriella caught a content glance at each other as silence cast over the four. Troy seemed to be unmovable as they never tore their stare away from the other. But Gabriella couldn't help but feel pride towards her boyfriend; finally things may have been looking up for everyone once again. She and the female senior nodded towards each other, both understanding that they would be supportive of their male counterparts.

Aaron finally took a step forward, his blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he tore his stare away from Troy and glared at Gabriella. "I still hate you." He stated bluntly, but Gabriella couldn't help but feel a small smile creep onto her face.

"I don't like you either." She responded.

"I'm not asking you to like her," Troy ignored Gabriella comment and turned towards his brother. "But she's in my life… and I need you to respect that."

Aaron nodded, forgiveness washing over him. "If it means I can still fuck more prostitutes in Grand Theft than you, I guess I have to put up with her." A cocky smirk breached his scowl when elderly passers glared at his rude tongue as he passed by.

Troy chuckled. "Is that a challenge?"

A devious smirk that was identical to his younger brother's crossed Aaron's face. "After your done with the bit…" he glanced at Gabriella and corrected himself. "Chick… It's you… me… and the basement. You're going down."

Troy grinned like a little kid on Christmas as Aaron took Amanda's hand. "You're on bro."

The senior Bolton gave a curt nod to Gabriella, which she returned, before spinning Amanda around, slinging his arm around her shoulder. She watched as he kissed her temple, before she turned to feel Troy drape his own muscles over her shoulder. Happiness was exchanged as he pulled her tightly into a hug, and she knew for the first time that for maybe everything was going to turn out okay.


	36. Birthday Cake

**A/N: As always, thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one! You're reviews are amazing, so thank you so much!

* * *

**

She couldn't deny that nerves were jumping around in her stomach like jack rabbits. Gabriella glanced in the bathroom mirror one final time to make sure her body was completely flawless. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, which caused her olive legs to appear miles long and a burgundy top that cut off at her elbows and swooped around her large neckline, not giving off any cleavage but still heightening her beauty. Her eyes knotted in the waves that fell perfectly down her slim body. Impressions on the family of a significant other were always nerve wracking, but for Gabriella, it was even worse when the parents of that other hated her on kin with a strong detest.

"Knock, knock," Gabriella glanced up in the glossy surface of the glass and saw a mini version of herself dance into the steamy room. Anna's eyes were illuminated with mockery that Gabriella could only scowl at. She despised her sister's fun in the most terrifying experience ever imaginable. "Well don't you look hot?"

Gabriella's black eyeliner widened as she spun back into the looking glass, fear coursing through her veins. "Seriously? It's not appropriate is it? Shit! Troy's gonna be here any minute…" Gabriella immediately ripped at the bottom of her shirt before she felt a pair of small hands halt her rapid movements.

Anna giggled before she shook her head with amusement. "I meant you look cute. It's fine Gabriella…"

"Fine is not going to make the Bolton family hate me any less!" She announced before slapping her hands to her face and feeling the hot sensation of defeat onto her cheeks.

Troy had requested two days ago that she would make an appearance at his grandmother's birthday party that Saturday afternoon. At first, Gabriella laughed in his face and asked if he had replaced his cigarettes with weed, because that was the most idiotic question in the world. But Troy continued to be persistent, informing her that nothing bad would occur.

"The whole family doesn't hate you. Just his Dad and brother." Gabriella glared angrily at her and had to restrain herself from chucking her mascara at her ally.

"Exactly. I don't want his dad to think I'm any more of a slut than he already does." She sighed before zipping up her black make up bag when the ring of the doorbell suddenly echoed throughout the house. Gabriella's entire body tensed with fright and Anna giggled at her terror. It didn't matter of Anna had supported her through everything that had happened, the older sister wanted to claw the youngest's eyes out and squish them to the floor for her mockery.

There was a rap on the door and Gabriella turned to meet the noise, only to see Adrienne's head had popped in with a scowl on her face. "Your douche bag is here."

The eldest had not warmed up to Troy, but Gabriella didn't expect her to either. However, she no longer punished her for seeing him. Yes, things were still slightly rattled from Gabriella's betrayal, but overall it seemed like Adrienne had forgiven her sister for her lies and back stabbing. Even her father and mother were once again speaking to her normally, though her father was stiffer around her. Finally, things seemed to be falling back into place after a few weeks of chaos, or at least better than what they were.

"Don't call him that." Gabriella snapped before she reached for her purse and met Adrienne's stare. The senior's thin body covered in sweats was leaned up against the doorframe, sending her sister a small smirk of acceptance.

"I would wish you luck, but I kinda hope you fuck up." Adrienne confessed with slight amusement and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up. Have fun with Luke An," Gabriella waved before exiting the now crowded bathroom and stepped down the stairs…

… only to see her father standing with his arms crossed in the entrance.

His face was sharp with determination and his eyes were black in annoyance. The threatening glance across that was sent in the direction of the descending seventeen year-old was bone chilling. She dared to turn her head to the side to see that her mother was leaning against the frame, hesitation in her stance as Gabriella finally made it to the bottom step, her heart suddenly racing as the doorbell rung for the second time. Jose's thin face jolted towards the door, as though he could drill lasers through the wood and murder the teenager waiting impatiently outside. "Is that him?" He asked in a thundering voice.

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat before slowly reaching to grab her white oversized purse, careful that any sudden movements might trigger the bomb in her father's heart. She pushed back a cascading curl behind her shoulder and nodded tentatively. "Yeah… that's him."

"Hmmm…" Jose frowned, the lines in his face deeper than craters on the moon. Gabriella held her breath and prayed to some god that he would just walk into the family room and watch TV. But the father figure continued to stand with a purpose. "Let him in."

Her heart stopped its rapid beat and her eyes widened in pure horror. Jose should have just stated that he was going to stab a knife through the basketball captain's heart and it would have been less painful. Immediately, Gabriella's head whipped around in a violent shake before she glanced back at the door, the translucent glow of his attractive figure rippled behind the hazy glass. "Um… actually Daddy… we have to get going."

For the third time, the doorbell sung. "I want to meet the boy."

Gabriella winced at the harshness of his tone, but knew that fighting with him would only bring hardship. So against her wishes, she walked past her father whom was still nailing daggers into her destination. She once again saw the outline of her lover once again before her hand felt cold on the knob. It was as though she was assisting in an assassin. Maybe if Jose wasn't looking, she could shout to Troy to run and he would be able to escape without blood spilt.

Instead, Gabriella cracked the door open to take in the sight of his green polo that radiated his bronze skin and the tan favorite khaki shorts to match with it. He flicked his brunette bangs out of his eyes before sending her a bright smile that could have made the world swoon. "Hey! What took you so long?"

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip nervously and watched as his gleeful grin fell. "Um… hey Troy…"

"What's wrong?" Troy immediately demanded as his soft fingers brushed against her exposed forearm. Gabriella shuttered at the sensation. She would miss those brief sparks after her Dad murdered him.

Gabriella glanced backward to see Jose's evil stare was starting to become even angrier as she dawdled. She sighed before she turned around and pleaded with her eyes that Troy would head for the hills and run away. "Um… Troy… I… can you come inside for a sec?"

Troy's brow narrowed in the adorable way that just made him… well… him. "Um… yeah I thought we were just gonna head over there though?"

"My Dad wants to talk to you."

Gabriella had seen Troy frightened plenty of times before, but never did a cast of pure horror cross his face as it did at that moment. Guilt immediately seeped through her blood stream as Troy's entire frame began to vibrate, yet he struggled to suppress his natural reaction. "Umm… I… okay I guess?"

She felt empathy as she pushed the door open even further, allowing sunlight to spill into the neatly decorated house. Troy trembled as he walked through the daunting threshold and turned towards the depths of the home, his bright eyes fearful as they met her father's. Yet, Troy tried not to show weakness as the older man stepped forward, the shadows across his face narrowed at the star. She heard Troy gulp before he sucked in a hot breath.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Gabriella wasn't breathing. She was terrified that her father was going to spring or lash out at any given second, but he did not move. It was obvious Jose was sizing Troy up, making him feel intimidated before he cowered and sprinted out the doors, screaming that Gabriella was not worth the pressure. But Troy took a wary step forward and held out his stiff hand, fighting to control his shakes. "Hi Sir. I'm Troy Bolton."

Jose's eyebrow rose with shock. Gabriella restrained from cupping her mouth as her mother had done in the corner of the room. The tension heightened and the oldest man glared at Troy's palm as though it had rat poisoning between the fingers. She swore she saw a bead of sweat dribble down the back of his neck.

"You're taking my daughter to your house?" Jose asked and Troy awkwardly dropped his hand before running it through his chestnut shag.

"Erm… that's the plan." He glanced a wary look in Gabriella's direction, who still could not find oxygen in her lungs. Mortified, she felt her cheeks blush ruby and closed her eyes that maybe this nightmare would be over soon.

"And are you going anywhere… _else_… this evening?" Her father hounded, making it completely obvious that he was referencing Heaven.

Troy never took his eyes off him, speaking the complete truth, "No. I think we're just gonna stay at my house and watch a movie or something after my relatives leave." He shrugged loosely.

Jose winced at the sound of "my relatives", and then clenched his muscles tighter. "What movie?"

"That's enough, Dad!" Gabriella's eyes became slits as she grabbed Troy's arm and Jose responded with a growl at the touch. The basketball captain immediately ripped his bicep away, which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes annoyingly. "We have to get going or we're going to be even later than we already are."

Her father huffed. "Fine." He gritted his teeth.

Troy gave him a polite smile, though Gabriella knew it looked more pained than genuine. "I'll have her home by eleven, Sir. I promise."

"Not a minute later, you hear me boy?" She could have strangled him for being so obnoxious, but she couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness in her stomach that he was actually giving Troy the benefit of the doubt and allowing him to sweep her away for the day, alive. A petite smile grazed her nude lips as her eyes landed on her father, content with his decision to put his trust with the boy he hated.

"Bye Daddy." She waved before opening the front door which Troy jumped outside, probably running as fast to his car as humanly possible.

"Behave Ella." He reminded with a gentle nod, which Gabriella took as acceptance. Again, not approval. Jose Montez would never approve of Troy Bolton, even if he marched her down an aisle in a white dress. But it was enough to know that he acknowledged their love, and did not try to contain it. He knew it was real, more defined than the human who stood before him.

And as Gabriella stepped out into the bright sunshine to follow her boyfriend, she knew that would be always be enough.

* * *

"I'm scared he wants to attack me."

Troy glanced at his frightened girlfriend folded up in a forest-green lawn chair with a look of distress across her flawless features and smirked. "Payback's a bitch." He mumbled in a low voice so the aunts, uncles and his mother gossiping in the nearby circle wouldn't hear his cuss. Yet, nerves were dancing in his stomach for separate reasons, much more important reasons when he glanced lovingly at her.

The Bolton family was seated outside the house with the bright sun beating down on their shoulders. On the distant basketball court, Troy could see his younger cousins bouncing excitedly with a soccer and basketball as they tried to toss them into the hoop, but their pitiful attempts fell short. His father and his uncle were discussing sports over by the smoky grill adjacent to the back porch and his grandmother was sitting happily in the circle settled in the middle of the lush lawn. Aaron was standing on the deck, attempting to dodge his Aunt's drilling about plans for Duke. Troy's legs were tapping fearfully onto the ground, a million thoughts running through his head at once. 'Do it now Bolton, just ask her.'

It had been Troy's mother who actually came up with the idea to invite Gabriella to the Grandma Mae's birthday party at his house. Ever since Troy gave his mother the ultimatum of allowing him to see Gabriella or abandoning the family, she seemed to have warmed up to his girlfriend quickly in the passing weeks. He knew she would never admit it out loud, but Troy could tell that she, dare he say it, liked her for not being a typical female as Troy pretended to date in the past. Whenever the beauty would visit, since the couple decided the Montez household was much more dangerous even if Jack cringed every time she came over, she would strike up a polite conversation with Lucille. Troy knew that she wasn't just trying to suck up to his mother. That was the way Gabriella was.

Gabriella narrowed her thin eyebrows while she glared at him. "I told you! I didn't know my dad was going to make you come inside! And you did survive, didn't you?"

Troy chuckled anxiously and he leaned forward, placing his forearms onto his knees and grinned at his little cousins arguing on the asphalt, while pointing in their direction. He had to keep breathing or he would blow the collected cover he was holding. "Just like you're surviving now? My grandma loves you. Seriously, she was shocked when you bought her a card."

"Does she know about the feud?" Gabriella questioned curiously while playing with an ebony curl that rested upon the mounds of her chest. Troy tried to swallow in the naughty scenarios of Gabriella's ruby top lying crumpled on the floor. God, he knew she looked amazing with the light causing her tanned skin to glow. It only heightened his anticipation for what would come.

Troy shrugged and leaned forward even further as a six year old boy with brunette hair bounded towards the group of parents, and two blonde fraternal twins fast at his heals. "Yeah… but when he complained, she always told my dad to get over it and stop being a baby. See, no one has kicked you out yet." Troy joked and slowly bent his legs into a standing position and turned back to her, wiping drops of sweat from the back of his neck.

Gabriella giggled at the exposure of his six pack when his lime colored polo shimmied up his defined abdominals. "How can you be sweating? We've barely moved!"

He smirked cheekily to hide his flipping stomach as he hovered over her, caging his large hands onto the arms of her blue chair, his ceruleans radiated passion. Troy felt a surge of desire run through his veins when he listened to the sound of her lungs quickly intake a breath as his lips caressed her earlobe. "I'd love to see you sweating… naked… so tight and wet…"

"Troy!" she shoved his stone chest away and blushed adorably. "Your parents are right there."

Troy chuckled and pecked her cheek delicately; if any daggers were sent by his brother or her father they went unnoticed. "You're right… I suppose we should be social, huh?" He suggested, however, his agenda had nothing to do with conversing with the older family members.

"As long as no one bites my head off." Gabriella murmured just as Troy grabbed her petite hands, trying not to reveal the perspiration that leaked on his as a result from his nerves. The last time Troy was this jumpy about anything was the first night they decided to have sex. Pleasant jitters were rolling down his spine, yet he couldn't deny that he would be happy when this was over with.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" The female twin, Elizabeth, whined before flapping her long braids around as Troy led Gabriella over to where the giant circle was conversing. The group laughed, even if nothing was relatively funny, but they mused with the spoiled girl.

"Uncle Jack's almost done with the cheeseburgers Lizzy," Lucille promised and Troy watched as she shifted her eyes in the couple's direction with a knowing smile. _Do it Mom, please just ask me now_. Troy pleaded with his cyan orbs to the woman who was aiding him in his task.

"I want Troy to play basketball with us!" he heard the request of the russet boy, and his eyes widened in pure distress. The younger cousin, Michael, leapt excitedly towards the captain and grabbed his hand, Gabriella's giggles mixed with the chuckles from the bystanders. He tugged at his shoulder, jumping up and down. "Play with us, Troy!"

"Awe… isn't that cute…" His thin aunt mused and Troy suppressed the initial reaction to glare at her.

"Go ahead Troy… I want to hear more about Gabriella anyways." His grandma grinned kindly at the goddess, who flushed with embarrassment once again.

Troy shot a look at his mother, who was trying to contain her laughter as the little boy grunted to move Troy's body. Timing seemed to be terrible for him, but instead, Lucille just shook her head at his impatience and met his stare. He was counting the seconds down in his jumpy state until his mom finally swallowed the gulp of her bottled water. "Troy? Sweetheart, do you want to bring up the ice cream cake from the basement? It needs to thaw."

Thank god.

He wiggled his fingers out of Michael's grasp and didn't even bother to try and hide the ecstatic smile that just crossed his lips. "Sorry Mike… we'll play later okay? I promise," Troy whirled around, the excitement and anticipation of the coming moments was bubbling in his stomach. Gabriella shot him a look of curiosity and Troy leaned towards her, careful not to reveal any above-G-rated affection towards her. "You wanna come with me?"

She shifted her stunning mocha eyes inquisitively. "Um… yeah…"

"We'll be back!" Troy announced with a wave before he snatched her hand and led her towards the wooden steps of his porch. Gabriella yelped before she caught her balance and hurried at his heels. Seconds were ticking, but they felt more like hours as he leapt up onto the patio, only to receive an odd glance from his brother.

"Where the hell are you guys going?" Aaron yelled, lucky enough that his aunt was suddenly divulged into a scolding with her youngest child about chucking mud at his other cousins to notice the cuss. Gabriella giggled as Troy whisked her across the floorboards, shot his vibrant eyes in his brother's direction, and smirked mischievously at him. He had to will himself to break his sprints, or she would find the intentioned suspicious, even if he was well aware she could register his alternative motives.

"Don't worry about it." He pushed the screen door open and stepped inside the cool air-conditioning of the house. The sliding net screeched to a halt and slammed to a close. Troy's eager eyes darted over the light wood that brightly decorated the kitchen, cautiously making sure that he would have no followers when he dragged her fingers through the house. Like a laser, his cyan orbs were narrowed on the basement door, his heart hammered inside his chest like a jack rabbit.

"Troy? Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Gabriella pressed, her irritation of her ignorance finally starting to eat at her. Troy noted the impatience of her tone as his fingers closed around the cool handle of the door and allowed her entry, still not flicking the lights on to ruin the mood. His shoes connected with the first step and he ushered her down the stairs, careful not to allow her to slip and fall.

"We're going to get the cake, remember?" He lied with a shaky smile as the entered the finished basement and Gabriella scanned the leather cloth on the russet furniture as though the caramel colored walls might reveal her boyfriend's strange behavior. But instead, Troy's trembling hand trailed her towards the back room, where a beaten up refrigerator stood on the heather-gray floors and the walls were covered with rough stone. Troy sucked in his nerves and felt entire body shake with anticipation. There was nothing to be fearful of, but Troy felt the exact same jitters when he asked her to be his.

He was silent as he opened the rickety door and felt his lungs rattle when he shielded her body from the freezer. Gabriella pressed her soft hands against the small of his back and sent electrical waves up his spine, only to meet her forehead as she caressed her nose between the blades of his back, where his tattoo was hidden. "I love you…" She whispered for no apparent reason.

The confession caused Troy's eyelids to flutter closed and he inhaled the intoxicating sensations of just being with her, in his house. It was something he never thought would ever be possible while he was under the Bolton roof but here she was, mingling with his family as though her blood line was clean. "I love you too…" He nuzzled her temple with his after he leaned his head backwards. Gabriella gripped at the back of his sturdy neck and moaned just before she pressed a chaste kiss against his burning skin.

Troy's thoughts were completely stripped of the task at hand when he spun around and captured her slim waist in his grasp. The freezer door shut when his lips sought hers, his tongue immediately probed through her moist mouth. Troy backed into the icebox and Gabriella's swift fingers slid down the surface of his marble chest. He shuttered at the hypnotic sensation, and his manhood responded with a jolt. His boxers suddenly felt too tight when Gabriella pinned his biceps against the chilled surface of the refrigerator, smoothing over the muscles with the pads of her digits. The ice pressed to his back contrasted to the fiery grinding against his front in a perfectly stimulating way that almost caused his knees to buckle and for him to take her right there.

"Troy…" She moaned and their kisses became fiercer, hungrier as her slender leg curled around his hip. Her hands were forced to release his arms so he could steady her, curling his palms around her rounded bottom and thrust her pelvis against his.

Troy grunted and then their kisses suddenly altered again, becoming languorous and passive. The switch of pace was just as amative as if their passion was controlling. It gave him enough energy to cup each of her flushed cheeks and he remembered his mission into the depths of the house. "Gabi…"

They pulled apart, breathless and amorous. Both sets of eyes were closed as they panted in sync with the other. Troy knew there was no reason behind the random make out session, other than the fact that they needed to express the love they had for each other. There was never a reason for any of the things they did, which made them… Troy and Gabriella. "I don't… know what that was… but wow." Gabriella giggled before she kissed the division between his lips and his cheek.

Troy chuckled and drew delicate circles around her lower back. "We should head back up… or my mom's gonna come down and make sure we're not screwing each other's brains out."

She nodded, and suddenly Troy did not feel as petrified as he did previously. Yes, the nerves were still performing the jitterbug in his stomach, but as he pealed away from her and watched her loving gaze pour into him, he knew he made the right choice. "You're right. I don't want to get on their bad side anymore then I'm on."

He once again opened the freezer, the rush of brisk air chilling his bones. Finally, Troy took a steady breath before removing a decorated cake from its frosty prison. He gulped before locking stares with her. "Gab… can you carry this for me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who makes my life easier? When did I become the boy in the relationship?" She teased before succumbing to his demand and gingerly took the dessert from his hands. Troy held his breath as she danced towards the entrance of the finished part of the basement, but he remained petrified in his spot. His hands vibrated in anticipation just before Gabriella realized no one was following her. She narrowed her brow before glancing back at him. "Are you coming or wh…"

It was at that moment that Gabriella glanced down at the cake.

At first there was an unreadable expression that crossed her shocked face. Her rounded jaw unhinged and her maroon knit stopped moving with her breaths. Then her eyes sparkled with both tears and delight as her trembling hands almost released the desert from her grasp. She tore her orbs away from the space she was gazed in at stared at him with devotion. Troy noted the pink rims around her chocolate orbs and her nude lip shook a tremor of longing. "Is this real…are you…?"

Troy found his strength and crossed the distance between them. He placed hands on the plastic that covered the black calligraphy with white and crimson frosting that outlined the request beautifully. Scarlet and snow colored flowers were painted over the surface, a masterpiece that Zeke himself created. He swallowed before nodding and watched as Gabriella gnawed at her bottom vibrating lip.

"I know it could be suicidal to go. But you're mine… and you only get to be on prom court once in your life," he curled a smile before taking in the cursive of "Prom?" that was written on the cake. "And I know how much you wanna go."

"Troy…" The tears of joy slipped down her face just before Troy's thumb pushed back her bangs and stroked her cheek.

"The only thing I've ever wanted is to make you happy. Will you go to prom with me?" his oceanic orbs twinkled with lust. Gabriella completely forgot of the mess that would be made when she tossed the plastic of the cake aside, the clatter on the floor echoing throughout the hollow room. Without hesitation, she jumped into his arms and smashed her lips against his, kissing with ferocity and love. Troy pulled her to his entire length, absorbing the love that spilled from her body. "So is that a yes?"

Blue met brown in a hypnotic gaze as she rapidly nodded her head. "Yes…yes… yes…" She whispered before meeting his lips again

* * *


	37. Forever

**A/N: Okay... here it is. The last chapter. This story has been a completely emotional ride and I really hope I don't disappoint anyone with this final chapter. This work really meant a lot to me, and it's really a bit scary that it's finally over. I had this in my head long before it was posted, and I just really hope I did the story justice. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this, because I know it was a lot of up and down motions. But really, this story has brought out the most responses from all of my stories. I worked hard at this, and I really hope it showed. Again, thank you for your support and for staying with me even if I sometimes thought I was jumping into a pool full of sharks head first. Really, all I can really say is that I'm honored you gave me a chance. Your excitement is what drove the story, and I cannot thank you enough.  
**

**And thank you with your support in voting for the fanfiction awards. Congratulations to all the authors, your hard work really _really _should be embraced more often.**

**So here's what's going down about my future with fanfiction. To be perfectly honest, I was dead set against coming back and writing another story about a month ago. Honestly, I felt washed up and that I had lost my magic. I don't want people coming to me with "oh Kelly you didn't lose it..." Hopefully by now a lot of you know that I'm hard on myself and I don't want flat out praise I don't deserve. But as it stands right now, I can't let go quite yet. I think it's difficult for some people to understand. A lot of authors on this site write because they want reviews and they want to be praised and they want their story to be the best. I don't want that, in fact, I embrace constructive criticism. Writing is my passion, I've fallen in love with words and I'm not quite ready to let them go yet. ****I finished the first chapter of something I'm working on a yesterday, but it will not be up in a few weeks or any time soon. I want to do this right. ****So as it stands right now, I need to get through the fall because it's my busiest time of year, but I will most likely be posting a new story in October.**** In that time, authors, just as a heads up, I may be contacting you about completely random things because I am going to be working on what's best for my writing and how I can improve my style. So just a warning, if you get a random PM in your inbox, please just roll your eyes and realize that I'm trying to collect as much data and opinions as humanly possible.  
**

**Finally, I need to do something I usually don't do, and that's thank specific people because I don't do it enough and on the chance that I don't come back to post, I owe you. First and foremost, the person who I must thank the most is hsm07. I know you're not reading this and you probably never will, but honestly, you're the reason Troy Bolton first pulled up to East High in his white truck that fateful first day of senior year in Can't Just Be Friends. I thank you for bringing me into this crazy fanfiction world, you hold a special place in my heart and how much I love your work. Dee31, you're the first person that treated me like a person rather than an author, and I can't express how grateful I am for that. Laughxoutxloud, without you kicking my ass I wouldn't have improved, so I thank you. Thank you to the people who have been with me for multiple stories, I know I'm a lot to handle but you guys stuck with me through everything. Thanks to the authors who keep my muse running by wanting to strive to be a good as them. Seriously, there is work of art on this site... something I'm unworthy of and you guys are unbelievable. I thank authors for also glancing over pieces of this story to make sure I wasn't commiting complete suicide. Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed, you guys keep me going. I got lucky... really. I entered the fandom at a time when it was heightened and lucked out. So I thank everyone for reading and just being supportive in general. I love you guys.**

**Most of all, I want to thank Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Kenny Ortega and the entire HSM cast and crew for giving me this inspiration, truly bringing Troy and Gabriella to life. Without you two, there would be no story. I wish you luck in your careers and where ever life takes you. You'll always be the music in me.**

**Keep on rocking everyone, and if you ever need me, don't hesitate. I'm just a PM away.**

**Enjoy the last chapter of Protecting Fate.**

**xo runninequalslife

* * *

  
**

There were certain moments in life that took one's breath away. These precious experiences are ones that are held deeply in the hearts of millions. Each individual holds the time capsule in its heart and each has its own unique episode that will only belong to that person. The first cry of an infant as it enters the world has a certain shill that can only be understood by the newly-made mother and father. The caress of a lover's fingers as they gaze into each other's eyes and slip on a band of commitment at the end of an aisle is the brush only marriage can replicate. Even a first glance backwards after the sound of angels' rings when a stranger at a ski lodge on New Years Eve sings the first note that would change the world in a pitch. Memories like these happen in a flash, when a person least expects it and then it's over. Yet, it is in those brief moments that a person realizes that the struggles in life are all worth a few seconds of happiness.

Troy Bolton absorbed that moment the second he took his lover's hand and gazed into the flashing lights of the Albuquerque East High gymnasium in the coming short minutes.

"You're doing it again." The goddess beside him whispered in the black hallway. There was a faint glow of flickered lights developing from the entrance towards the gym doors, but Troy couldn't see them. He was blind to all other objects and inhabitants of the world except for the Aphrodite in human form with her arm looped with his standing beside him. Once again, Troy was a victim to the spell she cast around with an air of dignity and grace. It was difficult to respond in English let alone make any other sounds beside the occasional sigh of adoration.

"Doing what?" Troy asked innocently and his fingers laced through hers that held a French manicured design at the tips of her nails. His other hand began to adjust the dark violet tie that choked his neck and they took another step forward, towards the thunderous gym.

"Staring." She whispered through her pink painted lips as though the act was sin, yet it was anything but.

Troy sighed before leaning his thin lips against her forehead. He was careful not to damage any part of the black tendrils that were coiled with such perfection and pinned half up so the curls could cascade down her back. Her long bangs covered her brow in a mysterious and appealing way. "I'm sorry… but you just… look so incredible."

And she did. Everything about her was so breathtaking that it was difficult for Troy to remain standing in the shadows of the lockers falling upon them. The plum color of her gown illuminated the olive tan of her skin, a color girls spent countless hours in a tanning solon strived for, yet Gabriella's was purely natural to her Hispanic heritage. How incredibly the dress revealed every curve and flawlessness of her body with the asymmetrical criss-cross pleating billowed into a blossomed skirt that was not obnoxiously huge, but still allowed the princess effect. The incrusted beadwork framed the sweetheart neckline of the silky fabric that curved to a strapless top, pushing her breasts up and protruding the prefect about of cleavage to Troy's desires.

While gazing upon her, Troy felt weak and unworthy. Her elongated eyelashes fluttered under the perfectly painted eyeliner she applied to cause her toffee eyes to pop with magnificence. The shadowy effect on her lids shimmed as they continued to step forward. "Thank you."

The blonde standing a couple in front of them in the line that would lead them to the inevitable grand march ripped her head around. Hairspray coated the bright bun so sudden movements would not ruin her extravagant up-do. "Seriously Bolton, even _I_ can feel you having eye sex with her… stop playing stalker." Sharpay scolded before smoothing out the magenta silk that hugged the stick like frame before it fell to the floor, decorated brightly with rhinestones.

"Look at her dress… I bet the spoiled bitch paid a thousand dollars for it." Another senior female mocked as a cluster strutted by the couple in line, glaring enviously at the junior who turned her sad eyes to her date.

"They're never gonna leave me alone are they?" Gabriella asked, even if there was no reason to. Both knew the answer was no.

The past week had been scrambling around for plans and times after the brief notice he had given Gabriella about their events that Saturday evening. Luckily, Taylor and Sharpay aided Gabriella in finding a dress the previous week after Troy's short announced invitation. Thankfully, they discovered a clearance gown from the last year's collection at a tiny boutique that also happened to be the stunning dress she was squeezed into. Troy had managed to rent the jacket and pants of a black tuxedo, along with the third piece vest that matched identically to the color Gabriella was draped in. Sharpay, although she screamed at him for his delay, allowed them to join the group that would take the limo down to the Marriott.

The first hour and a half had been a complete rush and Troy could barely grasp on what was occurring. He and his mother had arrived at the Evan's mansion, and the REAL Evans estate, where he found seven other couples gathered. Jack had ventured with Aaron and Amanda to take pictures of the oldest, however Troy was not offended. Jose had the same thoughts in mind, following Adrienne and Justin while Maria and Anna attended the Evans photo shoot. The mothers awkwardly greeted each other and rarely spoke, but Troy wasn't expecting a reunion. But Anna had rushed to him, and he enveloped her into a brotherly hug to prove that she considered him family.

"Don't worry about it Gabs." Taylor, who was dazzling in a royal form fitting design with a mermaid style train, smiled brightly at her as Chad curled his arm around the valedictorian's waist. His blinding white suit lit the black walls as they took a step towards the doors.

"I swear… if one of them trips me on stage, there will be hell to pay…" Gabriella hissed grudgingly before she smoothed out the elegant surface of her stomach with her tiny hand. Her curiosity rose as she turned in his direction, the double doors of the basketball court dawning nearer with every second that ticked away. "You have the card right?"

Troy released her palm and slipped the rose colored paper out of his pocket, careful not to crunch the creamy boutonnière placed above his heart. He threaded the scribbles of their names through his digits and smirked at her. "Relax Gab… it's just grand march." He lazily referenced when each prom attendee and their dates would walk onto a decorated stage to be announced, then the prom court would take the spotlight and it would be revealed who were the king and queen for the year.

They stepped through the scarlet doors and he was bombarded with blazing camera flashes from the audience to his immediate right seated excitedly in the wooden bleachers. He was too far back to view where his parents were stationed, but it didn't matter, for his stare once again locked on the girl of his dreams. He watched as her eyes glimmered with delight when they landed on the giant arch that was wrapped with white Christmas lights and artificial leaves. It was presented in a scene that imitated a lush garden, much like one the biology club grew on the rooftop with arrangements of warm hued flowers and petals threaded through the vines.

"Veronica Williams, escorted by Greg Zimmerman."

Photos were taken as a senior couple walked onto the stage. Troy noted how Madame James was collecting the cards and reading the names off as each walked up the risers to be judged by the spectators. "Nervous?" Gabriella asked and smiled up at him.

"A little," Troy admitted, squeezing her manicured fingers. "You?"

"Extremely," Gabriella confessed and fearfully turned her head to see the onlookers as they approached closer to the stage. Troy couldn't help his grin at the slight terror of her stare. "Half of the people here want to rip my throat out… and I'm about to stand up in front of all of them."

Troy lifted the hand that held the violet corsage and pressed it gingerly to his chest. "Hey… I'm right here, alright?"

She dropped her gaze to where her silver shoes were strapped to her slim feet and visible as she held the puff of her dress so it wouldn't drag. "That will always be enough."

He grasped her hand once again just as Zeke and Sharpay stepped onto the first stair, and Troy suddenly felt nerves in his stomach. The Barbie flashed him a mocking smile before she looped her arm through Zeke's. "See you when I'm queen."

"Sharpay Evans, escorted by Zeke Baylor."

They rose and entered the spotlight, Sharpay's years of glamour and glitz paying off in the brief moment she held the stage. Gabriella's hand trembled in his, so he replaced the laced fingers with sliding his warm arm into hers. Her head was bowed, and Troy watched as her rounded chest heaved with anticipation and anxiety. He himself could feel his knees buckling at the thought of the display, but he sucked in whatever doubt he had and handed Madame James the slim card, a small smile playing on her lips as stared at the two. "Bonne chance." She whispered "good luck" in French in reference to the crowning of the king and queen.

A twinkle sparkled in Troy's cobalt eyes as he nodded. "Merci." Both he and Gabriella thanked simultaneously, beaming at each other before he placed a foot onto the sturdy metal of the stage… together.

"Gabriella Montez, escorted by Troy Bolton."

There was a brief moment of silence when Troy finally discovered that he had knees once again and began to march his way up the steps, Gabriella in sync with his footing. She stared at the rhinestones on her heels, the sound of their hearts beating concurringly as they marched across the stage with both grace and dignity.

And then the audience screamed their judgment.

The couple held the loudest reaction by the crowd, whether it was positive of negative feedback. She held up the stunning gown as they walked across the decorated platform, until they managed to find the middle beneath the arch and Troy finally stared into the blazing abyss. It was impossible to note where anyone was standing in the shower of lights that flashed before them. So instead of pinpointing individuals, Troy beamed his legendary smile and heard the distant sound of Gabriella's giggle through the livid mockeries and the triumphant chants. He couldn't deny the awkward curl running through his stomach, and how bizarre it felt to be put on display to nameless faces he could not recognize from where he was posing.

"Taylor McKessie, escorted by Chad Danforth."

The shrieks decreased as Troy and Gabriella vacated the spotlight, trailing through the scattered petals across the boards as they were replaced by their best friends. Still… booing was echoed through the place that forever had been Troy's sanction, but not quite as intense when the power couple stood upon the stage. Gabriella's dark eyes flickered to his indifferently. "I never thought I'd hear you get booed on a basketball court."

Troy chuckled as they descended down the steps and he held her hand graciously to assist her in the silver straps. "Totally worth it."

"Montez, Bolton!" Another teacher hissed and immediately ushered them where the rest of the prom court was huddled in the shadows of the arch. The jitters had once again returned as he stared among his fellow candidates. They had practiced Friday afternoon and it was directed that each would be walking according to alphabet. Troy was paired with a pretty blonde named Emma Anderson. Nine of the ten voted had been aware of the secret that Troy and Gabriella held for two years, all but a cheerleader named Amber who glared ruthlessly at the couple holding hands as Chad approached the group as well.

As the grand march came to its ending, Troy felt his nerves dance the jitterbug in his stomach. Not for himself, he could have cared less if he won prom king or not. Instead, he desperately wanted his love to win queen. She earned it, she had ALWAYS been royalty in his eyes, and it was finally time that the world should accept it. He felt a squeeze of fingers to bring him out of his stare, glancing down to see the soft shine of Gabriella's peachy lipstick. His head cranked around to watch the final couple gravitate towards the floor and he realized it was time.

"Alright… Bolton and Anderson… here!" The demanding librarian pursed her thin lips in announcement as she herded the students into some sort of organization in the blackness of the gymnasium. "Then Cross and Evans… oh Evans, pull up your dress, this isn't a Victoria's Secret shoot… Danforth and Montez behind them… Ferman and… Schmitt! There you are Janelle stand next to Jordan…and finally… Ben Wood and Corrine Young… Is everyone ready?"

Troy sucked in a hot breath and readjusted his white collar beneath the jacket of his tuxedo and led Emma's turquoise dress up the steps once again to be placed onto a judgmental display. His heart hammered against his plum vest and used every drop of energy not to glance behind him to watch Gabriella float into the bright lights once again. In the far distance, Madame James announced the arrival of the prom court just as Troy reached where Justin and Adrienne stood, holding a silver tiara and a matching crown. A small smile of acknowledgement grazed Troy's lips as he absorbed the emerald, slim-fitting garment Adrienne was dressed in. The oldest Montez looked past the basketball captain and her eyes illuminated when they landed on her younger sister.

He turned once again to face the audience who were clapping and cheering politely. The tension threaded through the nets of the basketball hoops as Troy once again attempted to pinpoint where his parents were seated. The whirl of emotions rushing through him could not allow his head to stare in one spot at a time. He darted his eyes around the dimmed atmosphere, the juniors and seniors all staring at him along with the family members on the bleachers. An introduction was commenced in a far away land, but Troy was deaf to all when his cyan orbs landed on the radiance of his love. Entwined with Chad's arm, Gabriella narrowed her brow at him with a loving grin painted over her mouth. Troy couldn't control himself as he beamed back, anxiously awaiting the final results.

"And if the crowns could be placed on the new king and queen…"

_Please be Gabriella. Please be Gabriella._

The entire gymnasium held its breath at the exact moment that Troy snapped his eyes shut. Silence cast over the occupants, so still that Troy could hear the creek of footsteps behind him on the platform. Before he realized what was happening, an object closed upon his chestnut shag and his lids were ripped open with shock…

No way.

The entire gym screamed once again with triumphant calls and disappointed boos. Yet, the thunder of the shrieks were no match compared to the intensity of the stare that was held when Troy whipped his head around to see which female was crowned. Suddenly, all noises were stripped from his ears and his eyes tunneled into a vision that could only view the mocha orbs that now had tears of joy trailing down her olive cheeks. Flashes of lights blinded him from the rest of the world as he took a step forward, crumbling the hatred that had surfaced through the families and school for so long.

Despite the raging war, East High had brought Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez together in the end.

Time stood still; however, the rush of events sped by as Troy remembered how to breathe once again. The camera's shimmying lights as the two lovers approached each other were nothing in contrast to the snapshot taken in Troy's heart the moment he gripped her tiny hand. Forever this moment would be cast down in history that East High had finally accepted the two as one. A Montez and a Bolton, together. The second, the happiness he felt was not about Troy winning a popularity contest as prom king. It was about overcoming the discrimination that plagued them for years.

Unable to harness his ecstasy, Troy gripped her slim waist tightly and slammed his lips against her forehead, feeling a surge of love race through his veins and exploded in his heart. The jeers from the seniors and the cheers of the juniors were lost in the bliss that the two held as they gave into each other's eyes with love. Nothing else mattered besides where his arms enclosed. It was only Gabriella, forever the only person on the planet who mattered.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

Anna weaved through the masses of dance goers until she finally reached the destination of her glowing sister in front of the elegantly decorated stage. Her thin arms flew around the prom queen's slim shoulders and she excitedly bounced around with happiness. Gabriella giggled her famous laugh, squeezing her little sister tightly to the puff of her purple dress. "Thanks An."

"What? I don't get a hug of congrats?" A deeper voice sounded and another beam crossed the freshman's lips. In the dark shadows of the gym, she caught sight of the basketball captain wiggling his chestnut brows mockingly before holding out his tuxedo clad arms. Gabriella released her sister and Anna immediately pelted towards her long thought enemy. Troy chuckled just before she fell into his warm embrace, squeezing his thin torso tightly with admiration. Above her, Anna felt his head shift towards Gabriella's grinning frame. "I got a better hug than you did."

Beneath her smoky painted make up, Gabriella rolled her brown eyes and smacked his bicep when he surrendered his grip. "Shut up."

"I _knew_ you guys would win!" Anna exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air clumsily, smacking a parent in the face as they exited the wooden bleachers, earning herself a murderous glare. "Oh! I'm sorry sir!"

She knew that Troy and Gabriella had to part to reach their limo with the rest of the group, but Anna wasn't going to allow them to leave without congratulations first. They stole a secret glance from each other, one that Anna would never understand but only hoped to find someday, whether it was with Luke or another boy. It was a look that could not be substituted for anything other emotion. It was a gaze of love, of finally being able to stand side by side together without fear of exposure.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" Another voice filled her ears as Anna cranked around to see her mother and father moving towards the tiny group, her mother's arms stretched out as they enclosed around Gabriella. Jose was smirking with pride careful not to glance at Troy, holding a camera that probably contained a thousand pictures of the beauty before her. "Oh gosh… you looked stunning."

"Thanks Mom." Gabriella blushed behind her already rosy cheeks.

Maria then shifted her eyes to the super star with his hands in his pockets. She didn't smile, nor did she show happiness towards the king, but merely nodded in acknowledgement. "Congrats Troy."

It seemed to be enough, for Troy's bright eyes illuminated with delight below the stage. "Thanks Mrs. Montez!"

"There's my king!" Another female sounded and before Anna realized what was happening, Troy was smothered in a tight embrace from a woman with chestnut hair that matched his wearing a red sweater. It took a brief moment before Anna remembered her from pictures at Sharpay's and placed her with the title of his mother. "Your father and I are so proud of you!"

"Congrats, son." Jack Bolton immerged from the wave of people and clapped Troy's shoulder. His smile beamed across his face when he viewed his father.

"Oh… Gabriella you looked incredible up there." Lucille praised when she finally allowed Troy to breathe once again.

Gabriella cast the same look that Troy did a moment ago as she stared at his mother. "Thanks Mrs. Bolton!" Troy grinned happily at the acceptance before a sudden tension crashed upon the group when Jack and Jose made eye contact.

Anna was certain this was the first encounter of the two enemies since the leak of the secret. No one moved, no one spoke incase it would awaken the slumbering within the dormant chests of the fathers. The basketball court seemed all too small to contain the rivals, the blue and the dark brown sending daggers in each other's direction. The air was thick while circles of students and parents weaved through the battle between glares. Hearts pounded in anticipation of what would come, what would be said in the dense atmosphere. Anna could almost hear her older sister make a silent prayer.

Finally, Jose's black eyes shifted to the youngest Bolton, hatred pouring into him yet he remained calm. "You take care of her… got it Bolton?"

Troy shivered, but refused to show weakness as he nodded curtly. "You can trust me, Mr. Montez."

Nothing was said, but Jose mimicked his actions before turning to Anna and dropped the hardened face he sported a moment ago. "Come on An… let's let Gabriella have some fun."

With one final glare at Jack, Jose spun around; wrapping an arm around his wife and Anna scurried to follow. Yet, she glanced back once more, to see the two beaming lovers waving at her excitedly. Anna returned the departing, but not before a humorous grin whipped over her lips. "Don't have _too _much fun! I don't want to be an Aunt yet!"

Leaving with that, Anna scampered away from the horrified looks of the couple who she knew would belong forever with each other.

* * *

"Zeke… next year, we've decided that you're going to be the cook," Kelsi's eyes shined brightly beneath in the yellow lighting as she stabbed the puff of cheese cake on her tiny plate before slipping it through her nude lips in the peach colored dress across the table from the prom queen.

Gabriella giggled before placing down the silver fork and felt a brush of three fingers on the skirt of her garment. She could feel electric shocks rush through her leg even if the hand was guarded by the enormous hoop that billowed to the floor in the black chair that matched perfectly with the creamy color of the rounded table cloth. Placed in the center of the five couples was a crystal vase with the ruby flowers as a centerpiece. The ceiling towered above them with translucent drapery of a gold shimmer. The tables were pushed to the back of the room on the hardwood flooring which led a pathway to the front of the room with a DJ whom was vigorously working to set up his speakers. Trees were planted every so often on the side of the room, draped in bright lights. The paint of sunset spilled through the windows that covered the tanned walls on the right hand side, a mahogany door led to a balcony that wrapped around to the back of the room as well.

Eyes were narrowed on the middle table with judging daggers, but Gabriella found that ignoring them was the best option and the least stressful. Ever since they arrived at the Marriott an hour previously to be seated for dinner, hateful words and comments jeered from all directions of the still grudge holding seniors that carried throughout the dinner that was served. She didn't mind, however, because no matter what they said, she had Troy Bolton. It had been a shock when she was crowned prom queen with Troy as her king, but it truly proved how love conquered all.

Sharpay glared aggressively at the Hispanic beauty and swirled the water in her glass around, probably praying it was something much stronger. "This prom sucks."

Troy rolled his eyes obnoxiously, placing his elbows on the table since he had removed the jacket of the dashing tuxedo. It took all of Gabriella's will power not to drool at the sight of his white button up and purple vest. "Shar… I swear to God… cry about it. I don't want to hear about you not being queen."

Her brown eyes lifted and Gabriella swore that she was going to stab him with the fork she was scratching against the decorated place. "Eat shit Bolton."

"Don't talk to my brother that way."

By a reflexive reaction, Gabriella jolted in her seat as she heard the sound of the oldest Bolton behind her. Slowly, her coiled curls fell onto her back when she dared to glance behind her to see Aaron had his hands placed on the back of Troy's seat. Amanda was grinning behind him, her freckled dotted skin dressed in a turquoise gown, radiating beauty as she waved politely at the prom queen. Gabriella returned the action; her French style nails glimmering in the dimmed light. "Oh fuck off… don't you have seniors to annoy?" Sharpay hissed before she leaned back and crossed her thin arms in a pout.

"I do… but I wanted to congratulate my little bro!" Aaron ruffled Troy's chestnut shag before the youngest slapped his hand away with rage.

"Dude…don't touch me!" he chuckled, but Gabriella knew Troy was more than ecstatic they had returned to speaking terms once again. He sent a loving glance in Gabriella's direction, before he raised his brunette eyebrows. "And I'm not the only one who won."

Aaron scrunched his nose as though he had smelt something foul. His head turned in her direction and she met his pale eyes, the awkwardness of the situation heightening. "Erm… congrats I guess…"

She smiled kindly. "Thanks Aaron." It was the best compliment that she was going to receive from him.

He turned back to his brother, adjusting the teal tie around his neck. "Steve thinks you'll trip and Montez will be on her own for the first dance." He referenced the fact that his best friend had made up after the argument in Panera, though Troy had informed her that they still had a wedge between them.

Troy grabbed her hand beneath the table, allowing his thumb to caress the supple skin. "I'm not gonna trip…"

Aaron ran a hand through his spiked bangs before he smirked mockingly at his younger brother. "It looks like you're about to find out," Gabriella shot her dolled head up to watch Madame James weaving through the masses of tables. The volume in the hall turned to gentle mumbles instead of obnoxious clattering when she stopped before their group. "Don't trip." Aaron chuckled before he slipped away, slinging an arm around Amanda and returned to his own group of seniors.

"Whenever you two are ready, we'd like to start the dancing…" She murmured just as Gabriella's stomach began to squirm with more than just the lasagna she indulged in. Her eyes were cast on the lace of their hands before Troy leaned forward and brushed her perfectly shaped bangs, careful not to ruin her appearance. Madame James slipped away, and Gabriella was unaware of the way the rest of the table stared at her. The sound of the DJ greeting East High was unheard when she became lost in the cyan sky of Troy's irises. Her gloss lips parted in affection when he released her hand and gave her a comforting grin.

"Come on…" He whispered before he rose to a stance shrugging his jacket back on, the room silencing in his action. Gabriella breathed deeply before she stood as well, carefully slipping her silver straps beneath the table and pressed her barefoot against the warm surface of the hardwood. She bowed her tumbling locks, cautious not to allow the sparkling tiara to crash to the floor while tentatively holding her plum dress to be certain it would not drag.

The school followed their lead, immediately rushing towards the separation of the tables and dance floor as the two stepped in front of the sound box. The brightness of the room softened, only the tree lights, the sunset shining through the bay windows, and the illumination from the DJ provided the glow. The students crowded around the dance floor, a circle of an audience to see what would occur. The spotlight gave Gabriella shivers, until she finally turned and was once again blind to the rest of the world. Troy gave the smile that was only saved for her as she anticipated the voted prom song of "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain to enter the air, but another was played instead…

"It was requested that the first song would be changed for certain reasons," the DJ informed while Gabriella's eyes widened and met Troy's, suddenly recognizing the guitar twang in the first beats. "So give it up for your 2009 prom king and queen, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" He exclaimed before the sound of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift filled the cracks of the room.

Gabriella's lip caught between her teeth as Troy took a step back, his bronze skin radiating like some sort of angel with a beam of adoration across his face. He threw his arm out to her, palm facing upwards as his eyes glittered with the silent words, "Take my hand."

She tilted her head to the side, a closed smile on her cheeks filled with love as she placed her decorated fingers into his. Troy carefully pulled her to him, tenderly allowing her to spin under his strong arm. Gabriella then trailed her fingers up his shoulder, letting the violet flowers on her corsage to brush his neck. His hypnotic hand closed around her hip, his other clasping onto hers as they began to sway to the music. Because of the beat, their feet tangoed together in swift movements, but enough to prove the ginger touches and sweet glances.

They twirled around the dance floor, lost in each other's bliss and happiness. Neither cared if mockery was rippling through the watchers, or if their friends were clapping joyfully. They didn't even notice when the song ended and the rest of the prom goers entered their bubble. The only thing that meant anything in the world was the final kiss that met once the last cord was strung, a kiss that would forever keep them in the state of perfection they were in.

* * *

It had been a surprise when the DJ switched the prom themed song and played one much more fitting to the king and queen instead. No one knew who had requested the switch, rumors were traveling that it was a teacher who had stayed back and watched the entire time. The first song had belonged to Troy and Gabriella, but then the original playlist commenced and the rest of the school joined in when Edwin McCain's voice fell through the speakers. The slow dance began with a cheery, innocent mood for the rest of the night…

Until hormones began to fly.

The burn within Troy's manhood was unbelievably unbearable. Every inch of his body was thrown into a pleasurable fire as he ground the swell of her butt deeper into his throbbing groin. Music pumped through his shiny dress shoes, and his roaming hands decided that they needed to brush every cell over the seductress. Her back arched in an erotic way that grazed over his pounding chest as the multihued lights shimmied over their bouncing bodies. His lips danced across the surface of her bare shoulder, yet did not give her the satisfaction of kissing the supple skin. Hungry teenagers collided in the club like atmosphere, but Troy was numb to every other sensation than the waves of heat rippling from his erection to his heart at lightning speeds.

"Fuck baby…" He whispered huskily before feeling a trickle of sweat swim down the back of his neck. Time had been lost to the lovers so long ago within the mesh of students grinding to the rhythm of rap music blaring through the speakers. The earth seemed to rumble in their wake when his warm palms closed over hers, pure ecstasy racing through them and sent him to cloud nine.

A fog of the universe covered them as they continued to imitate their deepest desires, only clothed. Gabriella's minx like manor was driving Troy to pure torture, and he was certain he was not going to be able to last long without her tongue inside his mouth. "You're eager…" The siren's call made Troy groan and almost drop to his knees in begs of stimulation.

"God yeah…" He growled before finally succumbing. His lips fell to the curvature of her neck, suckling the baby soft skin and listened to the enticing moan that rippled from Gabriella's throat. Their hips moved as one to the thudding base, and the basketball captain was falling into the bewitching pattern of his lover's beat.

The euphoria ended too quickly, for Gabriella finally pulled away from him with a devious look in her eyes. The ghost of her ass cast over his scorching groin, the only care in his world was why the hell she had wiggled from his grasp. He flicked away the chestnut bangs that fell over his cyan eyes. The pale glisten of her lips pursed in that inviting way she held and Gabriella took advantage to step towards him, screaming over the glass-rattling music. "I need some air."

Troy groaned in frustration, his dick currently controlling his mind set and all of his thoughts involved her soaking folds and perked breasts. Both Chad and Taylor beside them, who were giving Dirty Dancing a run for its money, glanced warily at Gabriella's swaying hips, taunting Troy with every thrust. "Uh… where are you going?" Taylor questioned as Gabriella continued to coax him backwards.

"To get air… don't wait up for us." She responded, never missing a beat before the goddess flipped her body around and nimbly twisted through the heated crowd. Troy had no choice but to follow the magnet inside him as he chased after the plum glow of her dress. Shoulders shoved against him, whether it was intentional or accidental, but he never once flickered his gaze from the bouncing curls when she broke through the wall of lustful upperclassmen.

A giggle sung through the noisy air when Troy caught her slender waist with his forearm and pressed his nose against her blushed cheek. The blackness surrounding them kept the heightened sexuality in place, streams of blue glowing off her with each light that passed them. "Okay… you breathed… can we please go back to dry humping each other now?"

Gabriella twirled in his arms, the coffee eyes darkened with lust as she pressed her thigh against his growing erection once again. Troy trembled at the hypnotic sensation, certain that his entire world would shatter if the pulsation was not attended to shortly. Her glosses lips grazed his earlobe erotically as she rolled onto her tiptoes. "Why dry hump when I'm offering the real thing…"

It took all of Troy's willpower not to ejaculate at the words.

He gulped; his mouth suddenly the deserts of New Mexico and licked his lips at the fantasies that rushed through his brain. "Did you… get a room?"

Gabriella shook her cascading locks, yet still remained in the position that pushed herself against his most private region. "Something better… trust me?"

Troy nodded before he kissed her rosy cheek. "Always."

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the dinner table once again, where all of their belongings sat awaiting their arrival. Gabriella snatched her purse and shoes at the same moment that Troy's trembling hand searched for his jacket and crown. Whatever Gabriella had in mind was causing his entire frame to tremble with anticipation. Troy gripped the black jacket of his tuxedo he had discarded previously and whirled around to be slammed with the exotic sight of her rounded breasts heaving with desire. An evil smirk crossed her divine face as she spun in the direction towards the dance floor once again. "Follow me…"

Troy followed his orders and they marched in the flashing lights towards another circular table. He narrowed his dark eyebrows as Gabriella reached inside a golden purse, a cruel gleam in her irises and pulled out four long wrappers. It took a moment to process that the thin objects were tampons. "Oh damn… what will Crystal do without tampons on prom night?"

His eyes widened in both astonishment and humor. "How'd you know she had her…?"

A scheming twinkle cast in the darkness. "It's a girl thing," she commented before scampering towards the garbage cans and chucking the feminine products into the trash. What Gabriella just did was completely evil, but then again so was what Crystal had done all along. Troy began to wiggle his feet impatiently when she returned, her stunning garment swishing with every stride. The giggles suddenly disappeared and she contained a thoughtful gaze. "There's one more thing I have to do." She promised while closing her hand around his exposed forearm, a rage of lust streaming through his veins.

Gabriella's smoky lids fluttered shut as she sucked in a deep breath of air. Confusion swept over him as she strode around the table and stopped before a silver purse, one that Troy remembered was her sister's. Slowly, she lifted her petite hands and gripped the edges of the twinkling crown, her olive skin glistening radiance even as she removed the tiara. The art of her hair was not damaged when she surveyed the headdress, admiring its beauty before placing the symbol of conformity onto Adrienne's clutch. Troy smiled lovingly at her when her gaze rested upon him, content with the sacrifice.

She approached him and pecked his lips gingerly, love bursting between them when he enclosed his strong arms around her slim waist for a hug he wouldn't have traded for anything. After Troy dropped his own crown at his brother's table, their hands laced and the two lovers scampered towards the doors. No one noticed the giggling couple when they exited the black hall. The students of East High were completely lost in themselves to realize that their king and queen jumped into a sleek limo, and sped off to celebrate their love in the one place that would forever be their sanction.

* * *

The white house at 1228 Angel Drive had held secrets since the forbidden couple first stepped through the snow colored threshold. But far more important than the lies that had been told to protect the refuge; the nicknamed "Heaven" contained something much more valuable. Grazing each of the granite countertops floated trust, that even apart the star crossed remained loyal to the other. Twirling through the delicate drapes held the fragility of the relationship, and how easily it could have been shattered if exposed at the wrong time. Between the sheets of the decorated bed exploded with intimacy, for move love was made then stars in the midnight sky. To some, gazing upon 1228 they would see just a simple house, but they were naïve to the passion that brewed beneath the painted walls.

Sharpay Evans had introduced the house to the forbidden the summer of their sophomore year and generously offered the home to their secret. Since then, the house had been so sacred. They lost their virginity together beneath the roof of Heaven on a fateful Forth of July. It was in the very bedroom that they had parted for thirteen days in order to strengthen themselves, and when the time came, they reunited on the floorboards. The kitchen had been the setting for when the deathly truth was revealed to the Montez and Bolton family. Every important event had occurred beside the lake in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

It seemed fitting to spend one more night beneath the shelter of their home.

Until her dying day, Gabriella would never forget the loving sensations that rippled down her body that night when they joined together as one. The probing kisses, the tender caresses, and the strength of Troy's grasp were so intoxicatingly perfect that Gabriella would always remember the feel of prom night. Hours passed of rolling in unity, moans and grunts of lust filled through the house and rattled the glass windows. Even after weeks of abandonment, 1228 had remained flawlessly perfect. Maybe a divine figure was watching over the temple.

From the moment that Gabriella stepped inside their home, she had sent him a naughty glance of desire and barriers were shattered. Troy had captured her, and immediately tore up the stairs to where their true bedroom was located. Her stunning gown piled in a heap on the hardwood beside his rented tuxedo. Naked as babies, their friction exploded into the air with every stroke, every kiss, every thrust. There was no dire reason for their frenzy, no cause for the zealous tongues or the whimpering throats. They were not celebrating victory of winning the title of prom king or queen. No thoughts of conquering the school entered their minds when Troy pushed his swollen manhood into her, and induced a cry of desire from her core. Troy had rocked her because he thought she was beautiful. Gabriella panted because her rapid heartbeat would not thump for anyone else. They released together in an earth rumbling orgasm simultaneously because they loved each other. It had always been enough.

Gabriella lied in his contracting arms and felt his hypnotic fingers trail over the curves of her silky hip. Neither could sleep, for neither wanted to miss a moment of the euphoria that had wrapped around their bodies and contained them in a bubble filled with love. Her nails gently traced the outline of his tattoo, the word that had represented their lives so simply, yet so magnificently. She gazed into his oceanic irises, her soul poring into his, knowing that nothing would ever rip them apart.

The calm air circled around them, though their love could not be contained in the christened room. The canopy of the bed draped over their nude frames, closing them together so tightly that it was impossible to determine when he ended and she began. Her passion for the basketball captain bubbled through her flat stomach as she rubbed her ebony locks against the pillow of his bicep, becoming lost in the threads of his chestnut shag.

Their love had once been compared to the most infamous tale in history. While the similarities of Romeo and Juliet were present, it was clearly obvious that the intensity Shakespeare's characters held was nothing compared to the juniors at East High. They were weak and ended in tragedy, yet the other pair soared with triumph until the very end.

The story of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez could be told a thousand different times, in dozens of tongues and a million different versions. Yet, no soul would ever grasp the passion that ran through their veins, and exploded through their hearts. Their love held more electricity than a dazzling bold of lightning that illuminated a thundering storm. The kisses shared were steamier than dancing barefoot on the beaches of Mexico. She knew he would protect her love like an assassin assigned to defend his heart. For years they despised each other, torn apart by hatred but the flame between them never faded. Never could they just be friends, their fire was too strong for something so simple. Every moment without him was like starving herself of life, even more than if she were to give up the precious need of nourishment.

As Troy enclosed her to his bronze skin, she snuggled deeper into his grasp and stared into the cobalt eyes with her mocha for one last time. No words could describe the moment, and although the narration of their struggle between their families had closed, the tale of their love would never truly end. Periods punctuated, 'The End' was typed, and books were closed. But the tale of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez would live on…

Forever.


End file.
